Circles in the Dust, Part 5 of the Deliverance arc
by shepsgirl72
Summary: Sheppard once more faces his nemesis in a battle to outwit and out class her and keep the timeline on track. Sarayah, of course, has other plans - plans that could change both past and future alike! Shep Whump (of course) and trouble for all the team.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here we go again! This is the fifth (and last) instalment of the Deliverance saga, so I recommend anyone unfamiliar with them reads the other stories first to put this one in context. Trust me, it will help!**

**This story is dedicated to my two betas, Sterenyk Strey and lizlou57 who are currently wading through this monster of a story and keeping me on track! This is long one even by my standards, so be warned! Any remaining errors are all mine because I can't help tinkering!**

**It been a long wait for those of you who have been waiting for this final part, so I hope it's not a disappointment! All reviews that are polite and constructive will receive a response, so if you read and enjoy or see something you think I may have wrong, let me know. I'm only human, so I do make mistakes!**

**I will be posting slowly for a start, probably once a week, while I finish writing and editing. I have around 46 chapters written, so there's plenty of material to work through, and there's still more to come. As ever, I never leave a story unfinished so you don't have to worry about that.**

**Now the formal stuff:**

**Disclaimer:** Stargate does not belong to me and no infringement of any rights is intended.

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for all seasons as the story spans all five. The background story for Sheppard contained in this fic is purely my surmising, and not canon in any way shape or form.

**Warnings:** Scenes of violence and torture and mature themes not suitable for young readers.

* * *

**Circles in the Dust**

**Chapter 1 **

Wading through knee-high, thickly clumped grass on a baking hot planet was far from the natural habitat of a genius astrophysicist. As a consequence, after just ten minutes of it, McKay was tired, sweaty and out of breath, while Ford trudged on far ahead of him, taking the trek in his fighting-fit and youthful stride. Rodney knew there was a valid reason why he hated marines, several reasons actually, but this one was right up there in the top five; they never made physical allowances for people who weren't in the corps when they were out in the field. For McKay, fieldwork was like gym class in high school all over again. The military were the jocks and he was the geek they were forced to choose to make up the numbers. To add to his misery, the sun beat down incessantly, making his perspiring forehead uncomfortably hot. If he didn't do something about it he would burn to a crisp, cursed with fair skin as he was. This would be a great place to hang out if he were a horse, he mused, but since he wasn't of the equine persuasion he felt more like a fish out of water.

'Hey, wait up!' he yelled after his companion, finally losing patience.

Ford stopped and turned around, frowning back at him. 'I thought we were supposed to be checking out that energy signature you spotted,' he called back as McKay gradually made up the ground between them.

'Well, we are...kind of,' McKay replied enigmatically, halting in front of his team mate and slapping his computer tablet into Ford's chest. 'Hold this.'

Ford took it from him, his frown deepening as McKay pulled his factor 70 sun block from a pocket on his tac-vest and began applying it to his face. 'We're wasting valuable time, McKay.'

'Not really,' he said, smothering the back of his neck in cream. 'I have very delicate skin. If I don't do this I'll be little more than a walking blister by the time we get back to the jumper.'

Ford arched an eyebrow, watching with a look of mild disgust as McKay spread a thick layer of the greasy lotion all over his hot forehead. 'It's just a bit of sun, McKay. It never hurt anyone.'

McKay gave a derisive snort, happy to have the opportunity to belittle Ford after his ten minutes of torturous exertion. 'Tell that to the seventy-five thousand or so Canadians who died of skin cancer last year.'

With a dramatic sigh, Ford looked back in the direction they'd been heading. 'We should probably get moving again and find that thing you're tracking. Wouldn't want you to turn into a statistical blister.'

'We don't actually have to find the source of the power spikes,' McKay now helpfully announced, drawing a puzzled and slightly angry glare from his companion. 'We just need to head off in search of them. Any time now I expect we'll get a call from Teyla telling us to fall back to the jumper and we'll head home to Atlantis. So, in theory, we can just hang around here and wait.'

'In the sun?'

McKay blinked back at him. 'Yes...unfortunately.'

'And what about the major?' Ford demanded, thrusting the tablet back toward McKay as the man slipped his sun block back into his pocket.

'Hmmm?'

'The major...you didn't mention him,' Ford reiterated.

Rodney took his equipment back and glanced at his watch. 'Oh, I'd say Sheppard is being captured by the locals right about now.'

Ford look first horrified and then furious in quick succession. 'Captured? So what the hell are we doing standing around here? We gotta help him!'

'Slow down, GI Joe,' McKay sneered, holding up a hand to stop him before he could start running back the way they'd come. 'Getting captured is exactly what's supposed to happen to him. He's expecting it.'

He saw Ford relax his stance slightly, but the young marine remained caught somewhere between bewilderment and annoyance. 'It's supposed to happen? And Dr Weir knows about this?'

'Yes, yes...of course.' Rodney checked his watch again. 'We should be getting that call from Teyla any time now.'

'Do we get him out?'

What was it with this guy and all the questions? McKay rolled his eyes. 'Just trust me, Ford. Everything will work out fine...in a few days.'

'A few days! Anything can happen in that time. Why do we have to wait that long to go get him?'

Losing patience, Rodney jabbed a finger into the air to silence him. 'Yours is not to question, Ford. You're a marine and you follow orders. Didn't Sheppard tell you to stick with me?'

'Yeah, but...'

'But what?' he snapped. 'Nothing's changed. Sheppard knew he would be apprehended when he gave you your orders so you need to do as he asked. Can you manage that without going all gung-ho?'

Clearly far from happy to be pulled up that way, Ford cast him a murderous look. 'You'd better be right about this, McKay, 'cos if you're not I will have no trouble kicking your ass all the way back to the jumper.'

'Oh, yes, because threats and violence solve everything,' McKay drawled with a lop-sided smirk. 'You wait and see; by the end of the week we'll all be home and you'll know I was right all along.'

'And then we'll never hear the end of it,' Ford muttered under his breath, adjusting his grip on his P-90. 'There must be something else we can do other than just standing here.'

'Well, I suppose we could start heading back now...slowly...It'll save rushing later,' McKay offered, thumbing back over his shoulder in the direction they'd already come. The suggestion was a purely selfish one, in no way meant to placate his anxious companion. Once the call came in from Teyla, Ford would want to run back to the jumper as fast as they could. Starting back now would reduce the distance he would need to cover at speed.

'Fine, as long as I don't have to stand here listening to any more of your self-important yammering.' Ford shouldered him aside and took point, following the slight track they'd made in the grass behind them.

McKay sighed, once again disappointed by his companion's thuggish behaviour. Marines...they were just so...rude.

'What I don't get is why we even bothered trekking all the way out here if you knew we'd never find the power source. We might as well have just headed back to the jumper and sat it out there,' Ford complained over his shoulder at him.

'Well, monumental waste of time as I'll agree this trip was, we had to stick to the original situation as closely as we could. The first time this trip happened, Sheppard and Teyla headed to the village while you and I hauled our sorry asses out here. If we'd gone back to the jumper ahead of time we might have met someone we shouldn't have and changed the flow of events as they are supposed to happen.' He checked his watch again, feeling just a niggle of concern. 'Talking of which, I was expecting Teyla to have radioed through by now. Maybe they take her radio and we just end up back at the jumper together.'

'If they took her radio the first time you'd have had no reason to head back to the jumper yet because we'd still be hunting that energy spike,' Ford grunted, stopping suddenly and turning his way. 'Are you sure you know what you're doing, McKay?'

'Well, Sheppard never actually saw this part of the events...we kind of had to best guess how all the separate incidents fitted together. But he did say they let Teyla go after they jumped him, so I just assumed she called us to raise the alarm and that's why we weren't caught too.'

The jut of Ford's jaw told McKay he wasn't happy with all the guesswork involved. 'What if you're wrong?'

Ford's eyes searched McKay's face, showing more than a hint of worry. McKay just smirked. 'Me, wrong?' He huffed out a laugh. 'Please!'

Ford just shook his head and carried on.

But as they approached the forest where they'd parted company with the rest of their team and they still hadn't heard anything from Teyla, Rodney had to admit to being a little worried, even if he did only admit it to himself. 'You know...it might be prudent to contact the others...make sure they're okay,' he said quietly to the back of Ford's head.

Ford spun now, glaring. 'Are you saying this isn't turning out the way you thought...even though you're _never_ wrong?'

'I'm sure there's a perfectly rational explanation...maybe Teyla waits and radios us when she gets to the jumper.'

'Leaving us wandering out here and potentially in danger the whole time it takes her to get back there? I don't think so.'

'Unless they took her radio and she has to use the spare we keep on board...that would explain it.' Behind Ford, a single female stepped out of the trees about a hundred yards away. 'Oh, nononononono...I'm sure that's not supposed to happen.'

As Ford turned, three more women emerged, the marine instantly lifting his weapon in defence of their position. 'I take it they shouldn't be here either?' he hissed from the corner of his mouth.

'I don't think so,' McKay whimpered, clutching the tablet to his chest as if it would somehow protect him from them.

More women broke free from the tree line, at least twenty or so, though McKay couldn't be sure there weren't more still lurking in the shadows. Each one of them was armed, the group carrying an eclectic variety of guns, harpoons and knives.

A lengthy silence ensued, a standoff without a single word spoken. McKay's eyes darted from them, to the back of Ford's head numerous times while he waited for the lieutenant to come up with a plan.

'What do we do?' Ford eventually hissed, holding steady.

'Why are you asking me? You're the marine!' McKay squeaked edging further behind him. 'Isn't this your area of expertise?'

'And you're the one who supposedly knows how this should all be turning out, so what do you want me to do?'

McKay felt his panic mounting. He knew things weren't right, but he didn't see any way they could get back to the jumper without risking serious injury. 'Well, I know I'm no strategic expert, but considering we have, let me add it up, oh yes, all of one person experienced in combat, and they apparently have enough ammunition to turn us both into human pasta strainers, I'm going to suggest we surrender...but I'll leave it in your hands, Ford.'

'Dr McKay...Lieutenant Ford...drop your weapons,' the first female called over to them.

They knew their names? McKay briefly considered the notion Sheppard had given up their names and position when captured, but having seen and heard about what tortures Sheppard was capable of withstanding, it was mere seconds before he dismissed it as absurd. He was certain Teyla wouldn't have given the information away so quickly either. The alternative reason was more plausible and altogether more disturbing.

The Medulsans had known they were coming.

oooOOOooo

'He's waking!'

Alishia's bellow thumped around inside Sheppard's skull like a pinball as he strained his eyes open, taking in the sideways view of the room he was lying in. It was too dark to see anything clearly, but he could tell the floor was rough and made of stone, and the place smelled of dust and stale air like most of the places he'd been posted to in Afghanistan. The pair of thick legs planted on the floor only a foot away from him, however, were pretty distinct. No wonder her announcement had rattled his braincells so much.

'Sit him up,' someone else replied.

Now that voice was chillingly familiar. A hand grabbed his hair and pulled him up into a sitting position before he was fully ready for the movement, sending the room around him reeling. He'd just about got everything lined up again when a bucketful of water smashed into his face, its shocking coldness instantly cutting through any lingering mind-fog.

Left sputtering and coughing, he barely had chance to catch his breath before he was yanked up and onto his feet by what had to be a collar now fastened around his neck. The unnatural sensation of added weight at his wrists and ankles, and the distinct clank of chains, told him he'd also been shackled, though he couldn't lower his head to see them. The Medulsans clearly intended to hold him securely for the duration of his stay, however long that turned out to be this time.

Alishia said nothing as she dragged him out of that dark, bleak, musty room through a dingy kitchen area and out into the blazing Medulsan sun. The transition from gloom into brilliant daylight proved too sudden and stark, his eyes stinging so much he was forced to shut them against the intensity. As he blindly stumbled on he felt bodies pressing in around him, pushing, punching, grabbing, tearing and jostling, his skin bruising and grazing, and the fabric of his uniform tearing under the onslaught, while both Sarayah and Alishia yelled the order for everyone to stay back and let them pass. He was able to blink his eyes open by the time he arrived at the centre of the village, where he was pushed down onto his knees the the dust in front of what appeared to be the entire village population. Wow, they'd really pulled out all the stops.

This did not bode well...

It was then he also realised that his leash had now changed hands. It pulled tight, the collar pressing hard on his Adam's apple and almost choking him as Alishia stepped forward and forced back the massing crowd standing only feet away from him.

'Show some respect. Sarayah wishes to address you all,' she shouted above the chants and insults being hurled Sheppard's way.

The voices quieted almost instantly, not that the tense silence made his situation any less disturbing. He could feel the hatred oozing from them as if it had presence of its own, lurking on the periphery, urging them on to close down the space between them. If it weren't for the apparent authority of the two women standing there with him, this crowd would undoubtedly tear him apart like a pack of hungry dogs.

The air of contained violence crowded in, stifling him. His mind, still battling the after effects of being stunned, raced with unanswered questions. But even though he wanted to know where Teyla was and how Sarayah had known he was coming, Sheppard maintained the presence of mind to recognise that now was not the right time to push what tiny bit of luck was preserving his life.

'As you see he has come today, just as I predicted,' Sarayah called out to those gathered around them, setting a rumble of discourse loose around the crowd. 'He has come here to take away the device the Ancestors gifted us to protect our planet against the Wraith and leave us vulnerable.'

_You lying bi –_

That thought was cust short as a small girl child at the front of the crowd spat in Sheppard's face, her pretty young features twisted by pure hatred. He wiped the spittle from his cheek with his restrained hands, only to have the woman behind her, perhaps her mother, spit on him too. That one almost goaded a rise out of him. The ignorance of the child he could forgive, but the disrespect of this woman was harder to tolerate.

'To save ourselves, we must stay calm,' Sarayah continued, pulling on the leash until his head rested back against her, as if she suspected he might be about to react. 'Others will come seeking this thief, and we must all deny that he was ever here.'

'Kill him!' someone further back yelled. And then they were all jeering again, calling for his blood.

Sheppard's heart skipped at least a couple of beats. Mob mentality was as unpredictable as it could be violent. He'd witnessed a crowd turn nasty in just a fraction of a second more than once in Afghanistan, a heated atmosphere and misconstrued words igniting already smouldering ire into a blaze of fury and insanity. This was close...it would take only a nudge to tip the balance.

Alishia ordered them all to be silent again.

'No,' Sarayah responded, her voice firm with resolve. 'Killing him goes against the prophecy. The scriptures say he must remain amongst us and be punished. He will live no better than an animal in our village and suffer the humiliation that brings with it.'

She was sticking to some scriptures, huh? That was lucky since death really didn't appeal to him. But why was she so determined to keep him alive? If he was the liar and thief she said he was, surely he deserved to die no matter what those scriptures said? It made him wonder just how much she knew about their future. Did she know the death of either one of them could set time back to its original course? The fact she'd been expecting him was odd enough, but knowing everything their future entailed...that made no sense...No, actually none of it made any sense. Although...theoretically this was the same woman he'd put in a containment device back on Earth a little over a year ago. Did that have something to do with it? He wondered who he was kidding, pretending he had any idea what was unfolding here. His head was still spinning from the stunner blast if this wasn't confusing enough already. He needed McKay to figure this out, and right now he was heading to the Wraith defence weapon these women were so keen to keep from him. In other words, both he and Ford were potentially heading into a trap.

'You all know what to do when the outsiders come. You continue with your lives as if you were not expecting them and you answer no questions. I will deal with them and this one will be placed in the hole we prepared, so there will be no way for him to draw attention to himself. No one will find him there and eventually his kind will give up the search for him.'

'He will bring trouble to this village,' a voice cried, the anxiety sounding out loud and clear in their tone.

'Trouble I will rid us of,' Sarayah assured them all.

'I still say we should kill him,' the female who had previously called for his death repeated.

Sheppard couldn't help thinking the woman was crazy to even consider questioning Sarayah like that. She wasn't the type to welcome constructive criticism.

'He. Will. Live!' Sarayah's assertion cut through the mounting dissent like a cleaver, that final word hitting hard and splintering the icy atmosphere. He could see they weren't happy, but they didn't dare say anything more. Their expressions spoke volumes about what kind of a leader Sarayah was. These women feared her, and it was that fear, not respect, that kept them obedient.

'I have been guiding this village now for the past five revolutions,' she continued, her voice lower now that she wasn't competing against them. 'Have I ever steered us wrong?'

The women in front of him all looked to one another, shaking their heads.

'Have I?' she demanded, adding more emphasis to her question.

Again he saw it – fear. Some of them hid it better than others, but it was as plain as day on most of their weather-beaten and anxious faces.

They shook their heads, collectively muttering, 'No.'

'And neither will I now,' she asserted. 'This is how it has to be. This beast will remain with us and serves us for the rest of his days as the scriptures prophesied, separated from his own kind, and stripped of his position and status. This is the punishment his crime against our people deserves and it is the punishment that will be delivered.'

He couldn't help the rueful smile that flickered on his lips for just a few seconds_. Stripped_ _of his position and status_. Of course that was a suitable punishment in her eyes. That was what she felt he'd done to her counterpart back in the box, and this was his atonement at last.

'Now you've seen all you need to see of him for today. Go back to your duties and Alishia and I will settle this one into his new role.'

Sheppard felt the pull upward on his collar and got to his feet as a narrow pathway through the crowd split open in front of him. A sharp thump between his still aching shoulder blades set him stumbling onward through them, and this time the women managed to restrain themselves, keeping their derision to whispered insults rather than the brutality that had greeted earlier his emergence.

Within a minute, he was back in the more comfortable shade of Sarayah's home, the door slamming shut behind them and closing out the others from any further developments.

Out of the view of the masses, he now felt it an appropriate time to ask the priority question that had been burning away at the back of his mind. 'Where's Teyla?'

Alishia promptly delivered a forearm slam to his jaw to rival anything meted out in WWE, knocking him off balance so he collided with the wall behind him. 'You don't speak unless spoken to,' she warned him.

He watched her pacing before him, trying to spot any sign of the level-headed woman who had apparently helped him out the last time he'd run through this time line. All he could see was anger and mistrust. There wasn't a glimmer of anything for him to appeal to. That didn't stop him wanting an answer to his question, though.

'Well, if you tell me where she is I'll stop talking,' he pointed out.

This time she grabbed his shirt front and slammed him back against the wall, setting his brain rattling inside his skull. 'I told you to shut up, _scum_!'

'Thank you, Alishia. You can go now,' Sarayah told her, coming to stand at her right shoulder. Her calm demeanour seemed oddly out of place in the madness of the situation, but Sheppard was glad at least one of them was keeping their head.

Alishia, on the other hand, didn't look like a woman about to leave the room. Her wild eyes drilled into him, the threat of a battering present in their unwavering focus. 'Are you sure, Sarayah? I'm not happy leaving you alone with this..._man_.' She spat out that last word as if it was an insult in itself. Sheppard tried hard not to take it that way and retaliate with a smartass retort that could earn him the pummelling she so clearly thought he deserved, but it wasn't easy to hold the wisecracks back. That was his usual defence...his way of diffusing volatile situations... but right now he figured the result might be more like throwing a can of gasoline on a campfire.

'I'm armed and he isn't. Plus he's shackled. I think I can handle him, don't you?' Sarayah told her, stepping aside to clear the path to the doorway so Alishia could depart unimpeded.

The woman very slowly released her grip on his clothing, leaving her eyes locked on his as she backed away, only turning as she finally headed out through the door. Sarayah closed it behind Alishia, then leaned against it, regarding him over her folded arms.

He glared at her, then, when she didn't speak, asked again, 'So, where's Teyla?'

He saw her heave in a sigh, rolling her tongue around her cheek as she watched him a while. Then she said, 'After everything that's happened today, is that really the most important question you have to ask me, Major?'

'Hard as this may be to believe, yes it is,' he drawled, adjusting his uncomfortable position a little while waiting for an answer.

Again, she rolled her tongue inside her cheek, and he tried really hard not to visualise ripping the damn thing out of her head and slapping her with it. He was going to stay calm. He wasn't going to let her get to him the way she had back on Earth. There, he'd lost his cool and made a lot of dumb mistakes. Here, he was determined to stay one step ahead of her game playing wherever he could.

After watching him a while longer, Sarayah pushed away from the door and headed through to another room, still without furnishing him with an answer. He stared at the empty doorway, resisting the urge to stomp through it after her and demand that she answer him. She was obviously trying to provoke him into reacting and he wouldn't let her manipulate him that way. For a moment he considered an escape bid, realising he wouldn't get far, but hopeful he might catch a glimpse of his missing colleague before being recaptured. Unfortunately, Sarayah was back before he could put that plan into action. She tossed a pile of clothing at his feet.

'Strip,' she ordered, folding her arms again, keeping the gun she carried continually in view even though it wasn't pointed his way.

Sheppard looked at the clothes, then at her, arching an eyebrow. 'Not wasting any time, huh?'

She stared back at him, no emotion registering on her younger features. It was odd seeing her like this, and he experienced a little empathy for how she must have felt when he'd sent her back to Earth and everyone she'd ever met before had regressed in age. Not that that empathy lasted for long.

She tilted her head and said, 'You have to wear them because it's part of the plan. Nothing more.'

That hadn't been the response he'd expected. '_The plan_?'

'Yes, the plan,' she repeated. 'You do understand what that means, don't you?'

He squinted, annoyed at her condescension. 'I know what _plan_ means. I just don't know what _your_ plan is.' Then he muttered, 'And I'm not sure I want to.'

'The others have to think you're my prisoner. Now put them on.'

The squint turned to a frown. 'So...I'm _not _your prisoner?'

'Hurry. You have to be seen to be obedient or the others will want to punish you. I just need to keep you safe for a few days, then you can have your old clothes back if you wish.'

He looked at the pile of stained and tattered clothes again, not ready to give up his uniform so early in the proceedings. 'Don't suppose you feel like elaborating any on that plan of yours, 'cos I'm kinda at a loss here.'

'There's no time. Now do as I ask.'

Although she seemed in earnest, he knew enough not to ever trust Sarayah at her word. Sure, she wasn't the Sarayah who had made his life a living hell for several days back in Afghanistan...not yet...so maybe her motivation at this point was to see this plan, whatever it was, through. And she clearly knew things about their future. What he didn't understand was how she knew. So yes, she was right, perhaps there were other more pressing questions he should be asking about his situation, but right now, all he needed to know was that Teyla was safe.

'Answer my question and I'll put them on,' he offered, hoping to bargain for just a little information.

Again, she gave no flicker of a reaction, her demeanour remaining chillingly cool. 'You're in no position to make demands of me, Major Sheppard. Now do as I ask...please.'

_Major Sheppard?_ _Please? _Well, he supposed it was a step up from the 'pretty one' crap he'd been expecting, but it sounded oddly formal compared to their previous meeting. It was almost...respectful, and that wasn't something he was used to where Sarayah was concerned. She was actually being nice, in a slightly twisted way. It all set his internal alarm bells ringing loud and clear. He reached up to adjust the collar slightly, a horrible thought striking him, one that he'd temporarily forgotten after the stunning. In Afghanistan, Sarayah had joked that she might travel to meet herself in Medulsa and they would keep him as their pet. Had she somehow managed to do that?

Heart now pumping fit to burst, his promise to himself to stay calm instantly exploded into barely controlled panic. 'Where is she?'

Sarayah rolled her eyes. 'And still you will not comply.'

'I'm not talking about Teyla, I'm talking about her...I mean you...the other you. The one who travelled back to my home world.'

Now Sarayah looked as puzzled as he was. 'What do you mean? She's not here...'

'So what's with the leash and calling me an animal? You have to have known she said that. And how else would you have known we were coming if she hadn't told you?'

'All will become clear over time, but I can assure you _that_ Sarayah isn't here.'

'No disrespect, but you would say that, wouldn't you? Screwing with my head is all part of the game!'

She glanced over her shoulder toward the door. 'Keep your voice down before the others hear you!'

'I don't give a crap about whether they hear me or not. I'm not doing a damn thing you say until you tell me what's going on here,' he yelled, the sound echoing back from stone walls surrounding them in that sparsely furnished home.

A second later the gun she held was trained on him. 'Yes, you will, because if you don't your friends will pay for your disobedience.'

'Friends?' He'd mostly been worried about Teyla, but Sarayah's use of the plural now had him panicking that he'd been right about that trap he thought the others might have been headed for. "Friends" suggested more than one friend, and one thing he had learned about Sarayah was that she rarely used the wrong word.

'You didn't think you and Teyla were the only ones I knew about, did you?' she asked, her gaze losing none of its intensity. 'Right now, Dr McKay and Lieutenant Ford are settling into our prison encampment. If you do as you're told, the worst that will happen is they'll be forced to do a little hard work. Continue to draw attention to yourself and...well, I don't believe I need to go into details, do I? You saw how angry my fellow villagers are. I don't know if I would be able to contain them if they thought you were intent on causing trouble. All you have to do is cooperate and your stay here could be ...comparatively easy.'

Sheppard felt his defiance faltering. He knew now that McKay and Ford hadn't made it back to Atlantis the way they were supposed to, even if Teyla had, and that was a pretty big if. Sarayah clearly planned to change how this whole encounter played out, and if that meant holding onto all four of them indefinitely or maybe even killing his team, he knew she'd have no qualms at all about doing it. She might be trying to convince him she was different, but he wasn't dumb enough to fall for it.

He looked down at the tattered clothes lying at his feet, wondering if there was any point in playing along with the original time-line now. Everything had changed. Sarayah knew too much for him to keep things moving as they should, and if he couldn't keep things on track anymore, he might as well play it how he thought was best. Right now, getting out of there and back to the jumper to try to mount an effective rescue seemed like his best option.

'I can't change my clothes until you take these chains off me,' he pointed out, holding his arms outstretched toward her.

She eyed him suspiciously, but it wasn't as if he was lying. If she wanted him out of his clothes, she would have to let him out of the chains, too. She stepped up closer, swapping the gun she held to her other hand while she rifled the key to his manacles out from a pocket concealed within her clothes. She aimed the key at the rusty lock, but stopped just short of putting it in.

'You wouldn't be planning to attempt an escape, would you?' she asked, twirling the key tantalisingly in her fingers. 'That would be ten lashes if you did and you were recaptured. You need to seriously consider whether you can handle that.'

That gave him pause for thought. The pain of the lashing he'd taken in Helmand was still pretty fresh, and he didn't relish the thought of willingly put himself forward for that again. But on the other hand his friends needed him. He had to take the risk.

Now, for the first time, she smiled that leering smirk that made his skin creep. 'You know what? Maybe I should save you from yourself, because we both know you can't resist the draw of a possible escape opportunity.'

She stepped back and lifted her arm, levelling the stun gun at his chest. He raised his chin and waited for her to fire. She was going to knock him out whatever he said – had probably planned to all along. 'Atlantis will send people to find us. You can't keep us here like this,' he told her.

She lifted her chin now too, mimicking his body language to belittle his bravado. 'They won't find you, Major. They won't find any of you. That's all part of the plan. '

A surge of power thumped into his body, dropping him where he stood before he could he expend even one more second of time on wondering what exactly that plan might be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Elizabeth cursed as she lost yet another round of solitaire to her laptop. She'd started playing the game to sooth her tension, but the damn thing was so obviously fixed against her sometimes she wondered why she actually bothered. Okay, so officially she couldn't really complain since she was supposed to be signing off supply requisitions, but time was ticking on and they'd still heard nothing from the members of Sheppard's team who were due to return from Medulsa. She cursed again, about that this time, cupping her forehead in her hand as she leaned on her desk. These were the kind of days when she hated running Atlantis, the days when things went wrong and she was left making decisions blind.

When they'd set out on this expedition to the Pegasus Galaxy she'd expected it all to be a wonderful adventure of discovery and knowledge, not an incitement to war. Now they faced the threat of attack from an enemy she could only have imagined in her worst nightmares, having lost her first military commander on the second day of their time here. So the fact her second military commander had now handed himself over to another apparently formidable enemy because "he had to do it" left her feeling mightily uncomfortable about her job and her role in the whole event. She should have told John not to go, that's what her instincts had told her, but a presidential order was hard to ignore, even for her.

The thought of playing another game only served to intensify her burgeoning headache, so she pushed up from her seat and left her office to wander out onto a nearby balcony for some much needed fresh air. The view was so peaceful, a vast stretch of calm waters with the sun glistening off its gently rippling surface, that she instantly felt the tension in her shoulders reduce a little. Now she felt able to take a deep breath and reason it through.

They had no way of knowing the exact schedule that events on Medulsa should be running to, so there was really no reason to be anxious just yet. But she was. Her gut told her something was wrong...more wrong than asking a man to walk into a dangerous situation in the certain knowledge he would get hurt. John Sheppard was a good man, but a man who seemed to think he had to continually prove himself worthy of his position, not to mention the friendship and trust of those around him. His urge to protect everyone often drove him to make rash decisions, just as it had a few weeks ago with the nanite virus outbreak. His intentions had been honourable, and the outcome thankfully good, but that had been more down to chance than planning. He'd breached quarantine and put himself and others at risk. Sometimes she felt John needed protecting from himself because he placed so little value on his own life, and she couldn't help thinking this was one of those times. Hopefully it wasn't too late to help.

Taking matters into her own hands, Elizabeth headed back inside and down to the control room and made her way straight over to Peter. 'Any word from Major Sheppard's team?'

'Nothing yet, Dr Weir,' he confirmed. 'Not even a radio transmission.'

Elizabeth folded her arms while she considered their next move. Rodney had been explicit that things should play out exactly as John recalled from the memories he'd been party to, but something told her events had already gone awry and she needed to act now. 'Could you ask Sergeant Stackhouse to call his team together and head for Medulsa? I want them to run recon and see what they can find.'

'Certainly, Dr Weir,' Peter nodded, immediately putting out the call. He didn't say anything more, but Elizabeth could tell from the pucker of his brow that he shared her worry and supported her decision.

That done, she returned to the balcony to think things over while the recon team readied themselves, all the time hoping the 'gate would dial up an incoming wormhole and she wouldn't be forced to take actions outside of her original mandate. But after ten minutes, when the jumper lowered into the gate room waiting for the order to leave, there was still no word from Medulsa.

Elizabeth spoke with Sergeant Stackhouse, giving him his orders, telling him to remain cloaked at all times and to take no action unless he deemed it entirely necessary. If they could pull this mission off without alerting anyone to their presence and find a simple way to get things on track, she would feel much better about her intervention.

She squinted a little against the brightness as the wormhole to Medulsa fired into life, watching the jumper disappear through it with a heavy heart. What would be ideal was if Stackhouse returned in only a short time telling her he'd spotted Ford, Teyla and McKay on their way back from the village, but she doubted that would happen. The Pegasus Galaxy seemed determined to throw them curve balls at every turn, and this felt like a definite deviation from what any of them had in mind.

oooOOOooo

Two hours later, Sergeant Stackhouse was back in her office updating her on what he and his team had found, which sadly amounted to a great deal of nothing. Life on Medulsa appeared to be carrying on as would be expected on a normal day, and there had been no sign of Sheppard and his team in either the village or in the prison encampment.

Elizabeth thanked the sergeant for his efforts and dismissed him, leaning back in her seat with a sigh. Her work back on Earth hadn't prepared her for everything they faced out here. With the Wraith breathing down their necks, a constant threat lurking and waiting to pounce, they couldn't afford to make mistakes. Losing her military commander felt like a huge one, as did losing her foremost scientist. She took a few seconds to quell the panic threatening to overwhelm her, silencing the voice in the back of her head that told her she wasn't up to this job and never would be. Though she was careful to always project confidence in front of those under her command, at times that veneer was thin and brittle; it took very little to damage it and she couldn't afford to let that show.

Now composed again, she called Carson to join her, which the Scot did as quickly as he possibly could.

'Elizabeth? Is there a problem?' he asked, his brow furrowed with concern as he breezed in.

She gestured to a seat. 'I think so. Major Sheppard's team haven't made contact or returned and now there's no sign of them anywhere on Medulsa.'

On the opposite side of her desk, Carson dropped heavily into a spare seat, allowing his hands to fall on the armrests and grip them tightly. 'Well that doesn't sound good. What are we going to do?'

Elizabeth smiled. Carson's presence was always reassuring, and his use of the word "we" just emphasised that. He didn't see problems as belonging to others; if someone was having trouble, he wanted to help them in any way he could.

'I'm not sure, yet. Tell me everything you know about this Sarayah woman.'

'Again?'

'Yes, again. I'm hoping you'll inspire me to make the right call on this.'

He puffed out a breath and rubbed the back of his neck, his eyebrows rising. 'Well, from what I understand, the Sarayah I met on Earth is very different to the one they're going to encounter down on Medulsa, but one thing I can say with complete certainty is that she's a malicious little bugger. Major Sheppard didn't go into much detail about what she did to him in Afghanistan, but I had to help put him back together after it. It wasn't pretty, I can tell you.'

'So she's violent, I got that, but what else do we know about her? What's her position in Medulsan society? Does she have family there? Is she quiet, loud, confident...? I need more information before I decide how to tackle this.'

Carson responded with the same huff and furrowed brow as he thought about her questions, then did the best he could for her. 'Well, she's clever, in a twisted, devious kind of way. She's not particularly subtle about it either. I watched some of the recordings of interviews the staff at the SGC held with her a few years back and she was quite blatant about lying.'

'So she's confident? Consequences don't bother her?' Elizabeth asked.

'Not when I met her,' Carson told her, 'but then, what no one knew at the time of those interviews was the secret little advantage she was keeping from them. When you're virtually unstoppable, it's easy to be cocky.'

'Unstoppable? How?'

'Well, I can't say I understand the physics of how it happened, even after a year of trying to help solve the problem, but what I _do_ know is she passed through some kind of experimental Stargate, the one it's so vital we get her through again, and she somehow absorbed it into her physical make-up. She could move from one place to another unseen in seconds. When she attacked me I was powerless to stop her, it was all so quick. Major Sheppard said in his statements that she'd called herself a god.'

Elizabeth arched her eyebrow. 'I see. So it's fair to say she has a healthy ego.'

'Oh, aye,' the doctor nodded. 'I'd say that was a fair assessment...well, actually, unhealthy ego would be more accurate. I believe the actual diagnosis was sociopath. She's no god, but one thing's for sure,_ that_ Sarayah isn't getting out any time soon. All our attempts to separate her from the 'gate failed dismally – she'll be trapped in the containment device Major Sheppard eventually caught her in for many years to come. '

Elizabeth mentally flinched at that thought, and sighed. Why hadn't she asked for more information about this woman before allowing them to see their mission through? But what would she have done, ignored presidential orders? Yes, she supposed she might have...which made her rather like Major Sheppard, putting the welfare of others before orders.

'Do you think something could have gone wrong with the 'gate and they never made it through?' Carson asked, looking a little sick at the prospect.

'I don't think so,' she mused. 'Everything seemed to be okay from this end. No, I think something went wrong after their arrival. We're going to have to launch a search and rescue mission.'

'Well, if you'll let me, I'd be more than willing to go along in case anyone needs treatment,' the Scot immediately volunteered.

From what Elizabeth had learned of this Sarayah in the past twenty-four hours that sounded like a very good idea to her. 'Thank you, Carson, I'd appreciate that. In fact, I think I might go along myself and have a word with this Sarayah woman. Since so much of this mission depends on her I think I'd like to meet her for myself.'

'Aye, that's probably wise. She might listen to you, you being a woman and all...'

Elizabeth knew her expression mirrored her surprise at that comment.

'Did no one mention that Sarayah has an intense dislike of men?' he enquired a little sheepishly.

Elizabeth's heart sank. 'No...no they didn't. I believe the words "matriarchal society" is about as close as we got to that, and I'm afraid that didn't quite conjure up the full picture for me.'

Looking guilty, Carson explained it for her. 'Major Sheppard reported that Sarayah had suffered a bad experience in her childhood, one that had left her mistrustful of men, particularly military men.'

Elizabeth swept her hand across her brow with an exasperated sigh. 'Well this just keep getting better and better...'

'Would this be a bad time to mention that she murdered her own baby because it was a boy?' the doctor asked, his expression coy.

That had her leaning on her desk and clutching her forehead in her hand. 'No,' she sighed, certain now that she'd made a mistake in letting Sheppard's team go down there. 'I think it's better I know that one up front.'

'Right,' the Scot said, pushing up from his chair. 'I'll go and get my things together, shall I?'

'Please do. I'll assemble the search and rescue teams and let you know when we're ready to depart.'

Elizabeth watched him go, and psyched herself up for the mission ahead. It sounded like Sarayah could prove a formidable adversary. But she'd been up against the toughest negotiators Earth had to offer in the past and she'd always found a way through to them. She wasn't about to get bettered today...not when the lives of several members of her personnel depended so heavily on her.

oooOOOooo

When Sheppard next awoke, it was to the sensation of someone tugging at his waistband, tightening something just above his hips.

'What should I do with these?' a voice called out, the sound a little hollow as it echoed around him. It made his brain pulse with a dull ache that made him screw his eyes tighter shut. He really didn't want to feel what that pain might be like once he let the light in.

'Burn them.' That was Sarayah's voice, right up close and clear as a bell. He snapped his eyes open and jerked away from her, pulling the rope belt securing his new attire free from her grip. And yes, his head hurt, but that seemed like the least of his problems now his current situation was sinking in again. For just a few blissful seconds he'd forgotten where he was. But he was still on Medulsa and there was still no sign of the rest of his team.

'I thought you'd never wake up,' Sarayah responded flatly, getting to her feet.

'What about these?' the other voice asked. He could see now it was Alishia, holding his clothes bundled up under one arm and his dog tags dangling from her left index finger.

Sarayah walked over and snatched them from her, holding the tags in her palm as she studied them. 'Well, they won't burn, so I'll just have to dispose of them some other way. Leave them with me.'

'You're burning my stuff?'

Alishia was on him in less than a blink of an eye, the clothes discarded in favour of wrenching him up from the floor and slamming him against the wall. Great, now his bruises had bruises...

'You dare to question, Sarayah?' Alishia yelled at him, as she rammed him once again into the cracking plaster work at his back.

'Yeah, I do!' he wheezed, meeting her fury head on. 'You should try it some time. Give those under used brain cells of yours some exercise.'

The next thing he knew he was sprawled out on the floor with an aching jaw and stars dancing in his vision. _Not smart, John. Maybe you should be exercising your own brain cells a little more..._

Thankfully before Alishia could drag him up for a second time, Sarayah laid a steadying hand on her shoulder. 'I think he understands now, Alishia. You can go.'

Alishia didn't look sure, but snatched up the discarded uniform and departed, leaving him alone with Sarayah again. He noticed now that his _new_ attire stunk of sweat and other unmentionables that, along with the throbbing headache from both the stunning and the punch, set him off dry-heaving despite his best efforts to contain it.

Without warning, his host bent down and grabbed the twelve inches of chain between the manacles binding his wrists and hauled him up into a sitting position. Oh, God. Now he really needed to barf.

'Feel better now you've obtained validation for that sense of injustice you're nurturing?' she asked, releasing him and watching him wobble.

'You said I could have my clothes back once this plan of yours plays out,' he reminded her, feeling like he might puke on her feet.

'Well, I changed my mind. We always burn the clothes of any outsiders we imprison. It would be suspicious if I didn't order the same for yours.' She regarded him for a moment or two, giving an appreciative nod. 'You know, your new attire rather suits you,' she commented, smoothing down his sleeveless tunic and then patting his chest. 'I kept hold of them after Solan died...he was about your build...though not nearly as spirited.'

Great...so he was wearing a dead man's clothes...and they smelled like they hadn't been washed since. He supposed it made a change from her wanting him all clean. Maybe if he reeked this bad she'd keep away from him. Her eyes now wandered all over his form, drinking it in, the faintest of smiles tugging at the corners of her mouth. Okay, so maybe that had been a little optimistic. Stink or no stink, there was no mistaking what was on her mind.

'Sarayah...Sarayah!' A strong-looking mousey blonde came running into the house now, panting as if she had run some distance. 'A ship came through the 'gate...one just like the one Sheppard arrived in. It disappeared, but we kept watch and eventually it left again, just as you thought it might.'

Sheppard inwardly cursed the Ancients' inability to create a cloak that could be used while travelling through the Stargate. That would have been a real asset for his colleagues right about now...and he might not still be stuck in this sorry situation.

'Thank you, Indarah. That will have been their first search for their missing friends...which is why I said they had to be kept under cover. But that won't be the end of it. They'll be back and no doubt in greater numbers. Set up a watch and alert me the moment they arrive. Take this,' she tossed a radio, most likely either his or Teyla's, over to Indarah, which the woman caught and eyed quizzically. 'Just hold down this button and speak. I will hear you,' Sarayah explained, giving her a quick demonstration. 'And remember... tell me the moment you see anything. Don't hesitate for even a second. I would rather hear ten things that are of little consequence than not hear the one thing that matters.'

'Yes, Sarayah,' the woman nodded, backing out of the room and clutching the radio as if her life depended on the thing.

Once the woman was gone, Sarayah returned her attention to him. 'And so the plan begins,' she grinned, clearly very pleased with herself.

Her smugness successfully fired up his rebellious streak. 'You can't keep us hidden for long. They'll pull this place apart to find us. You'll have to give us up eventually.'

'We'll see,' she replied enigmatically.

'We have ways of tracking people you guys haven't even imagined, you've got no chance of fooling them.'

'Unless, of course, I've had a long time to think about this. You don't have those transmitters under your skin yet, so all I have to do is hide you somewhere they will never look.' He got to his feet, but apparently she wasn't happy about that. 'I didn't tell you to rise,' she growled, backing away from him.

'I am not about to sit here listening to you gloat,' he told her. 'Now at least have the decency to tell me where Teyla is.'

'Wherever she is, you won't be seeing her again, Major,' she snapped. She backed up to the table in her kitchen, putting a hand out behind her to steady herself as she stumbled against it.

'Is that so?' he smirked, taking a step toward her. 'Look, you don't scare me, lady. I've faced you down and beat you when you were way worse than you are now. So how about you just stop messin' around and we get things back on track?'

'Meaning I should let your people go?' she asked, eyes wide as he approached her.

Enjoying the sense of power her fearful expression gave him, he advanced on her again. 'That's right. I'll stay here as long as you let the rest of them head back to...our home.' He stopped himself short of saying Atlantis. Although this woman clearly knew far more about them than she should, he didn't want to just give that kind of information away free of charge.

Without warning, she suddenly darted past him and a sharp crack on the back of his knees caught him completely off guard, dropping him where he stood. He looked up at her, blinking away tears of pain, to see her slapping the cudgel she'd obviously picked up from the table in her left palm. And he'd thought she was genuinely nervous of him...

'I'm sorry I had to do that, Major Sheppard, but be warned, I know what you are capable of and I will defend myself if necessary.' She circled him until she was standing before him, using her weapon to lever his chin up so he had to look at her. 'I know you've seen what our futures hold, so I can only imagine that for some reason you need this all to happen exactly as it did before so you can send me back to your planet once again and deprive me of my hand and my freedom. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that's not going to happen. I'm going to make a new future for us this time, one in which you spend your life with me, just as the universe intends for us.'

Nerves successfully jangled, Sheppard couldn't think of any other comeback but to repeat himself. 'My people will be out here looking for me very soon and they won't leave until they find me.'

She seemed genuinely unconcerned by his assertion, taking a few paces back and pushing the table across the stone with her back as she retreated. Then she picked up a thin metal rod from the tabletop and poked the hooked end into a tiny fault in a stone slab, levering it up. Once that slab and the one beside it were lifted, she beckoned him to come forward. He crawled toward it, his bruised legs complaining at the movement, and peered down into the opening her efforts had exposed.

Inside was almost pitch black; he couldn't even see the bottom of it. A ladder was set in place down one side for access, but even that couldn't be seen after the first few feet.

'Down there is a pit just big enough to hold two people. When your colleagues come they won't have the first idea where to look for you because you'll be inside it. There are several holes like this to keep you and your team concealed from sight. I intend to make this encounter very different this time round. I'm in charge now, not foolish old Allanae. I will not be as easily persuaded to give you up as she was. You will simply vanish without trace.'

A familiar sinking feeling hit hard in Sheppard's gut, one that immediately cast him back to his futile attempts to break free of her future...or should that be past...counterpart in Afghanistan. No, he couldn't think about that right now. This was just normal old most likely psychotic Sarayah, and no matter what she threw at him he could handle it because she was only human.

'My people know what has to happen here,' he told her. 'They know we have to fix your Ancient Wraith defence weapon and then the men of your village can go free. With or without me and McKay, they can still make that happen.'

Worryingly, what he thought would bring a look of concern to her face only made her smile. 'Then it's a good thing I've had time to prepare for that eventuality, too,' she replied, giving his nose a playful tap. 'Aren't you enjoying this reunion, Major? I know I am. I've had so little to tax my mind until you came. We're perfectly matched, you and I. I know you'll eventually see we're meant for one another, just as I have known for all these long years of waiting. '

She sat down at the table now and pulled a piece of fruit from the bowl at the centre of it, biting down and then grinning at him as she chewed. She seemed relaxed, even happy, and the normally constant air of malice was absent right now as she hummed her way through what looked like the Medulsan equivalent of a pear. Was she really as different as she claimed to be? Maybe she was, but if anything, she was even more deluded about their relationship now than she had been the first time around. He was no shrink, but he did know stalkers rarely made good friends. Still, he couldn't let her see she already had a psychological edge on him already. He had to play the game, no matter how reluctant he was to get drawn into it once again.

oooOOOooo

Teyla had been conscious for a while now, but no amount of effort could free even her slender hands from the metal cuffs restraining her wrists. Two women stood guard at the door of the hut she was being held in, but neither of them looked her way. They were watching activities outside the ramshackle building she was incarcerated in. That was obviously far more fascinating than their new guest.

At first, Teyla had thought her ears might be tricking her after the stunning, but she'd heard the sound twice more now since the first time it had caught her attention and now she knew what she'd heard was real. There were children outside, children in pain and distress. What kind of a place was this? And what kind of women were these who could stand by and watch the suffering of young ones so impassively.

'What is this place?' she asked, looking around at the various shabby cots and the tattered curtains hanging at the window. It was hard to believe anyone lived here, but she was sure now her ears did not deceive her. These were child-sized beds, supporting lumpy mattresses and coarsely woven blankets that looked and smelled disgusting. The women glanced back at her briefly but didn't reply.

Another scream from outside set Teyla on edge. 'Those children, they sound like they are hurt...I can help them.'

'They don't need help. They're being trained,' the larger of the two women told her, an attractive woman were it not for hardness of her expression.

'Trained for what?' Teyla asked, but the women didn't answer her at all this time. 'Where is my friend...the man I entered your village with?'

Again nothing.

'Please...I just wish to know he is safe.'

'We're not permitted to talk to you about him,' the same woman, tall and blonde, told her. 'You are with us now, that's all you need to know.'

Teyla couldn't work out what that meant. She was "with them now"? As if she had somehow been assimilated into their numbers? That was something she neither wanted nor needed. She would have nothing to do with whatever was happening in this place.

She looked at the back of them as they stood watch at that door, remembering the village and the lack of men there, something that made her worry for Sheppard mount again. She wished he had told her more about what was supposed to happen. It might give her a clue about how to deal with the situation she now found herself in. 'Where are your men?'

Both women now turned her way. 'Why would you want to know that?'

Teyla shrugged and put on her warmest, most open expression in an attempt to get them to give her some information she might be able to use. 'I simply noticed I had not seen any in the village when I arrived, no men, not even any young boys. It struck me as unusual, that is all.'

'You are judging us?' the blonde asked.

'No!' Teyla insisted emphatically. 'I am only interested in learning more about your people and your customs. If I am to remain here it seems only right that I learn your ways. Do your men live separately from you?'

The other woman, a stocky and powerfully built brunette, whispered something to the blonde, only a few words of which Teyla caught. One of them was "trick". Either they planned to trick her, or they thought she was tricking them, neither of which boded well for keeping this current communication going.

'Enough questions; we have work to do,' the blonde snapped, and she and the other woman immediately headed out of the door, closing and locking it behind them.

Teyla edged off the bed she'd been sitting on and shuffled over to the window as fast as her shackled ankles would allow her to. A look out of the window showed her several young boys all being forced to work on various menial tasks while women much like the two who had guarded her yelled at them and pushed them around.

The sight was suddenly blocked as external shutters slammed across the window she was looking through, casting the room in an oppressive gloom. Teyla felt suddenly sick, sick for those poor young boys being so cruelly mistreated and sick for John who had been so nervous about heading in to face the Medulsans while they had observed the village from a distance. This had to be why; he had known he was handing himself over to women who would mistreat him just as they were these children. She had to get out of this hut and find the village again. The major might have told her she had to leave when he told her to, but he had given no such order, and there was no way she would leave him in the hands of women such as these a moment longer than necessary.

* * *

**A/N Thank you to all those who have reviewed/followed/favourited so far. Your support is very much appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Head throbbing like he might be about to have an aneurism, McKay clutched his forehead in his palms and grumbled that he thought he might be dying. And right at this moment, he actually meant it.

'Yeah, you said that already,' Ford muttered, throwing him a murderous glare from where he lay on the bed next to his. 'Several times. And yet you still have the energy to complain.'

'Oh, that's nice. Here I am feeling like my brain's about to explode and you're making jokes at my expense!'

'Yeah, maybe that's 'cos I feel the same way and you're making things worse.'

Admittedly, the bruise now forming on the left side of Ford's forehead did look painful, but Rodney figured that since he was a jarhead he should be able to handle that kind of thing. Physical punishment had to be in the training. But he was just a scientist. Pain really wasn't his thing. When the Medulsan women had jumped them to bring them to their current location, Ford had valiantly tried to hold them off, a futile battle if he'd just done the math, and now he was suffering the consequences...in fact, they both were. They really should have surrendered...that would have been the smart thing to do.

'So what now?' Ford demanded, sitting up to face him.

McKay lifted his head from his stinking mattress, his blood pressure instantly soaring. 'Why're you asking me? How should I know?'

'Because Sheppard told you what was supposed to happen.'

McKay rolled his eyes. 'Some vague details, yes. I'm sorry, I thought I'd already made it perfectly clear that we're off script, otherwise we'd be back in Atlantis planning our next move over a cup of coffee and a bagel in Elizabeth's office right now! Oh, God, why did I have to say that? I'm starving!'

He looked across at the numerous filthy mattresses dotted about the floor around him, putrid and badly stuffed, considering just how far this place was from the pristine orderliness of their boss's office. Who knew how many germs were hanging around in this place? What he wouldn't give for some anti-bacterial scrub and a face mask right now. This place was a life-threatening disease just waiting to happen. His appetite thankfully subsided at the sight of it all.

'Okay. So we're off script. What do we have to do to get us back on track?' the lieutenant asked, his strategic mind kicking into gear.

'Get back to Atlantis, of course,' McKay snapped. 'Am I really being that obtuse or are you just as dense as I've always feared?'

'Hey, don't go taking this out on me,' Ford threatened, his jaw tight and fists balling. 'It's not my fault we're here...and at least I'm trying to figure a way out of this.'

'Well, it's not my fault either,' McKay protested, rubbing his sore wrists. 'Metal manacles? Who uses these things anymore? My skin chafes really easily; these things'll rub me raw before the day's out.'

'McKay, if you don't stop whining, chafing is gonna be the least of your worries,' Ford promised him. 'Now quit complaining and help me figure out a way to get us out of here and back to the jumper.'

'Are you kidding, in these chains?' McKay snorted, holding up his reddened wrists. 'We'd be caught before we got a hundred yards.'

'So we have to figure out a way to get out of these first,' Ford countered. 'Can you see how to pick the locks?'

Again McKay rolled his eyes. 'They're most likely a simple single barrel locking mechanism, easy enough to pick if you have a slim piece of metal to manipulate it. Do you have one?'

Ford looked down at himself and huffed out a sigh. After they'd struggled with their captors and been rendered unconscious they'd been brought to this decrepit hut. While still out, their uniforms had been removed and replaced by the foulest smelling garb Rodney had ever had the displeasure to wear. They were little more than loosely stitched rags.

'No,' the young marine grunted. 'So what now?'

'What am I, Allison Dubois? How the hell am I supposed to know?' McKay squeaked, growing exasperated with all the questions when his head felt ready to explode.

The lieutenant sighed, rubbing his head with his cuffed hands. 'Okay...any thoughts on how they knew we were coming?'

Was he kidding? He'd been thinking of little else since waking up. By rights, Sheppard should be the only person in the Pegasus Galaxy with any genuine foresight of how things should turn out, but apparently these women had been waiting for them, planning their capture. That made no sense at all...unless...

'Dammit! Why didn't I think of that before?' he hissed, heart pounding with the realisation of what must have happened.

'What...think of what?' Ford demanded.

'Sarayah was a conduit for Sheppard to link with his future self because she existed in two places at the same time...she might have somehow done the same thing to herself. Sheppard needed to be in contact with her for the connection to work, but maybe she was able to connect with her other self because...well...because they're one and the same person.'

Ford stared at him blankly, then screwed up his face. 'Say what?'

'Sarayah absorbed a wormhole into her body. Every time she broke apart she became a conduit through time and space...maybe through all points in time and space, who knows, the science involved is way too complex for any of us to fully understand. And if she existed in all points of space and time during those moments, it's possible the Sarayah living here...now...was able to experience her thoughts and memories in some way.'

'So she's probably known we were coming for the past year?'

'Did you not hear me say she possibly existed in_ all_ points of space and time? She may have been waiting for us since the moment she was born.'

'That's just insane,' Ford huffed. 'I can't even begin to get my head around—'

The door opened, and half a dozen women rushed in. Before either of them could react, they were forced face down on their mattresses, gagged and covered in sacks before being dragged to their feet and bundled from the room. The next thing Rodney was aware of was the sensation of the ground disappearing from under his feet, plunging downwards, and landing with a thump at a lower level.

'Be silent or we'll shoot you,' he heard someone rasp, then there was a creak like a door closing and what little light he'd been able to see through the coarse cloth of his covering was extinguished.

McKay remained slumped, hurting too much to move and desperately battling with the claustrophobia now gripping him. From above, he could hear the sound of dragging and muffled voices speaking urgently to one another. He wanted to yell and scream, but the fear of getting a bullet in his head kept him silent.

Beside him, something stirred and groaned, the constrained space meaning it brushed against him as it moved. Whatever it was froze, as if just as startled to find it wasn't alone down there as he was.

McKay hoped it was Ford keeping cautiously silent just as he was. If it wasn't, he was in serious, serious trouble.

oooOOOooo

Having refused the scraps of food Sarayah had offered from her table, Sheppard endured the humiliation of her leading him by his collar and at gun point to what he supposed was his bed – a stinking pile of straw wrapped in ragged cloths pushed up against the wall of one of her gloomy back rooms. Not that that was the worst thing in there. As a nice little addition she'd set up a system of chains and cuffs for him, probably tested for effectiveness and escapability by a few previous men she'd chosen to torment. In fact, even in that dingy little room, he thought he could see signs of bloodstains on the bedding. At least he hoped they were bloodstains...

After hooking the first chain to the back of his collar, Sarayah then attached others to metal hoops on the back of each of his manacles before releasing the chains binding them together.

'This will be your bed for now,' she told him, ruffling his hair as she might scratch a dog's head. 'I hope you like it. I made it as comfortable as possible without making it obvious I'd done so. The others have to really believe I'm keeping you like an animal.'

Oh, now she was really yanking his chain in more ways than one. 'Well, it's not exactly The Hilton...' he muttered, not sure he could actually lie down on something that smelled like someone had wiped their butt on it.

Her expression tightened, and a fleeting moment of annoyance shadowed her face. 'I realise this isn't ideal, Major, but I'm doing everything I can to make your stay here as comfortable as possible under our present laws. Making you my pet means I have an excuse to keep you here instead of letting the others take you to the prison encampment. If you're here I can protect you, but that protection only goes so far before I put my position as leader in jeopardy.'

'And you expect me to be grateful?' he grumbled, unimpressed by her altruism. His chains rattled as he rubbed at the raw skin on his wrists, a noisy reminder of his current dilemma. But Elizabeth would send help. This wasn't like Afghanistan where there was no hope of anyone locating him. This was Medulsa and Sarayah was human, even if she was a little too clued up about things for his liking. All he had to do was wait it out, and yeah, okay, that little hidey hole Sarayah had shown him earlier might make finding him tricky, but Elizabeth wouldn't give up that easily...he hoped.

'Sit...please,' she smiled, pointing to the festering nest of rags. There was nothing to be gained from refusing, so he took the load off his feet, trying to breathe through his mouth for the time being until he got used to the odour. She crouched down in front of him, pushing the key she'd used to lock him in place down into her cleavage. He watched her do it, not really relishing the idea of retrieving that when he needed it.

She stroked his cheek. 'There. Wasn't that easy?'

He huffed a reluctant agreement, drawing up his knees and resting his wrists on them as he glared back at her.

Now he was fully secured she went back to her kitchen and collected a chair, bringing it into his room and setting it down a few feet in front of him. She sat down, still clutching the chain from between his wrists and smiling at him in a manner that was just plain unsettling. He had the horrible feeling she was just waiting to pounce.

'So, any questions you'd like to ask me yet?' she asked, crossing her legs and playfully bouncing her foot as she toyed with the length of chain in her hands. 'You must be burning to know how we knew you were coming.'

Unwilling to satisfy her smugness with any kind of agreement, he assumed his most disinterested expression. 'Not really,' he shrugged. 'That moment's kinda passed.'

She flexed the chain, pulling it taut. 'Please don't lie to me, Major.'

The insinuated threat was obvious. 'Okay, I'll bite. How _did_ you know I was coming?' he ground out, playing his part.

'I saw it...in my dreams.'

He grimaced at the idea that she'd dreamed of him, but kept his clever comments to himself this time. The way she now allowed the chain to snake through her left hand over and over again held him almost mesmerised, the implied danger of the action apparent without any need to put it into words. He really didn't want to say anything that might give her an excuse to swing that thing in his direction.

'Nothing to say?' she asked.

Crap! Silence had been his friend for all of five seconds there. Now he had less than that to figure out a response that wouldn't get him beaten. 'That's...weird...' he ventured, watching the chain as the length of it slipped free of her left hand and hung loose, poised for use. Thankfully, she began to toy with it again, which he took as a good sign.

'It is, isn't it?' she agreed. 'I've seen everything that's supposed to happen here on Medulsa, everything that happens with the Atrascans, even how we fight on Guedeseo. But it doesn't have to be that way. We can be friends this time...maybe more if you're willing to give me a chance. But for now you have to do exactly as I ask so I can keep you safe. Do you understand?'

He watched the chain slide out of her fingers again, falling limp. This time she just let it hang there, its next movement undecided. She didn't like lies, but the truth was likely to earn him a beating, too. So what should he say?

'Too slow.' The chain cracked against his left thigh before he decided how to answer.

'Ow! Yes!' he hissed, half expecting her to hit him again. But this time she returned to playing with the chain, giving him time to recover.

She stared at him now, saying nothing. Then she pushed up from her chair and headed to a metal wheel set in the wall several feet away from him, to which all of his chains were attached. She turned it and he immediately felt the tug on his restraints pulling his arms and neck back toward the wall. He reluctantly accepted the haul and gave in to the inexorable direction he was headed in.

'I told myself over and over that things would be different this time, that I would change the way I handled you so you would think better of me. But you refuse to help yourself.' She stepped back in front of him, sliding her hand the length of that chain again and again. 'I really don't want to hurt you, but I need you to do as I ask and be completely compliant or my plan will fail, and they –' she stopped short, looking agitated, muttering something under her breath. His eyes fixed on those metal links, and he swallowed deeply at the anticipation of the agony she might unleash on him with them. 'I was hoping to avoid any kind of violence, but you insist on pushing me until I am forced to act,' she said, looking down on him where he sat restrained and helpless. The chain fell limp, and he instinctively tensed his body, waiting for the strike.

The fact she dropped to her knees and moved in for a kiss instead completely stunned him, being unable to pull free making it all the more of a shock. It wasn't violent, in fact it smacked more of desperation, need, a desire satiated after years of yearning. He rode it out, unable to do a damn thing about it even if he wanted to. She had him exactly where she wanted him...nice and compliant.

She stopped, but barely pulled back, drinking in his features as her eyes roved over his face as he reassembled his expression into something other than embarrassment. He hoped he'd managed a sullen glare; that was what he was going for at least.

'This is what I truly want,' she breathed, stroking his cheek before kissing him again, her hands grasping his face hard while she explored him as if this were the first time she'd ever kissed a man. Then he realised it might actually be just that. Men here were enslaved and abused; he doubted anything as supposedly affectionate as this ever happened between these women and their captives.

She let him up for air again, her breaths coming short and ragged as she brushed his hair back from his forehead. 'This face...this face has haunted my sleep since before I could speak. I used to fear it...used to wake up screaming, terrified of the fate my dreams of you showed me. But now...' she stroked her thumb across his lips then kissed them lightly again, giving the faintest groan of pleasure as she did so. 'Now I realise I need you. I've waited for you all my life, and now I have you I will never let you go.'

Then her mouth was on his again, and all he could think of was the fact she was even loopier now than he'd expected her to be, half-crazed by the visions she'd had since infancy. Rodney had told him he might encounter ripples in the timeline because of Sarayah's journey back to Earth, but he'd never mentioned the crashing great tidal waves he was sinking beneath right now. He felt like he was constantly treading water, waiting for things to calm down, but all the time another swell was rolling in, threatening to drown him. He really needed an intervention right about now...

'_Sarayah...Sarayah!'_

A static-laden voice fractured the moment of intimacy with its discordant echoes, Sarayah instantly breaking their exchange and rushing to the other room to answer its call, leaving him breathless but thankful behind her.

'What is it?' he heard her bark into the radio.

'_One of their ships just passed through the Ring of the Ancestors. They're on their way.' _

He heard Sarayah run then, followed by the sound of a heavy door being thrown open. 'Alishia! Kaymah! Your help!' Then she was back in the room with him, stuffing a wad of cloth into his mouth and then wrapping a gag around it to hold it in place. 'If you want to live, say nothing of what just happened to anyone,' she rasped, setting the wheel on a hurried spin to give him more chain on which to move.

Like he could if he wanted to...

Alishia bundled in now, holding him in some kind of headlock while Sarayah let off his wall chains. She stank of stale sweat and sour milk, and Sheppard was glad he was gagged so he couldn't make some smartass suggestion that she should wash more often. Alishia then grappled him to the floor and held him still for Sarayah to pull his arms back and reattached the chain between his wrists. Though he struggled for all he was worth, the two of them combined were too strong to pull free from.

While his face was still pressed to the floor he heard an extra set of feet arrive in the room, thumping across the hard slabs. 'You wanted me?'

'Yes. The Atlanteans are coming for this one and we need to hide him. You will go in the hole with him and keep him quiet while I speak with them and send them on their way.'

The woman, a not unattractive young brunette he noticed as Sarayah dragged him up to his feet, nodded and helped Sarayah push and pull him through to the kitchen, delivering a few kidney blows for good measure to hurry him along.

Alishia had gone on ahead and already had the table aside and the slabs removed, exposing the gaping maw of his waiting hiding place.

'You go first, Kaymah. Steady him as he descends,' Sarayah ordered.

The slim brunette nodded, quickly climbing down the first few rungs, then steering his feet onto them as Sarayah and Alishia held his upper arms, fingers digging deep into his muscles as they lowered him.

Kaymah's hands found spots he'd really rather have declared off limits to a woman when first meeting her, but Sheppard figured she didn't have much choice considering their respective positions. Once his head was below floor level Alishia began to slide the cover stones back in place, leaving him in utter darkness for the rest of his descent. Unable to see anything, and with Kaymah also now sightless, he lost his footing and dropped the final few feet, his bare soles landing heavily in the gritty dirt at the bottom of the hole. He would have sworn had he been able to speak. Perhaps it was best he couldn't.

The space was tight down there, despite both of their slim frames, but Kaymah managed to turn him so they were facing each other, then groped her way up to his neck before he felt the familiar press of cold, sharp metal that meant she now had a knife to his throat.

The sound of the table being pushed back into position reverberated down the shaft to them, followed by footsteps growing fainter as Sarayah and Alishia departed.

'Don't make a sound, understand?'Kaymah whispered, her breath warm against his neck in that cold pit. 'I want you to listen, and listen well.'

Okay, that was odd. He hadn't been expecting conversation, but since he was gagged and basically a captive audience, he had no choice but to do as he was told.

'Not all of us on Medulsa believe in Sarayah's gift,' the girl hissed. 'She's been off world many times, always insisting she goes alone, no doubt setting up her deceptions...Are you someone she paid to fulfil the prophecy?' She slipped her free hand up to his hair now and gripped it. 'Nod or shake to give me your answer.'

He shook his head, deliberately slowing and exaggerating the movement so she couldn't mistake it.

'So you're not here because faith in Sarayah's leadership skills are waning?'

_Interesting_...He shook his head again, wondering how much more she would give away with her questioning.

'Then you really are here to take our Wraith defence machine and destroy us?'

He shook his head a third time, a little more emphatically.

Above them, they heard voices. Kaymah pressed in against him whispering into his ear. 'Are you saying she lied to us?'

This time he nodded, seizing the opportunity to undermine Sarayah's authority. He hadn't dared to hope his chance would come so soon.

'I'm going to remove your gag now so you can tell me what you know, but if you shout for help I'll cut your throat. Understood?'

He nodded again, not doubting her sincerity.

She tugged the gag down, pulling the extra cloth from his mouth. His tongue was dry and tasted of old gym socks, but he wouldn't let that stop him speaking.

'You mentioned Allanae when you arrived...What do you know of her?' she asked him.

'She's supposed to be your leader, but somehow Sarayah landed the position instead.'

There was a minor hesitation before she asked, 'How do you know that?'

'It's...complicated.'

There was another pause before Kaymah continued. 'You imply that Sarayah is manipulating our lives in more ways than solely the part you play in them.'

'I'm not just implying...I know she is.'

She was silent again, only the warmth of her body pressed against his and the ever-present blade confirming that she was still there. 'Why would she do that?' she asked a few seconds later.

Figuring that telling her it was because Sarayah was obsessed with him might sound egotistical, he settled for, 'I'm not sure, but you can be certain there's something in it for her.'

Kaymah went quiet on him again, then he felt her squirming, wondering what the hell she was up to. 'Allanae was my grandmother's sister,' she told him, her mouth up close to his ear. 'One day she was in perfect health, the next she couldn't get out of bed. She passed away that same night in agony and delirium. I always thought there was something strange in the suddenness of it all.'

_Poison_, Sheppard thought. His visions had shown him Sarayah was capable of such acts.

'The very next day, Sarayah put herself forward as an option for our new leader...her ability to predict future events made her an obvious choice. Our women felt vulnerable without Allanae's guidance. They agreed without question...but it was a mistake...we know that now.'

Kaymah's free hand was now groping around near his hip, edging up until it reached his belt. Her fingers slid around it until her hand was right at the back of him, something sharp scratching the skin at his waist as she manoeuvred them, pulling him into her while she exerted pressure behind his back.

'Tonight, when Sarayah gives you enough chain to lie down to sleep, you will be able to reach the metal pin I have just inserted into your belt. You can use it to unlock your manacles and get free. Just make sure she doesn't wake up before you can get out of the village.'

Sheppard breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment there he'd thought they were getting into awkward first date territory again. He managed to move his hands into a position where he could feel the rope at his waist. Sure enough, a sharp piece of metal protruded from it, one that his tunic would hide from view.

'Prove to us that she lies and we can depose her and put Medulsa back on the course our lives should have followed. It won't bring Allanae back, but it will bring justice to our family.'

'I'll do what I can,' he promised her, all the time thinking about getting back to the jumper and seeking out his friends. Deposing Sarayah could wait until he knew he and his team were all safe.

'You know,' Kaymah whispered, finally taking the knife from his throat. 'I don't think she really wants to keep you here as punishment. I think she may want you for other reasons...you certainly have some appeal.'

Before he could respond she stuffed the fetid cloth back into his mouth and forced the gag back over it. He settled for making a mental note to change his aftershave. Though normally having an attractive brunette in such close proximity wouldn't be much of an issue for him, Sheppard felt suddenly crowded, the cuffs, gag and knife putting a rather different and unnerving spin on things. Still, he kept his head and played by the rules, all the time checking that metal pick was still in place. All he had to do was make sure Sarayah didn't find it before they settled down for the night.

Of course, since the woman apparently couldn't keep her hands off him that might be easier said than done...

oooOOOooo

Elizabeth ordered Sergeant Stackhouse to de-cloak the jumper as they came in over the tree line to the west of the Medulsan village. He slowly lowered the craft down to the left of the village cooking fire, letting the dust settle while he cut the engines. Then they watched out of the windshield as the startled villagers began to mass before them.

'Friendly looking group,' he commented as they gathered in front of the craft clutching various tools and implements. He cast a worried glance her way. 'I'm not sure it's safe for you to leave the jumper, Ma'am.'

'Don't worry about me, Sergeant,' she assured him. 'These ladies are unlikely to hurt me. I'm a woman and a leader; they respect that. You need to make protecting yourself and the other men in our group your priority.'

Elizabeth had insisted that two female marines be amongst their numbers, since Carson had told her Medulsan women were intolerant of men. That way, if they refused to allow the men to move freely in the village, she still had some protection with her. Her hope was that the villagers wouldn't attack anyone if they didn't provoke them, but there was no way to know for sure.

Carson, who sat behind her in the forward compartment, looked anxious, swallowing hard as he zipped his tac-vest right up to the top. 'Well, I suppose we should get things started,' he sighed, standing up to hoist his medical pack onto his pack.

'I suppose we should,' Elizabeth agreed.

She asked the two female marines to take point and lower the hatch, something that appeared to be a sound decision when she saw they were now entirely surrounded by women.

'All right, let's back it up, people,' Sergeant Perry ordered, Private Torres sticking close at her left as they pressed forward, P-90s aimed and ready, cutting a path through the resentful gathering.

Perry, at five feet ten plus another inch in her boots, was normally an imposing figure for a female, but here on Medulsa she found her match in many strong looking women. Still, the tall blonde forged a way through, Dr Weir and Dr Beckett tucked in behind both her and Torres, with Stackhouse and Corporal Manson covering their six.

Carson pressed in close to Elizabeth, and leaning toward her whispered, 'Hospitable bunch, aren't they?' as the women clustered around them, whispering and hissing their threats and insults.

Elizabeth met each ferocious look with her own strong stare, careful to show no malice, but no fear either. They made steady progress as they followed Perry and Torres, gaining a lot of ground, but when they reached the centre of the village the women formed a line in which there were no breaches, and they gave no sign of backing down.

'Your kind aren't welcome here,' a voice yelled, though it wasn't clear who said it. A rumble of agreement passed through the women before them.

'And what kind would that be?' Elizabeth asked, raising her chin high. 'You haven't even asked why we're here.'

'We mean the men,' a redhead at the front of the line growled, fixing her fierce gaze on Carson. 'We don't allow men to walk freely in this village.'

Elizabeth's mind immediately moved to thoughts of Sheppard and his team entering the village and breaking that rule. Three men and only one woman would not have gone down well. 'So what happens to men found walking here?'

Suddenly, no one wanted to speak. They all exchanged pensive looks and maintained their abrupt silence.

'Got nothing to say, huh?'

'What do you want here?' A large woman, thickset and powerful looking strode forward, breaking through the line that quickly closed up again behind her.

'I always find conversations work better when the proper introductions are made,' Elizabeth responded, giving her a bright smile. 'My name is Dr Elizabeth Weir.'

The woman paused, folding her arms over her broad chest as she regarded her. 'Alishia,' she finally replied.

'It's good to meet you Alishia. I was hoping to speak with your leader.'

'Why?' the woman demanded.

'Well, I'm the leader of a society of people who might just be able to offer you all a good trade in return for food supplies.'

Alishia looked at the group of strangers with barely concealed contempt. 'We don't allow men into the village, let alone trade with them.'

Elizabeth gauged the woman before her. She seemed rational enough; perhaps there was a way to word this that would make her more amenable to the males in their party. 'These men are all in my service. My personal guards and my physician. They're only here for my protection while I come here to strike up a trade.'

Alishia eyed the men suspiciously. Apparently that didn't impress her much. 'We have no need of trade.'

Already hot after only a couple of minutes in the Medulsan sun, Elizabeth casually wiped a few beads of perspiration from her forehead. 'Really? No need at all? Perhaps it would be better if we check that with your leader before you completely reject my offer. I wouldn't want you getting into any trouble if she hears you made that decision without consulting her.'

Alishia stared back at Elizabeth for a few moments longer, before turning abruptly and pushing back through the line.

'I'm hoping that's agreement,' Elizabeth said from the corner of her mouth. Carson just nodded, his hand resting on the side arm strapped to his thigh the whole time.

A few moments later Alishia returned with a smaller woman walking behind her, partially obscured from their view. It didn't stop Carson's sharp intake of breath, however.

Elizabeth flashed him a look, and he whispered, 'It's her! It's Sarayah!'

'Sarayah? But she's not supposed to be the leader,' she whispered back to him. 'Didn't John mention something about a woman called Allanae?'

The two women broke through the crowd and came to a standstill in front of the visiting group. This smaller woman looked every bit as formidable as her cumbersome companion, her near black eyes showing no hint of warmth or welcome. Her hair, long and untidy had been drawn back into a shambolic ponytail, as if she had made some hurried attempt to improve her appearance before meeting them, but her clothes, made of neutral coloured rough cloth and both tattered and filthy in places, showed she actually cared little for the way she looked.

Sarayah now regarded them all, her gaze lingering a little longer on Carson than the rest of them. He visibly shrivelled under her gaze, though he said nothing in reaction. Eventually, Sarayah's eyes shifted to Elizabeth and stayed there. 'I am Sarayah, leader of this village. You are the head of these people?'

Elizabeth held her look with confidence. 'I am.'

'What is it you wish to discuss?'

'My people and I are hoping to set up trade with Medulsa. We're a long way from home and in need of friends. If you could supply us with some food stocks, I'm confident there is something of value we could offer you in return.'

The woman looked a little bored by her sales pitch, folding her arms over her chest and looking hugely unimpressed. 'We already have many trading partners who are able to satisfy all our needs. We have no desire for new trade.'

Undeterred, Elizabeth pressed on. 'I imagine we can offer many things your current trading partners would be unable to provide you with.'

'Such as?'

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as she tried to read the woman's inscrutable features, gaining no usable insight despite her boundless experience in dealing with difficult people. This woman, ill-kempt though undeniably beautiful in a feral way, had the most detached demeanour she'd ever encountered. Normally when people protested their indifference there was something else there, some glimmer of interest in their eyes to suggest they might be swayed. But with this woman there was nothing.

'Perhaps we could go somewhere to discuss this in private. I'm sure there's a deal we can strike that would be advantageous to both of us.'

'Anything you have to say can be said in front of the people standing here,' Sarayah assured her, gesturing to the gathered crowd. 'I hide nothing from them.'

Elizabeth nodded, feigning impress. 'Really? That's an admirable quality...one I've heard spoken of many times, though it's seldom true.' She held Sarayah's fierce gaze, unwavering. 'But if you're sure, I'll state exactly the deal I would like to strike with you. I'd like the immediate return of my missing personnel and in exchange we won't mount an occupation of your village while searching for them.'

Sarayah simply blinked at her, while the others around them grew instantly more agitated and hostile. The woman held up her hand and silenced them. 'I'm not sure who you are speaking of. No one has entered this village for weeks...other than you and your _occupying troops_.'

Elizabeth looked around at the sea of faces ahead of her, guilt clearly written across many of them, but Sarayah's still remained completely unreadable. 'So you're saying you haven't seen them?' Elizabeth clarified.

'Are you certain they came here?' Sarayah asked, her facade of calm unrelenting.

'Yes, I'm certain. And let me warn you, when I find proof that you're lying, I will return with greater numbers and we will turn this planet upside down until we find them. I'm sure you understand.'

The Medulsan narrowed her eyes, the only change she'd allowed her expression to display in the whole exchange. 'Any attempt to occupy my village will be met with force...I'm sure_ you_ understand that too,' Sarayah assured her, several of the women behind her now brandishing weapons, though only primitive knives and bows.

'That would be very unwise,' Elizabeth warned, then she forced on a smile. 'But since you apparently haven't seen my missing people, you have nothing to worry about, do you?'

Sarayah also smiled, a savage, thin line that exuded no warmth at all. 'Exactly. Now, if you don't mind, the evening is drawing in and we still have many chores to complete before nightfall.'

'Of course. We'll leave you to your...chores. Thank you for your time.' Elizabeth turned away and waited a couple of seconds for Perry and Torres to take point and lead the way back to the jumper.

As the rear hatch closed behind them, Carson said, 'Don't get me wrong because I really am glad to be away from that woman, but is that it?'

'No, that's not it,' Elizabeth told him, taking up her seat beside Stackhouse in the cockpit. 'Sarayah was convincing, but apparently her little acolytes aren't quite such accomplished liars. Our people have been there. All we need to do is gather just a tiny scrap of evidence that that's the case, and I will have troops crawling all over this place until they're found. This isn't over until we bring them home.'

'So what now?' he asked, shrugging off his unneeded medical pack and dropping into the seat behind her.

'We head back to Atlantis. Right now the Medulsans are ready for us, but later, once they've had time to let down their guard, we'll send a recon team through again. Then hopefully we'll find the evidence we need. And once we have it, Sarayah's going to be sorry she ever chose to play her games with me.'

Carson swallowed hard and nodded as the jumper lifted off the ground and swung round, leaving the angry crowd of Medulsans behind them. 'I hope you're right, Elizabeth. I really hope you're right.'

oooOOOooo

Sarayah waited until she had confirmation that Elizabeth and her people had left via the Ring of the Ancestors before allowing herself to relax again. Then she crossed to her pantry and took out a bottle of wine, collecting three metal cups as she turned toward her loyal companion.

'Get them back up,' she ordered Alishia, who immediately obeyed by pushing the table aside so she could lift the stone covering from the pit. Once the table was moved, Sarayah set down the bottle and cups and began pouring, standing back and watching as her faithful and trusted seconds pushed and pulled her prisoner back out of the hole and into the failing daylight of her kitchen.

As she removed Sheppard's gag she noticed it was a little looser than she'd originally tied it. It was a fractional difference, but it was there all the same, and with his hands restrained behind his back it seemed impossible that he'd done that himself. She decided to make sure the knot was as tight as she could possibly make it next time, even if that meant she had to cut the thing off to free him.

'A celebration!' she announced, passing a cup to each of her female companions. 'His people came and we were able to rid ourselves of them without them finding anything suspicious. I think it was as successful a meeting as we could have hoped for.'

She drained her cup in one, refusing to stop even as Sheppard told her, 'They'll be back. We don't leave our people behind.'

Kaymah immediately back-handed him, knocking him a little sideways. 'And you don't speak unless we ask you to, _beast_.'

'Unless_ I _ask him to,' Sarayah corrected, her annoyance prickling. Kaymah was good at what she did, and definitely someone to rely on, but sometimes she overstepped her role. Though what she'd said was fundamentally correct, it wasn't accurate in the context of Sarayah's home. Here, only her word counted in terms of their rebellious prisoner.

'Of course.' Kaymah acquiesced immediately, sipping again from her cup.

Sarayah watched Sheppard steady himself, a trickle of blood escaping the corner of his mouth and running down to his jaw line. She saw an image from her dreams, watched him struggling to resist foods in that country known as Afghanistan while she forced them on him until his mouth bled. The sense of power that remembrance ignited in her made her want to overpower him even more until she felt barely able to contain herself. No matter all the promises she'd made to herself over the years of expectation, she really couldn't help but yearn for this man in a way she had never done with any other. He moved her, or more specifically, his suffering moved her, and no matter how much she tried to convince herself that things would be different this time and he would not need or want to kill her, that desire to control him gnawed at her very soul, urging her to satisfy it. At the back of her mind a small voice whispered, _He deserves it._

'Thank you, ladies,' she suddenly announced slamming her cup down on the table. 'I don't think I will be needing you for the rest of today. 'You can take yourselves home and get some rest. Tomorrow this one starts work and I'll need you to be alert for anyone seeking him while he is out of the confines of my home.'

They nodded their agreement and respect, and set down their cups alongside hers, heading out of the building.

Sarayah turned to Sheppard now, dipping the cloth she'd taken from his mouth in the remainder of Alishia's wine and, clasping his chin in her hand, she carefully wiped his face.

'I see that old injury still plagues you,' she murmured as she concentrated on cleansing away the blood from the stubble already shading his jaw. 'The tissue seems to have been left weakened.'

'Well, it's the only thing that is,' he assured her, as if the suggestion that any part of him was weak was an irritation.

She couldn't help but smile at that comment. Despite his bravado he clearly felt vulnerable and it showed in his words if not his actions. She kicked a chair away from the table, then picked up the wooden cudgel that sat on its surface, the one she usually used for tenderising meat. 'Sit,' she ordered, pointing it at the floor.

He narrowed his eyes at her, standing firm. 'You really are enjoying this aren't you?'

'Major, what have I told you about your behaviour?' she reminded him.

He scowled, taking longer than she expected to respond. Two well placed thumps to the back of his knees soon solved that problem.

'I was about to do it,' he grumbled, but she knew he would have refused to sit on that floor willingly. Her actions had just saved them both time.

'Not quick enough...again,' she told him. 'These women need to believe I have complete control over you. I need them to think you fear me.'

'Well, they're not here right now,' he pointed out.

'Consider this a trial run,' she offered in response.

Once he'd rearranged himself into a more comfortable position, sitting cross-legged on her cool stone floor, she collected up some bread and cheese, along with some pieces of fruit on a plate and set it down on the table top, pouring two more cups of wine. She felt him watching her every move, enjoying having his attention so avidly focused on her. He had to be wondering why there were two cups filled, and when she looked at him at last she knew she was right because his eyes remained fixed on them. So, deciding to prolong his agony, she sat down and silently carved herself a slice of bread and cut off a hunk of cheese. Then after dicing both she ate some, stabbing her knife point into a square of bread first, then cheese, and eating them together.

After she'd enjoyed a few mouthfuls, she offered the next loaded knife to her companion. 'Hungry?'

He grimaced at the knife now poised at his lips. 'Not really,' he mumbled.

That had to be a lie. He'd been here some several hours now and had eaten nothing in all that time. 'Come on, Major. I think you must be by now,' she urged, jabbing it a little closer.

He flicked his gaze quickly up to hers and then back to the food, opening his mouth and snatching the bread and cheese from the blade with his teeth. Satisfied with his response, she sat back and regarded him over the rim of her cup of wine.

Sheppard chewed it as if it was the most distasteful thing he'd ever consumed. He swallowed hard to down the dry mouthful, but she was certain he appreciated the food. She leaned forward and stabbed her knife into two more squares and fed them to him again. She could sense the humiliation oozing from him, but he took the food all the same.

'Good boy,' she purred, eating some more herself now. 'See how well we can get along together?'

He shot her a sour look, apparently not appreciating the term "good boy". 'I'm not a damn dog!' he grunted, a minor and completely ineffectual mutiny.

She shrugged, the aged chair beneath her creaking as she leaned back and regarded him. 'Well, it's your choice. Either you're my pet or you're a slave...and I assure you I treat my pets far better.'

'That's not saying much,' she heard him mutter, his eyes lowered to the stone floor.

'Are you thirsty?' she asked, holding out the second cup of wine to him now.

'I'd prefer water.'

She poured a measure of the wine onto the floor in front of him, seeing his expression change from rebellious to resigned. 'This is what I'm offering to you. You can either take it from the cup or lick it up from the floor as a real pet would when I spill it...your choice.'

Without uttering his agreement, he allowed her to tip the cup to his lips, grimacing at what he obviously considered its sharp taste. It was tart, but she'd never been fond of the sweeter versions. She didn't drink it to feel mellow; she enjoyed the way it heightened her sense of taste. 'You don't like it?' she asked.

'It's not really my thing.'

'No...well, it's another _thing _you will learn to adjust to in time.'

'Where's Teyla?' he asked, out of the blue.

Trying not to let his question spoil her mood, she picked up a couple more chunks of food and held them out for him. 'I told you before, that's not your concern anymore.'

Through gritted teeth he hissed, 'She's a member of my team. If she's missing it's always my concern.'

Sarayah's temper flared, but she held onto it, resorting only to slamming the blade of her food laden knife into the tabletop, where it sat reverberating in the moment of silence. 'You have no team now,' she growled, catching hold of his chin. 'You have no position, no rank, no role to play in any other society any longer. You are my pet; you exist in no other capacity than that. Is that understood?'

A dangerous look entered Sheppard's eyes then, a look that told her she had pushed him to his limit for the day. 'I thought this was just an act...part of your plan.'

Annoyed at herself for allowing the anger through, she pinned on a smile before replying. 'It is, but as I told you, I need you to be compliant at all times. You never know who is watching.'

'Bullshit,' he growled back at her. 'You may have taken my clothes, my weapons and my freedom, but those things don't make me who I am. Who I am is inside me, and you'll never change that...not ever. Is _that_ understood?'

Something in the back of her mind told her to pounce on him, to beat him to a pulp where he sat until he apologised and at least pretended to acquiesce, but she fought it down. Her dreams had shown that approach would get her nowhere but into trouble. So this time she wanted to do things differently.

She caught hold of the leather collar still fastened around his neck and pulled him backward away from the table with it, leaving him scrabbling on the floor to roll over and take some ownership of the journey. She didn't give him the chance, using every ounce of strength she had to haul him through to her back room and attach the first chain to the link on his collar as he sputtered and caught his breath. Once that was done, she attached the wall chains to his wrist cuffs, finally removing the chain keeping them secured behind his back. Then she turned the wheel so he had just enough length free to be able to lie on his sorry looking bed.

'As part of your act, I don't want to hear another word from you today. I expect complete silence. Do you suppose you can manage that?'

'I don't know...it's not exactly my strong point,' he quipped angrily, receiving a sharp slap across the cheek in return.

She paused, taking a moment to compose herself. 'I'm sorry for doing that, but this isn't a game, Major. One slip and my plan is for nothing. All you have to do is be obedient for a few days and you might get through this unscathed. Don't you want that?'

He glowered up at her, wiping a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth on the back of one of his chained hands while giving a sharp nod. The metal gave a satisfying clanking sound, solid and secure. He wasn't going anywhere tonight.

'Now I suggest you get plenty of rest before morning. I have a job planned for you that should keep you busy and out of trouble for most of the day.'

She walked away, leaving him glaring at her back. She thought she heard him mutter something about her being a "crazy bitch", but she chose to let it slide just this once. It didn't hurt to let him score the odd minor victory. She'd learned over the years of dreams and nightmares that he was virtually unbreakable, no matter how oppressed he was. If she couldn't break him, she would keep him close so he couldn't get away from her. With both Sheppard and McKay missing, plans on Atlantis might have to be altered. And that change in his destiny would hopefully change hers, breaking the universe's plan for her to fall foul of the experimental 'gate. Her own plan had been years in the making and so far had gone just as she'd hoped. A few more days and this would all be over. The Wraith would come and his people would believe Sheppard lost to them and stop looking for him at all. Then, he was all hers for as long as she wanted him.

Now that was a prize she could be patient for. She'd waited all her life, after all.

* * *

**A/N: So now you know what Sarayah has in mind for the major. Uh oh...!**

**Once again, thanks for your reviews. It's good to hear what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rodney blinked back tears as he was dragged out into the open again, the sack suddenly snatched from his head to expose his eyes to the brilliance of a Medulsan sunset.

'Was that really necessary?' he ranted the very moment his gag was removed, fear making his anger override his common sense. 'I mean, did you really have to shove us in that hole? Do you have any idea how cramped it is in there?'

A stocky red-head slapped him hard, just once, a strike brutal enough to silence his prattling. 'Yes I do,' she replied, matter-of-fact. 'I dug it. You think it was bad for you...just imagine how cramped it was to work in.'

'Well...when you put it that way...' he mumbled, glancing over at Ford, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Okay, so mouthing off under the circumstances hadn't been his smartest move, but he couldn't help it. When he was agitated, he shouted. It was just the way he was wired.

'Back in the hut,' the woman ordered, grabbing his upper arm in a steely grip and spinning him in the right direction.

'Ouch! Just be careful. I have very delicate skin!' he protested, earning himself a slap around the back of his head this time.

He bit his tongue and refrained from complaining again, tripping up the steps to the hut and grazing his knees as he hit the floor of their dingy dormitory. The door slammed shut behind them.

'So is this it?' Ford asked him. 'Is this the extent of our punishment? They're gonna herd us from one stinking hideout to another?'

'No...no...I don't think so,' McKay mused, staggering to the fetid mattress he'd woken on earlier and peeling back his filthy garb to rub his bruised kneecaps. 'Oh, would you look at that. They're probably dislocated!'

'McKay, focus!'

McKay couldn't help but feel mildly insulted that a grunt had just told him to concentrate, but he supposed Ford had a point. He did need to stop worrying about the various injuries he was collecting. None of them were life threatening, unless the fall into the pit had left him with internal injuries...come to think of it, he did have a nagging pain near his right kidney region. No... no, he really couldn't allow his imagination to take him there right now. He was not dying, no matter how much his body hurt. 'They're...they're hiding us,' he muttered, the reality unravelling in his mind as he spoke. 'They think if they keep us out of sight for long enough Atlantis will give up the search.'

'They won't do that,' Ford asserted, setting his jaw. 'They won't leave us behind.'

'Really?' McKay snorted, his natural pessimism winning out. 'And if they come back time and again for weeks and months and never find us, do you think they'll keep trying then?'

'But they know we came here.'

'They know we dialled the planet, but they don't know we actually made it through,' Rodney corrected. 'There could have been a 'gate malfunction...or a...a solar flare. We could be on another planet in another time for all they know...or dead even.'

'So you're saying they _will _give up?'

'Well...not if they really think about it. We're all still aware of the plan to meet Sarayah and get her to Guedeseo...at least I am and so I assume is Major Sheppard. If we get lost here and fail to do that this wouldn't be happening because she wouldn't have gone back in time to the SGC where you first heard about her. I just don't know if they'll figure that out.'

'But we have to get to the point where the mission's a definite fail first, right?' Ford asked.

'What? No, it doesn't work that way...we can only be aware of one existence so this is the one that's still happening.'

'That's what I mean...we still have a chance at this point, but we could still fail in the future.'

'No, because that would change the past and this present wouldn't...' Rodney realised he was wasting his breath. In all honesty, he couldn't be sure how it all worked himself, he could only hypothesise, not that any kind of guessing was getting them any closer to home. Then he remembered something even more worrying than his current predicament. 'Oh, no!'

Ford suddenly looked less angry and more worried. 'What? What is it?'

'I just remembered that in a few days none of this is gonna matter because the Wraith are heading this way and unless I fix this planet's defences, we're all gonna be served up for dinner.'

'The Wraith...they're headed here!' Ford's eyes widened with a mixture of horror and rage. 'And you didn't think that was information worth sharing before now?'

Rodney rolled his eyes at Ford's indignation. 'Well, I didn't think it was important until we got caught. We should have been in and out even easier than it happened the first time with the gift of Sheppard's foresight. But now...now everything's different.'

'Except the Wraith are still coming,' Ford pointed out.

'Yes...I don't need you to remind me how seriously screwed we are, thank you, Lieutenant!' Rodney snapped, raking his hand back through his hair and slapping himself in the face with the chain between his wrists in the process. 'Ow! We...we have to get out of here. That's the only way we're gonna be able to fix the machine. Maybe if we explain to these women how important it is they'll let us go look at it.'

Ford arched an eyebrow doubtfully. 'I don't know, McKay. I don't get the impression they're about to listen to anything we have to say.'

'No...no...you're wrong about that. Sheppard said he managed to talk one of them round to help him last time once she understood about the threat of the Wraith and the fact we could help them. Maybe we can do the same thing now.'

'Yeah...maybe.'

McKay didn't need a degree in psychology to tell the man wasn't convinced. And if he was honest with himself, he wasn't convinced by his argument either. Sheppard had a certain charm with the ladies he didn't possess himself. 'Or maybe Sheppard can work his magic again...women seem to like him, right?'

Now Ford rolled his eyes. 'I think it's gonna take a little more than a few kind words and smiles to charm these ladies, McKay.'

'Yeah...you may be right.'

'Did you get the name of the woman who helped him?'

The name? Crap! Sheppard had mentioned it but names never stuck in his memory long. 'Errr...no!'

'Well that's just great,' Ford huffed, dropping onto his bed. 'How are we supposed to find her if you don't even know what she's called?'

The door suddenly opened, interrupting their argument, and three women stamped into the room, one of them unlocking their cuffs while another threw a pile of shabby clothes at their feet. 'Time for your evening meal, though it may not be up to your usual standards,' the red-head sneered, grabbing McKay's arms and pulling him toward the door.

'I don't suppose any of you ladies would be interested in hearing that the Wraith are coming to kill you all unless you let us fix a protection device on your planet?' Rodney ventured, already knowing the answer.

'I don't suppose we would,' she replied, still watching them. 'We've been warned about your lies.'

'Okay...worth a shot,' he whined, glancing at Ford. The young lieutenant just rolled his eyes once then allowed himself to be dragged toward the door.

So they were about to get fed – things were looking up because he was absolutely starving. Unless, of course, their people were partial to citrus. For the first time in his life he found himself hoping the old bread and water cliché might be true.

oooOOOooo

By the time Teyla was pulled back out of the hole she'd been bundled into she was losing her normal composure. There had been no explanation for the treatment, she'd simply been gagged, blinded by a sack and then steered down into the underground hidey-hole where she had remained for what felt like a quite considerable length of time.

'What do you hope to gain from this?' she demanded, pulling against the two women forcing her back toward the hut. 'You cannot keep me hidden forever. My people will come looking for me until I am found.'

'Not if we keep hiding you,' the tall blonde told her with a patronising smirk.

'You have no idea how determined they can be,' Teyla warned them as she stumbled up the three steps that led into the sleeping area again. 'And no idea of the trouble you are bringing upon yourselves either. The people I travelled here with came to our galaxy in the spirit of friendship and exploration, but they are a formidable race. You do not want to make enemies of them.'

The two women holding her exchanged a glance, and then burst out laughing. 'We'll try not to lose any sleep over that, little one,' the other one, a stocky brunette chuckled. 'Come, Gilea. Let's hide before her frightening comrades return.'

Teyla watched them both head for the door and slam it, locking it behind them.

She stared at it a while, her temper broiling and threatening to unleash itself in an act of destruction on the scruffy bed standing beside her...until the blankets moved. The slamming of the door seemed to herald an unexpected wave of movement throughout the room, in fact. Almost as one, the blankets were thrown back on several beds, masses of young boys coming out of hiding now their gaolers had left the building.

On seeing Teyla, many of them gasped in fear and tugged the blankets up to their chins. But others, noticing her chains, braved further exposure and climbed out of their beds, cautiously approaching her.

'Have you come to work here with us?' one small boy asked.

'I...I do not know,' she confessed, offering up a smile. 'I am not meant to be here at all, and I have friends who will be looking for me.'

'I hope they find you,' a weak and slightly croaky voice replied from somewhere further back in the room.

'I hope so, too,' she said to the room as a whole, as other children emerged from beneath their covers and approached her. 'And if they do, I feel sure they will want to help you also.'

'Will they make the women be nicer to us?' one particularly bony little boy asked, gazing up at her with his left eye surrounded by fading bruises.

' I hope they will be able to do far more than that,' Teyla sighed, resting her hand gently on his shoulder, feeling a surge of pity and anger when he flinched as if he'd thought she was going to strike him.

Feeling a tug on the back of her jacket, Teyla turned to find a tiny young boy trying to gain her attention. She turned, unable to suppress the smile his huge brown eyes brought to her face.

'What's your name?' he asked.

'I am Teyla,' she told him. 'And what are you called?'

'I don't have a name. We're not given names until we're older,' he told her.

Teyla felt as if her heart might break. Choosing a child's name was a carefully considered decision among Athosians, the importance of preserving many traditional family names by passing them on through the generations imparted to all members of Athosian society from a very early age. The thought that these children were considered so valueless enraged and saddened her at the same time.

She knelt before the small boy and took his hands in hers. 'No name? Well, that will not do. I shall give you a name. I think I shall call you Halling. That is the name of a very dear friend of mine, and I think you and I will also be good friends.'

A toothy grin almost split the young boy's face in half, and without a moment of hesitation, he threw his arms around her neck to a chorus of gasps from the other boys there.

Teyla returned the embrace, looking up at the others. 'It is all right. I am not like the other women you have known. Halling will not be punished for this.'

She saw the fear slowly leave their expressions, to be replaced by hope.

'Could I have a name, too?' a boy she guessed to by around ten years old asked her.

'Yes, of course. I have many friends who I know would be honoured to share their names with you.'

He gazed at her intently, his hazel-green eyes burning into hers from beneath dark, matted hair. 'So what will you call me?'

There was only one name that sprang to mind. 'John,' she told him. 'You shall be called John.'

And to the sound of over a dozen more requests for names she vowed then and there that she would save this John, just as she would somehow find a way to save the man who had inspired her choice in names for him.

oooOOOooo

There was no way of knowing exactly how long he'd been out when Sheppard woke later that evening, and he cursed himself for falling asleep. Though he couldn't judge the passage of time totally accurately, if he'd stayed awake he might have had a better measure of how far into the night he now was. Because he had no concept of how long he'd slept, he had no idea if it had been dark for half an hour or three hours or even more, and so no way of knowing if Sarayah was likely to be sleeping.

So he relied on his senses, listening for any sounds of activity, either inside the house or outside in the village itself. He gave it a few minutes, breathing as quietly as he could so he didn't miss a single noise. Outside was silent, but somewhere in the house he could hear breathing quite apart from his own, steady and rhythmic, the sound of someone sleeping. This was his time. He had to act now since he had no idea how much night time was left before he lost the advantage the darkness would afford him.

Searching out the tiny sliver of metal Kaymah had given him, Sheppard slid it free of his rope belt and began to prod around with it until he found a hole in his right cuff and pushed it in, praying he didn't lose his grip on it and drop the metal in the virtually impenetrable dark of his new bedroom. After several frustrating moments of wriggling the metal in the lock he heard a satisfying click and felt his cuff loosen. He pulled his wrist free, flinching as his chain swung away and the cuff hit the wall behind him, jangling the links. Sheppard held his breath, not daring to move, listening out for any sign that his housemate was on the move. Only after several minutes of inactivity did he dare sit up and resume his efforts on his left cuff. The sense of relief he felt as the second band released, instantly alleviating the stinging sensation in his wrist where the cuff had grazed his skin was gratifying, but he didn't allow himself any real sense of relief until his ankle bracelets were off too, and the leather collar unstrapped. Now he was free to make his escape attempt. If he recalled, SGA3 were currently off-world on some kind of botanist baby-sitting mission. He could travel to M3B 298 and meet up with them to head back to Atlantis and let them know what had happened, then come back with a rescue team. The thought it was too different to what had happened originally briefly formed in his mind, but he chose to ignore it. Nothing so far had gone according to his memories; he doubted reforming the Medulsan society through some different means really mattered now, as long as the end result was the same.

He crept to the doorway of his room, thankful to leave his stinking and uncomfortable bedding behind him. The stone tiles were refreshingly cool beneath his feet, the house itself retaining much of the heat built up during the day even at this late hour. He padded softly through the passage between his room and the others, stopping momentarily at a doorway when he realised Sarayah slept in the bed that lay beyond it. Even from that distance he could smell the alcohol on her. She reeked like she'd been marinated in that disgusting wine she'd forced on him. For the briefest of seconds he considered creeping in there and throttling her with his bare hands, but he fought that thought down, too. She had to stay alive. He had to walk away.

So he headed straight on past his sleeping captor, on through the kitchen and out through the door, sticking close to the wall of the building while gauging the situation and planning his best strategy for escape. The village was quiet...silent...maybe too silent. His spidey senses told him his escape had been way too easy, that this had all been staged somehow, and he felt a prickle ripple up his spine as he looked around at the eerily familiar surroundings apparently completely unguarded while everyone slept.

The way things had happened in his visions had shown him he'd spent very little time in this part of Medulsa, but in the moonlight he could see the wooden block that sat near the centre of the village, the one used to carry out punishment for the gravest shows of disrespect from their suppressed male populace. He recalled rescuing Balfor, and wondered if the old man was up in the prison encampment still alive. His insult had been against Allanae, and since she was dead, perhaps he hadn't committed the crime. He hoped he was right and there was still a chance to give him the life he deserved.

So now he had a choice. He could head for the 'gate as originally planned, ignoring his gut instinct that something was off, or he could wait it out and hope whoever or whatever was about to strike made a wrong move. Figuring he might not have that kind of time on his side, he forged on with his original plan, clinging close to buildings and using their form and shadows as a shield until he was at the edge of the developed area, and only an expanse of clearing lay between him and the tree line that encompassed the village. He would need to break cover to cross that ground. But did he dare? The punishment for getting caught trying to escape certainly made him think twice.

_Focus, John,_ he ordered himself. _Things are different this time. Maybe you'll make it. It has to be worth the risk._

So he took a deep breath and went for it, almost instantly skidding to a halt when he heard a gun cock just a little way behind him.

He turned slowly, hands raised, expecting to see Sarayah standing in his wake. Instead he found Kaymah holding him at gun point. 'Well, well. Seems our _pet _has broken free of his leash,' she hissed, sauntering toward him.

Great, another game player. That was all he needed. 'If I remember rightly, you helped to let me off it,' he replied, lowering his hands.

'I'm sorry...I don't recall that.' The arch of her eyebrow and curl of her lips told him she was enjoying this just as much as Sarayah would. But since Sarayah had probably mentored her, that really was no great surprise.

'And I suppose all that talk about wanting revenge for Allanae's death was a pile of crap too, was it?' he asked, letting his anger take him there.

She shook her head, looking puzzled. 'I don't recall that, either,' she told him.

Biting back his initial urge to call her every name under the sun and then some, Sheppard kept it to a rather more sedate, 'You should get that memory of yours checked out. It could be early dementia.'

'My mind is perfectly sound,' she assured him. 'Now come back to the village without any further trouble and I'll make sure your punishment for harming our leader is swift and relatively painless.'

He knew what that meant. She thought he was for the block. 'Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but your leader is sleeping soundly in her bed completely unharmed, aside from maybe a hangover...'

He watched her eyes narrow in the moonlight as she thought through what she'd just heard. 'But I told you to disable her to ensure your escape. I specifically told you to do that.'

'Sorry, lady, but I sometimes have trouble following orders from my actual superiors, so I'm not about to take them from someone like you.'

She narrowed her dark brown eyes again, levelling her gun at his face as she walked even closer. 'That's not how this was supposed to happen.'

'No, I get that. I was supposed to kill or maim her to exact some kind of revenge you're too scared to take for yourself, and then I was supposed to die. Two birds with one stone. Well, welcome to my world, 'cos nothing here is happening how I thought it would either.'

She frowned, puzzled. 'What does this have to do with birds...or stones?'

He rolled his eyes; sometimes he forgot these humans weren't quite as Earth-like as they looked. 'It means you solve two problems with one action. You want to punish Sarayah and kill me, right?'

'You will bring about our downfall. I see no reason why you should live.'

There was a slight tremble in her hand as she levelled that weapon, now only inches from his face. She was frightened of him, or at least of what he supposedly represented. Sarayah had convinced them he would destroy them if they allowed him to – no wonder she wanted him out of the picture.

'Whatever she told you about me was a lie. I'm not here to destroy you,' he told her, trying to win her over. 'I'm here to put things straight, to set all the things right that she's messing up with her so-called premonitions. She's screwing around with your lives.'

'Lies!' Kaymah hissed, her eyes now glistening with anxiety and mistrust. 'Sarayah told us you would say these things.'

'Did she now? Well, she would, wouldn't she? She wants to keep me here and she needs your help to make sure I stay put. She'll tell you anything to stop you people from listening to me.'

'She told us you would say that, too.'

Sheppard let out a deep sigh and gave an exaggerated shrug. 'Okay, I give up. If you think I'm so damn dangerous, I guess you should just shoot me now.'

He was calling her bluff, at least he hoped he was. The tell-tale tremble, the glistening eyes, the pitch and cadence of her voice...she was too much of a coward to kill him. Sarayah's wrath was too frightening a prospect for her to face.

'Return to the house!' she ordered, her tone just the wrong side of nervous.

'No can do,' he told her with another casual shrug. 'Once I start something, I kinda have to see it through. It's a little habit I've formed.'

The hand trembled again, her eyes darting away and then back to him. 'You must...'

Sheppard made a big show of sighing once more, then planted his hands on his hips. 'So, are you gonna shoot me, 'cos if not, I have somewhere else to be.'

'I _will _shoot,' she insisted, practically jabbing the barrel of her gun into his nose.

Without missing a beat, Sheppard sprang into action. He knocked the gun away with his left hand, followed through with a right jab, and when Kaymah fell backwards to the ground he stamped on her wrist and plucked the gun from her grasp. She only managed one quick squeal before he covered her mouth and stifled any more cries.

Kneeling over her, he rasped, 'Next time you decide to go poke a gun in someone's face you'd better make sure you have the moves to follow it up.'

She squealed and squirmed, and beyond her, he saw the first sign of a light in one of the windows. 'Ah, great,' he hissed, 'you've gone and woken the natives!'

Pulling his hand back only long enough to punch her again and leave her too stunned to speak or follow, Sheppard darted for the trees and the cover they would afford him. He was acutely aware of how slow his progress was due to his lack of shoes, but that had been the point of stripping him of footwear. Escape wouldn't be based on speed, but on his ability to avoid detection. So he concentrated on moving quietly, fighting down a surge of alarm at the raised voices now emanating from the village behind him. He spared just a second to peer back through the trees to judge how to go on, seeing flickering flames through the trunks. They were coming after him by torchlight like the vengeful villagers in an old vampire movie. Great. They'd probably burn him alive when they got hold of him. Maybe stab him with pitchforks, too. That would cap this experience nicely.

Digging deep, he set off again, gritting his teeth against the various obstacles his feet unfailingly stumbled upon. It was all he could do not to cry out loud as he stepped on stones and thorns while slipping from one trunk to another, those torches getting closer all the time. He wondered if he really could lose them out here. The jumper was some two hundred yards out of the other side of this woodland and there was no way he could cross that open ground unseen. But they wouldn't just give up. They would comb these woods until they forced him out of hiding. So he had to get to the outskirts and hope they didn't find him there, and perhaps, with a little luck, headed in another direction to give him enough space to make a run for it. But he didn't have a lot of faith in luck since it had a habit of evaporating whenever Sarayah was around. This one was all down to him.

The voices were gaining ground with alarming speed now, making Sheppard slow down to avoid detection. Firelight sent an orange glow creeping ever closer across the ground at his battered feet. He shied away from the illumination, clinging to the shadows those gigantic, almost prehistoric trees provided. Within a few more minutes his pursuers were on top of him, literally the breadth of those tree trunks the only thing separating him from some of them as they wound their way through the forest in search of him.

Heart thundering, Sheppard knew his chances of success were narrowing all the time. The women were closing in on him. He had a gun, so he could start shooting, but what if he hit and killed Sarayah? That was one mistake he really couldn't afford to make. But they didn't have to know he wouldn't fire it.

Unfortunately, the other mistake he couldn't afford to make was assuming that everyone hunting him was carrying a torch to light their way. As he circled another tree trunk, using it to shield himself from the nearest hunters, something made thudding contact with his jaw, setting him on his butt amongst the moss and tree roots.

'I have him,' a familiar voice yelled, making his brain thump with the sheer volume of it as he was snatched up by the tunic and hauled to his feet again. Before it even fully registered that he was now in Alishia's grips, he was surrounded by hissing, spitting harpies, all of them keen for a piece of him. Fingers clawed at his clothes and skin, seams and frayed fabric popping under the strain as they pushed and pulled him and eventually wrestled him to his knees. His arms were pulled out straight at his sides, his head pushed forward, and then he felt the unmistakable pressure of a cold metal gun barrel pressed to the nape of his neck.

'Wait...wait!' he choked into his chest. 'Don't do this...you need me to help you.'

His head was wrenched back as far as his neck would bend, and he found himself looking up into Kaymah's hard, brown eyes. 'Why? To save us from the Wraith?' she sneered.

'And from Sarayah. You know she shouldn't be in charge here, and she'll destroy all of you if you leave her in power.'

The harshness of her expression melted for just a second as if she sensed some truth in his words, then she checked herself, forcing his head forward again and pushing the barrel against his sticky skin. 'Lies!' she charged.

'Hold!' That was Alishia. Surely she could bring a voice of reason to all this. 'We cannot kill him without Sarayah's express instructions.'

'I need no such instruction...he's broken the laws of our village. He's attempted escape, and he assaulted me to do it. It's death to any man who raises a hand against us.'

'No...this one is different,' Alishia insisted, thankfully fighting his corner. 'Sarayah wants him to live in captivity to punish him for his planned crimes against us, just as the scriptures foretold.'

'The scriptures?' Kaymah sneered, huffing out a laugh. 'Of course we have to obey the _scriptures_. So I'm to have no justice?' She kicked his back in frustration and sent him spilling to the floor, his mouth filling with dirt and dry leaves.

'What if Sarayah is wrong about keeping him alive, no matter what those scriptures tell us?' he heard someone else say. 'If he's dangerous we should kill him before he can bring harm on the village.'

'Sarayah has never led us wrong...we should continue to trust her,' Alishia insisted, snatching the gun from Kaymah, though she met with some resistance. 'We will await her instructions.'

The women were still crowding in on him. Sheppard could see their feet edging closer by the light of their torches. A couple of them even kicked him, leaving the left side of his ribs stinging from the contact.

'We should kill him now before Sarayah can tell us otherwise, then we'll be safe,' Kaymah pronounced, gaining a cheer of support from the crowd around him. 'Maybe whoever wrote those scriptures didn't know the future as well as Sarayah does.'

'This goes against Medulsan law,' Alishia argued. 'Sarayah has to pronounce sentence and it is fulfilled according to our customs, not in chaos and disorder.'

'He tried to kill me...we know what his sentence should be. We don't need Sarayah to confirm it,' Kaymah growled back at her. 'The laws of our village are clear.' And then the others were grabbing at him again, punching him and spitting on him as he did his best to curl up against the blows. They didn't need Kaymah's gun to kill him. These freaks would happily shred him with their bare hands.

'Leave him be!'

Sheppard had never thought he would be happy to hear Sarayah's voice, but the sense of relief that rushed through him as everyone stepped back and stopped pummelling him was greater than he would ever willingly let her know. Two of his captors pulled him into a kneeling position and stretched his arms out at his sides again as the others withdrew. They held him there, pinned on his knees before her as Sarayah took his chin in her hand and lifted his face so she could see it more clearly. His cheekbone stung, no doubt due to his untimely introduction to the forest floor a few moments ago, but the other blows had mostly been to his body and so didn't show except for through the various tears in his clothing.

'I told you all, this one is to live,' she growled, her eyes drinking in his features, grazes and all. 'Have you no respect for my word?

'He assaulted Kaymah. They felt it right to enact the laws,' Alishia explained in a clear attempt to diffuse Sarayah's anger.

'Out here and without my authority?'

Absolute silence.

Sarayah released her grip on him and looked around at them, her temper barely in check. 'The death penalty does not apply to this one, you have already been told that! The lost scriptures say he must live.'

Sheppard felt the tension amongst the other women, their doubt hanging thick in the air. But no one dared question her.

Finally, Alishia broke the strained hush. 'Should we return him to the village now to face punishment for escaping? He has to take at least take ten lashes for that.' Sheppard peered at her from the corner of his eye. The way she looked at Sarayah as she said that suggested she was trying to guide her and save some of the supposed faith of her people that was currently slipping through her fingers.

'It should be more...he also has to be punished for assaulting me,' Kaymah insisted.

'Well, if you hadn't helped me get out I wouldn't have been able to,' Sheppard growled, earning a slap from Alishia.

'Silence, beast!' Kaymah ordered, her expression nothing short of murderous.

Someone pushed through to the front of the crowd now and handed something to Sarayah. It didn't take long before Sheppard knew what it was. She fastened the leather collar around his neck again, locked on a chain, and then ordered him to his feet. He did as he was told, realising now was definitely not the time to flex his ego. He was already in trouble; if he pushed these women he would only make matters worse for himself.

And so, clothes torn and flesh battered, Sheppard allowed Sarayah to lead him away, tugging hard on his leash to make her point about who was in charge. Panic churned in his gut, driven by fear of the pain that was coming. He was mad with himself for falling foul of Kaymah's trick, for believing it would be that easy to find an ally when Sarayah had spent so long telling them he was their downfall. She'd had a lot longer to prepare for this than he had; he had to be smarter than this.

But what he hadn't expected was to become a pawn in some kind of Medulsan chick fight, and he tried to take his mind off what lay ahead by planning how he could use that to his advantage. Not everyone was as onside as Sarayah believed them to be. That had to work to his advantage...didn't it?

Those thought were abruptly ended as he once again found his senses completely overwhelmed by the clamour and the hatred seething from the people pushing in on him as he was led away. He stumbled as a stone slammed into his right temple, dropping to one knee and then forward even further onto his face as the leash pulled him off balance. Sarayah stopped briefly and he felt hands grasping at him, tugging at his skin and clothes until he was once more vertical and back on his way.

But on his way to what?

* * *

**A/N I'm afraid it will be a full week before I can get another chapter of this story up for you as I am going away for a few days soon. Thanks to everyone who had left reviews so far. Hearing your thoughts makes the effort even more worthwhile. So if you enjoy this chapter please let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Once back at the centre of the village, Sheppard was forced to his knees before the baying women, all of them demanding he pay for his crimes. He realised he was now staring at the block he'd left behind him during the escape. Numbing fear engulfed him, filling his entire body, leaving him suddenly devoid of all fight. She'd said he wasn't going to die, so what was he doing here?

He peered up in time to see Sarayah raise her right arm and silence the crowd. That little conversation back where he'd been captured had suggested they were losing faith in her leadership, but now, here in front of her, they acted like mindless sheep, allowing her to steer them whichever way she wanted them to go.

'This is what you want for him, isn't it?' she asked, and she signalled to someone standing behind him, who took hold of the back of his neck and shoved his face down onto the wooden block, the splinters from the last cut driven home there stabbing into his cheek. Deep inside him, in a place he kept locked away, a voice cried out for them to stop. He didn't want to die. But he wouldn't let out the fear he refused to ever voice.

'I know you think separating this man from his head is what he deserves...but it isn't enough,' she told them, her voice carrying on the warm evening air. 'This man...this monster...has come amongst us with the sole intention of ending our society and thus destroying everything we've worked for. This man meant to take everything from us...and so the rightful reparation is for him to spend the rest of his life stripped of the rights and status afforded by his previous role. He should live here without rank, respect or dignity, the lowest of the low on our planet, as set out in the lost scriptures.'

'Keeping him here brings danger to our world...a danger we can avoid if we rid ourselves of him. If we kill him and his three friends and send their bodies to another planet, their people will never be able to blame us for it,' someone called out.

_Guess you guys have never heard of forensics_, Sheppard thought, wincing as added pressure on his neck increased the grating sensation on his face.

'But that's too lenient,' Sarayah insisted. 'He needs to suffer every day of his life. Hunger, thirst, humiliation, exhaustion, the sting of a lash when he flags, these are the weapons we will punish him with every day. Would you really have it all over with in one momentary act of fatal violence that he will most likely not feel at any real level?'

Though he couldn't see what was going on around him, Sheppard sensed a shift in the mood. They were warming to Sarayah's idea. He would become the village's punch. They could all have a pop at him any time the mood took them. But he couldn't help thinking that all sounded a little too generous for the Sarayah he knew and loathed. Since when had she been willing to share him with anyone?

'So do we let him live to suffer the consequences of his treachery?' she asked.

The question was met with a rumble Sheppard could only assume was agreement when he felt the pressure on the back of his neck release and he was allowed to lift his head once more.

'Since I'm the one he assaulted, I assume I'll be the one to administer his punishment,' he heard Kaymah call out.

'As leader of this village, I will give out his punishment,' Sarayah immediately corrected. 'Alishia, go fetch the chain for his wrist manacles.'

He listened to the distinct sound of Alishia's frame thumping across the ground as she carried out Sarayah's instruction, trying not to think of what was about to happen. Sarayah herself strutted around to where Sheppard was still kneeling behind the block and crouched beside him, grasping a handful of his black locks and lifting his head off the block to whisper in his ear, 'Some screaming would go a long way to satiate their desire for atonement. This is no time to be stoic.'

'_Their _desire?' he rasped back at her.

She didn't respond to the insinuation in his question, just stood up straight and watched as Alishia returned with the chain to bind him.

The woman spoke quietly with Sarayah somewhere behind him, and when he turned a little to find out what was going on, Sarayah kicked him and told him to look the other way. He had no idea what they were saying, but there was a sense of urgency to Alishia's tone. Finally, their conversation ended with the sound of the chain being handed over.

'As is commanded by our laws, this man will take ten lashes for his attempt to escape, and a further ten for resisting attempts to return him to confinement –'

'He struck me...That's not enough!' Kaymah insisted, the pitch of her voice stopping just short of petulance.

There was a long pause before Sarayah answered her, and from the corner of his eye Sheppard watched the woman shrink a little into herself and take a few steps back.

'Tomorrow he begins his servitude to us. If I hand out a greater punishment, he will be unable to function.'

What? Did she really think he would be fit to work after twenty lashes? Sheppard's memory was immediately and reluctantly thrown back to his torturous walk through the hot and difficult landscape of Helmand province after the punishment he'd taken there. Yes, he'd managed far more than he'd thought he was capable of, but it had almost killed him.

He heard the chain jangle again. Surely she wasn't going to...

'Alishia...restrain him.'

The huge woman stomped her way to stand in front of him, then grabbed his arms and dragged his body forward across the block. When he pulled back against her grip, she released one of his arms only long enough to punch him into submission, then she grasped him hard and held him there, the block digging uncomfortably into his ribs and gut as he strained to breathe against the pressure.

'The chain he escaped from will now be the implement of his castigation,' Sarayah cried out, and only a second later the first thump struck him, knocking what little air he had in his lungs clean out of them.

It felt different...more brutal somehow, but though the blow throbbed it didn't grow into the same kind of burning agony a whip left behind. For the briefest of moments he considered it might be possible to work after twenty blows like that...until the second strike. This time the chain struck lower on his back and wrapped a little way around his ribs, and he gave an involuntary cry, a sound that only served to ignite the fervour of the crowd.

For a second his eyes met Alishia's, and he saw something there...something akin to pity...or perhaps shame. It might even have been a mingling of the two. It gave him hope that there really was still something to appeal to in the woman destined to lead the Medulsans into their new lives. Would she be willing to help him get away from Sarayah after all?

The third strike of the chain blurred his thinking so he could focus on nothing but the pain and the jeers of his blood-thirsty audience. He couldn't give any thought to plans of escape right now; all he could do was keep reminding himself that soon this would be over...only seventeen more to go.

The blows kept coming, thudding across his spine and taut muscles, the tunic providing some protection, but not much. His head spun, images of past, or supposedly future tortures running through his racing mind. That really wasn't helping. So he tried to think of something else...like how good it was going to feel at the end of all this when he pushed her through the experimental 'gate on Guedeseo and deprived her of that damned vicious hand again. Not that those thoughts could fully block the mounting agony throughout the majority of the back of his body or the jeers of the crazy villagers shouting for more.

By the time the last blow struck, every ounce of rebellion had left him. Even when Alishia relinquished her grip on him he couldn't move, other than to slip from the block to the ground in a heap of bruised and quivering flesh. 'He has paid the price for his transgressions. All of you return to your homes and rest now...we will have no further trouble from this one tonight,' Sarayah ordered.

Sheppard listened to them moving away, conscious Sarayah, Alishia and Kaymah remained out there surrounding him. Large spots of rain began to fall in the dust around him, even the light weight of the droplets igniting the pain in his damaged skin as it drummed down.

'Help me move him inside,' Sarayah ordered the others, crouching beside him as she rolled him onto his back. The pain peaked momentarily, then subsided again, the pressure on his injuries not great enough to make his pain much worse. She stroked his hair back from his face, a brief moment of gentleness before the others caught hold of his ankles and wrists and lifted him clear of the ground to carry him back to Sarayah's home. The movement elicited a reluctant whimper, but he didn't have the energy to feel embarrassed about it.

'We should leave him out here in the rain,' Kaymah grumbled, her hold on one of his ankles slipping so his leg briefly hit the ground. Thankfully Alishia's grip at the other end remained firm and he wasn't dropped completely. He could barely keep his eyes open as he was taken inside, the change of location obvious from the lack of water now thumping into his face. His bearers took him right through to the bed he'd only shortly before vacated, Kaymah again thoughtlessly dropping his legs without consideration for his condition, while Alishia lowered his body more slowly, as if trying to spare him the shock of too sudden an elevation in his pain levels.

He curled up on his side, shaking and panting against the thunderous throbbing running the length of his back and into his ribs and abdomen where the chain had flicked around and caught him.

'Leave us now. I can handle things from here,' Sarayah assured her companions as she lifted a cuff and snapped it in place around his wrist, pulling out her key to lock it there.

The others did as asked, and the moment the door shut behind them the questions started. 'What part of compliant do you not understand, Major? To clarify things, escaping is definitely _not_ being compliant.'

'No? Guess I misunderstood,' he grunted, jerking his head away as she stroked his sweat and rain soaked hair away from his forehead. Pain speared through his spine, so when she did it again he let her, viewing it as the lesser of two evils

'You have to promise not to do that again. I was barely able to save you from those women. They will only put up with so much.'

'Yeah, I think I got that now.' He winced as he tried to move into a more comfortable position, quickly realising there really wasn't one. He burrowed his head into the stinking rags beneath him and hoped he would slip into unconsciousness soon, not even the smell bothering him now. The pain wasn't quite Afghanistan territory, but it wasn't far off, either.

Sarayah continued to stroke his hair and he just let her, her ministrations actually bringing slight comfort when he stopped fighting them. He allowed his mind to drift, phasing in and out of consciousness as her fingers stroked through his black locks, down the plane of his cheek, then on down his neck.

'I'm sorry I had to do this,' she told him, her voice quiet and laden with emotion. 'If you had just stayed in your bed this could have been avoided.'

'Funny, I don't recall you hesitating when it came to handing out the lashes,' he croaked, half expecting her to slap him for the comment. There was a brief pause in the stroking, then it resumed, just as gently as before.

'Would you have preferred me to allow Kaymah to thrash you after what you'd done to her?' she asked. 'You would have been sliced to shreds with the cruellest whip she could lay her hands on.'

He couldn't help but think how like the Sarayah of old that sounded. In his nightmares, those formed from the flashes of the future she'd shown him, she'd flayed him with various viciously crafted whips and loved every minute of it, and though she claimed to be upset by what she'd felt forced to do to him, he really couldn't bring himself to believe that.

Though he kept his eyes closed now and prayed for sleep to come he felt her shift position, lying down behind him and stroking her hand up and down his left arm. If he wasn't so hurt and exhausted he would have told her where to go, but right now it was better than taking another beating because he wasn't complying nicely enough.

'Perhaps now you will do my bidding for the next few days so I can keep you safe. I'll put you under Alishia's guard tomorrow while you work. She's always fair as long as you play by the rules. Don't talk to her or give her any trouble and she won't do anything to harm you.'

He couldn't even think of working...of even moving for that matter...so he didn't answer her, but the thought of a chance to get time alone with Alishia was appealing to his strategic mind. She had been the only one to show any completely genuine flicker of remorse over his punishment; perhaps she would be the one to help him again this time, despite Sarayah's best attempts to completely poison her against him.

Just as he began to succumb to unconsciousness she shifted again, and he felt her lips press to the back of his neck, planting a soft kiss just below his hairline. He grunted and shifted away, but she followed, peppering his neck with more kisses, her breathing erratic and still heavy with the smell of the wine she'd consumed. Though he tried to resist, her insistent pressure pulling back on his shoulder rolled him onto his back, where she smothered his gasp with a deeper more reaching kiss that put the fear of God into him. He really couldn't handle this right now. He was partially restrained and badly beaten, desperate for sleep and rescue...not necessarily in that order. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

As her attentions grew more passionate, he used his free arm to try to lever her away from him. She pushed back against the pressure, keeping her mouth locked on his and climbing on top of him now, her touches increasing in intimacy as she ran her hands up and down his battered torso as far down as his hips. One of those touches proved too heavy on his bruised ribs, and he groaned out a complaint under her mouth.

She instantly pulled back, looking flushed and flustered. 'I...I shouldn't be doing this to you now...what must you think?'

'I'll assume that's a rhetorical question,' he panted in an attempt to regain his breath from both the shock of the pain and the insistence of her assault.

'I'm sorry...I'll leave you here to rest. I know this is hard to believe, but by tomorrow I expect you will feel much better. The chain hurts, but it really is far less debilitating than a whip.'

'Yeah, well, if you'd taken twenty lashes from it, maybe you'd rethink that theory.'

She actually looked hurt by his comment and retreated immediately, taking the oil lamp lighting his room with her.

Sheppard closed his eyes and tried to put the whole incident out of his mind. Thinking about it and the fact his inebriated nymphomaniac companion was sleeping just a few yards away would do little to help him get to sleep, and if he was honest with himself, there was little he could do if she chose to return and continue anyway. Sleeping to get at least a few hours relief from his pain would be a definite advantage.

So he curled up on his right side again, wrapping his free arm around his painful ribs and allowed the silence to pull him into restless dreams.

oooOOOooo

In her room, Sarayah, too, was finding it hard to sleep. Feelings were stirring, urges she had tried to deny all her life, horrified as she had been by what her visions had shown her. As a child, it had been hard to believe she would commit the terrible acts her dreams had shown her, but as she had grown, her desperation to possess the man now lying injured and vulnerable in her home had become so all-consuming that she'd realised she was capable of everything she's seen in her visions and possibly far worse if it meant getting close to him.

_He deserves it_, that voice urged again.

But that violence had brought about such terrible things for her future that she had vowed to do things differently this time. Her plan had been years in the making, starting a decade ago when she had altered the agreement drawn up by the women of Medulsa when they'd imprisoned their men. Weeks of careful crafting had produced aged papers prophesying that a deceiver would come to their planet in the hope of taking away their broken Wraith defence device and destroying their society. They had been found by another member of the village when they had dug out a cooling chamber for their food stores deep beneath Allanae's home. It had been easy to gain access overnight and bury the scroll there. And the gullible villagers, fearful of ever releasing the men in case they returned to their former oppressive ways, had happily bought into the story.

That had thwarted his chances of gaining freedom by fixing the device because her people would never allow him near it now. And then another opportunity had presented itself as her dreams had become clearer and more detailed. The Wraith would come to their planet while Sheppard was with them, and he would save many from the attack by bravely putting up a fight against them as they entered the prison encampment. But not this time. This time the Wraith would come, and she would use their attack to cover his disappearance. She and Sheppard would leave the planet and be presumed culled by the Wraith. His people would no longer search for him. And then, when they were alone together on the planet of her choice, he would have time to grow to appreciate her away from the contaminating opinions of outsiders.

The sound of Sheppard groaning from the other room interrupted her thoughts, and she looked toward her doorway, seeing the darkness of his room and listening for more noises from him. Her stomach fluttered at the remembrance of kissing him, feeling his resistance...his weakness...his defencelessness. It had been hard to stop herself taking advantage of him, and was even harder now not to just go back and take what she had yearned for most of her life. But she had to convince him she was different. She wanted to spend her life with him, and if she could do that in a way in which he eventually trusted her enough to give himself freely to her...

_Just once would be enough and then you could show your true colours_, the voice residing in the far reaches of her mind whispers.

The thought of the shame he would feel realising she had tricked him into a relationship he was trapped into gave her another thrill that set her stomach trembling with anticipation. Then she checked herself. The voice was wrong. That wasn't part of the plan. If she hurt and humiliated him once they were alone he would never stop fighting her, and she wanted him to stop to spare her from the future she had seen for herself. If she could make him love and want her as much as she wanted him, he would never be able to bring himself to send her through the 'gate in Guedeseo.

Hours ticked by and her mind remained in conflict, her intelligence telling her she had to be different to change her future, but her more primitive instincts to overpower and hurt others making her want to go into that other room and continue what she had started. The taste of him remained on his lips leaving her hungry for more, the feebleness of his attempts to push her away a tempting reminder of just what a fragile state he was currently in.

Though she told herself she shouldn't she slipped from beneath her covers and padded to the doorway of his room, peering into the darkness and listening to his shallow breathing and the tantalising groans he uttered even in his current state of slumber.

_Take him now._

No...she couldn't. Forcing herself to back away she retrieved the dimmed oil lamp from her bedroom and strengthened its illumination just a little, setting it down on the tabletop in her kitchen and pulling out another bottle of wine and a cup. She dropped heavily into a chair and poured herself a cupful of the strong brew she had made for herself, turning her seat until she could see Sheppard's battered form curled up in her back room. He remained asleep, but shifted from time to time, causing himself pain in the process, though not enough for him to fully wake. Sarayah sat and watched him until she had drained the bottle, feeling the effects of the alcohol coursing through her on her troubled and overactive mind. Finally convinced that she had drowned that voice enough to find sleep, she shuffled back to her bed and fell face-first into it, not even bothering to dim her lamp this time.

She drifted off to the pleasant company of thoughts of Sheppard's punishment. She would have to learn to live with those memories and let it be enough. This time, she was determined to make him change his mind about her. She wouldn't let the echoes in her head win out.

oooOOOooo

Even before the sun fully rose, the children in the Medulsan prison encampment were ushered out of their beds and into the open, where they were forced to begin the many menial and time consuming tasks that it fell to them to complete each day.

Teyla was dragged out along with them, but she didn't have to work. Instead, she was forced to watch on as the children were beaten and threatened as incentive to keep up the relentless pace of work. Today, half of them were sewing clothes, not hard work, but in young, unskilled hands the needles proved painful and problematic. Many times she saw the poor mites flogged for getting blood on the cloth they were working with.

The rest of the young prisoners were taken out of the camp at gunpoint to deal with the animals, and the various milking and mucking out duties that entailed. Some of these boys could be little more than three years old she realised as she watched them almost running to stay in line and not be beaten for their tardiness. On Athos, life could be hard, and sometimes children were expected to help out with work, especially when it was time for harvest or if there had been a storm that had damaged the village, or when rebuilding after a Wraith attack, but never children as young as these, and there was certainly no punishment for poor work or slowness. Childhood was meant to be a time of simple pleasures, but for these poor wretches their days amounted to little more than exhaustion, pain and a constant, gnawing hunger. It was a surprise they ever survived into adulthood, but she supposed these women were skilled at knowing just how hard they could push to get the desired results...either that or they ensured they had enough male offspring reared to compensate for losses prior to maturity.

Gilea wandered over to where she sat restrained, tapping a cudgel against her thigh as she walked. 'They take some training, these young ones. Fear is key to helping them focus.'

Teyla tried in vain to swallow down the lump of emotion sticking in her throat. 'Focus?' she repeated, her tone laced with anger and disgust. 'These children are malnourished and mistreated. If you want them to focus you should try treating them like human beings!'

After a second or two of consideration, Gilea blurted out a burst of laughter. 'They are slaves, as all boys and men have been since before I was born. They are treated exactly as they should be to ensure their compliance.'

'Why do your people live this way?' she asked. 'These boys could be valuable members of your society if given the opportunity to flourish and find their strengths.'

'Their strengths are what we hope they never find,' Gilea retorted, throwing the cudgel down onto the dust Teyla sat in. 'Take that, carry it...get used to it. It will be your tool of instruction once you join our village.'

Teyla look at the offending item with pure repugnance, her lip curling as she dragged her eyes up from it back to Gilea's face. 'If you allow me to carry that, it will not be those children who feel its bite.'

Gilea stared back at her, gauging her, then bent down and picked the solid wooden weapon up again. 'If you do that, it will be the one and only mistake you ever make,' she warned her, twirling it with practiced ease.

'Let me assure you, any mistake made would not be mine,' Teyla countered, showing no fear.

The woman frowned, clearly not used to having someone threaten her in that way. She backed away, her eyes still fixed on her, but seemingly struggling to find a response. Eventually she replied, 'Sarayah will hear of this, and you can be assured she is not as lenient as the rest of us about such things.'

'I did not imagine for one moment that she would understand,' Teyla told her, raising her chin proudly. 'No woman who agrees to this would be capable of understanding my revulsion of your way of life.'

Gilea now looked distinctly troubled as she continued her retreat. Teyla got to her feet, not releasing her from her ferocious gaze until the woman herself backed down and broke the exchange. It was a minor victory, but Teyla was pleased to have made her point. She wanted no part of this madness. She would rather die than live with the knowledge she had for even one moment perpetuated the suffering of these innocent children.

oooOOOooo

McKay never liked being woken up. He didn't need much sleep – three to four hours of unbroken slumber could get him through the day for quite a while- but that was all dependent on him being able to awaken naturally. Being dragged off his stinking mattress onto a hard wooden floor and kicked into consciousness was about as far from natural as he thought it got.

'Up. Work,' a squat and heavily muscled woman with an impressive moustache grunted, even her monosyllabic order taking a few seconds to compute in his sleep-fogged brain.

He noticed Ford, ever the marine, was already up and on his feet, fully alert and ready to go. McKay rolled onto his knees and slowly pushed up to his feet.

'Move faster,' their diminutive captor barked, pushing him forward toward the door.

He fell rather than walked down the steps along with numerous other men, all of them looking filthy and smelling far worse. He dreaded to think what diseases he was breathing in.

'Where are they taking us?' he whispered to Ford.

'I don't know,' the marine said from the corner of his mouth.

'Do you think they'll whip us, 'cos they do that, you know!'

Ford glared as if asking what McKay had got him into, then repeated, 'I don't know.'

'Silence,' the poison dwarf hissed, thrashing Ford with a thick stock she carried.

Ford threw McKay a filthy look, then, shaking his head, followed the others out to the centre of the compound.

There, other women waited for them, all brutal looking specimens with unkempt hair and dirty skin and clothes. But under the grime McKay figured a few of them might scrub up quite nicely. Not that these women were looking to impress anyone. He briefly wondered how their society continued to survive if the men were enslaved this way. Then his brain did the math for him. Heart pumping fit to burst, he hoped Atlantis located them before he got the practical demonstration of how they kept their numbers going. With his luck he'd get lumbered with the woman who could grow thicker facial hair than he could, and that really didn't bear thinking about...

The men were pushed, pulled and separated into three groups and set on their way, only Ford and McKay left behind. McKay anxiously rubbed at the welts forming under the manacles on his wrists, and whispered over to Ford, 'What do you think they'll do with us?'

Ford just looked exasperated, and McKay figured it was pretty pointless asking him anything. The marine knew less about Medulsa than he did after all.

The woman left behind was a strong looking redhead who had to be near six feet tall. She brandished what looked like a Genii three-barrelled gun, which she now twitched up in their direction.

'You two, start walking.'

So they did. They walked out of the confines of the compound, across the short expanse of open land between it and the woodlands surrounding it, and then kept right on walking.

They walked for what felt like hours though he suspected it as far less as the movement of the sun above the horizon as only minimal. McKay at first complained every time his bare feet found something sharp on the forest floor, but after a few head slaps and sharp prods from the gun barrel he soon realised his whining was doing little other than earning him more hurt. So he shut up and walked, the heat and physical activity quickly draining him of what little energy his short sleep had replenished.

Eventually, they broke the cover of the trees and walked out across a stretch of baked and dusty earth that still retained the heat of the previous day. It would have been bad enough had his feet not been cut and bruised, but still he kept his peace, following Ford's silent example. The kid was impudent most of the time, but he was a tough little bastard, and McKay had to admit, albeit reluctantly, he had a lot of common sense in situations like this.

To his immense relief they eventually walked within the shade of a rock face, the redhead steering them on until they reached a huge opening in the craggy rise and then ordering them inside.

The cool ground was an instant relief. The redhead stopped, ordering them to sit against a far wall while she picked up two stones and began hitting them against one another, the tiny sparks bright in the relative darkness of that cave. After a couple of minutes the sparks ignited something on the ground, and the woman picked it up, waiting a moment for the flames to take a full hold. It was a bundle of twigs bound up with cloth; a torch to light their way. And just behind her was a pile of similarly crafted bundles. This was somewhere they clearly came often and were well prepared for.

'Stick close by me, and when I say run, you run,' Ford whispered to him, his gaze fixing him in the orange glow.

McKay nodded. He was happy to bow to Ford given the situation. Fighting bad guys still really wasn't his thing, but running away was pretty much his forte.

The woman held the torch up and ordered them back to their feet. She kept them at gunpoint as they walked on ahead of her, the cave floor adding further discomfort to their movements. Even Ford hissed a few times, the tiny shards of broken rock almost as bad as walking on broken glass.

Further on, the cave opened up into a larger cavern, and here the woman ordered them to stop. The stone in this section had been quarried out and huge chunks of it lay around the area, too big to move.

'Here's where you will be working for the day,' the woman told them. 'We need to build a new stable for the cattle and all these rocks need breaking down into usable pieces to build the walls.' She kicked one piece of rock away from the huge pile. 'This is the size you should aim for.' She pushed it to one side with her boot, starting a new pile for them to build on. Then she pointed the gun toward a crate on her right. 'All the tools you'll need are in there. Get to it.'

They looked at one another, then headed over to the crate. Inside were lump hammers and huge metal chisels, to break up the rocks. Ford took hold of one of the hammers, testing its weight as he peered back over his shoulder. McKay looked back too, spotting that the woman had briefly lowered her weapon to set the torch into a bracket on the wall.

'Run!' Ford hissed, and then he launched before McKay had a chance to question his act.

So McKay ran, hearing a struggle break out behind him. And running was okay until he was out of the range of the torch, then it became all but impossible to make any progress as he collided with obstacles at almost every turn.

A shot rang out behind him and he drew to an instant stop.

Silence.

Crap!

'Ford?' he whispered, knowing it wasn't loud enough for the kid to hear.

What should he do?

He looked back the way he'd been heading, seeing only darkness, then he looked back in the direction of the shot, a faint orange glow lighting the walls to the furthest point he could see. He swallowed deeply and decided to go back toward it. Ford was a good fighter; with any luck he'd been the one to fire the shot.

So he began edging back toward the light, not daring to call out, but all the time listening for clues as to what had happened.

Then out of the blackness a face loomed up to him.

It wasn't Ford's.

The redhead grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him along, taking him back to the cavern and then flinging him to the floor where he dropped beside his fallen colleague. Ford was bleeding, clutching a wound on his bicep.

McKay fish-mouthed, the sight of blood leaving him voiceless.

'I'm all right,' Ford told him. 'It's just a flesh wound.'

'But next time it won't be,' the woman assured him, wiping a trickle of blood from a cut on her cheekbone away with the back of her hand. 'You're lucky...I'm feeling lenient because you're new here, but if you try anything like that again, this day will be your last. Now get to work.'

They both clambered to their feet and headed back over to the crate, while their captor lit and mounted more torches around the cavern.

Ford didn't try to attack her again. McKay was glad he'd learned his lesson even if it did mean they faced a day of back-breaking labour.

* * *

**A/N: As always, thank you to everyone taking the time to leave their thoughts or favourite/follow this story. I know it is quite a long time between chapters, but at some point I do hope to speed up posting a little.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

An insistent nudge at hip level brought Sheppard back to consciousness the next morning. He blinked his eyes into focus, seeing daylight filtering in through the kitchen window in the next room. Another nudge made him look up to find Alishia standing over him.

'You've slept long enough. Get up.'

He rolled onto his back, groaning at the pain that movement awakened in his muscles and ribs.

Alishia thrust a meaty hand out toward him and he accepted the gesture, allowing her to help tug him up to his feet. Surprisingly, though he felt weak and moving was agong, his legs willingly supported his weight. That was more than he'd expected

She unlocked his cuff and took hold of the chain on his collar, leading him through to the kitchen where Sarayah herself was waiting for him. His face immediately flushed with heat as he remembered how they'd parted last night. Even she seemed too embarrassed to look his way for a moment.

'Make him sit,' she told Alishia, casting him only the most furtive of glances. A heavy hand on his shoulder forced him down to the floor with a hiss.

She approached the table now with a bowl of fruit pieces. She sat down and, taking hold of her knife impaled a few chunks and held them out to him. 'Eat.'

He lifted his eyes to hers, seeing nothing but the hardness her leadership role demanded. The mask was back in place. Though it was humiliating to eat that way, he knew he needed to keep up his strength, so took the offered food, keeping very still as she carefully withdrew the blade.

'Help yourself, Alishia,' she said more kindly. 'There's plenty for all of us.'

The two women ate their fill as they made casual conversation about the chores of the day. He listened and took the occasional offerings from the table, keeping his gaze averted to the floor at all other times while he concentrated on their words.

They discussed the fact no one from Atlantis had returned as yet to their village, the chance that they would show up again because it was too soon for them to have given up, and the importance of keeping their new prisoners hidden from sight until they could be sure they had entirely given up their search. Sarayah spoke as if they had weeks ahead of them to trick the Atlanteans. No mention was given to the Wraith attack she had to know was coming in just a couple of days. She was keeping that from them just as she had the first time. But how was he supposed to make the other Medulsans aware of the danger they were in when everything he said was labelled a lie?

Breakfast over, Sarayah ordered Alishia to fetch a cart to the front of the house to transport Sheppard to his workplace of the day.

'Bring it close in to the door. We don't want to be caught out by any sudden visits from his friends.'

Alishia nodded as she left to carry out the instruction, and then Sarayah looked his way, pulling something from the pocket of her garments and holding it out to him.

'Here, chew this,' she ordered.

He looked at the green leaves she offered him, his lip curling a little at the prospect. 'You know, I'm not all that—'

Before he could finish his polite refusal, she'd stuffed one of the leaves into his mouth. 'Now chew.'

It tasted bitter against the sweetness of the fruit he'd just eaten, but he chewed all the same, gradually getting used to the flavour. 'What is it?' he asked as he attempted to swallow the foul tasting mulch.

'It's the leaves of the colecha plant. They have a painkilling effect when chewed. They also relax you. You should begin to feel the effects soon.'

Right on cue, he felt his brain go spongy, and the aching in his back dulled off just a little. 'Okay, that feels...weird.'

The next thing he knew, she was stuffing her hand into his pocket, forcing more leaves on him. 'Take these and chew them through the day whenever the effects wear off.'

The feeling of her hand so close to areas of his anatomy he really didn't want it introduced to left him momentarily speechless. He stared back at her, his jaw hanging open a little, then he mumbled, 'I'd have preferred to put those in there myself.'

'There's no time to worry about such things. You'll be grateful to have them later. I doubt you would get through today without some help, despite your troublesome stubborn streak.'

A voice disturbed them. 'May I enter?'

It was Kaymah calling from the doorway.

'Pretend the pain is bad,' Sarayah whispered to him. 'It will satisfy her curiosity.'

'Pretend?' he quipped, but it really was feeling much better already.

'Come through,' Sarayah called over her shoulder, as she poured a measure of water into a bowl. She pushed it into his hands roughly, slopping at least a third of it down the front of his torn tunic.

'Drink that. It should keep you going for your journey.'

'That's more than I would have given him,' he heard Kaymah growl as he tipped it to his lips, grateful for the opportunity to wash away the after taste of the colecha leaves. The bowl was cumbersome and unevenly shaped, so much so that the water spilled out and down his throat to soak into his frayed collar.

When he'd finished, he found them both eyeing him appreciatively. He handed the bowl back to Sarayah and grumbled his thanks, avoiding looking t either of them again.

'Seems he's learning his place,' she commented to her companion.

Kaymah seemed less convinced. 'It will take more than a few manners to convince me this one is broken.' She stepped forward and gave him a hard slap on the back. It hurt, but not nearly as much as it would have done had she arrived five minutes earlier. He winced and gave a groan all the same. 'Let's see how you shape up after your first day of hard work,' she grinned, clearly enjoying his response.

He huffed into his chest but said nothing.

The sound of cartwheels crunching the dirt in the village square caught Kaymah's attention then. 'I'll help Alishia get the cart ready,' she announced as she headed back out and left them.

He lifted his gaze back to Sarayah's now and found her staring back at him, studying him. 'I have to go off world today. Alishia will be in charge of your care while I am away. She is a fair woman. As long as she believes you are working as hard as you can you won't be punished. But be sure to complete your chores before sunset. If you don't there will be a public show of disapproval.'

'Another whipping?'

'Just be sure to finish and you won't have to worry about it.'

The fact she didn't want to say what form that disapproval might take worried him. Maybe that little groping session with the leaves had been worth it after all. It might give him a chance to keep up the work-pace needed to complete his tasks.

Sarayah took hold of the leash on his collar now and tugged him toward the door. Outside a number of the women of the village had already gathered around the cart and the beast of burden hooked up to it. A cloud of dust was still settling in the square, what little moisture had damped it down last night already evaporated by the heat of the early morning sun. Though he'd seen all this in his memories, and spent a good deal of time in Afghanistan's desert regions, the heat still caught him out. It was instantly draining, and today he had a full day of work ahead of him.

A distressed squeal caught his attention then. Away to his left as he emerged he saw a pile of festering cloths with three babies lying among them, arms and legs flailing as they wailed for comfort and company. The women ignored them, and he figured they were the latest batch of male children being kept alive to be put to service when they were old enough. His heart broke to hear them. He wasn't a father, didn't know if he ever would be, but he had a soft spot for kids and couldn't bear to see them being so neglected. No one deserved that kind of a start in life.

Sarayah pushed him on, whispering, 'Say nothing,' as a warning that he should keep his peace. Though it was hard not to say something he took her advice. Nothing he said would make any difference. He would just end up even sorer than he already was, and the babies would still cry out to deaf ears. But he would fix all this...somehow...

Kaymah grinned viciously at him as he approached the cart. Alishia was tossing various items into the back – axes, water canteens and large sacks tied up with rope. He had no idea what they contained, but figured he'd find out soon enough. Kaymah bent down and reached under the cart, flipping open a wooden hatch, then grinned at Sheppard again. 'Get inside, beast.'

Sheppard bent just a little and saw the box built onto the underside of the cart. It barely looked big enough to hold him. 'You're kidding, right?'

A shove in his back sent him staggering toward it with a sharp reminder of his current state. 'We don't joke about such things. Get in,' Sarayah ordered.

Getting in there would have been a feat in itself if he wasn't so stiff and achy, so today it was almost impossible. Once again he was glad for the leaf he'd chewed, and for the extras in his pocket. He figured he would need them after this ride.

He hung onto the back of the cart and got both feet inside, sliding himself in across the rough wood, wondering how many splinters he was collecting in his butt that would make themselves known later once once the leaf had worn off. Kaymah slammed a boot onto his shoulder and shoved him in a little faster so he scraped various exposed areas of skin. He was forced to curl, stretching his bruised back muscles more than was comfortable, but he reminded himself he'd been through worse.

Once his head was in the box, Kaymah ducked down and began lifting the hatchback into position. 'Enjoy your journey,' she whispered. 'I'll see you later.'

The hatch slammed shut on him and he heard her lock it in place. They certainly didn't mean for him to have any chance to climb out, but he'd have to see what he could do about that once he was out of the village.

'Be sure to keep him out of sight until you reach your destination,' he heard Sarayah telling Alishia. 'And remember not to listen to any of his lies. He is the deceiver the ancient scroll spoke of...he will tell you anything to succeed in his plans to destroy us.'

'I understand,' Alishia responded, then he felt the rocking of the cart as she clambered back on board.

They set off and Sheppard soon realised the discomfort of his crowded position was only one problem this journey would deal him. Within minutes of driving on the dirt track out of the village, the box was filling with dust that seeped in through the cracks between the wooden boards enclosing him. He had to cup his hands over his mouth and nose to try to filter it as he tested the boards at the end of the box with his feet. In his curled up position he couldn't get much thrust to his kicks. The boards felt solid, no give in them at all. It looked like he wasn't getting out after all. But then he remembered there was one part of the box that wasn't so solid – the entrance hatch. He sacrificed his breathing for a few moments to test the hatch's sturdiness. It rattled against his hands, but the hinges and whatever was locking it kept it in place. Dust stung his eyes and choked his throat as he continued, but he just couldn't get enough leverage to break the lock away from the wood with his chained hands. Seemed like he wasn't getting out of his chores today, but on the way back, he would climb in that box head first and give the hatch a kick to try his luck. Limited as movement was, he could definitely hit it harder that way.

He was more than ready to get out when the cart eventually came to a halt. The air was a little cooler and he was certain he could smell foliage, so when the hatch dropped open he wasn't at all surprised to find they were in woodland.

He slid himself out, falling onto the ground in a pile of tangled limbs. Dust flew up into the air and for the first time he realised he was caked in detritus from his bone-rattling journey.

Alishia dropped the back of the cart and reached in, thrusting an axe his way as he dusted himself off. It thumped against him, knocking the wind out of him when he'd only just stopped coughing.

'Take this,' she ordered, marching away from him.

_Very trusting, _he thought, although she did pull a gun out from her belt as she stomped on ahead. If it had been Kaymah he'd have been tempted to sock her one with the less dangerous end...on second thoughts maybe even the more dangerous one...but this was Alishia, and he knew she was basically a good person. Medulsa needed her and so did he.

When she stopped again and turned to face him she had come to a standstill beside an impressively thick trunked specimen of tree.

'You'll be working on this one,' she told him, slapping the rough bark. 'Fell it and cut it into logs about this big.' She demonstrated the desired proportions with her hands so he was clear what was required of him.

'Just the one tree?' he quipped, managing to earn a smirk from her.

'Once you've done enough to keep the cooking fire burning for a day that part of your chores is done, yes.'

_That part?_ So there was more. He supposed those sacks had something to do with it. 'What's next?' he asked.

She eyed him up and down a moment with something akin to amusement. 'I'll be amazed if you finish your first task. I wouldn't worry about the second stage.'

Though he knew it was just a little psychology she was practising, he decided there and then to prove her wrong. Sarayah had said he was stubborn, and yes, when it came to this kind of thing he was. He would work until he dropped if he could prove himself better than they thought.

He confidently held her gaze as he headed for the tree, readying his axe to swing. Alishia just smiled and headed off to sit up against the bole of another nearby tree.

Sheppard readied himself and swung with all his strength, the colecha leaves still weaving a little of their magic and thankfully dulling the effects when the jolt of the axe head imbedding in the solid wood reverberated right through him. Pulling it free proved tricky, so much so that he had to put his foot against the trunk to lever it out. This was going to be harder than he'd thought...

He glanced Alishia's way and spotted her chuckling as she swigged some water. His own throat was as dry and dusty as the road they'd ridden most of the way on, but he didn't ask for a drink, figuring it would more than likely delay him getting any. He told himself he could be patient and wait until it was offered. He wasn't about to die of thirst yet.

The second chop shook him up as much as the first, then the third and the fourth, but after a while he got used to the various aches and pains and accepted them as part of the job. They made him sluggish between each swing, but he was determined to finish his tasks before sunset. He wasn't about to give the women any more reason to punish him while he was still capable of working. How determined he would feel in an hour's time remained to be seen, of course...

He was fully engrossed in his work when Alishia tapped him on the shoulder and offered him some water. He leaned his axe against his leg and thanked her, sniffing the contents before swigging back a few large mouthfuls until she reclaimed the flask.

Since she was in a charitable mood, he decided to risk a question. 'I need to have all my jobs done by sunset, right?' he asked, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

She looked surprised that he knew, as if that fact was usually kept secret to catch men out. 'Yes, that's right.'

'So what's the punishment if I don't manage that?'

She eyed him shrewdly, sucking in her cheeks. Then she replied, 'I don't know.'

He knew he probably shouldn't push his luck by asking for more, but his curiosity got the better of him. 'Don't you have rules to cover this kind of thing, like the ten lashes for trying to escape?'

'Perhaps you should spend less time talking and more time working, then you won't have to worry about the consequences of failure.'

Her gaze had hardened as she spoke those words, and Sheppard could tell he would get no more from her at that moment. He nodded and grasped his axe again, flinching as he realised his hands were already covered in blisters he hadn't felt until now. The effects of the leaves had clearly worn off. As Alishia retreated, he slipped another leaf from his pocket and chewed it, sorry he hadn't done that just before she'd offered him the water. Still, the bitter flavour was bearable since he knew it would make his work easier.

And so he worked on in the dappled shade and stifling warmth, eventually felling the tree some hours later. He resisted the urge to yell 'Timber!' as it tilted then tumbled, figuring Alishia wouldn't really appreciate the outburst. The sound was immense as the tree crashed to the forest floor, and Sheppard actually found himself grinning at the achievement as he doubled over and took a moment to rest his weary body. He'd always wanted to fell a tree. It was one of those things a lot of men secretly yearned to do to prove their strength, but few had the opportunity to actually do. He glanced Alishia's way, but she didn't look particularly impressed.

The smile slowly sliding off his face, Sheppard determinedly set about the task of dismembering the tree into more manageable pieces. After a few strikes he felt a tap on his shoulder. Alishia was offering him another drink. Once again, he sniffed the water first, drawing a puzzled look from her this time.

'Why do you do that?'

'Just wanted to be sure it was only water,' he shrugged, slugging it back. It left a welcome cool trail down his burning throat, but he knew the effects wouldn't last for long.

'What else would it be?'

Not sure he should let her know how much he knew of their planet and their _habits_, he quipped, 'Thought it might have been something stronger. Didn't want you sabotaging my chances of getting through a whole day without a beating.'

She huffed out a laugh. 'We wouldn't waste the good stuff on the likes of you,' she assured him, snatching back the flask and putting the stopper in.

He tried not to show any obvious offence at her choice of words. She'd been brought up in a society where men were considered lower than the cart animal now grazing a few yards away while he was developing calluses on his calluses. He couldn't expect any more from her.

'You should probably chew another of those colecha leaves,' she told him, dipping her head toward his left pocket. 'It's been a while since you took the last.'

Her suggestion surprised him. He raised his eyebrows. 'You saw that, huh?'

'There's not much I miss,' she informed him, strolling away to resume her seat. 'But since the only way you could have got them is if Sarayah gave them to you, I assumed I should not take them back. Besides, considering your injuries and your lack of muscle bulk you already have enough going against you to mean completing your tasks for today will most likely be impossible. I see nothing to be gained from punishing you for not completing an insurmountable task, so you should make the most of whatever advantage those leaves give you.'

'That's...good of you,' he conceded, popping a leaf into his mouth and picking up his axe again, swinging it hard to work out a little of his annoyance at her attitude. She obviously had no idea how stubborn he was; leaves or no leaves, he would have given this job his all just to show them he couldn't be beaten so easily.

And so he continued to cut away as the day grew steadily hotter, sweat pouring down his forehead and stinging his eyes as he tried desperately to keep up a decent pace. He was damned if he would fail. Though he could deal with being punished for the escape attempt because he really had been dumb to trust Kaymah so readily, he wasn't about to fall short in his workload on the very first full day in their company.

But eventually, despite all his promises to himself that he wouldn't show any signs of weakness, his arms could swing no more. All of his muscles burned with effort, and with heat despite the heavy canopy, and even though he feared some kind of physical encouragement might be meted out to urge him to continue, he simply had to take a break.

So, he was pleasantly surprised when Alishia announced. 'Time to eat.'

Sarayah had said she was fair, but he hadn't hoped she would be this understanding considering Sarayah's intricate web of lies. 'Sounds good,' he responded, dropping his axe to the ground and trudging over to the cart where she was now hauling a sack to the rear flap and untying it. This bag was smaller than the others, and once untethered the cloth fell open to reveal an assortment of foods, some more appetising to look at than others. It didn't take a genius to work out which items would be for him.

She tossed him a piece of bruised fruit that resembled an apple and he tucked in, his grumbling stomach thankful for any kind of sustenance after his gruelling morning of work. He sat down with it, leaning his shoulder against the wheel of the cart for support. He realised he shouldn't stop for too long because he might seize up and not be able to keep up the pace for his afternoon session, but he needed food and water, and just a little time to recharge his batteries, so he enjoyed the rest while he could.

'So where have you met Sarayah before?' Alishia asked, casually leaning on the cart beside him.

He squinted up at her, thinking the question a little odd.

'Did you think I wouldn't realise?' she asked, arching an eyebrow. 'Nothing about our society or our ways seems to surprise you. You have to have known about Medulsa before coming here. Did she ask you to come?'

For a moment or two Sheppard considered lying and telling her that this was all a plan to boost the dwindling support Sarayah had from the other villagers, but Alishia had previously been his only ally amongst these women. To wrong-side her might be a huge mistake if she were to discover his deceit.

'No, she didn't ask me to come here,' he told her, holding her gaze firmly so she would know it was the truth.

'But you have met her before...you do know of us? Your paths have crossed off-world, yes?'

'Yeah...in a manner of speaking.' This was all getting too complicated to begin to explain, so he decided to change tack. 'Thought you weren't supposed to be listening to my lies.'

'I'm not, but she didn't say anything about listening to the truth,' Alishia countered. 'I have seen many men come and go in my time here, but I have never before seen Sarayah behave around any of them as she does around you. I suspect she is the one deceiving me, not you.'

Sheppard couldn't suppress the smirk that comment brought to his face. Sarayah had spent years setting this up and making sure no one would listen to him, but her plotting had aroused the suspicions of the one woman she very likely wanted to poison against him most of all. Why hadn't she just killed Alishia like she had Allanae? He supposed she might have thought she was smarter than Alishia. Killing Allanae had been necessary to free up the position as the leader of the community. She would gain no social status from killing Alishia, and the woman was serious muscle-power when she needed it.

'What hold do you have over her that means she does not wish you dead?' the woman suddenly asked, surprising him. She might look like a thug, but Alishia proved herself time and again to be astute when it came to reading situations.

'I don't know,' he shrugged, 'Maybe she just can't resist my roguish smile and irresistible charm.'

Alishia arched an eyebrow. 'You are not the first to come through here and try to charm his way out of our prison.'

'So you think it's the roguish smile, huh?'

She smiled now herself, unable to maintain her serious demeanour. Then she sighed, peering up at the sun just visible through small chinks in the thick green canopy keeping them shaded. 'I laugh, but I wonder if there might be some truth in what you say. Lost scrolls or not, if you are so dangerous, why would she not kill you and your friends on sight? It's as if you have her bewitched.'

Again, Sheppard was left wondering how to respond. The truth of the odd relationship he and Sarayah had and would share might just be too much of a stretch for Alishia to fully believe. But even if he didn't tell her the truth about all that, it didn't mean he couldn't tell her about the Wraith heading to the planet. She'd helped him last time when he'd told her they were coming; perhaps she would this time, too.

'I keep hearing about these lost scrolls...what are they?' he asked, half-expecting her to refuse to answer him. To his surprise, she filled him in.

'For many, many years our women have lived by the old laws as they were written down when we freed ourselves from slavery,' she explained, recounting the familiar tale. 'Men are kept imprisoned and oppressed, their numbers capped, and so it will remain unless a man finally repairs the protection device the Ancestors left for us, lifting the curse of impending Wraith attack.'

She had no idea _how_ impending. 'Yeah...about tha –'

'Sarayah found the lost scrolls some ten revolutions ago. They told of the Deceiver, you, a man who would come to our home with three companions and tell us he could fix the device and deliver the men to freedom, while all the time planning to take it for his own protection and leave us to be culled.'

His jaw dropped. Sarayah found them? That was convenient. 'That devious...'

'Shhh!' She held up a hand to gesture for his silence. He could hear it now too, snapping twigs, crunching leaves, the creaking of wood that had accompanied his journey here rather too loudly. Another cart was coming.

'Someone approaches,' Alishia hissed, getting to her feet. 'Stay down and eat the rest of your meal. Say nothing.'

He wanted to rant about the lousy timing, then when he saw the cart was driven by Kaymah he figured silence really was his best option.

'It's midrise, Alishia. I've come to relieve you of your watch,' the woman called, casting Sheppard a withering look. 'Why is he shirking his duties?'

From the corner of his eye, he watched Alishia raise her chin and peer down her nose at the smaller woman. 'As you say, it's midrise...all prisoners eat at midrise if their workload is acceptable. But why are you here? I thought I was to watch him today.'

'And you have. Now it's time for me to take over the burden.' Sheppard risked a definite glance Alishia's way now, watching her plant her fists heavily on her broad hips.

'It's no burden...it's my responsibility.'

'Of course –'

'And Sarayah said I should watch him until his work was finished. She hasn't told me otherwise, so here I will stay.'

Anger clouded the younger woman's pretty features, and he couldn't help think how like Sarayah she was, with her tanned skin, dark eyes, and her even darker hair. 'She spoke to me about it after you left,' Kaymah continued, still trying to persuade her. 'She feels this one is so tricky that even the slightest slip in concentration could allow him the means to escape. That's why she feels a fresh guard would be best in the hottest part of the day.'

'I have been guarding prisoners throughout the whole day for many years now, this one is no different,' the big woman growled, clearly offended.

'Well, Sarayah apparently thinks differently,' Kaymah retorted, leaning against a tree trunk and casually picking at a piece of loose bark. 'Still, if you're feeling brave enough to question Sarayah's wishes, I'll head on back to the village. With luck, she won't return before you do and she'll never know, though there still looks to be a lot of work to do here...'

Sheppard knew that was the one thing that would sway Alishia. She wouldn't question Sarayah's leadership in front of Kaymah. She was too loyal and dignified for that. She might have doubts about Sarayah, but she wasn't about to throw her to the lions, and he had to admire her for that. He still bore the scars to prove Kaymah wasn't above it.

'All right,' Alishia said, finally accepting the order, but with more than a hint of weariness in her tone. 'I will leave you to guard him for a short while, but I will return the moment I feel rested.' Alishia strode toward the cart, stopping as she drew level with Kaymah. 'You should heed your own warning with regard to questioning Sarayah's wishes. She wants this one alive, and even your kinship to her will be no protection if you go against that order.' Alishia glanced back at him briefly, no doubt noticing his slack-jawed wonder as he realised Kaymah and Sarayah shared a bond far greater than simply living in the same village, then added, 'Do not do anything foolish.'

'You needn't remind me of the fact I owe her my allegiance...she reminds me of that every day,' came Kaymah's churlish response.

Alishia just shrugged and smiled. 'She preserved your unborn life when she saved your mother from those escaped prisoners...perhaps if you showed her some gratitude once in a while she wouldn't feel the need to.' With that final jibe she strode away, leaving a pouting Kaymah in her wake.

Predictably, Kaymah's anger was soon turned on him. She stamped her way across the small clearing and kicked what little food he had left clean out of his hands.

'Enough eating, you lazy oaf. Back to work!'

He hesitated a moment while he chewed his last mouthful, then stood and wiped his sore, blistered hands on his clothes. 'Yes, ma'am,' he muttered, giving her a mock salute before retrieving his axe and heading for the felled tree.

Unlike Alishia, Kaymah clearly didn't trust him while he wielded a potential weapon. She kept her gun trained on him as she watched him restart the job of cutting up that firewood. As he worked, he pondered the little revelation that Kaymah and Sarayah were sisters. Even if they did have a sibling bond there was no love lost between the two of them now.

It didn't take long for fatigue and the soreness of his palms to slow his pace. He kept working as long as he could, but eventually he paused just for the briefest of respites. Kaymah was quick to jump on the opportunity to punish him, pulling a cudgel from her belt and thudding it across his back. He cried out and spilled to his knees. Of course, it had to be his back. She knew exactly where to hit him to hurt him the most.

'I didn't tell you to stop.'

'But you didn't tell me not to either,' he quipped, instantly regretting it when she hit him again. 'Oww! Okay, okay...I'm working!'

He got up and swung his axe again, feeling the burning pain from his blisters build with each strike of that axe head into the hardwood.

'You should be grateful you're feeling the pain today. By rights you should be dead. If it weren't for Sarayah you would be.'

He peered over his shoulder at her for just a moment, seeing genuine anger there. 'Good thing I didn't kill her like you wanted then.'

The woman huffed, and muttered something he couldn't quite hear under her breath.

He swung his axe a few more times, soon realising he wouldn't be able to do much more without slipping himself another leaf. Of course, with Kaymah's eyes continually drilling into him that might prove impossible.

'Come on, beast,' she chastised as she sensed him slowing again. 'There are plenty of clothes to be washed once those logs are cut and if you work at that pace you'll never finish in time.' She thumped the back of her hand against his arm and he looked down to see she was offering him a flask. He took it, but as soon as he brought it near his mouth he could smell the tell-tale odour of the draught in it. Oh, no...no way was he falling for that one. He passed it back to her without drinking any. Kaymah looked puzzled, but said nothing, leaving the top unstopped for the time being.

'I would've thought you'd be happy about that,' he replied, taking another swing at a thick branch and feeling the pain in his back muscles and shoulders now, as well as his hands. Sweat stung his blisters and the welts on his back, making the activity twice as torturous. He really needed a leaf right now...and for just a moment he was struck with the horrible thought that what he'd been chewing might be addictive. Maybe he didn't need it as much as he thought. In Afghanistan he'd dragged his sorry carcass for miles after a worse lashing than the one he'd taken last night, and in heat far more debilitating than he was experiencing here in the shade of the immense and aged trees in this woodland. He could get by without them for now.

'Well, I would be, except I suspect our _wonderful leader_ will find some way to avoid giving you the appropriate punishment. What secret do you hold over her that makes her so protective of you, beast?'

He peered round to meet her accusing stare. 'Why so suspicious of your sister, Kaymah?'

She frowned and kicked him in the back of the leg. 'Do not address me by my name, beast...ever!' Then she paced behind him, finally muttering her answer. 'She never does anything unless it's for her own good, but I can't figure out how _you_ fit into all this...yet.'

'How about when she saved your life?'

She narrowed her eyes, then struck him again, making him hiss through gritted teeth. Evidently that was a sore point, and one she wasn't prepared to discuss with him at all. 'Enough talk, more work. Drink and get on with your chores.'

She pushed the axe down with the barrel of her pistol and thrust the flask under his nose again, giving him another waft of the draught tainting its contents. 'I'm not thirsty,' he growled, wanting to bat her hand away, but realising any kind of physical contact was an absolute no-no if he couldn't even use her name.

At that moment a rustle in the trees to his left made him start, and another woman emerged, smirking as she picked her way through the foliage to the clearing. 'This one isn't bothering you, is he, Kaymah? It's not like you to let a man better you.'

'Hardly,' Kaymah snorted, holstering her gun and snatching the axe from him. 'It's the situation that bothers me, not the man.'

He was just thinking this new arrival looked like trouble when he heard more sounds around him and three more women broke cover, moving in to surround him. This didn't look like trouble any more. This looked like an ambush.

_Shouldn't have let go of that axe._

'Looks like he's doing well out here,' the bruiser blonde pressing in from behind him commented. 'He might actually get finished. Perhaps he's tougher than he looks.'

'We could use some good stock,' another sneered. 'Our men are weak and growing sick. An injection of fresh blood is just what we need to breathe new life into our village.'

Kaymah grinned, ambling closer to him as he tried to figure out his best route for escape. 'Oh this one isn't planning to stay with us, are you, Sheppard? He's flighty...you can see it in his eyes. He's just waiting for his first opportunity to run.'

She was right, he was currently calculating his best angle, which gap between those encircling him was largest and which of them looked like they might pose the least physical threat in terms of strength and speed. And then, of course, there were the weapons they no doubt carried, and that damned flask of draught Kaymah still clung to, open and ready to pour. The odds were stacked against him...not that he would let that stop him.

'I think you might be right, Kaymah,' the first one cooed. 'And just like with poultry, the best thing to do to prevent them leaving is to clip their wings.'

Clip their wings? What the hell...? Sheppard wasn't sure what that meant exactly, all he knew was it didn't sound good. 'C'mon, ladies. I don't want any trouble. Why don't I just get on with my chores and you people can get back to...whatever it is you do all day?'

'Ladies?' he heard one snort at his shoulder, uncomfortably close. 'He certainly has manners. His mother must have taught him well.' She gave his bicep a squeeze, but he snatched his arm free before the grip tightened on him.

'Not well enough,' Kaymah growled. 'He struck me last night and he didn't pay the price.'

'Sarayah wants him alive,' the blonde pointed out.

A familiar twist curled Kaymah's lips, one he'd seen only too often in his nightmares of her sister. 'And he will be...but he won't ever run again.'

Sheppard took that as his cue to stop being quite so strategic about his exit and just wing it. Hopelessly outnumbered, he got only a few yards before the first tackle came, one of the women wrapping her arms around his waist as she launched for him, flattening him and pinning him down. Her weight on top of him was agonising, but he blocked those thoughts and with a fierce grunt threw her off, scrambling only a couple more feet before she or perhaps someone else re-tackled him and floored him once again. This time he fell at the river's edge, his assailant using the water to her advantage by pushing his face down into it and keeping him that way until he thought his lungs would burst.

When he was on the brink of passing out he was allowed to breathe again, and someone grabbed his ankles to drag him back to drier land. Disorientated, he put up a desperately uncoordinated struggle as several hands grasped him at once. They pulled at his arms and tunic until he was successfully rolled onto his back, from which position he continued to kick and lash out to the best of his ability, adrenalin thankfully deadening the pain of his previous injuries and giving him the strength to battle on. But try as he might, if he broke free of one hand, another quickly took hold. It was all too similar to fighting Sarayah at the SGC, his desperate attempts to free himself thwarted at every turn. His chest seized in panic, his breath catching and depriving him of vital oxygen until his limbs became leaden and burdensome.

Amid all that struggling he felt tepid liquid splashing against his cheek, some running into his mouth. The smell told him Kaymah was trying to get the draught into him, so he spat out what little had reached his tongue, aggravating the situation still further when it hit someone it the face. A punch told him just what the recipient thought of that move.

He caught sight of Kaymah angrily shaking her flask and watching the last few useless drips of liquid dampen the forest floor, the image giving him hope. But that hope was short-lived. 'Marna, hand me your flask,' she yelled as she planted her butt on his stomach, holding him down.

They all had that stuff with them? This was a calculated attack they meant to see through, and he was running out of energy to keep fighting. So he drew on his last reserves and pulled with all of his limbs, trying to free up his chained wrists and shoeless feet to get himself the hell out of there.

He failed.

'Life is hard for the men of Medulsa,' Kaymah told him, grasping his face and squeezing until she forced his mouth open. 'Work is exhausting, conditions are unsanitary, and sometimes terrible accidents befall those who undertake tasks for which they are ill-prepared.'

The liquid was in, the lightly perfumed flavour like poison in his craw. He tried to spit it out again but she clamped his mouth and pinched his nose, preventing him from doing so. Clearly that was a technique well used amongst these women. He briefly wondered how often she had done that before while resuming his bid for freedom, feeling the fight leave him with each passing second. The draught was robbing him of his senses, his energy, his ability to care...

'Such a pity you slipped with that axe. Was it inexperience or just fatigue that cost you so dearly?' Kaymah mused, standing up now as the others pulled his weakened limbs out straight. 'Perhaps we'll never truly know...I certainly doubt _you'll_ ever remember the truth.'

Sheppard knew he should be battling them, but even as he watched Kaymah lift that axe, about to swing it down on his left leg, he couldn't muster the enthusiasm to give a damn. All he could think was that at least the draught would dull the pain when it carved into his leg...

* * *

**A/N: Oh, no. A cliffie! I'll try not to leave it too long before letting you know how it turns out.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. It's good to hear people's thoughts, so please share. Reviews feed the writing and editing muse! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There were many qualities for which Alishia was renowned amongst the men and women of Medulsa, two of them being her strength and her speed. It was those two qualities she engaged at this point, catching hold of Kaymah's arm as she began her downward stroke and holding it still and firm above the shocked and furious woman's head.

'This would be one of those foolish things I warned you not to do,' she growled, fixing the feverishly angry young creature with her most humbling glare.

'Let go!' Kaymah shrieked, tugging hard against her single-handed grip. There was a wild look in her eyes, one that spoke of an untamed fury Alishia hoped had not spread any further than their current leader. It seemed she had been wrong.

Not about to cow-tow to her hot-headed companion, Alishia now grabbed the axe handle with her free hand too. 'Not until you let go of your weapon,' she insisted.

The others gathered there were already releasing their grip on their captive and standing back, their excitement dampened and resolution quelled by Alishia's intervention. Sheppard stared up at her, eyes wide and glazed, clearly under the influence of something stronger than the colecha leaves he'd chewed earlier. They'd used the draught on him; it was the only explanation for his apparent indifference to the potential threat of this was it about this man that brought out the worst in the women of her village?

'It isn't a weapon,' Kaymah told her, straining the axe as if to pull it free. 'This was all just a terrible accident, at least that's how it will look...Sarayah need never know anything different if you walk away now and leave us to finish.'

'But_ I_ would know, and I cannot in all good conscience let you go ahead with this.' Not that Alishia's guilt would trouble Kaymah. Like her sister, this one cared little for anyone else. Alishia had to find another way to reason with her, one that made her feel that she herself was at risk. 'Sarayah is no fool, Kaymah, and there is little affection shared between the two of you. It will take only a little thought for her to realise this 'accident', coming so soon after the incident last night, is more than a mere coincidence. Are you ready to deal with the backlash she will unleash on you?'

Kaymah glared, the challenge still burning strong in her. 'She has no reason to know I was even here. As far as she knows you were in charge of him all day.'

'And of course you care nothing for the trouble I would be in for allowing this to happen,' Alishia snorted. 'I will not stand by and take the blame for this to save your skin!'

Kaymah's eyes flicked Sheppard's way, then quickly back to hers. 'He's only a prisoner. She said she doesn't want him dead, but an injury shouldn't bother her. Besides, she trusts you...she's bound to forgive you.'

Alishia simply raised her eyebrows. Kaymah knew this prisoner was important to her sister just as she did, which was precisely why she'd targeted him. An injury as serious as an axe wound would definitely upset Sarayah and Alishia had no desire to deal with the aftermath of such foolishness.

Seeing her doubt, Kaymah revised her approach. 'He wasn't made to pay for his crimes against me last night. You know a violent assault on any woman is punishable by death. Why is she bending the rules for this one?'

That was a question Alishia had been asking herself since last night too, but she didn't have an answer. 'She says we need to keep he and his friends alive in accordance with the scrolls. Ours is not to question her judgement. She has never led us wrong before.'

'Those cursed scrolls...nothing more than weathered old paper and lies,' Kaymah muttered, but Alishia knew she and the others would abide by them. To do anything else was sacrilege.

Gradually, she felt the resistance against her hand fade and she took the axe from Kaymah's grasp. She hadn't shown it, but she had feared that Kaymah would not relent, and now she knew Sarayah had not sent her sister to help watch the prisoner, she felt foolish for believing the subtle threats Kaymah had casually thrown her way. But the situation was over now, or so it seemed. Sarayah need never know any of this had happened; they might all escape her wrath yet.

'Now all of you head back to the village and speak no word of this,' Alishia ordered them, giving them each a hard look in turn to ensure they obeyed. 'I understand tempers are running high at the moment, but we must all trust that Sarayah knows what she's doing and this one will get the punishment he fully deserves over time.'

The disgruntled mutters of the mob accompanied their now retreating forms showed they were consenting, if somewhat reluctantly, to follow her counsel. Kaymah was the last to leave, looking down at their prisoner for a long moment as if considering whether to shoot him where he lay. But then even she took Alishia's advice and headed back to the cart she'd arrived on.

As she half-listened to the departing vehicle crunching over the various twigs and dry leaves on the ground, Alishia crouched beside Sheppard, who still lay unmoving and silent on his back staring up at the thick canopy overhead. She peered at him, wondering if he had slipped into some form of unconscious trance, and was about to prod him when his head suddenly snapped around in her direction. 'Are they gone?'

She nodded. 'They're returning to the village.'

'Thank God! I don't mind telling you that for a moment there I thought my goose was well and truly cooked!'

He tried to sit up, and when he started falling backward, grabbed hold of her shoulder and levered himself into a sitting position. Though normally such contact would be a great insult, knowing he had what had to be a goodly amount of draught surging through his system made her more forgiving of his transgression.

'Thanks for helping,' he slurred, staring at her and blinking in a way that suggested he was having trouble bringing her face into focus. 'You know, you're a reeeally good woman...you jus' don't know it yet.'

She arched an eyebrow, watching him sway and almost tip backwards until she caught him. 'Thank you, I think.'

'Things are gonna get much better once you take charge round here... you're way more reasonable than Saray...' he stopped, frowned, then pressed a finger to his lips. 'I'm not s'posed to be tellin' you any of this stuff.' He leaned closer, using the same finger he'd silenced himself with to beckon her forward so he could whisper, 'It's a secret.'

Figuring it was just the drugs talking, she took little note of what he'd said. 'Let's get you on your feet, young man...see if we can walk off some of that draught.'

She wrapped his arm around her shoulder, but when she got him upright she could feel he was heavily reliant on her support to keep him that way.

'Wow, you're really strong!' the man chirped, taking a few wobbly steps along with her. 'I usually prefer my women to be...well...you know...more womanly, but I can't help admire the way you're holding me up right now. My legs are about as much use as an ejector seat in a helicopter. If you let go I reckon I'd face plant before you could say 'Geronimo'.' Then he stopped walking and frowned again. 'You know, I'm sure there's something really important I'm s'posed to be tellin' you, but for the life of me I can't remember what it is. Don't you hate it when that happens? That's gonna bug me until I remember it now...Hey, did I cut ALL that wood? I didn't realise I'd worked so hard. Good thing Sarayah gave me those leaves. Did you know she's not really mad at me...she's just trying to get into my pants. No, of course you don't, because you're not in on her _plan_.' He made a strange gesture with his fingers near his head with his free hand as he said that final word. She had no clue why.

Though he was talking so fast and taking so few breaths she was having trouble keeping up with the words spilling out of his mouth, that last part caught her attention. 'Her plan? What plan?'

'Well, I don't know the specifics, silly, but it's something to do with getting me to live happily-ever-after with her, which is sooo not gonna happen. The woman's crazy...I mean really crazy. Sometimes, when I think about it, I actually feel just a little bit sorry for her and what I have to do 'cos she really can't help the fact her brain doesn't work like it should, but then I remember that she shoots my wife...or rather shot her, but not yet...that really didn't make any sense, did it?

She shook her head, adjusting her hold on him as he sagged a little in her grip. 'No, not really.' But since nothing he'd said so far had, she wasn't surprised at all.

'Yeah...it's kinda hard to explain...You know, there really is something very important I have to tell you...'

'Is that where the two of you met before...when she shot your...wife?' She had no idea what 'wife' meant, but hoped she'd repeated it correctly.

Sheppard's knees buckled, and she had to fight hard to stop him hitting the floor. 'That and a few other places,' he drawled. 'And I gotta say she doesn't get any better for the knowing. I thought Medulsa was a hell-hole the first time around, but, woooh, I'm telling you. It was bad enough when _she_ was the only one baying for my blood. Now I have a whole village full of you lining up to kick my ass!'

The draught had this effect on some people. She'd heard some of the other women say that on rare occasions it left their chosen partners unable to stop speaking, but she'd never heard any of them say they became delusional. Yet she knew for a fact he had never been to Medulsa before, so what was he talking about? Perhaps the draught was reacting with the colecha in his body.

'Last time I drank some of that draught stuff I ended up telling my boss she had pretty eyes, apparently.' He shook his head, chuckling to himself as a rush of colour flushed his cheeks. 'I mean, she does have pretty eyes, but I would never normally tell her that kind of thing because, well, it's not like I'm sweet on her or anything, we're just real good friends. Now Teyla, that's a whole other story, but she's too busy being a leader to her people and a kick-ass Wraith killer to notice me, and I really don't think I should distract her from that.' He paused, a rare moment of silence in his rambling. 'Damn it! I almost had it then, but it's gone again.'

'What?'

'The thing...the thing I'm s'posed to tell you.'

'No matter. I'm sure you will remember soon enough,' she assured him.

The colour that had turned his cheeks crimson left him again in an instant. 'Oh, God...I think I'm gonna barf!'

She had no idea what that word meant, but soon got a visual clue as he first retched and then vomited on the ground in front of them.

'Told you,' he croaked.

'Do not concern yourself,' she said, steering him in another direction. 'It will help you to come to your senses more quickly if you purge some of the draught.'

'I dunno, 'cos I'm really not feeling too good right now.'

His legs gave up on him completely at that point, and she was forced to lower him to the ground, his inability to walk making holding him up any longer a futile act. His eyes flicked up to hers, but seemed to almost look right through her as he spoke. 'Am I rambling? I feel like I'm rambling. I'm usually not much of a talker, more of a doer. Now McKay...holy crap, can he talk! When he's nervous or scared he barely stops for breath.'

Sheppard slumped a little further, and she decided to let him lie down. Clearly this wasn't an effect he could walk off. He needed to sleep it away. At least that was what she hoped he needed. She'd never witnessed such a severe reaction to the draught. What if he died? A cold rush of panic seized her. If he died when she was supposed to have been watching him Sarayah would never forgive her. And once Sarayah was angered, there was no knowing how far she would go in exacting her punishments...except in this one's case. She thought over the things he had said, looking for clues as to what it was that made him so special to Sarayah, but none of it made any sense. His eyes had shut now. She doubted he would say anything of use to her until he awoke again, by which time this conversation would be forgotten and he would revert to kind – a man of actions not words.

She laid him out flat on the ground, resting her hand on his chest to test for breathing and heartbeat. Both remained good and strong, giving her hope that sleep was all he needed after all. He mumbled something under his breath, something unintelligible, then drifted off. She sighed looking at what remained of the felled tree, still to be cut into logs, and the piles of washing still bagged at the river's edge. If she was to hide this attempted crime from Sarayah, someone needed to do the work. Besides, she couldn't help but feel it unfair for this man to take more punishment when both his failings had no doubt been down to Kaymah's scheming. She had after all found a pin from a brooch on Sheppard's bedding when she'd fetched his chain for the lashing, and she doubted he'd found that all by himself while restrained in Sarayah's back room.

As she rose the man startled, reaching out to seize her arms, his gaze the most focused it had been since she'd rescued him. 'The Wraith are coming!' he gasped. 'I have to help or you're all gonna die!' Then he collapsed back to the ground, this time completely unconscious.

She gaped at him, then shook him hard. But it was to no avail. This time he remained asleep. With no way of knowing if he spoke the truth or not, she decided to set to work completing his tasks for the day to cover up Kaymah's foolishness. One thing seemed certain to be true; Sarayah had claimed this man would destroy their society, and already their people were at odds with one another, questioning their laws, their scriptures and Sarayah's leadership. It appeared it was only a matter of time before Medulsa as she knew it would come to an end, one way or another.

oooOOOooo

Elizabeth had barely slept at all the previous night, but still dragged herself out of bed at the usual hour and headed to the mess for breakfast.

The atmosphere on Atlantis felt different, as if even the city itself missed Sheppard's presence. Maybe it did. He had a way with Ancient technology no one else possessed; perhaps it needed him as much as they needed it.

Not feeling terribly hungry, she'd chosen a bowl of yoghurt mixed with fresh fruit, which she now toyed with rather than eating. In front of her, a cup of strong black coffee steamed while she waited for it to cool enough to drink. It would be doses of caffeine that would keep her going today, that and a sense of determination to outwit the Medulsan currently holding her people prisoner.

'Mind if I join you?'

She looked up to see Carson smiling sympathetically down at her. Though she actually wanted a few more moments alone to gather her thoughts, she knew he would be as worried about Sheppard and his team as she was, so she gestured to the seat opposite her and told him he was welcome to take it.

'You look like you got about as much sleep as I did,' he quipped, pouring some syrup on a pile of pancakes.

Elizabeth's stomach lurched at the thought of eating them, but she covered it well. 'No, I had a few things on my mind.'

'Get's under your skin, doesn't she?' Carson asked, pushing a good portion of pancake into his mouth and watching her as he chewed.

She met his startling blue gaze and nodded, choosing to pick up her mug of coffee now to keep her hands busy. 'That she does. I don't think I've ever met anyone quite so...unreadable.'

'No...and bloody scary, too,' Carson added. 'I know she's only human now, but I don't mind admitting I was shaking in my boots yesterday.'

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow, amused by Carson's honesty and lack of embarrassment at that admission. 'I didn't really find her all that scary...more annoying actually.'

'Aye... she was certainly that, but I suppose it's knowing her propensity for violence that had me so worried. That and the fact she hates men so much. You were never really a target.'

'No, I suppose not,' Elizabeth agreed. 'Unlike Major Sheppard and his team.'

'I'm surprised she didn't release Teyla, though,' Carson mumbled around a mouthful of pancake. 'Girl Power and all that!'

Elizabeth couldn't suppress a smile at that. 'Unfortunately, releasing Teyla would give us an eye-witness to what happened. That really wouldn't work when she's denying ever having seen any of them.'

'No, I suppose not. So what next?'

'We wait...which is easier said than done.'

'Wait?' Carson swallowed with difficulty, looking surprised. 'Wait for what?'

'For them to drop their guard,' Elizabeth clarified. 'Sergeants Markham and Stackhouse have both suggested that we allow the Medulsans to believe we have stopped searching in the hopes of catching them out with their guard lowered. So, we wait until it's night on Medulsa and everyone is sleeping and we go back. Hopefully that way we'll find something we're not supposed to see.'

The doctor nodded, understanding the theory. 'Of course, Sarayah isn't easily fooled...'

'If you have a better idea, I'm all ears,' she suggested, happy to take any advice on offer.

'Honestly...I think you're probably doing the right thing. Pushing too hard too soon might just make her more determined to keep them hidden.'

'As if she isn't determined enough,' Elizabeth murmured, swirling the coffee in her cup. 'To be honest, I'm not happy about waiting ten minutes, let alone ten hours, but I don't think we have a choice. I've never dealt with anyone quite so...cold.'

'Och, if you think she's bad now...' Carson let that thought trail away unfinished, but the haunted look on his face said it all perfectly eloquently. He was still scarred by his encounter with her in Afghanistan. Suddenly, he drew in a deep breath and smiled, 'I owe Major Sheppard my life. Anything I can do to help...'

'I'll let you know,' she finished for him, sipping her drink at last.

Zelenka bustled up to them then, looking apologetic as he set a data pad down beside her. 'I'm sorry to disturb your breakfast, Elizabeth, but I have been thinking...perhaps we should be collecting data from the Medulsan DHD in case Major Sheppard and his team have been moved off-world. That would explain why we haven't found any trace of them yet, after all.'

'It could, Radek. And if we don't find them tonight I'll happily give you the go ahead to do that. But right now we're trying out the element of surprise and sending you through to collect 'gate addresses might take the edge off a little.'

'Of...of course,' he stammered, pushing a hand nervously back though his hair. 'I wasn't trying to tell you how to do your job...'

She smiled, holding up a hand to stop him. 'I know...and I appreciate the suggestion. We're just going to try to find them one more time first. If that doesn't work we'll go with your suggestion.'

'Of course,' he repeated. 'I'll leave you to your meal now.'

She watched him shuffle away again, eyes downcast and shoulders slouched.

'You know, I think he actually misses Rodney, despite their disagreements,' Carson commented as he watched him go.

'I think you may be right,' she smirked, 'but I doubt he'll ever admit it. Let's not tell Rodney about our theory when he's back...Radek will never hear the end of it!'

'My lips are sealed.' Carson pushed in the last forkful of his pancakes, pushing his plate a little away from him as he leaned back and patted his stomach. 'Well, much as I'd love to stay and chat I have rounds to do. If you need me at all, you know where I am.'

'That I do,' she nodded, as he headed away, leaving her alone with her untouched meal. She stared down at it all, and found herself wondering whether Sheppard and his team were hungry or thirsty, or worse for that matter. Her mind cast back to the meeting with Sheppard before he'd departed for the mission. He'd been hoping to change things in his favour because of his prior knowledge of the planet and its problems, but now it seemed things had gone badly wrong. She hoped she wasn't going to live to regret not refusing him permission to go. If this situation didn't resolve itself soon she would have to go back to Medulsa mob handed to try to force the truth out of them...an option she would really rather not take.

Her food now having lost all appeal she rose quietly and headed back to her office to find some paperwork to fill her time. This was likely to be the longest ten hours of her life, longer even than the Genii invasion of Atlantis. Back then she'd known what she was dealing with – greed, aggression and untempered ambition – but now...now she couldn't get a measure of their foe at all...

oooOOOooo

Waking up with a pounding migraine was never pleasant, but waking up with a pounding migraine and no memory of why you had it was definitely far worse.

Shards of orange light broke through the dense canopy of leaves above him, and Sheppard pondered the approach of sunset and the pretty view it afforded him for a few moments before his brain kicked into gear big time.

Sunset! He hadn't finished his work!

He sat up too quickly, listing sideways until a firm hand on his shoulder steadied him. 'Slowly. Do not rush things.'

Sheppard blinked up at Alishia, trying to figure out why she was being so nice to him. 'Wh...what happened?' he asked, dragging a hand down his face to try to wipe away the remaining lethargy.

'You fell asleep,' she grunted.

'What? Why didn't you wake me so I could fini-'

He looked past her and noticed the wood now stacked in the back of the cart several yards away.

'You finished already,' she told him, grasping his right forearm and hauling him to his feet.

He frowned, watching the woods tilt and spin a while until he adjusted to the change in position. 'Funny...I don't remember doing that...' And neither did he remember washing the clothes now bagged up in their damp sacks either.

'We should return to the village. Sarayah could be back and waiting for us already,' Alishia insisted, ignoring his confusion.

'And we wouldn't want to keep her waiting...would we?' he quipped, feeling dizzy again as he tried to take a step toward the cart. Alishia steadied him once again.

'Come now. It's only a few steps, then you will not need to move for the rest of the journey,' she urged, steering him toward it.

'No, I can just lay back and travel in style,' he muttered, watching her unlatch the door to his tiny wooden compartment beneath the cart. Just as she gently but firmly guided him in its direction he remembered something, pulling his arm free and stepping back.

'Kaymah was here,' he said, recalling the woman's arrival now.

Alishia gave him a worried glance before she rearranged her expression into something resembling confusion. 'She was? When was that?'

He blinked back at her. Was she really going to play dumb like that? 'Yeah, she was. She was here before I fell asleep, when I still had half of that tree to cut up.'

She stared back at him, unwavering. 'You are mistaken.'

A chill ran the length of Sheppard's spine. She was lying to him. What had happened that she felt the need to lie? She reached out to grab his arm again, and again he stepped back.

'I'm not _mistaken_. I know she was here. She had some of that draught...that stuff you give the men when you need 'em to play nice so you can keep the numbers up. She gave me some, didn't she? That's why I fell asleep.'

Again, he caught the truth in her expression as she quickly assumed another mask. It was fleeting, but he knew what he'd said was right, and for some reason she was denying it. 'You must have dreamt all this while you slept. I see now that allowing you to rest was a mistake. Now get in the cart.'

'I didn't sleep, I was unconscious. She drugged me!' He stopped, hating the sound of panic lacing his words. 'Look, I don't know what kind of men you're used to dealing with...maybe they're just too tired and beat up to question you, but I'm not there yet and I know you're lying to me.'

For a moment he thought she was going to admit that she was deceiving him. He saw a mixture of emotions cross her face – fear, confusion, guilt – then she finally settled on anger. That wasn't what he'd been hoping for. He swallowed hard and tried his darnedest not to look as freaked-out as he felt.

'The kind of men I'm used to dealing with do as they're told the first time because they know there is a price to pay if they don't,' she growled, reaching out quicker this time and catching his arm to wrestle him into the cart. 'Now let's go before Sarayah comes looking for you. Trust me, you don't want her to have to do that...and I'll do whatever it takes to ensure she doesn't have to.'

Disappointment raged inside him. Alishia had been the one woman on Medulsa he'd thought could be trusted, yet here she was covering up Kaymah's crimes against him, whatever they were. He was so incensed he considered threatening her with telling Sarayah she was lying about who had done the work so she would start asking questions, but he knew it would be an act of sheer churlishness. No, what he had to concentrate on now was getting himself out of there. No one was going to help him save these people from the Wraith this time. He had to do this on his own.

Alishia grabbed him roughly be the back of his neck and forced his head down toward the box. Remembering his trip into the woods that morning, Sheppard let her guide him in head first this time. This was his opportunity. Out on the rocky, dusty track, and in the failing light, his departure from the box might not be seen or heard. He had to at least try.

And so it was that several long and chokingly dusty minutes into his journey Sheppard kicked his way free of his box beneath the bone-shaking cart and dropped out onto the ground, ignoring the new grazes his escape caused as he immediately scurried for the cover of rocks and bushes at the side of the track. He could count his bruises later. Right now he had to get himself back to the 'gate and home to Atlantis so he could help rescue his friends and fix that Ancient device before the Wraith attacked and rewrote the time-line beyond measure.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going on holiday for a while soon, but if you would like me to I'll try to get one more update out before I go...I'll slot an editing session in between washing, ironing and packing sessions if anyone wants another chapter before I go. Remember to let me now what you think of the story so far. It costs you nothing more than a few minutes of time, but it inspires me to keep writing for much longer! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The moment she stepped through the Ring of the Ancestors and back onto Medulsan soil Sarayah knew something was wrong. Indarah instantly broke cover, swiftly followed by at least half a dozen of her best hunters. They clearly had news for her, something that couldn't wait until she returned to the village.

She came to a standstill and let them approach her. 'Indarah, why are you out here in the open?'

Indarah looked grave, hesitating as if considering the full consequences of her response. Sheppard has escaped. Alishia ordered extra people to guard the Ring so he could not leave the planet and ordered me to inform you as soon as you arrived home.'

'How long has he been missing?' Sarayah demanded, immediately shedding the heavy coat she had worn during her travels.

'He broke out of the cage beneath the cart on his return to the village shortly at sunset.'

Sarayah nodded as she squinted over at the Barren Lands through which Alishia would have driven their cart. The trees there were sparse and the ground rocky; it was not an easy place to hide in or traverse. Barefoot and injured, he would be slower than normal, but she judged he might have had time to make it over to the denser woodland lying to the east. She looked toward it, the trees mere shadows in the distance. Finding him amongst them would be a difficult task, but one she would undertake despite the bone-deep weariness tugging at her limbs after her travels.

'Stay here and keep your eyes open,' she ordered, switching on her radio – Sheppard's radio to be more exact. 'If you see him, let me know. And tell Alishia I want her and any other available women from the village to scour the Howling Woods –'

'The Howling Woods? But he will have departed the cart near the Barren Lands to the west –'

'Which is exactly where he hopes we'll search for him. And so he will approach the Ring from another direction.' Sarayah reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. 'Trust me in this. I know his mind better than any other. We'll find him in the Howling Woods, of that I'm certain.'

Indarah nodded, and radioed the instruction through to Alishia as Sarayah began her sprint toward the Howling Woods. It was possible Sheppard could see her coming if he was watching and waiting for his chance at the tree line, and part of her hoped he could. The sight of her heading his way would perhaps force him into making a mistake and revealing his whereabouts, reuniting them all the sooner. She had missed his company all day, but the trip had been an essential one to smooth the path for their future life, and as such had been unavoidable.

Now...now she had to focus on finding him. Having John Sheppard on the loose could not be tolerated because it threw her plans into disarray. She would have to have a serious talk to him about his wanderlust once she had him back in his rightful place.

OooOOOooo

Sheppard looked up at the moon now visible in the darkening sky. He used its position to guide him toward the gate, because in the visions Sarayah had fed him back on Earth, the moon had been on his right as he'd headed toward the village, so if he kept it to his left that should mean he was going the right way. A familiar sense of feeling hunted accompanied that view as the wind wailed through the branches, and his heart raced a little at the thought someone might be on his tail right now, their movements covered by the strange noises from the surrounding arbour. He hoped it was just paranoia, perhaps as a result of the drugs no doubt still lingering in his system.

His feet, now cut and bleeding, throbbed along with the pulsing in his back and head, and his throat felt dry as dust when he swallowed, but he was determined to keep going. The alternative didn't bear thinking about. Kaymah would have a field day demanding he take the ten lashes his escape warranted, and Sarayah would probably relish having the excuse to hand them out. Sure she'd told him she didn't want to hurt him, but as far as he was concerned a leopard didn't change its spots – she was just as psycho as ever, she was just doing a better job of reining it in...for now.

Stopping for a short time to pick thorns from his soles, Sheppard allowed himself to think of his team for the first time since his escape. Up to this moment he'd been thinking only of his best tactics for approaching the 'gate. By now, everyone would know he was missing, so he'd used the small window of time until his escape became apparent to put himself on a route that wasn't obvious considering where he'd made his escape. Out-manoeuvring them was his only hope since he had no weapons with which to fight his way out of a confrontation. His only concern was that Sarayah might figure he would try this, but since she was off-world, and he had to believe she was still off world since she hadn't been sniffing around him today, he might just get off this soul-destroying planet before she found out he was gone.

A rustle in the tree he was leaning against startled him. He looked up, half expecting Sarayah to drop down out of the branches and land right on top of him. Thankfully it was just a bird, probably as unnerved by him as he had been by it. So, after taking a deep breath and testing his feet to ensure he'd pulled out all of the most painful foreign bodies, Sheppard set off once again.

Progress remained far from easy even after he'd removed the vicious barbs. With the light failing faster with every passing minute and the canopy obscuring his view of the sky he grew disoriented and began tripping over ground roots and small rocks that now lay lost in shadows. Several times he stumbled and fell, adding yet more grazes to the ever growing list Beckett would have to fix up once this mission was over, but determination to save his team and Sarayah's people, both male and female this time, pushed him on.

After what felt like hours he made it to the tree line that overlooked the open ground between him and the Stargate...the open ground where he'd left the jumper to be exact. He'd parked it out there on this far side of the woodland, just as he had in his memories, so they wouldn't startle the villagers. He couldn't see anyone out there guarding it or the gate, but he knew there had to be at least one of Sarayah's women posted on watch, waiting to report back the moment an Atlantis team came through. So he would have to draw them away – create a distraction...though how exactly he was going to do that when he had nothing to hand but the rags he was dressed in wasn't apparent right now. Maybe he could arm himself with something from the trees and spring a surprise attack of his own when they tried to apprehend him.

Again, he jumped as a squawk and flapping erupted above him in the canopy, and he briefly wondered if there might be some way to use that as a distraction...until the full weight of Sarayah dropped down and knocked him to the ground. Not that he could see all that well as a whirl of arms and legs laid into him, struggling with him as he tried to break free, but he could smell the craziness now crushing down on him. His experiences with her back on Earth had left an indelible impression on his memory, and the scent of her brought it all rushing back in on him. Eventually she managed to get the better of him, pinning his arms above his head using the chain between his wrists and slamming her free hand across his mouth to silence the stream of foul language he was spewing at her. But he only stopped struggling when she wedged her knee up high in his crotch, the potential threat of explosive pain and complete debilitation finally sinking in through his rage.

'Enough!' she hissed, leaning hard on him to hold him still, not that she needed to since she'd strategically inserted her knee in his most vulnerable spot. 'All you had to do was be good for a couple of days, just play along and work hard, and now you have the whole village out looking for you once again. How am I supposed to protect you from them now?'

At this proximity he could see the frighteningly familiar wildness in her eyes. She was mad with him, really mad, and it would take only a nudge for her to lose it completely and knock seven shades out of his hide. He kept still and quiet, hoping to avoid the almost inevitable pummelling.

Slowly she slipped her hand from his mouth to allow him to speak. 'Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying,' he quipped, wondering why the hell he'd thought a joke might be his best option at that point.

Her mouth narrowed to an angry line. 'Yes I can, Major. You clearly have no idea of the precarious balance your life is in. The only reason you are still alive is because of these women's respect for my authority. If they lose faith in me, you _will_ die.'

'Yeah...I got that impression,' he grunted, finding it hard to breathe under her added weight. 'So maybe you'd better let me go through that 'gate now because you're losing your grip on this place already.'

That fired her rage, and he squinted, waiting for a punch. Instead, she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back, sniffing at his neck.

'_That_ is seriously creepy,' he rasped, shudders running right through him at the touch.

She snapped her head back up and fixed him with an icy glare. 'You have the draught on you. Who gave it to you?'

Boy, could he put a cat amongst the pigeons right now. He could tell her he'd been the central attraction at a village gang-bang and she'd probably kill everyone to make sure she got the culprits. But he wasn't ready to do anything that despicable to save his own ass...at least, not yet. 'I...I don't know...I don't remember...'

'Was it Alishia?' She held his hair tight so he was forced to look right at her. He didn't think Alishia would have done anything like that to him, but his memory was so hazy and her lies had been so apparent that he couldn't say for certain one way or another. He hoped he wasn't about to get her into any trouble with his doubt.

'No,' Sarayah said more to herself than him. 'Alishia has never used the draught before, she would not start now. It was someone else...'

She'd loosened her grip on his hair, and determined to have one last attempt at breaking free Sheppard brought his arms down hard and sharp on her shoulders, knocking her off him. Then he got up and bolted.

He'd only got a few yards when a stunner blast hit him in the back, and he pitched forward onto the dusty open land beyond the trees, the tantalising sight of the Stargate the last thing he saw as his vision greyed and failed...

oooOOOooo

'I had to drag this troublesome wretch half way from Howling Woods alone. Don't insult me further by lying, Alishia!'

Sheppard woke to the dulcet tones of Sarayah yelling her lungs out at her hulking minion, his brain resonating painfully with the sheer force and volume of her vexation. He quickly decided playing unconscious was his best option for now, that way he might find out a thing or two about what had happened while he was under the influence of the draught himself.

'I left momentarily to relieve myself, and when I returned I found he had been given the draught. I didn't see who gave it to him. I must have disturbed them when I returned.'

A period of silence followed, but that quiet was just as angry as Sarayah's yelling had been. Eventually she spoke again. 'Everyone knew you were guarding him today. Why would someone drug him with such a short window of opportunity?'

Sheppard cracked one eyelid just a fraction. He was in Sarayah's kitchen, lying where they had no doubt dumped him on returning him to the village. Sarayah had her back to him, and he could see the tautness in Alishia's expression as she considered her next response. The woman was desperately trying to hold things together, but she was fighting a losing battle. Sarayah could smell a lie at a hundred paces.

'I...I suspect they wanted him to fail in his duties and earn another punishment,' Alishia told her.

That made sense to him, and now he had a pretty good idea that Kaymah really had been there, despite Alishia's assertions that he was wrong. At least if she had only tried to stop him working that meant nothing more unsavoury had happened while the drugs had a hold over him.

He was just starting to feel better about that when Sarayah said, 'You're still lying, Alishia. Tell me what happened or you will take the punishment yourself.'

Sheppard held his breath, at first sure Alishia would take that punishment rather than break her silence on the matter. Then her shoulders dropped a little and she said, 'May I speak freely?'

Sarayah's attitude instantly softened toward her. 'Of course. That's all I ask.' She pulled out a chair at her table and gestured for Alishia to be seated.

'I guarded him as you asked me to,' Alishia began. 'He worked hard and well, far better than I had expected him to, then I realised he had help...the colecha leaves.'

He noticed Sarayah's head twitch. 'You decided I had been too lenient giving him the medicine?'

'No!' Alishia took a deep breath, then continued. 'I did not understand why you had done it, but that was your choice and I will not question that.'

'I did it because I suspect last night was meant to get him into trouble that he didn't deserve. Someone had to have given him the pin he used to escape his chains. How can we teach him the error of his ways if we're unfair in our treatment of him?'

_Like that's ever mattered to you before, _Sheppard thought, swiftly closing his eye as Sarayah turned his way. Now he was forced to just listen again.

'I agree with you, Sarayah. I believe the flogging he took was brought on by trickery from one of our own. Men have to be kept in their place, but when we turn into deceivers we are no better than this one.'

'So if not you, who administered the draught?' he heard Sarayah ask again. Silence followed, and in that time Sarayah came up with her own answer. 'Kaymah...'

'She told me you had sent her to excuse me from my watch. I tried to argue, but she was insistent that you had done it and you would be angry if I did not follow your orders. I was uncertain of the truth of her words, so I remained close by. It was a good thing I did. Kaymah was not alone and she and her friends meant to mete out their own form of justice.'

'I'll beat some sense into the little upstart myself!' Sarayah suddenly screeched, and he peeked just in time to see her swipe her cudgel up from the table and head for the door. Alishia darted from her seat and stood on her path, a brave move against an armed Sarayah.

'Wait...please...' she begged. 'Let me finish what I have to say. Kaymah feels the punishment you gave out was too lenient last night. The man struck her, and the laws state for that he should have died. You need to speak with her, Sarayah. She doesn't understand why you keep him alive and her opinions are spreading. If the other women see you beating her for punishing him you will lose even more of their respect. Violence is not the answer. Make her understand the validity of what you do and I'm certain she will willingly follow.'

Sheppard watched as the tension gradually left Sarayah's body. 'You're right, Alishia. I have spoken for years of the danger that man and his companions pose and now I defend him. I have fallen foul of the fear he represents myself. There will be no more lenience. We begin afresh this time. Call everyone together. Tonight he gets the appropriate punishment for this attempt at escape.'

He snapped his eyes shut and listened to Alishia depart, then suddenly his head was wrenched up by a handful of hair. 'I assume you heard all that? I hope you're pleased with yourself?'

He opened his eyes, figuring it was futile to pretend any longer. 'And why would I be?' he asked, sitting up now.

'Because now you have a reason to believe I am the monster you paint me to be. Now I have to have you punished – ten lashes of the whip – and I don't suppose it matters to you that I was trying to avoid this.'

'Trying to avoid...waiting for an excuse. Tomayto...tomahto. It's all the same –'

She slapped him, then looked oddly shocked. 'I'm sorry...I over reacted. It's this situation...I didn't want this...'

He tasted the familiar metallic flavour of his own blood yet again. 'Let's just get it over with. I'm sick of listening to your lies,' he told her.

She stood rigid, staring down on him. 'Just remember, whatever happens now, you brought this on yourself. I can no longer protect you.'

'Yeah...I know how this song goes,' he grunted, seeing Alishia return.

The woman faltered a moment, surprised to see him awake so soon after she had left him unconscious. 'It is done. The women are gathering,' she called from the doorway.

Sarayah let her gaze burn into him for just a few seconds longer before saying, 'Good. Bring him.'

At that instruction Alishia strode across the room and dragged him up by his leather collar, attaching the chain she used as a leash before tugging him toward the door. Once again, Sheppard found himself facing an angry rabble, and a clamour of voices all calling for his punishment. They pressed in close, fists, sticks and stones thumping into him as Alishia hauled him through the swelling mass of bodies. Someone tripped him and he fell, a rain of fists pounding down on him as he tried futilely to protect his head with his chained hands. Claw-like fingers tore at his skin and clothes, and the sound of fabric tearing heralded the dissection of his tunic, which they continued to tug and pull it until every last thread holding it on his body gave up the struggle and it fell away, the screams for his blood more fervent with his previously damaged back now revealed in the moonlight.

Eventually, Sarayah gave the order for them all to back off and give him room, and a number of her larger women forced back the crowd, giving him room to breathe and Sarayah space to address her audience.

'We find ourselves here once again,' she called as Alishia manoeuvred Sheppard back to the block at the village centre and forced him down to his knees. She pressed his head down, though it felt more like a warning that he shouldn't look at the women and anger them further. He didn't defy her, watching as tiny drips of his blood fell onto the wood and soaked into the grain, no doubt the result of the stinging scratches he felt on his neck. He doubted that would be enough blood to appease them.

'Once more this prisoner flouts our rules and tries to gain freedom, and once more we have brought him to his knees,' Sarayah continued. 'Some of you may think I was too lenient last night, but I will not make that mistake again. This...beast...has proved he is deceitful and conniving, and if shown even an iota of mercy he will manipulate it. Tonight he will feel our wrath...ten lashes of the whip as befits his attempted escape.'

Kaymah pushed forward now; he recognised her boots even before she spoke.

'This still does not make up for his assault on me, and he will never accept his imprisonment. He should die and with him the threat he poses will end.'

A moment of silence followed, then Sheppard heard feet thudding his way. His head was snatched back by the hair and he felt a blade press to his throat.

'Would this please you, Kaymah?' Sarayah asked, tugging his head back as far as his neck would allow, making it harder for him to breathe than his panic had already made it. 'If I slit his throat now and you watch him die will that take away his sin?'

He could see Kaymah's face now, and unexpectedly her certainty seemed to fade as she watched his suffering.

Undeterred, Sarayah pulled the knife harder against his throat, cutting through layers of skin just above his collar bone. He didn't doubt she knew exactly how much pressure to apply to get the visual effect desired without risking his life, but the trickles of blood now warming the front of his throat and his collar bones were disconcerting all the same.

'It would take just a slight turn of my wrist, a little more pressure, and I could end his life right now,' she pronounced for them all. A rumble of discourse rippled through the women. Sheppard could tell the fervour was dying down. Jeez, this woman was a master manipulator.

'But what then? One cut of the blade,' she moved and drew it across so close to his throat that even he, for a second, wondered if she'd done it, 'and he knows no more suffering. This man is a warrior; death is a risk he takes every day. If you want him to suffer we need to keep him alive, we need to demean him, to break his pride. That is the only lesson a man like this will ever learn from. Death would be too easy for him.'

The thrum grew louder and while they discussed her words, she leaned closer to his ear. 'And what do you want, John?' she asked, using his name for the first time. 'Would you prefer me to end it quickly or would you rather face the cut of leather on your skin?'

'Go to hell!' he grunted, feeling her instantly tense. She pushed his head forward and rose, kicking him hard in the back so he toppled and slammed into the block.

'Have you made your decision?' she asked the women, walking forward to meet with Kaymah.

Kaymah nodded. 'Let him take this punishment. And each and every day we will punish him further until he understands true humility.'

'Yeah...good luck with that!' he quipped. Alishia booted him in the leg as a warning, but it wasn't as hard as it could have been. He had the feeling she might be on his side after all.

'Bring the whip!' Sarayah ordered, turning to watch him. He held her gaze without flinching. She hadn't broken him with a whip before, and she wasn't going to do it now.

A small girl broke ranks to produce the weapon. It was a twisted act, but this was a very twisted world, moulded that way by Sarayah herself. The child held the whip out to her leader, but Sarayah didn't accept it. Instead, she gestured for her sister to take it.

'The greatest offence was caused to you, Kaymah. I should have listened to you yesterday; you hand out the punishment so he can atone for his crime against you.'

Sheppard twitched at the use of that word. His dreams for the past year and more had been haunted by Sarayah's demands for atonement, so much so that if he could find a way to eradicate that word from the English language he would do it without pause for thought. He watched Kaymah take possession of the leather whip, trailing it in the dirt as she circled him.

_Well, that's an infection waiting to happen,_ he thought to himself_. _Then he wondered if hanging around with McKay might be rubbing off on him a little too much.

Sarayah squatted down in front of him, removing the chain from his collar. 'Wouldn't want you getting strangled if you squirm too hard,' she sneered, dropping it to the ground with a nerve jangling rattle. She then took hold of the chain between his wrists and pulled down hard, forcing his chest into the splintered block and bringing his face close to hers.

'Still pretending you don't like hurting me?' he wheezed.

'Would I have handed Kaymah the whip if I did?' she asked him.

'Would you want to watch the results this closely if you didn't?' he countered.

She smiled, her eyes flitting across his face. 'You may never know the answer to that.'

She shifted position, setting her butt in the dust and resting a boot against the block to gain extra leverage. She meant to hold him there no matter how much he bucked. And it looked like this wasn't the first time she'd done this.

The first lash struck home only seconds later, the leather biting sharply on his exposed flesh. He half-screamed, dropping his forehead to the block as he bit back his cries.

'Lift your head!' Sarayah ordered, but he didn't listen. What was she going to threaten him with that would be worse than this? 'Lift your head and face us or I will tell Kaymah to continue beyond the ten lashes you are sentenced to.'

Okay, there was always that. He lifted his head, meeting her feverishly excited gaze. Oh, yeah. She was definitely getting off on this. His mind chose this moment to feed him an image he really didn't need to see, lying staked out in the Afghan heat with the sun almost blinding him and Sarayah about to whip him to death.

_'I always thought it was a pitiful waste of entertainment not to be able to witness their pain and terror in its full glory. Now, you get the opportunity to indulge me before you die.'_

She was no different. She was enjoying his agony as much now as she had then.

'You...lousy...BITCH!' The last word was more of a scream than he would have liked as the whip hit home again, ripping across his bruises. He wanted to drop his head, to press his forehead into the splintered wood and give himself some other discomfort to focus on, but no way was he giving her an excuse to prolong this torture.

'Open your eyes. Look at the faces of those you would seek to destroy!' she barked, grinning savagely. 'We'll make you regret ever coming here, John Sheppard.'

'Already...do!' he grunted, yelping as Kaymah delivered another slicing strike, just above his belt. He screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, riding out the pain.

'Open your eyes!' she demanded again at the top of her voice. Then more quietly, she whispered, 'Let's not waste their beauty behind those lids, pretty one.'

He glared now, enraged by her use of those words. Seemed like the heat of the moment and the spilling of his blood had finally brought out her true colours. 'What...did you...call me?'

A burst of static from Sarayah's radio split the air. Everything fell eerily silent...the calm before the storm.

_'Sarayah...we have activity at the 'gate. Someone is coming...it's them...it's the Atlanteans!'_

_Perfect timing! _he thought, letting his head droop at last. _Well...almost..._

The radio message ended his torture in an instant.

'Get him to the hide,' Sarayah ordered Alishia, who instantly dragged him to his feet and began hauling him toward Sarayah's house, keeping him upright and moving despite his buckling legs and inability to catch his breath. Once they were inside she threw him to the floor and pushed the solid wood table aside with one hard shove of her muscular arms.

With Atlantis personnel in the air, Sheppard realised all he had to do was get out in the open and make himself seen. So while Alishia was distracted, Sheppard did his best to make a break for the door, half-falling, half-crawling toward the beckoning exit, only to run into the tanned and booted legs of Kaymah as she entered.

Without missing a beat she raised her knee up sharply under his chin, stunning him, then, grabbing a fistful of hair, she dragged him back into the kitchen as Alishia levered the covers from the hole.

'Come on now, beast. Let's get you back in that hole.'

She pulled him to the edge of the shaft on his torn and bleeding back, while he kicked and squirmed and tried to pull free. At the edge, Alishia helped to flip him onto his face and tied his hands behind him, then she forced a foul tasting cloth, probably the first thing that had come to hand, into his mouth and tied it there. He retched against its texture and stench, his pain and nausea an overwhelming combination that for the moment knocked the fight out of him until Kaymah crowed, 'Down we go!'

Not entirely certain he'd surface if he went down into that hide out with her again, he kicked for all he was worth, earning several punches from both his captors as they did their best to steer him into a position from where they could get him into the shaft.

'Kaymah, I need you outside,' Sarayah ordered, joining them.

'Who is going to keep an eye on this one?' she asked, her question tinged with anger and just a hint of exasperation. 'Alishia won't fit in there.'

'I'll do it myself this time. I need you out in the village in case his friends come. If they ask to see me tell them I'm off-world making trade and will be back at sunrise, then get rid of them.'

'Alishia can do that if you don't wish to see them. You can hide elsewhere. The hole is dark and uncomfortable and –'

'I'm sure I'll cope,' Sarayah interrupted, slapping a firm hand on her sister's shoulder. 'And although Alishia could address the Atlanteans, you are far more accomplished in the art of deception.'

Sheppard could feel the growing tension between the two of them. Sarayah always chose her words carefully. She was letting her sister know she was aware of her lies.

Kaymah leaned forward just close enough to whisper, 'You'll keep, beast,' as she pushed up from the floor, exiting the building with a lingering and somewhat hateful look at her leader.

Sarayah was entirely unconcerned by that, only thinking of the approaching threat. 'Help me conceal him,' she immediately ordered Alishia. 'And then clean the blood from the floor.'

She climbed down into the hole while Alishia manhandled him into position and helped lower him to the ladder. Once at the bottom, Sarayah forced him face-first against the wall and held him firm there as the cover slabs were replaced and the sound of the heavy wooden table being moved reverberated down the shaft. Unexpectedly, the darkness was almost immediately split by a flashlight beam, and he felt her poke around at his injuries.

'You're lucky your friends came when they did. Kaymah has already done some impressive damage,' she told him, her fingertips roaming over his back and making him flinch. Her touches were uncharacteristically light and he told himself to be grateful for small mercies. Eventually, her wandering hand found a point on his right where his ribs stung, and the contact she made with that area made him draw in a sharp breath around his fetid gag.

'Is that from when I lashed you? I tried to avoid the end of the chain wrapping around like that. It may have cracked a rib.'

Once her inspection was completed to her satisfaction, she pressed back enough to provide space to turn him around, then forced him back up against the wall again. She stared up into his eyes, no doubt seeing the hatred mingled in with the pain there.

'Don't look at me that way. You were the one reckless enough to attempt to escape...again.'

He mumbled an obscenity into the gag, one she thankfully didn't seem to recognise.

Wedging the flashlight into her teeth, a flashlight he now recognised as his own, she reached up and began loosening off his gag. 'I'm trusting you not to shout out when I remove this because we need to talk,' she mumbled around it. 'Please don't disobey me this time.'

Though he was sorely tempted to scream for all he was worth, he'd heard no movements above him to make it worth his while. So he resorted to pouting his dissatisfaction, certain she'd read everything he wanted to say in his expression.

'I didn't say you couldn't speak,' she told him after removing the flashlight from her mouth.

He didn't say a word.

'Nothing to say, Major?' she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

'You really don't wanna hear anything I have to say right now,' he assured her, breaking his silence.

'You're angry?'

'Well, what were you expecting? Gratitude?' he hissed, his temper flaring.

She regarded him calmly, not rising to his jibe. 'You brought that punishment on yourself, John. All you had to do was carry out your work and return to the camp, but you had to run.'

'And you thought I wouldn't?!' he snorted. 'This isn't exactly a vacation resort. You're holding me prisoner – of course I'm going to run any chance I get.'

'Of course, but I recommend you don't do it again. You saw what they were like out there; I can't guarantee I'll be able to hold them back next time.'

That old excuse again. 'Oh? And who's fault is that?' he hissed. 'You've painted me as some kind of harbinger of death, it's no wonder they want my head!'

'I needed to ensure they would help me keep you here –'

'And that was the best plan you could come up with?!' he snorted.

'I had to make sure none of them would want to help you get away from me. You had to pose a real threat!'

'Well that really worked,' he laughed. 'You've scared them so much they want me dead no matter what you say! You honestly believed all of these women were loyal to you, didn't you, you egotistical little witch? It's just a matter of time before they come after me and finish the job.'

She dropped her eyes away and shrugged, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the piece of metal Kaymah had given him to pick his locks. 'No leader can ever please all of her people. Someone will always want more than I can give them. Did...did Kaymah give you this?'

He let his eyes remain on the thin spike of metal, wondering whether to be honest, then decided against it. 'I don't have to answer your questions.'

'John...'

'Sorry, no can do because I might need some help again in the future.'

'I doubt she...whoever she was...would be foolish enough to help you again anytime soon. In fact, she may prove more dangerous than you believe me to be.'

He shrugged. 'Yeah...well...I guess we'll see about that.'

She sighed, picking some dry grass from his hair. 'All you have to do is do as I ask for a few more days, then it really won't matter anymore.'

Of course, because in a few days a Wraith hive ship would be heading Medulsa's way, and with him stuck at the village and unable to get to the Ancient protection device to fix it, the population would be culled. It was all part of her plan and that was why she hadn't warned the villagers of their approach.

'So we just have to muddle through until the Wraith come to kill us all?' he asked. 'Can I just say that's a terrible plan?'

'But _we _won't die. We know when the Wraith will come, and when that time arrives you will take me to your jumper and we'll hide there safely cloaked from their dart ships and drones.'

It took him only a couple of seconds longer to join the rest of the dots. 'You're hoping Atlantis will presume I got taken in the culling,' he breathed, afraid for the first time that she might just have the perfect idea for keeping him hidden.

'When they search and find no trace of you, why would they continue? The most they will eventually find is your abandoned jumper and...'

She stopped, looking pensive, as if listening to something or someone.

'And?' he echoed.

'Enough talk,' she snapped, forcing the gag back into his mouth and securing it. 'In a few days all this will be over and we will begin a new life together.' She leaned into him, resting her cheek against his chest. 'Ever since my dreams stopped scaring me that's all I've ever really wanted...to be with you for the rest of my life.'

Sheppard shuddered involuntarily at that thought. She'd experienced all the same memories he had, and yet instead of setting her against him, they'd made her obsession with him even stronger. But as much as she claimed not to want to hurt him, he couldn't ignore the simmering aggression lying just below the surface. He'd seen the glint his pain brought to her eyes, and she was prepared to wipe out her own people to mask his disappearance, people who had loyally followed her for years now. The Sarayah he'd witnessed in Afghanistan was in there still. The only thing he didn't know was exactly when she'd fully rear her ugly head.

* * *

**A/N: I'm all packed and ready to go, so thought I would leave you all with this parting chapter. I'm afraid it will be close to two weeks before I can post again! A big thank you to everyone who has left reviews so far, including those readers who don't have an account and I haven't already been able to thank personally. All feedback is very much appreciated and for some of you this is the only place I can show my gratitude. :)**

**Well...I'd better go wash and clean my car now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The sound of children crying accompanied Teyla's impromptu departure from their ramshackle dormitory. She called back to them, offering reassurances of her return, but many of the younger boys remained inconsolable.

While she was dragged away she heard cries of pain and yelled threats as the women moved in to subdue them, catching snatches of the warnings and working out why there was this sudden frenzy of activity in the middle of the night. Someone was looking for her.

Realising that they were dragging her toward the hole in the ground again, Teyla knew she had little time to make her move. As another woman approached with the gag and hessian sack, she used the women holding both her arms as leverage, kicking out and flooring the woman before she got within two feet of her. Then, ripping her arms free, she swung her joined hands so they connected hard with the female on her left, then sank to one knee and delivered a firm elbow jab under the breastbone of the woman to her right that left her sinking to the floor. Before any of them could get back to their feet and draw a weapon, she seized her opportunity and wrapped the chain between her wrists around the throat of the final Medulsan she'd struck, pulling hard enough to make breathing difficult but not impossible for her.

'Get up,' she rasped in her ear, using the woman as a human shield as she got to her feet. Two guns were swiftly levelled at her, safeties cocked. 'Fire, if you must,' Teyla challenged, 'but you will only hurt your friend.'

'You have to get back in the hole,' the stocky redhead growled, her gun twitching like she was keen to make the shot.

Teyla ensured she was well concealed behind her shield. 'To do that, you will first have to shoot your comrade. I doubt that you are willing to do that.'

'If we don't and the Atlanteans find this woman, Sarayah will punish us for not acting,' the blonde with a decidedly Genii looking gun reminded the red-head.

That thought seemed to spur her on, and she immediately shot out the captive Medulsan's leg, leaving her screaming and crumpling to the floor.

Teyla wasn't able to hold her up, and now, without a protection, found herself leaping for cover, the chains between her ankles making her departure short-lived. She thudded heavily to the ground, and despite her best attempts to rise and run, she was quickly recaptured.

'That's ten lashes for you in the morning,' the redhead grunted, helping her blonde friend to drag Teyla back to her feet.

Teyla made herself as heavy and as difficult to manoeuvre as she could, digging her heels into the dusty ground, but it did little to slow her progress toward the hole. She simply wasn't big or strong enough to fight against the two of them while hindered by her manacles. And there was no way to free herself from them.

So it was with immense relief that she saw a jumper decloak directly in front of her before she could be thrown into her underground prison. The women immediately released their grip on her and levelled their weapons, only to be met with the sight of the jumper opening its weapons pods.

Teyla knew the pilot would never fire them, but the sight of them had the desired effect. Even though the women had not seen a jumper armed this way before, they clearly understood the threat those pods represented. They dropped their guns to the dusty ground and raised their hands in surrender.

The jumper lowered gently to the ground and its rear hatch opened, releasing three marines who immediately ran to Teyla's aid. Seeing the chains around her wrists and ankles, one man she recognised as Sergeant Jeffries, demanded that the women released her from her bonds. While the other two marines picked up the discarded weapons and covered the injured woman lying a little way behind their position. The redhead instantly did as she was told, suddenly afraid in the face of their firepower.

'Have you found Major Sheppard yet, Sergeant?' Teyla asked as her chains dropped to the ground.

'Afraid not, Ma'am,' the sergeant replied, gently taking hold of her elbow to guide her toward the jumper and safety. 'He, Dr McKay and Lieutenant Ford are all still missing.'

Her heart sank. She hadn't realised that Rodney and Aiden had been captured too. She'd been hoping they had made it back to Atlantis to seek help.

'Then we must hurry. I believe they are being held at a prison encampment I have heard mention of. I think we may have seen it quite close to the Stargate.'

'With all due respect, Ma'am, I think it might be better if you sit this rescue out,' he told her, his gaze fixed on her wrists. 'We should get you back to Atlantis and have you checked over.'

Teyla allowed her own eyes to drift down to them, seeing the raw skin left by her attempt to free herself from her cuffs earlier in the dormitory. 'I assure you I am fine, Sergeant. We must move quickly and my injuries can most certainly wait.'

He nodded and they retreated to the jumper, covering themselves until they were back in the safety of the jumper. Teyla saw the women watch their craft lift off, then attend to their injured colleague. She felt no sympathy for the woman, someone who had no doubt taken great pleasure in beating the boys in her charge. Then she saw something else, something she almost missed. One of them raised a radio to their mouth, just as the jumper began to turn and leave.

'They have our radios!' she breathed. 'They will be communicating between the village and the various encampments...perhaps they even have someone at the Stargate. That explains how they knew you were coming and tried to conceal me. They may already have the others hidden.'

'In that case we should send a message for reinforcements,' Sergeant Jeffries said, and the pilot took them via the 'gate where they did just that before cloaking and heading on to the prison encampment to see what they could find. 'Sounds like this search could take some time.'

oooOOOooo

Elizabeth marched out of the back of the jumper she'd arrived in freshly armed with drive and purpose, and the certain knowledge that the Medulsans knew John's whereabouts. Teyla was back on Atlantis being treated for minor injuries, and she'd just received word that both Ford and McKay had been discovered in an underground chamber in the prison encampment, hurriedly disguised tracks leading her personnel to them now that they knew this was the Medulsans' tactic of choice. Over the past couple of days she'd endured just about as much bullcrap as she would take from any one person. Now she meant to get the truth out of Sarayah and return their military commander to Atlantis.

She couldn't help but notice quite a number of villagers appeared to be awake at this late hour. Sure, they were pretending not to be up, but she caught several faces darting out of sight as the troops there along with her shone their flashlights around the village. They were clearly expected. Teyla had apparently been right that there was some kind of communication system at work. Someone here had a radio, most likely one of theirs.

Despite the attention they'd garnered, no one came out to greet them. Elizabeth gave them a moment or two to show themselves after she and her team had come to a standstill in the centre of the village, but when no one appeared after a couple of minutes, her patience reached its limit.

'All right, you people. I know you've seen us, and I'd appreciate it if someone would acknowledge that fact.'

Another minute passed before a door finally opened and a young and dishevelled looking brunette wandered out, scratching at her mussed up hair. She clearly wanted them to believe she had just fallen out of bed to come and speak to them, but Elizabeth didn't buy it for a second. She noticed the woman's lip was swollen. She'd clearly seen some trouble, and Elizabeth's gut told her John had been at the root of it.

'What do you want? Can you not see it's the middle of the night?' she grunted, squinting at them as she shielded her eyes against the flashlight beams that had turned her way.

'I'd like to speak with Sarayah, if that's not too much trouble,' Elizabeth called to her.

The woman came to a halt, and they saw her shoulders tighten. 'She's not here. She's off world setting up trade with another planet.'

'In the middle of the night?' Elizabeth asked, doubting her word.

'It's not night on Falisto,' the woman immediately countered.

The sound of shuffling heralded the arrival of someone else, and Elizabeth recognised the considerable form of Alishia joining their hostile host. 'Why have you returned?'

'I'm here to retrieve a missing member of my personnel.'

Alishia too shielded her eyes, staring directly at her. 'You have already been told your people did not come here.'

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow, lifting her chin high as she fought to maintain her composure. 'And we have already found three of them on your planet being hidden in your two prison encampments, so I know that's not true.'

Alishia and the other woman exchanged a glance.

_Busted._ Apparently the message that the prisoners had been found hadn't reached them before the guards at both camps were apprehended. 'Why don't you just tell me where Major Sheppard is now and save us all some trouble?' Elizabeth suggested.

'We have no idea where your _male_ is. Perhaps you should keep him on a shorter leash,' the smaller girl growled, folding her arms over her chest. There was something about the way she said it that gave a real impression of anger. Now, more than before, Elizabeth felt this woman had encountered the major and come off worst.

'I don't keep my men on leashes of any length,' she assured her. 'Where we come from they are free and our equals.'

'As long as they follow _your _orders,' the woman muttered, pouting with churlish annoyance.

Elizabeth took a deep breath to re-establish her cool once again. 'I'm not here to debate our similarities or lack thereof. I'm here to collect my military commander. Now you can either hand him over, or we will take your village and encampments apart looking for him. And you really don't want us to do that.'

The women looked at each other again, and now, having heard the threat, others left their houses to join them. All of them were carrying weapons of varying sorts. Clearly they meant to resist.

Elizabeth turned to the military man at her right. 'Sergeant Stackhouse.'

The sergeant activated his earpiece and a second later three more jumpers appeared hovering above the village. They lowered to the ground, crowding the village centre, and the rear hatches dropped to allow more troops to pour out, P-90s levelled and ready to fire.

The faces of all the women dropped. They began to whisper to each other, some backing away. A couple even looked as though they were about to run into one of the houses, but Alishia bolted and blocked the doorway before they could get there.

'Thank you,' Elizabeth smirked. 'I think we'll start with that house.'

'Feel free to look...but you won't find anything,' the brunette assured her. 'He isn't in there.'

Elizabeth stopped in her approach to the building. 'I'm sorry; I don't think I got your name.'

'No...that's because I didn't give it.'

'No...no you didn't. But you look familiar. You wouldn't be one of Sarayah's family, would you?'

The girl held her head up proudly. 'What business is that of yours?'

'None at all. But if you love Sarayah and want to protect her you'll help me to find Major Sheppard. There's a Wraith hive ship heading toward your planet and we need to repair the defence device left here by the Ancients to stop them from culling you. Major Sheppard is the only person capable of easily initialising the machine once it's fixed, and if we can't find him, that won't happen. I'll let you mull that over for a while...maybe you'll feel a little more co-operative once you absorb the gravity of the situation you find yourselves in.'

'Lies,' the girl charged, planting her hands on her hips.

Elizabeth smiled a tight, impatient smile. 'Well, if you really believe I'm lying, you just keep doing exactly what you're doing. But eventually we _will_ find Major Sheppard ourselves, and I promise you, you will regret turning down the help I'm offering. It's a one-time only offer. If we find him before you turn him over to us, our proposal of help is rescinded.'

She strode away again, leaving the suddenly silent young woman in her wake. At the doorway, Alishia stood firm for a while longer, but then Elizabeth saw a flicker of resignation as the woman eyed the armed men standing behind her and she stepped aside.

'Thank you,' Elizabeth said, glad that so far the situation hadn't devolved into violence. Unfortunately, she wasn't at all certain things would stay that way until they found their missing major.

oooOOOooo

Down in the hole, things were getting a little too cosy for comfort. Sarayah had turned off the flashlight to conserve its power, and now Sheppard was desperately trying to ignore the sensation of her breath on his neck as she pressed in closer to him, supposedly for warmth. When her lips brushed against the sensitive skin on his collar bone, he drew in a sharp breath and tried to pull back, but he had nowhere to move in the narrow shaft, so all he did was press harder on the lacerations the whip had ripped in his flesh.

'Do you like that, John?' she asked, her voice breathy with mounting excitement.

Sheppard muttered a rebuttal into his gag, but couldn't say what he really felt in any satisfactory way. He wanted her to get the hell off of him, but there was no way that was about to happen in such a confined space.

He felt her weapon-free hand snake around behind him, working its way up his back, her fingertips touching on his gouges and making him squirm. 'I'm sorry,' she murmured, her body pressing so firmly against his that he could feel her racing heartbeat. 'But I'm sure I can take your mind off your discomfort.'

Light kisses rained on his neck now, smothering his skin, and filling him with a confusing mixture of pleasure and repulsion. He prayed his body didn't react to her attentions as she wriggled against him, groaning with pleasure. It wasn't exactly something he had control over no matter how much he didn't want it to respond. And when she sucked hard on the skin just over his pulse spot it felt like she was trying the suck the life right out of him, making him gasp.

Her body slid a little further up his as she got onto her toes to place kisses along his jaw line. 'I've wanted to do this since you first got here,' she panted between pecks and gentle nips. 'But this is the only place we can truly be alone. I couldn't risk letting the others see how I felt.'

Her hand slipped around from behind him and travelled up the plane of his stomach and higher, her fingernails raking through his chest hair and agitating the follicles all over his torso. 'So you like that?' she whispered. 'I'm going to enjoy exploring your body and finding out what gives you pleasure.'

He squawked into the rag and rope filling his mouth, but he couldn't form a single understandable protest. That apparently meant she could happily ignore him as far as she was concerned.

'I want to please you, John. I want you to want and need me as much as I want and need you. I'm a different woman than the one you think you know. I can be gentle, if you want me to be.' She rained kissed on his chest now, gentle, pleasant pressures and ticklish circles traced with her tongue as she worked her way lower. 'Or I can hurt you just a little if you prefer.'

Oh, and that didn't sound scarily familiar at all. She bit him on the flesh just above his hip, firing signals of pain and excitement right through him. God, he really hated being a man. He was hard wired at the most primitive level to screw around wherever the opportunity presented itself. He didn't have to be attracted to someone to get physically aroused, but he wasn't sure his crazy companion would understand that. If his body responded, she'd just take that as a green light to do whatever she pleased. She'd never needed a "go ahead" before, so she sure as hell didn't need it now.

She went down on her knees in front of him, kissing along his belt line. He screamed into his gag, demanding she stop in a completely incomprehensible chorus of noises that she chose to interpret as acceptance. She let her fingers trail down his loins, sending shivers through his body as they wormed their way down to his waistband and stopped there, her tongue swirling in his navel and then sliding lower once more...

Sheppard threw his head back and groaned, instantly horrified to hear such a betraying sound leave his own mouth. Maybe he'd imagined it.

'I see I've found something you really like,' she purred, tugging down on his rope belt, sliding it slightly lower as her tongue followed its descent.

Or maybe he hadn't. The sound of his heart thumping and his blood coursing filled Sheppard's ears, its speed and the oddly arousing sensation making him shaky and damp with perspiration. She'd tried to force herself on him once before on Medulsa in the last pass through this timeline, but that had been an act of complete violence and control. This was an attempt at seduction, pure and simple. The gag stuffed in his mouth deprived him of desperately needed extra oxygen as his body began to move into arousal mode, leaving his legs weak and his will waning. He didn't want this, but surely he couldn't be lucky enough to be rescued from her clutches in the nick of time again...

Just as things were about to reach the point of no return the sound of heavy footsteps broke the intimacy of the moment.

Sarayah's reaction was instant. She bounced up to her feet and pressed her gun to his temple. 'Not a sound, Major. Not a single sound,' she whispered against his neck.

Since he could barely form anything above a muted grunt, it wasn't hard to comply. No sound he made would carry loudly enough to be heard beyond those thick kitchen floor slabs anyway. He listened to the noises echoing down to them, the footsteps sounding like they might be from feet clad in military issue boots. And now he could hear voices too, raised and urgent though too muffled to comprehend. That had to be Atlantis personnel. He couldn't be that lucky...could he? Then he decided to hell with her threats. He was going to yell for all he was worth...

Sarayah apparently drew the same conclusion from the odd collection of sounds travelling down to them, and, hearing him draw in breath grasped his throat tight enough to cut off his air supply. 'Your people are here,' she hissed, nudging the gun harder into his temple. 'I won't allow them to take you...not after I've waited this long for your arrival.'

She pressed in against him again as if jealously shielding him from anyone who might spot him. _Okay, Smeagal. Back it up_, he thought, trying to shake her loose. Her grip on him only tightened, making him feel like he might pass out on her.

Many more noises echoed above them. It sounded like whoever was up there was taking the place apart. They meant to find him; there was no doubt about that. So it was with a heavy heart that he eventually heard the voices fade and the sounds die. The search had moved on without locating him._ Crap! _His quota of luck was apparently all used up.

Sarayah released his throat but still leaned against him, her breaths short and excited, though quiet, as she continued to listen for signs of activity. After another couple of silent minutes dragged by, she seemed happy that the search of her home had been abandoned.

He felt her lift the gun away and she whispered, 'Now, where were we?' against his throat, as he bucked his body to try to force her back. _Crap! Crap! Crap! _He couldn't deal with her starting that up all over again.

Thankfully, more footsteps from above them cut her abuses short. The sound of the table being dragged away grated through his already jangled nerves, then the slabs jerked back, letting in the scant lamplight from the room above.

'Sarayah,' Kaymah rasped down to them. 'The Atlanteans are here and they know we have Sheppard. They've already found his friends.'

Sheppard allowed himself a triumphant grin around his gag at that piece of information. Score one to Atantis.

Though that news made her pause a second, Sarayah soon rallied. 'But they haven't found us yet, so cover up the hole and they'll leave without success.'

The sounds of crashing somewhere in the village made Kaymah visibly startle. The search obviously had her unnerved, not that he minded. It  
was good to see her so rattled. 'They're heavily armed and wrecking our homes in search of him. We can't allow this to continue.'

'Yes we can, now put the slabs back!'

There was more than a hint of desperation in Sarayah's tone, and the fingers of her free hand dug painfully into his hip where they rested, like a wildcat gripping its kill when other predators circled in to take it.

Kayah, though, wasn't to be put off that easily. 'Their leader is easily as intelligent and strong-willed as you are. I believe she will level the village rather than leave without him. This deception will be our downfall. He isn't worth it.' Sheppard could see the worry etched into Kaymah's forehead. This was the most shaken he'd ever seen her. He only wished he could enjoy the moment more.

'You know nothing of his worth,' Sarayah growled. 'Let them tear it all down and we will rebuild once they have gone.'

Kaymah still didn't look happy as the chaos continued to build beyond that hole. 'You would put us all to that much trouble just to punish one man for a crime he has not yet committed? Perhaps we have already shown him we cannot be tricked so easily. And if we don't release him, our village will fall anyway so why continue?'

With her fingernails now sinking into his flesh, Sheppard sensed Sarayah's temper was close to boiling point. Things were slipping away from her, and Kaymah seemed to have decided they should give up the fight, even if she hadn't. 'After what I did for you, I would expect a little more support, Kaymah.'

Kaymah rolled her eyes. 'Will you forever use that as leverage when I question your decisions? I wasn't even born then!'

'I saved your life. Some gratitude wouldn't go amiss.'

'Mother and I have been repaying the debt since the day it happened. How much longer must it go on?' Kaymah hissed, fury now replacing her former fearful expression.

'Until you're strong enough to take my leadership from me,' Sarayah growled, forcing Sheppard to bite down hard on the gag as her nails broke his skin. Sarayah had shot herself in the foot saving her sister and making her continually feel indebted. Kaymah was clearly resentful and he got the feeling she wasn't about to let Sarayah play that card again so she could hide down in the hole a while longer.

There was a certain set to Kaymah's jaw as she looked down at them, and it didn't come as a huge surprise when she actually plucked up the courage to challenge Sarayah again. 'I'm sorry, but if you don't bring him out of there and face the Atlanteans yourself, I will send them here to find you. Your confinement in this hole would leave you vulnerable, don't you think?'

'You would not dare!'

'The Atlanteans said we need Sheppard to fix the Ancestral protection device because there is a Wraith ship coming to our planet very soon. You have always known the future...did you not foresee that in your dreams?'

Sarayah turned her eyes to Sheppard just briefly, a mingling of desire and frustration drilling into him as she met his gaze. 'You knew they would lie about that,' she said to her sister. 'The missing scriptures I found –'

'The missing scriptures you faked,' Kaymah spat at her. 'I saw you working on them before you presented them to Allanae, I just never told you because I thought I owed you that much. I didn't understand why you had done it until he came here. You spoke of the monster that would destroy our society and I assumed you faked the papers to make us believe you because it was vital to our survival that we did. Now, seeing the way you are around him, I'm not so sure...'

'This is not the time to question me –'

'If the Wraith are coming it's exactly the right time to question you! You want to stop him being free to fix the protection device. That would doom us all, wouldn't it?'

'I was keeping him here to do just that, you idiot. Both him and McKay,' she lied, trying desperately to regain her control of the situation.

'Is that the truth? Because it seems to me that fixing the device should have been the first task you set them both with the Wraith so close at hand.'

Sarayah was silent now. She looked at Sheppard again, and he thought he saw some kind of acceptance there. 'You're right, sister,' she sighed. 'I have made poor decisions and put us at risk. You owe me nothing. We will come up and I will deal with this incursion.'

Sarayah stepped back the small amount she could and pushed him toward the ladder, laying a hand on his back to steady him as he began to climb it. It sent a shock of pain right to the pit of his stomach, but it was still far preferable to the alternative treatment she'd been about to give him.

Once near the top, Kaymah caught hold of his arm and dragged him up, her eyes roving over his face and neck as she waited for her sister to climb out. Her gaze lingered longest on a spot on his throat that had been throbbing since Sarayah had done her vampire act on his pounding pulse and he figured she'd left more of a mark than he'd had time to think about.

When the woman herself climbed up to floor level she looked flushed and agitated, and he felt a rush of colour to his own cheeks because it had to be obvious to Kaymah what had been going on down there. Thankfully, if it was she didn't let on, choosing to simply step aside and let Sarayah push him past her and on out into the clearing at the centre of the village.

Many distressed looking locals were hanging around near the well as they emerged, huddled in groups as they listened to their belongings being tossed aside within the buildings. Gradually, a few of them noticed his appearance as Sarayah forged on with him, guiding him through the stragglers hanging back near her doorway until he too was near the well at the village centre. Once he was there, she kicked the backs of his knees so he dropped to the ground, his kneecaps thudding painfully into the gritty soil. He supposed she would claim that was for effect, too. But he knew better than to consider that crap might be true now.

And then they waited, the leash on his collar pulling tight between Sheppard and his captor standing proud behind him.

Eventually, after a few more minutes, one of the Atlantis teams exited a building, moving on to the next. The marine watching their six scanned the crowd, his gaze at last falling on Sheppard. 'Sergeant!'

His team stopped and Sergeant Jeffries turned, spotting the major for himself. He tapped his earpiece. 'Dr Weir, we have him.'

Elizabeth emerged from a house a few buildings away, hurrying to the centre of the village where the Sergeant had planted himself in front of Sheppard and Sarayah, gun in hands but not aimed. She slowed her pace for the last few steps and came to a standstill beside Jeffries as the rest of the team she'd been accompanying hurried to join them.

'So, it would appear you've managed to locate my missing military commander after all,' she said, her eyes on Sheppard's the whole time, asking the unspoken question, _'Are you okay, John?'_

He nodded since the gag still prevented him from answering. It wasn't the truth, but he needed Elizabeth to focus on dealing with Sarayah, not lose time worrying about him.

'Yes, it would appear so,' Sarayah answered simply.

'Well...' Elizabeth looked at the woman behind him now, her forehead furrowing. 'I'm glad you've finally seen sense and brought him out for us. If you'd done this sooner you could have saved your people a lot of trouble.'

At his rear, he heard Sarayah laugh. 'I haven't brought him out for you. He's mine, and I intend to keep him. You're going to help me fulfil that intention.'

The crowd gasped, and Elizabeth fish-mouthed for a second or two, clearly thrown by her announcement. Then she managed to scrape together an, 'Excuse me?'

'I've been waiting for Major Sheppard to walk into my life since the earliest of my memories. I'm not about to just hand him over to you because you say I should.'

She pulled hard on his leash, unbalancing him, making him fall back against her as she jammed the gun she carried hard against his right temple.

'All right,' Elizabeth blurted, raising her hand as a signal to hold as all the military men around her raised their weapons in response to this sudden and unexpected act of aggression. 'I'm sorry you feel that way, but obviously we can't agree to leave Major Sheppard here with you. So, let's work on some kind of compromise we can both agree to.'

'No compromises, Elizabeth. He's mine and I _am_ going to keep him.'

His thigh muscles burned from holding the pose she'd pulled him into; no amount of regular running sessions preparing him for that stress position. To add to his agonies, her knee dug into his fresh lacerations, pressing hard on the raw flesh with unrelenting intensity. He bit down on the filthy rag in his mouth, ignoring the sour taste it left on his tongue and giving his full attention to the pressure of his teeth digging into that fabric and rope rather than the pain threatening to engulf him.

'Sarayah...' her sister interjected.

'Shut up, Kaymah,' Sarayah hissed.

'Please...everyone just stay calm,' Elizabeth pleaded. 'Sarayah, consider what you're doing...'

'I have. I want one unarmed pilot from your party to fly the major and myself to the Ring of the Ancestors, and then I intend to move him off-world. If you don't agree to my terms, I'll shoot him.'

Elizabeth blinked, her eyes meeting his again for a brief moment, before re-establishing contact with Sarayah's gaze. 'If you shoot him, you won't have him.'

'No...and neither will anyone else.'

'We need the Major alive to prevent the Wraith ship heading your way from culling your planet,' Elizabeth told her, trying a different approach. 'Surely you wouldn't really shoot him and put the lives of your people at risk?'

Sheppard knew that wouldn't work. If Sarayah was Kaymah's sister, then Allanae had been her great aunt. And she'd killed her. If she could do that to a member of her own family, a highly respected female at that, she could do it to the rest of her people without missing a beat.

Sarayah pulled a little harder on his leash, making him wheeze into his gag and struggle for air. 'Emotional blackmail will get you nowhere. I will not bow to your threats.'

Heart hammering like an overworked piston, Sheppard doubted Sarayah would do as she threatened, but he couldn't be one hundred percent certain. What had to be approximately thirty-five years of expectation had clearly affected her in ways they hadn't even considered compared to the first time his military career had led him to Medulsa. She was desperate, and desperate people were unpredictable. He knew the pain of his current position was etched into his face now, and Elizabeth could obviously see it, her own expression now pinched with worry.

'Release him now, or I'll order my men to neutralise the situation,' Elizabeth told her, adopting the no-nonsense tone he so admired her for.

Though he couldn't see her face, Sheppard sensed Sarayah's smug smirk. 'You don't know me very well yet, Elizabeth, or you would understand I can make the shot before any of your men fire.'

'Sarayah...please!' Sheppard heard Kaymah call. 'Drop your weapon before we're all killed!'

'With the Wraith coming you're all dead anyway. This way is quicker and less painful,' Sarayah spat back at her, pulling still harder on the leash and cutting off even more of Sheppard's air. His head began to swim and he listed to the side, the collar crushing in against his windpipe as he slumped.

'Should I make the shot, Dr Weir?' Sergeant Jeffries asked.

Sarayah tugged on the leash to pull him up straight again and pressed the barrel of her gun harder against his temple. For a woman who supposedly wanted him alive, she was doing a damned good impression of not caring. He closed his eyes, waiting for oblivion to claim him...

Instead, he felt a thump and the crackle of energy passing through him as both he and Sarayah tumbled to the ground.

A flurry of confusing activity followed as he tried to make sense of his new position, squinting his eyes into focus and panicking a little at the brief flash of a knife blade near his face until his gag fell loose and he could finally take in the deep breaths he so desperately needed to fill his starved lungs.

'What...happened?' he gasped, his head feeling as if it was expanding and contracting in quick succession.

'Sarayah was stunned,' Elizabeth explained, crouching beside him. 'Some of the energy blast passed into you.'

'Who...?'

He craned his neck and saw Alishia picking up Sarayah's weapon, a Wraith stunner in her hand, presumably an acquisition from many, many years ago when the Wraith last culled the planet. Alishia had turned on her leader. This showed definite promise.

Jeffries and Elizabeth pulled him up to his feet, steadying him until he found his centre of balance.

'Where's the key for these manacles?' Elizabeth demanded.

Kaymah caught hold of a string around her unconscious sister's neck and ripped it off over her head with little care for the damage it might cause Sarayah as her skull thudded onto the ground. But the contact seemed to awaken her, and she spun, grabbing Kaymah's ankle and flooring her as she scrambled up her back, grasping her hand and trying to prise open her fingers to reclaim what she'd taken from her.

'I told you, he's mine!' she screeched, and now Alishia was intervening again, pulling her up off Kaymah and allowing the younger sister to hand the key over to Elizabeth.

'Here...take your male and do what you must with my sister. But please restore the machine.'

'Well that depends if I can persuade the scientist who needs to repair it to come back here,' Elizabeth warned her. 'Your prison encampment did a pretty good job of putting the fear of God into him.'

His senses fully restored, Sheppard held out his hands to allow Elizabeth to free him, while Jeffries shrugged off his tac-vest and jacket, passing the latter to his SO to provide him with some cover.

Sarayah was still struggling in Alishia's grip, trying to reach him. 'It's over, Sarayah,' the woman grunted. 'Don't make me stun you again.'

'I should have known it would be you that would betray me,' Sarayah hissed. 'You did just that last time he came here. You're weak, Alishia...too willing to see the good in everyone. He will destroy us!'

She bit down on Alishia's thick forearm, then wriggled free as the woman reacted to the pain. She darted forward, and Sheppard staggered back, allowing a number of marines to form a wall between them.

Kaymah and Alishia caught hold of the crazed Medulsan, pulling her back again. 'He wants to stay. I know him better than any woman will ever know him. He needs me to help him feel complete. His life is empty without me!'

'Just keep that rabid bitch away from me,' he ordered, the marines pressing tighter together and aiming their guns at her.

She stopped struggling and glared at him. 'I think I preferred you when you were silent,' she hissed.

'And I'd prefer you not to be a psychotic freak...I guess we can't have everything,' he shot back at her.

A woman pressed forward from the crowd now, a lady who had to be nearing sixty years of age. She picked up the manacles and held out her hand toward Elizabeth. She hesitated, then appeared to see something in the woman's expression that made her understand why she wanted the key she was still clutching. Elizabeth handed it to her, and they all waited to see what she would do with those chains.

With the key now in her hand, the woman walked slowly toward Sarayah and both Alishia and Kaymah forced her to turn, holding her arms behind her until the chains were on and secured, all the time Sarayah turning the air blue with her curses.

When the woman drew back, the raving, seething chained up Medulsan fixed her with her most murderous look. 'I never should have saved you and Kaymah. What kind of a mother would do this to her own daughter?'

The woman looked pained, tears springing to her eyes. 'One who has stood by without acting for long enough. You're sick, Sarayah. We thought your foresight was a gift but there is a daemon inside you, making your thoughts twisted and your loyalties turn awry. You would lead us all to our deaths because of your obsession with this man. I can't let this go on any longer.'

'Weak, pathetic woman!' Sarayah spat, straining against her captors again. 'You've too much of your mother's family in you. I should have let you die, or killed you along with Allanae. I owed you nothing after the cruelty you dealt out to me.'

The woman covered her mouth, backing away, and others came forward to offer her support as her legs appeared to fail.

Grinning, Sarayah returned her attention to Sheppard. 'You know this isn't over, don't you, John?'

'It is for now,' he told her, giving her a lop-sided smile. 'I guess that makes it round one to me.'

'You'll be back,' she purred, a leering smile twisting up her face and until she looked madder than ever. 'And I'll be waiting.'

Sheppard stared her down for as long as he felt it necessary to let her know he wasn't scared, then slid his gaze toward Elizabeth. 'Can we get out of here now?'

'Absolutely,' she nodded, looking to Alishia. 'We'll return to fix your protection device soon. I suggest you have her under control before we do so.'

Alishia dipped her head in agreement to her terms, and then Elizabeth gave the order for them to return to the jumper.

Sarayah couldn't resist one last jibe at his expense, and called out, 'Don't forget the leash, Elizabeth. I recommend you keep him on a short one. He's rather feisty for a supposedly well-trained pet.'

Apparently seeing him tense, Elizabeth took hold of his elbow and guided him on. 'Don't react to her, John. It's what she wants,' she murmured, continuing to walk toward their transport.

'Goodbye, John. I'll let the memory of our shared moments alone carry me through until we meet again,' she added, almost laughing as she said it.

That was one taunt too many, and Sheppard spun, launching toward her, only Elizabeth pulling with all her bodyweight on his arm holding him back from laying a right hook on her. 'She's not worth it, John. Let it go.'

'You wouldn't strike a poor, defenceless woman, would you, Major?' Sarayah whimpered, plastering on a pitiful expression, before breaking out laughing in his face.

Though he dearly wanted to silence that mocking sound he knew Elizabeth was right. So he turned his back on her and walked away, the adrenaline of the moment giving way to the agonies his ill-considered reactions had ignited. He grimaced but didn't complain out loud, following Elizabeth and Jeffries to their jumper and planting himself down on one of the rear benches. He dropped his head into his hands out of sheer exhaustion and relief as the rear hatch shut securely behind him, ending his nightmare first encounter with the mad Medulsan.

A hand resting on his back made him flinch and hiss, and Elizabeth, who had perched on the bench beside him, immediately withdrew her touch. 'I'm sorry...I...'

'It's okay, I'm just a little banged up, s'all,' he explained, sitting up straight but not daring to lean back in his seat. 'They got rough with me after I tried to escape.'

'I see,' she nodded, but he could tell there were a myriad questions burning in her mind, not least of which was most likely what had happened in those moments alone Sarayah had mentioned. Her eyes roved over his face, then down his neck, halting at what had to be a considerable and obvious hickey judging by her troubled reaction. 'As long as that's all they did.'

He hunched his shoulder up and hoped he was hiding it from further scrutiny. 'Yeah...that's all.'

They made the rest of the journey back to Atlantis in silence.

* * *

**A/N: A big thank you to all those of you who continue to read and let me have your thoughts. I'm not sure how often I will be able to post now as I am entering my busiest work period in these months building up to Christmas, but it will be at least once a week and on a good week it should be twice. Remember, reviews feed the muse and keep my enthusiasm going when I try to squeeze my writing and editing time in each day. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Carson, along with a small medical team and a gurney, was already in attendance in the jumper bay when Elizabeth returned with their missing military commander. As the rear hatch of the jumper carrying Major Sheppard lowered to the floor, he waited as patiently as he could, keen though he was to make sure the man was still in one piece. The last time he'd seen Sheppard after an encounter with Sarayah, he'd spent several hours in surgery pinning and stitching him back together. This time he was glad to see Sheppard was on his feet before the hatch had even stopped dropping.

As the major stepped out, Carson moved forward to meet him. 'Good to have you back, Major. I take it the gurney I called for won't be necessary?'

'No,' Sheppard snapped, walking right past him and heading out of the jumper bay. 'Where's Rodney?'

Carson glanced back at Elizabeth, who gave him a confused shrug and took off after the major.

Carson ran to catch up to them, spotting the blood soaking through the back of the borrowed jacket. 'He's in the infirmary, which is where you need to be by the looks of you. Perhaps you should let us take you there.'

'Heading that way now, Doc,' Sheppard told him, his pace never slowing.

There were several clear and obvious injuries to the major's face and neck, not to mention any other wounds those clothes might be hiding. Carson suspected only stubbornness was keeping him upright, and feared that might not be enough to sustain him for the entire journey, especially at this speed. He could sense real anger bubbling within the normally easy going major, and did what he could to diffuse it. 'I expect you've had quite the time of it on Medulsa. We were all very anxious when everyone was found but you.'

'Well, I'm here now so you can stop worrying,' Sheppard grunted, darting into the nearest transporter and activating it so quickly that Elizabeth and Carson only just managed to jump in there with him before the doors snapped shut.

'In a wee bit of a hurry, are we?' the Scot asked with a nervous chuckle, taking in the major's flushed face and the thin line he'd pressed his lips into. 'I only mention it because you're not usually so desperate to get to your post mission check-up.'

'I'm not having the check-up yet,' he responded, still not looking at him. 'I need to talk to Rodney first.'

Carson looked to Elizabeth, silently pleading for her help. He really didn't want Sheppard going to see Rodney in this heightened emotional state, and Elizabeth was the one person he hoped the major might listen to.

'I really think you should let Carson look you over first, John. Rodney can answer any questions you have after that.'

Sheppard snapped his head Elizabeth's way now. 'With all due respect, Elizabeth, I need to talk to Rodney first. It's important.'

He looked away from her before she could answer him, cutting her dead. It seemed he wasn't in the mood for negotiation on that point, and even Elizabeth, the most persuasive person he knew, seemed to understand to try again was utterly futile. Carson only hoped Sheppard wasn't about to take his foul mood out on the scientist's hide and get himself in more trouble.

The transporter opened straight outside the infirmary, where Rodney's whining could immediately be heard over the general thrum of the ward.

'I swear the food gets worse every time I come here,' McKay complained from somewhere further into the room. 'How's a person supposed to get better eating slop like this? It looks like someone digested it once already!'

Sheppard honed in on the voice like a heat seeking missile, and Carson ran to keep up with him again as his pace increased, desperate to stop the impending confrontation from becoming physical.

'Major!'

Rodney was already looking their way as Sheppard rounded the corner to his bay, with Carson just on his heels and Elizabeth a few steps behind them.

'Oh, hey, Sheppard. You're back!' the scientist grinned. 'And not looking too bad for the experience, if I do say so myself.'

'Ripples, Rodney,' the major blurted out. 'You said there might be ripples. You didn't say anything about freakin' great riptides!'

'Ah, yes.' For once, McKay actually had the good grace to look shame-faced, something Carson was sure would help calm the major down a fraction. 'I admit I may have underestimated the effects Sarayah's trip back to Earth might have had on our timeline.'

'Ya think!'

'I'm sure Rodney is sorry that things didn't go quite how you were expecting them to,' Carson added, hoping to cool the broiling atmosphere between the two men. 'Why don't you come and sit down on a bed and let me examine you, Major?'

'Not yet, Carson,' Sheppard growled, not even looking at him as he said it.

By now, Teyla and Ford had overheard the discussion and had hopped of their infirmary beds to join them. Neither of them spoke as they watched the argument brew, the pair of them clearly happy to have their team leader home, but fully aware of the furious mood he was currently gripped by.

'I'm sorry, Sheppard. If it's any consolation, I was just as surprised as you were that they were expecting us,' Rodney whimpered.

Behind Rodney, Carson saw Ford roll his eyes. That was obviously a sore point between him and McKay.

Sheppard glared at McKay. 'It isn't. You told me we would have an advantage this time round.'

'And we do,' Rodney smirked, 'at least over the previous run through this time-line. We can save much more of the data on the experimental 'gate this time – once we find out the 'gate address for Guedeseo...'

'Screw the damn 'gate, McKay,' Sheppard vented, planting his hands on his hips. 'I'm talking about that psycho we just ran into. She knows everything, Rodney. EVERYTHING!'

'Everything?' Rodney repeated, his voice suddenly weaker.

'Yes, Rodney._ Everything_. And not only does she know everything that's going to happen, but she's known it all since the day she was born. I'd say that blows any advantage we think we might have right out of the water, wouldn't you?'

McKay's face slackened with shock. 'Since she was born? Really?'

'Yeah, really. Apparently, Sarayah has been waiting for me to appear on Medulsa all her life...hence the nice little trap she laid for us.'

McKay stared back at the major, jaw hanging, while the rest of them shared shocked glances. Carson felt a shudder run the entire length of his spine at the thought of Sarayah plotting to get her hands on Sheppard for all that time. It really didn't bear thinking about.

Finally, the doctor watched McKay's mouth curl up into a huge smile, giving him the distinct feeling the next thing he said would be far from helpful in terms of calming the major down.

'This is AMAZING!' he gushed, eyes darting as he no doubt ran through the complicated physics involved in what Sheppard had just told them. 'You know what this means? No, of course you don't, what was I thinking? This is evidence that she not only acted as a conduit between you and your future self when she absorbed that Stargate, but also between herself and her backwoods counterpart on Medulsa.'

There was a distinctly angry tilt to the way Sheppard now held his head. 'You don't say.'

'Yes, and not only that, but because she _was _a Stargate, in a manner of speaking, she was clearly able to operate outside the normal constraints of time and space and connect with herself at all points in time and, who knows, maybe in every alternate universe too. Right now, she might be beating the crap out of you in numerous other realities and in more ways than you can even begin to imagine.'

'Really? That's very comforting,' Sheppard ground out through clenched teeth.

'Well, it should be because it looks as if you got off pretty lightly this time...wait a second...is that a hickey?'

'Rodney!' Carson, Teyla and Elizabeth all gasped at once. Carson had been thinking the very same thing, but he'd had the tact not to mention it so publicly.

He watched the flush of annoyance immediately give way to the pallor of mortification as Sheppard self-consciously tried to cover the singularly deep bruise on his neck. 'Uh, I don't...'

'Oh, that's just typical,' Rodney ranted, folding his arms and glaring at Sheppard over them. 'The rest of us get thrown into prison camps while you make out with your hot alien kidnapper. You are such a Kirk!'

'Right,' Carson interrupted, clapping his hands together and rubbing them enthusiastically. 'How about that post mission check-up then, Major?'

But the major wasn't about to be interrupted before he'd had his say. 'That's right, Rodney,' Sheppard seethed. 'While you were languishing in the Medulsan prison camp, I was living the high life as Sarayah's pet. It was great...really. I had my own bed –'

'John,' Elizabeth said calmly, reaching up to put a steadying hand on his shoulder. He immediately shrugged it off.

'My very own personalised restraint system...state of the art for Medulsa, I imagine, but you would probably have called it prehistoric.'

Rodney's face fell with every word, and Carson felt his own embarrassment mounting. Rodney could be insensitive at the best of times, but could he really not figure out what kind of a mood the major was in? 'Perhaps we should have this conversation later...after your check-up?' he ventured again, but to no avail.

'Oh yeah, and to add to that, I had my very own collar and leash. You can imagine how delighted I was with all that _special treatment_.'

'I...I'm sorry...I didn't know,' McKay muttered, dropping his gaze. 'I didn't think –'

'No, Rodney, that's right,' Sheppard snapped. 'You didn't think!'

And with that the major spun and stalked away, leaving them all speechless in his wake.

As he was about to disappear out of the door, Carson came to his senses and called after him, 'What about that check-up, Major?'

'After I've taken a shower,' was the reply Sheppard fired back at him, his tone leaving no doubt that he didn't intend to discuss the matter any further. And then he was gone.

After a brief pause, Carson looked around at Sheppard's team, his brows knitted. 'Right, well, I suppose I'll see him later then. Back to your beds for now, you two.'

'Nice going, McKay,' Ford grunted, scooting back over to his infirmary bed. Teyla just sighed and returned to her own bay.

'Is Sheppard really mad with me?' McKay asked rather more timidly than was usual for him.

'Aye, Son,' Carson sighed. 'I think he may be a wee bit scunnered.'

'I thought...I thought he'd be happy she didn't get time to shred him to pieces this run through,' he whimpered, looking puzzled.

'Rodney, I'm sure John just needs some time to adjust to the new circumstances we all find ourselves in,' Elizabeth told him. 'He thought he knew what was coming, but she took him by surprise. He'll come round.'

Rodney nodded, still looking mildly alarmed.

'Of course, if you try to show a little more compassion for the emotional upheaval the major's going through rather than getting over excited about the scientific ins and outs of how all this went so terribly wrong it might help,' Carson added.

'What?'

'He means try not to geek out so much,' Elizabeth clarified.

'Oh, right. But it really_ is_ amazing.'

'Yes, Rodney. I've no doubt it is,' Carson sighed, checking his watch. 'Now, I have other patients to check on before Major Sheppard comes in, so try not to upset anyone else while I'm gone.'

'And once he's been checked and given the all clear I want you all to report to my office for a briefing about fixing that Ancient defence system on Medulsa,' Elizabeth called, loud enough for them all to hear.

'We're still doing that? Rodney asked, looking surprised.

'Yes, Rodney. We're still doing that. From what I can make out most of the women on that planet are guilty of little more than being duped by Sarayah. I have faith that they can still be made to see the error of their ways and release the men and boys from their prison camps. I'm not ready to feed them all to the Wraith just yet.'

'I'll join you for that meeting if I may...and might I suggest we have Dr Heightmeyer sit in, too?' Carson added. 'I think her insight into the psychological effects all this might be having on Sarayah herself could prove invaluable.'

'Good idea,' Elizabeth nodded. 'And if Major Sheppard doesn't turn up within the next half hour let me know. I'll see what I can do about rounding him up for you.'

'Will do.'

He watched her leave, turning to look at Rodney once again. 'Remember, no upsetting any more of my patients,' he warned with a theatrical wag of his finger.

'Yes, Dad,' McKay grumbled, sinking down on the bed and ramming his head back against the pillows.

Carson left him to it, knowing McKay would figure out what he'd done wrong if given enough time alone to think it through.

Now he just had to be patient and wait for Major Sheppard to simmer down so he could find out the extent of his injuries. Judging by his mood, he doubted the major had got off quite as lightly as Rodney had assumed.

oooOOOooo

After a lengthy and very hot shower Sheppard now sat on his bed and tied up his boots, shirt off to allow his body to cool and let the stinging settle. It had been the wrong thing to do, and he knew by rights he should be getting cleaned up more carefully by the infirmary team, but he'd needed to divest himself of any reminders of Sarayah he could actually scrub away. Getting rid of the mixture of blood, dirt and saliva from his skin had made him feel a whole lot better than he had on arriving back in Atlantis despite the pain that shower had caused, but he still couldn't shut the humiliation of those final few moments alone in the hole with Sarayah from his mind. His stomach lurched as the recalled sensations popped back into his head and a shiver passed through him. He already had enough bad memories in his life to contend with; he didn't need to add to them.

Figuring that since his back was still bleeding he'd better go show his face in the infirmary, he decided to take a quick look at himself before letting the medical staff catalogue his injuries. So he headed into his bathroom and turned his back to the mirror, catching sight of the now livid bruising developing from his beating with the chain, and four obvious slices from Kaymah's whip, two of which had cut quite deeply and still oozed fresh blood. He supposed McKay was right; he had gotten off relatively lightly this time in terms of physical punishment, but it still hurt like hell, and in terms of mental impact it had been way more disturbing than he wanted to admit even to himself.

Facing the mirror now he examined the hickey on his neck. There was no way he was going to be able to lie about it. It was what it was. Everyone was going to know she'd tried it on with him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and forced the images out of his mind again. Not that he had any real images, just blackness and sensations that made him feel sick now on recollection. He'd thought facing her as a human would be easy in comparison to his encounters with her in Afghanistan, but he'd been wrong. All that horror and hatred still ate at him every day, and it coloured how he viewed everything, not just how he saw her. He might have been willing to bury his feelings and laugh it off along with the others the first time he'd returned from Medulsa, but this time he felt rocked to his very core. This wasn't funny, no matter which way you looked at it. The woman was crazier than ever, and all that "crazy" was aimed at him.

Along with the hickey he had a distinct red welt around his neck, an unwelcome reminder of the collar she'd had waiting for him and the rant he'd just got into with McKay. He hadn't really been mad with his friend, just mad in general. The mission to Medulsa had gone to hell in a handbasket, and he had no idea how were they going to fix things. Yelling had been his way of venting all the anger and fear that had been pummelling away at his insides for days, nothing more. So now, to add to all the other bad feelings, he had guilt gnawing away at him too. He'd have to apologise when he next saw him. Maybe that would alleviate some of the weight burdening him.

Further down from his neck he spotted a nice collection of bruises and scrapes courtesy of the batterings he'd taken from the collective womenfolk and his departure from the moving cart. He tried hard to think about that objectively, to pin the blame on Sarayah who had them fearful for their lives, but he knew they were still guilty of crimes against their men and boys. And now, thanks to Sarayah, he hadn't been able to free those abused souls. That was something he had to fix no matter how much the little voice in his head was telling him not to go back.

As he hitched his waistband up a little higher on his hips he felt a twinge and looked down to see the nail marks gouged there. Now that was going to take some explaining. Carson would have a field day making a mountain out of a molehill when he saw them...not that he didn't realise how lucky he was the whole event _had_ amounted to no more than a molehill. He shuddered again, then told himself to get over it. He was a military officer now, not a kid caught in a compromising situation. So she'd touched him up a little...again. She hadn't really got anywhere and besides, he was a guy...he was supposed to like that kind of thing...wasn't he? Perhaps he should just laugh it off again like they all had the first time round; it was easier than analysing how the encounter had truly left him feeling.

With a deep sigh he slipped his black t-shirt on, gritting his teeth through the worst of the pain it cuased. He swayed a little, then took a moment to regain his balance. He couldn't look weak now, there was still work to do on Medulsa. So, once he was sure he could make the journey, he took himself back to the infirmary to face the inevitable barrage of questions.

oooOOOooo

Later, with his check-up complete and his body patched up, Sheppard headed to the conference room with the rest of his team and Carson in tow. The doctor had insisted on a few stitches in the worst of his lashes, plus a large dose of antibiotics delivered from the biggest needle Sheppard had ever seen, but his other injuries simply needed time and rest, something he was looking forward to once this final phase of the mission was complete. He'd made the medic promise not to tell Elizabeth how deeply the lashes had cut into him. Everyone knew it was essential he return to Medulsa and he didn't think it necessary to worry her any more than was entirely necessary. Carson hadn't been entirely pleased with the deceit, but he understood the importance of freeing the men and Sheppard's role in it. The doctor had agreed on the proviso he returned straight to the infirmary once it was done, something Sheppard had gladly promised so they could get things underway.

Elizabeth was already there waiting when they all arrived, Dr Heightmeyer sitting beside her with a number of files neatly piled on the table in front of her.

Sheppard faltered slightly when he saw the psychologist, wondering if he was about to get press-ganged into some kind of group therapy session. McKay bumped into him as he slowed, knocking him across the threshold whether he wanted to go in there or not. The scientist blurted out an apology, just as he had done in the infirmary when Sheppard had handed himself over to the ministrations of the medical staff at last. Sheppard had graciously accepted and offered up an apology of his own for his bad tempered outburst, then asked Carson for a curtained bay while he carried out his medical checks. True to form, the doctor had easily recognised that not all of Sheppard's injuries had come from beatings and punishments, yet he'd been discreet, simply asking Sheppard if he felt okay after his ordeal and whether he wanted to elaborate on how he'd come by his injures, which he hadn't. Now, seeing Heightmeyer at their meeting, he wondered if Carson's concern had been deeper than he'd articulated at the time.

'Come in all of you,' Elizabeth called to the logjam of bodies building up in the doorway. 'We need to get this meeting concluded quickly so we can return to Medulsa and fix their defences before the Wraith show up.'

They all did as she asked, Sheppard leaving a few seats between himself and the pretty psychologist, as if that might make it harder for her to analyse him. Of course, doing that gave her some material to work on in itself. Maybe he should have sat down beside her like he was totally cool with her being there...but that would be out of character for him and would have set her "shrink radar" on detect. It occurred to him then that he might just be over-thinking all this...

'Okay, since Carson has given you the all clear to return to Medulsa to finish what we started, I thought it best if we discussed what happened and figured out our best approach to get things back on track for their planet.'

'Although it doesn't appear that what happened has done any harm since we're all here having this conversation,' Rodney smirked.

'I think I feel a headache coming on,' Ford muttered from his seat beside Sheppard.

'Yeah, you and me both,' Sheppard agreed. At an annoyed glance from Elizabeth, he then held up his hand in a gesture of surrender. 'Sorry. Go on.'

'Have you figured out what went wrong yet, Rodney? she asked the scientist.

'Well, I have to confess that experimental Stargates aren't my forte, but I suspect that whenever "Super Sarayah" transported, she was able to connect with herself back on Medulsa, and since the Stargate operates outside of the normal laws of space and time she connected with herself through _all _points of time. That's why she knew we were coming and apparently had done for some time.'

'Okay. And that was how she was able to set up the trap?'

'She'd told the other women that we were coming to destroy their society, which is fundamentally true,' Sheppard drawled. 'It's just that she made it sound like we were gonna kill them rather than restructure them.'

'And because she knew about your coming since childhood that gave her plenty of time to figure out how to do that.'

He nodded. 'She even amended the law that says they have to stop treating the men as slaves if any man is able to fix their defence device. That way, if we escaped and got to the machine, she still wouldn't have to let us go.'

'She's really that desperate to maintain the balance of life just as it is on Medulsa?' Elizabeth asked, her forehead scored with worry lines.

_No, she was just determined to keep me there,_ Sheppard thought, but he didn't voice it.

'Normally, when someone is absolutely set against change there's some underlying reason why,' Heightmeyer interjected. 'Perhaps an insecurity of some kind.'

Sheppaard arched an eyebrow. 'Trust me, there's nothing insecure about that woman.'

Heightmeyer's large blue eyes fixed on him now, and he wished he hadn't drawn attention to himself. 'Insecurities manifest themselves in many ways, Major. Not everyone becomes introverted; sometimes they're quite the opposite, in fact.'

'Yeah, I'd noticed.'

The psychologist pressed on. 'There could be some trauma in her past related to men that makes her feel safer when they're oppressed.'

Sheppard really didn't want to get dragged into this conversation, but since he was the only one with all the information, he felt he had to set her straight on that. 'The men of Medulsa oppressed the women first, but that was way before her time...ancient history...I doubt that's why she's so adamant about it. Thing is, in the first run through she did have a bad experience, but she was able to avoid it because of what happened in Afghanistan. Originally, her mother and grandmother were killed by escaped prisoners, two military men they'd kidnapped and thrown into the prison encampment, and she was...' He stopped short, remembering the terror of the thoughts they'd shared in Greenland. 'Well, she was a fourteen-year-old girl and they were a couple of angry military men looking for revenge. They did some pretty horrific stuff to her, and she was left with no close family to turn to for support.'

Teyla and Elizabeth looked pained by the thoughts those words conjured up, and he battled with the annoyance their compassion awoke in him. In a sane world, they would be right to sympathise with a child being assaulted that way, but here in the crazy Pegasus Galaxy and knowing what he knew of the woman, he really didn't need anyone on her side, not even for a moment.

'This time she was able to stop it from happening,' he told them all, adding, 'I hate to think what she did to those guys.'

'I see,' Dr Heightmeyer mused, mulling over what he'd said. 'But from what Dr Weir told me about your own memories, if she's been dreaming of the former Sarayah's experiences, the attack might still feel very real to her.'

'I suppose,' he agreed, rubbing the back of his neck, as another recollection of Sarayah's attack on him needled at his memory. 'But that wasn't the impression she gave.'

'So what impression _did _she give?' she asked, blinking her huge baby blues at him in that "innocent little girl" way she did while no doubt scrutinising his every twitch and intonation.

'Well...' he looked around at everyone gathered there, clearing his throat as the heat in his cheeks built. 'She, uh...she said she felt differently this time because none of that had happened. That I'd saved her from it in some way and so she was grateful.'

'I see,' Heightmeyer said again, falling silent as she processed that.

'Huh, so what happened on Medulsa was her way of saying 'thank you'?' Rodney snorted. 'I'd hate to see what she'd do if you upset her.'

'We did see it, Rodney. You remember Afghanistan, right?' Sheppard growled.

Rodney shrank a little in his seat, for once realising his joke had been in bad taste. 'Yes...yes, of course I remember.'

Sheppard caught Carson and Elizabeth both sending the scientist disparaging glances, and once again felt bad for pulling Rodney up on his flippancy. Making crass comments or spouting technobabble were two ways Rodney coped with stress, that and screaming like a girl, and if he hadn't just been through the mission to Medulsa he would be feeling a lot more tolerant of him. Those were the things that made Rodney "Rodney". You either learned to accept them or shot him, and he'd opted for the first choice since it was less hampering to his career.

'It is possible that she's formed an obsession with you through exposure to the dreams rather than some imprinted desire to punish a fellow military man to avenge the murder of her family,' Heightmeyer piped up now. 'Perhaps she truly did feel gratitude for the fact your interaction with her future self prevented that traumatic event. But the years of exposure to those prophetic dreams may have had an adverse effect, causing her to form an fanatical admiration of you equally as destructive as the overwhelming need for revenge and control.'

'I'm not sure admiration is the right word...' Sheppard mumbled, feeling the heat reach his ears now.

'Then love, perhaps?' she suggested, her face devoid of any emotion while he melted into a puddle of pure embarrassment.

'Love? That's a terrifying thought!' McKay snorted, not helping the matter.

'No, that really isn't the right word either,' Sheppard muttered. 'In fact, I'm not entirely sure there_ is_ a word to describe what goes on in Sarayah's head. All I know for sure is that she's crazier now than she was the first time round, and that can't be a good thing.'

'I see,' Heightmeyer murmured.

'Yeah...you said that,' Sheppard pointed out. 'A few times.'

Heightmeyer just blinked back at him a moment before continuing. 'It's actually a fascinating study in nature verses nurture,' she told him, leaning back in her seat and looking wistfully at nothing in particular. 'We assumed Sarayah had violent intentions toward you because of the military men who murdered her family. But since that didn't happen this time, it would suggest violence might be an inherent part of her genetic make-up...although we have to factor in the possibility that those years of prophetic dreams may have had a similarly damaging effect on the balance of her mind as the original assault...'

'Fascinating,' Sheppard drawled, stifling an untimely yawn.

'I wonder if it might be prudent to intervene,' the doctor now suggested, looking to Elizabeth for a go ahead. 'I could offer some therapy sessions to help get her back to some level of normality. It could be that meeting Major Sheppard after dreaming of him all her life has caused some kind of break down, and with counselling we can help restore some equilibrium to her thoughts.'

'Er...no. I don't think so,' McKay immediately interrupted. 'We need the psycho-stalker just the way she is for this to work.'

'For what to work, McKay?' Sheppard demanded, rounding on him. 'Nothing has gone according to plan so far, and I very much doubt that Sarayah is gonna stick to the original run of things since she knows how it ends for her. Stuck in a box at the SGC is hardly likely to be anyone's destination of choice.'

'Well, she has to go through the 'gate or we wouldn't all be here talking about it,' McKay smirked in his inimitable "I know everything" way that made Sheppard want to slap him upside the head.

'For all we know we could shove her in an Atlantis prison cell and then head on over to Guedeseo at the last minute and kick her ass through it. Destiny fulfilled,' Sheppard pointed out.

'Not really,' McKay countered, 'because she'd be travelling through the 'gate with new experiences and new memories and we'd be handling this differently.'

'Not right now though,' Ford interjected.

'What?' McKay rolled his eyes. 'Oh we're gonna have that argument again, are we?'

'I happen to think I'm right,' Ford grunted, glaring at him.

'I do not understand,' Teyla interrupted, looking puzzled by the whole conversation.

'Ford thinks we'll continue to live in this particular time line until we reach the point at which things actually fail,' McKay clarified, smirking around at everyone as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

'Seems logical,' Elizabeth responded, wiping the smile away with her support of the lieutenant's theory.

'No it doesn't, because if things change in this time line then our past changes and we know nothing about this current timeline,' McKay protested.

'You're wrong,' Sheppard told him definitively.

'I'm wrong,' McKay choked as the words made him laugh. 'You're telling me I'm wrong?'

'Yeah, I am. Because she knows what's going on, she'll always change things and so change the past. We're creating a loop here, and if the past changes every time we send her back we'd be continually in transition, right?'

'Er...right,' McKay stammered, apparently amazed that he'd figured that out.

'So Ford's theory makes more sense,' Sheppard clarified. 'We live this version of events until things loop back...or fail to.'

'_If_ the scenario you present is correct. But we don't actually know what happens in the future...or whether she knows anything beyond the fact you turn up on Medulsa. Maybe she doesn't, and everything else pans out just as it should...'

'She knows everything, Rodney. I already told you that.'

'Well, then maybe we find a way to make her forget...yes...that has to be it. She forgets and we get her through the gate just like we did last time.'

'Or maybe we _should_ let Dr Heightmeyer give her some therapy and straighten her out a little since the fact she's so screwed up this time is down to us,' Sheppard countered.

'Okay, we can sit here and speculate forever on how things will happen...or have happened...' Elizabeth announced, confusing herself judging by the perplexed look on her face. 'Right now we have to focus on putting things right on Medulsa. So if you're all ready to head back, we'll get that defence device fixed and I'll do my best to negotiate the release of the men and boys Major Sheppard instigated the first time around.'

Though returning really wasn't something he felt ready to do, Sheppard nodded, glancing McKay's way and seeing the slightly queasy look on his face. Still, Elizabeth was right. They had to set things straight on Medulsa because it was their fault things had gone awry this time. Their reactivation of the experimental 'gate had set into motion changes that could spiral rapidly out of control if they didn't iron out the kinks. This was a non-negotiable part of their responsibilities to the Pegasus Galaxy.

He looked around at the others, his team and the doctors all gathered there, and saw determination in their expressions. They knew as well as he did that it was their responsibility to fix this before anything else went wrong.

'We're ready,' he told Elizabeth, and they all rose as one to gear-up and finish things.

After taking only one step a wave of dizziness struck. Sheppard steadied himself against the back of his seat, only Ford close enough to notice his momentary weakness.

'Sir?'

Sheppard swallowed down rising bile, and dipped his head in acknowledgement of his young colleague's concern. 'I'm good.'

In truth he was far from good, but he couldn't buckle yet. Too many people were depending on him.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I managed two in one week. I'll try to get another chapter ready for the earlier part of next week if I can. Thanks for all the reviews! The more the merrier!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Dawn had broken over the village and prison encampments when Sergeant Stackhouse flew them all back to Medulsa. Sheppard was a poor passenger, even though the sergeant was a skilled pilot, so he deliberately hung back in the rear section where he couldn't interfere. The man was more than capable of flying them to the Ancient defence device without any tips from him, but in his current frame of mind just about everything was an irritation and he had no desire to offend him.

They flew over a plain of grassland bathed in warm orange light, with sky blue and lilac mountains rising up on the horizon lying before them. Medulsa was a beautiful planet with a varied landscape, and he felt somewhat aggrieved that he would never view the place without the bias of his unpleasant memories...both sets of them now. Sheppard watched their progress toward the device through the restricted frame of the windshield, the sight of the walled circle surrounding it triggering only the vaguest sense of recollections. Since he'd been high on the draught the first time he'd been transported there he figured that made sense...but he did seem to recall something about Rodney wailing about being terrified when a buck naked Alisia had ambushed him there the first time round...

Stackhouse set them down safely inside the wall and activated the rear hatch as the three other jumpers accompanying them came in to land alongside their craft.

Sheppard was the first out of the jumper despite his aches and pains, his team close on his heels and Beckett, Heightmeyer and Elizabeth heading out after them.

'Okay, Rodney. Get to work,' Elizabeth ordered, eyeing him as if she thought he was about to pass out.

Sheppard watched him scurry away, ordering Teyla and Ford to go keep an eye on him while he fixed things. Within moments, Rodney had his computer tablet linked to the Ancient device, running various diagnostic tests to locate the fault in its systems.

'Okay, now we have the repairs underway, I think it's time to start negotiations,' Elizabeth said. 'Sergeant Stackhouse could you take myself and Drs Beckett and Heightmeyer to the village?'

'Yes, Ma'am,' he agreed, as they all turned to head to the jumper.

'I'm coming, too,' Sheppard called after them, determined not to let them out of his sight.

They all turned, each of them wearing various expressions that suggested they didn't think it was a good idea. The unspoken suggestion they thought he couldn't handle the situation in the village stung, and so without another word he strode past them and back into the jumper, this time sitting up front beside the pilot's seat from where he could see everything clearly. If they didn't agree with him, they would have to physically carry him out because he was determined not to budge.

While facing straight forward he listened the others file in, Stackhouse taking up position beside him as his passengers arranged themselves in the free seats. Shepperd felt a hand gently come to rest on his shoulder. 'I understand your need to be present for this, John. But leave the talking to me, understood?'

He met Elizabeth's gaze and nodded, again annoyed that she didn't think him capable of expressing himself in any way that wouldn't wreck proceedings. But he appreciated that negotiation was something Elizabeth had cut her teeth on. She was the best person to do this, and ultimately as long as the men and boys were freed, he wasn't planning to get tetchy about it.

At Elizabeth's instruction, Stackhouse took them up and out over the grasslands again, heading toward the woodlands that eventually cleared at the outskirts of the village.

Most of the women were already massed at the centre of the clearing, holding some kind of meeting. Sheppard's stomach flipped at the thought of the aggravation they were about to walk into, but this was a situation he would not back down from. They'd seen him at his lowest, been brainwashed to believe the worst of him, and now it was time to prove his true worth. He would set their crimes against him aside and save their lives.

The women begrudgingly moved aside to make room for their craft and that of Sergeant Jeffries' team, which had accompanied them to supply extra protection during the planned negotiations. Once they'd landed Sheppard stood first, clipping on his P-90, but Elizabeth ordered him to cover their six and let Stackhouse take point. Though again not happy, he understood her concerns and deferred to her judgement, letting Stackhouse pass and lead them out. He was injured and pumped full of painkillers, in fact the only reason he was there was that they needed his stronger gene to quickly initialise the machine. If it hadn't been for that, Carson would have confined him to an infirmary bed to recuperate and done the job himself, though he was far from a natural with that kind of thing. This time he could accept the need to play a supporting role.

Jeffries and his team were also disembarking their craft as he brought up the rear of his party. As they headed toward the gathered women the tension and mistrust were palpable, but they pressed on regardless, determined to fulfil their mission.

Alishia stepped clear of the crowd as Elizabeth moved forward past Stackhouse to meet her. 'You've returned. We weren't sure you would come back.'

'We have unfinished business on your planet,' Elizabeth explained. 'You see, Sarayah isn't the only person who knows the future of your people. Major Sheppard also has a certain amount of insight into what life has in store for you, which is why we were able to track the approaching Wraith ship.'

'Have you come to repair our device?' the Medulsan asked, her directness refreshing after the game playing of the past days.

'I have Dr McKay working on it right now,' Elizabeth nodded. 'But there are other things we need to discuss. Is there somewhere we can go?'

Alishia flicked her gaze in Sheppard's direction, looking a little flustered. 'Sarayah's home was our main meeting place...it would be hard to accommodate your numbers elsewhere.'

Elizabeth glanced back over her shoulder at Sheppard, who just shrugged. He wasn't exactly thrilled about going in there, but this time he was armed and accompanied. How dangerous could it be?

There was a rumble in the crowd and a parting of bodies as Kaymah forced her way through the other women. 'I wish to be in the meeting, too,' she told Alishia, throwing a filthy look Sheppard's way.

Again, Elizabeth silently checked with him first, and even though there was no love between him and Sarayah's sister, he gave a dip of his head to show it was okay by him.

'All right, we'll use Sarayah's house and you can also be in attendance. I trust Sarayah herself won't be joining us.'

'Sarayah is in my mother's house under her guard. I fear she isn't well,' Kaymah told her.

'Now there's an understatement,' Sheppard muttered, ignoring the shrivelling look Elizabeth cast back over her shoulder. Yes, he knew he was supposed to keep his mouth shut, but could she really blame him?

Alishia led the way to Sarayah's abode. Both Sheppard and Stackhouse took up positions in the kitchen near the doorway and the window from where they could effectively defend the doctors while they talked, and Jeffries and his team stood watch outside, facing down the formidable crowd.

Alishia and Kaymah first had to straighten out the floor and table before their meeting could begin. An involuntary rush of colour came to his cheeks when Sheppard caught the look Kaymah gave him as they worked, and he averted his gaze to the view outside, forcing himself to concentrate on his protection duties. She clearly knew what had been going on down there; Sarayah's erratic behaviour had been more than a giveaway. He hated to think of the gaps Kaymah's fertile little imagination was filling in right now.

Once everything had been returned to its proper place the three doctors sat down at the kitchen table.

'We're grateful for your assistance with the machine,' Alishia began, setting them off on a tactful route. 'If you are able to restore it to operational condition it will be a tremendous weight off our minds.'

'That's one of the things we always intended to do here,' Elizabeth advised her. 'Sarayah's foresight has allowed her to tamper with events in an entirely selfish way, one that's stopped the progression of your society. We can help you move things forward now.'

Kaymah frowned, clearly feeling defensive of the sibling who had saved her in front of these strangers. 'Sarayah has done much good for our village. She's not entirely selfish.'

'Sarayah appears to be very accomplished at deception,' Dr Heightmeyer interrupted at this point. 'I believe she has a condition that affects her mind and the way she views the world. To her, there is most likely absolutely nothing wrong with what she did. But most of her decisions as leader will have been beneficial to her in some way.'

'Not everything was selfish,' Kaymah reiterated, glaring at the psychologist.

'I take it you're referring to the fact she saved your life,' Sheppard piped up from where he leaned against the doorframe behind his colleagues.

Kaymah focused on him, her seething anger toward him still all too apparent. 'What is it to you?'

His colleagues were looking back at him, silently begging him not to mess this up.

'Nothing...' he replied. They breathed a collective sigh of relief. '...except that she clearly uses that as leverage to gain your support when she needs it most. You know exactly how selfish she can be. She even tried to persuade you to help her continue to hide me while my people were taking apart the village.'

Alishia gave her a sideways glance. 'Is this true?'

Though suddenly tight-lipped, Kaymah nodded, staring at the wooden tabletop and picking at the hole Sarayah's knife blade had left in it.

'It seems your sister has played us all for fools,' Alishia scowled. 'But no more. We need to elect a new leader, one who will guide us in a manner intended to improve the lives of all on Medulsa, not just themselves.'

'All of you?' Sheppard asked.

'John.' The warning tone in Elizabeth's voice was unmistakable. She thought he was pushing things too fast.

Alishia had picked up on his meaning though. She looked at him directly for the first time during this meeting. 'You disapprove of the way we treat our men?'

Though he knew it would get him in more trouble with Elizabeth, he replied, 'Would it surprise you if I said yes?'

She had the decency to look a little embarrassed as she made their excuses, something he felt certain no other woman in the village would have managed. 'We have our reasons for keeping them oppressed. Why do you judge us so harshly without first asking why we do it?'

He pouted as he stared back at her, his recollection of her previous role in his incarceration making him more willing to spare her his true feelings on that matter. 'I know what your reasons are, but we have a little saying where we come from – two wrongs don't make a right.'

With a look of genuine puzzlement, Alishia moved her gaze back to Elizabeth now. 'What Major Sheppard is trying to say is that no matter how awful the crimes of the past were, they can never justify what you're doing to the males of this village now.'

Kaymah rose, slamming her palms down on the table. 'You dare to tell us that protecting our own safety is wrong?' she demanded, glaring at each one of them in turn.

'No...of course not,' Elizabeth assured her, keeping her voice low and calm in the face of Kaymah's growing animosity. 'But there may be another way to do it.'

'Such as?' Alishia asked.

'Reintegrate the men into your society. Give them their rights...their dignity. If they become full members of Medulsan society again they'll want to protect you, not harm you.'

'Oh, and I suppose it will be that simple?' Kaymah scoffed, casually resuming her seat and lounging back, folding her arms over her chest. 'They will just fit in and live amongst us like none of this ever happened?'

'We're not suggesting this is gonna be a smooth transition,' Sheppard fired back at her, approaching the table now. 'But it's a necessary one...and it _will_ work. I've seen that.'

'And what of Sarayah?' Kaymah asked. 'She will never fit in to this new society you propose. So what do we do with her? Cast her out of the only home she's ever known.'

'This village is bigger than just Sarayah!' he snapped, then he sucked in a breath and steadied himself as Dr Heightmeyer took over.

'That's why I'm here. I can help to offer advice on adjustment to the people of your village, and perhaps to Sarayah in particular. This will be a period of great upheaval for her, and I'd like to offer any assistance I can,' she explained,

'She would eat you whole and use your bones to clean her teeth,' Kaymah growled, making Heightmeyer shift uncomfortably in her chair.

'I'm sure once she gets to know me she'll realise I'm not to be feared,' the doctor continued in her non-confrontational way.

'She would not fear you, she would only pity you,' Kaymah sneered in response. 'What can a woman like you hope to teach people like us?'

'How to shut up and listen when we're offering you help, for one thing,' Sheppard snapped again.

As soon as the words passed his lips he knew Elizabeth would be mad with him. It had been a hellish couple of days. His body hurt and cried out for rest and he'd let it all get to him far more than he should have. Maybe he should have stayed with McKay...

'Perhaps it might be best if you got some air, John. You're looking a wee bit peaky,' Carson suggested, giving him an excuse to leave. 'I'll step outside with you, shall I?'

Allowing himself the minor admission that he might not be in the best mood for such a delicate negotiation, Sheppard let the medic guide him out of the shady house and into the rising sunlight.

Carson gave Sheppard a supportive smile as they emerged. 'Not easy being back here, is it?'

'No...no it isn't,' he conceded, looking around at the mistrusting faces staring at them both. 'But then, negotiation was never my forte.'

'Oh, I think you have more skill than you realise,' Carson grinned back at him. 'I've seen the way you handle Rodney.'

Sergeant Jeffries ambled over to them, acknowledging Sheppard with a respectful dip of the head. 'It's been quiet out here, Sir. Seems like most of these women are in shock. They don't quite know how to handle us.'

'Well, better shocked than angry,' Sheppard said quietly. 'Let's not do anything to annoy them while Dr Weir does her thing.'

'No, Sir. We'll do our best.'

Jeffries returned to his team, and Sheppard fell quiet, scanning the village and trying to ignore the growing sensation that these women weren't the only ones watching him. Sarayah was still in that village somewhere, and he couldn't shake the feeling she had her eyes on him even now. He remained lost in that thought until he noticed a couple of Jeffries' team simultaneously turn their heads to look skywards, along with a number of the womenfolk. Then he heard it too, the sound that had caught their attention. There could be no mistaking what it was.

'Incoming!' he yelled as the dart came in fast. 'Get inside!'

The women scattered as Sheppard pushed Carson back into the meeting and then bolted for a jumper, the Scot's warning that he wasn't fit for the fight ringing in his ears as every thud of his boots sent pain shooting through his ribs and injured back. No kidding? But he'd be damned if he was going to stand by and watch the Wraith attack the prison encampment. Those men had been through enough.

Before he could reach his craft the dart passed over, beaming several beefy looking specimens right into the centre of the village. Veering sharp left, Sheppard headed for the closest of them, spraying the brute with bullets before he could feed and gain strength enough to survive. The sound of stunners buzzed in his ears, flashes of brilliant light burning their images onto his retinas and making it harder to focus and take aim. He dodged and swerved, firing when he could be sure he wouldn't hit the fleeing villagers, but what few bullets met their target did little good.

And then _she_ was there...Sarayah...right there in the middle of the chaos with that stupid smug smile on her face and a Wraith grunt heading right for her. Sheppard stumbled to a halt and gaped, expecting her to pull a weapon and slay the creature, but she didn't. She just kept her gaze fixed on him. Then it struck him why she was doing that. She knew he couldn't let her die.

Though it galled him to do it, he made the shot, hitting the drone in the back of the head with his very first bullet, flooring him where he stood. Then he ran and grabbed her, catching hold of her arm and pulling her along with him.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' he yelled over the general din of panic and gunfire.

'I was afraid...I froze,' she smirked, allowing him to pull her along and into the cover of the jumper.

He slammed his hand onto the control to shut the hatch, dashing forward toward the pilot's seat and jumping into it. 'Sit down. We're going after that dart, and you're not moving from that chair.'

He began initiating flight, only to see the flash of metal in her hand. She was armed...why hadn't he considered that possibility when she was always armed? 'No we're not, we're going to the 'gate.'

'You have got to be kidding me!'

'Do it, now!'

Pissed off and in no mood for her crap, Sheppard wasted no time in jerking the jumper forward, spilling her out of her seat. Then he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her up high enough to slam her forehead against the controls before throwing her into the rear compartment and closing the bulkhead doors on her. That old 'holding a knife on him' routine might work when she had him all tied up, but no way was he going to allow her to pull that stunt when the odds were even.

He took off in pursuit of the dart now, following its previous course and trajectory and soon picking it up on the HUD. A drone weapon dispatched it over an unpopulated area, but as he swept the ship over the farmland near the prison encampment he saw a couple of bodies lying drained of their life force amongst the freshly turned soil. He should have been there to help them. If things had panned out the way they had the first time round, he would have been closer and those men would have lived.

Everything was wrong, Sarayah's perverse and controlling touch having tainted the timeline. He took the jumper right into the enclosure and decloaked it, setting it down as three Wraith grunts and a commander stalked the huts, looking for anyone who hadn't made it to cover before turning their attention to those barricaded doors. His ploy to distract them from the culling worked. The Wraith all turned toward him, the surprise at seeing the ship appear clear on the commander's face, even if the drones couldn't show it.

In the rear compartment, Sarayah had roused from her daze. Sheppard took a deep breath and turned toward the bulkhead doors, her curses and thumps telling him she was none too pleased with his treatment of her. He stood up and drew his 9mm, hitting the door control and levelling it at her immediately.

'I get that you're pissed, Sarayah, I really do. But right now there is something bigger than you or me going on here. So do as you're told and step aside like a good girl and let me kill the nasty Wraith monsters, okay?'

'Why? You want to save those wretches in the camp?'

'Yes, now move!'

'He isn't there.'

'Who?'

'Balfor,' she grinned. 'He's long dead. We worked him to death two revolutions ago.'

He let that sink in a moment, feeling the sadness her words evoked, but controlling it. Now was not the time to mourn Balfor. That would have to wait. 'There are still others who need my help. Now move aside or I'll shoot you. And like someone both you and I know said, I know exactly where to shoot you to not kill you.'

She scowled while emitting a noise that was disturbingly close to a growl, then stood back and let him pass to lower the ramp and fight the invaders.

A stunner blast hit the ramp before it was any more than two feet open, something that sent Sarayah diving to the floor, but just warned Sheppard that he had to be ready to start firing. He reholstered his sidearm and grasped the P-90 clipped to his Tac-Vest, unleashing a deluge of bullets the moment he got the first glimpse of their slimy green skin, spraying the area and hoping he didn't hit anyone else hiding out there as barrels and water buckets splintered, releasing their precious contents.

He pressed forward as the Wraith backed off, ducking only just in time to avoid a stunner blast catching him square in the chest. He couldn't afford a mistake like that, and he fired again with renewed vigour, bringing the three drones down.

The commander, however, was proving harder to fell, no doubt because he had been the one to feed. He let loose a stunner shot as he scrambled for cover behind the jumper, hitting Sheppard in the legs. Sheppard fell, but continued to fire, at least he did until his bullets ran out. He dumped the empty clip, flipping open the pocket on his tac-vest that contained his spare, but by that time the Wraith was already out of his hiding place and running toward him. He was moving fast, and Sheppard couldn't load his ammunition clip quickly enough...

The sound of several gunshots split the air and the Wraith slowed, staggered, dropped to his knees, then face-planted right in front of Sheppard's position.

As he dropped, he gave Sheppard a clear view of Sarayah and the 9mm she was now holding. Even though the Wraith were all down, she wasn't lowering her weapon. Of course she knew about the spare guns in the jumper supplies; why hadn't he thought of that? With only the slightest of movements, Sheppard finished clipping his bullets in place and set his weapon to single shots.

'Now, as I was saying before we were interrupted,' she drawled, strolling toward him, 'You're going to fly that ship of yours through the gate to a planet of my choice.'

A throaty hiss told them both the Wraith wasn't quite dead yet. Sarayah wasted no time in putting three more bullets into the creature's temple, finishing the job. 'You have to admire their persistence,' she called to him.

'Yeah, remind you of anyone?' he grunted, grimacing as he tried to move and found both his legs still frustratingly numb and useless.

'So, about that flight,' she purred, approaching a few steps.

'Well, I'd love to oblige, but since you don't have any bullets left, I think I'll pass.'

The smirk that had been twisting up her lips suddenly disappeared, and she aimed the gun at the floor, pulling the trigger and hearing nothing but a hollow click.

'Then I suppose that makes us even since you have no bullets either,' she replied, tossing the gun aside, and pulling out her knife. 'Except I have a knife and you can't move.'

So she hadn't seen him reload? The Wraith had been in her eye line, but he hadn't dared hope to be that lucky...not twice in one day.

When she started walking toward him, he lifted his weapon to aim at her. 'You just stay right where you are, lady.'

She arched an eyebrow. 'If you had any bullets left in that gun of yours you'd have finished that Wraith off yourself.'

'You really don't wanna test that theory,' he warned her, rolling into a better position to steady his weapon. 'If you move again I _will_ shoot you.'

'Endearing as your challenge is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your bluff.'

'I was hoping you'd say that ,' Sheppard murmured, firing a single round that clipped the muscle of the thumb on her knife wielding right hand, forcing her to release her weapon and grip her injury.

'You shot me!' she screeched, falling to her knees and pressing her hand under her left arm to try to ease the pain.

'No, I grazed you,' he clarified. 'But if you come any closer I'll put a bullet in you this time.'

She stayed crumpled in the dirt about twenty yards away, and screamed out in utter frustration. The fact he'd won probably stung just as much as the flesh wound he'd inflicted, and that was most likely adding to her self-pity.

He activated the radio he wore clipped to his vest. 'Jeffries, this is Sheppard. Come in.'

A second or two of silence followed, then he got a reply. _'This is Jeffries. What's your position, Sir?'_

'I'm in the prison encampment. I took out the Wraith threat, but I'm gonna need assistance getting to McKay over at the defence device.'

_'We're on our way, Sir.'_

'Oh, and bring Beckett along for the ride,' Sheppard told him. 'I have Sarayah here and she's injured and in need of treatment.'

_'Sarayah? Understood, Sir. We'll be there ASAP.'_

Sarayah's mood shifted, and she raised her eyes to his in pure anger. 'I am not so badly hurt I need _his_ help.'

'Why don't we let him decided that?' he suggested.

'I take instruction from no man.'

'No? Well, I suggest that for the next few minutes before Jeffries gets here you break the habit and do as I say. Okay?'

'You have not won. You will not make me face the Divine One again. I will kill everyone you know before I allow that to happen.'

The tingling in his legs and feet was worsening as the stunner's charge took full effect, but Sheppard refused to show any sign of his discomfort to Sarayah. He was one up on her for a change and he meant to enjoy the experience for as long as possible. 'Oh, yeah? Guess that means you're not feeling quite so happy to see me now, huh?'

The angry glare turned to a smirk as she stared back at him, still flexing that damaged hand. 'I'm no less thrilled to see you than I've ever been, John. This course of events has only delayed our inevitable joining. You can't deny something the universe is determined should happen.'

'No you can't. So why don't you just be a nice little crazy lady and turn up on Guedeseo in around...oh...say three years time and do what we need you to do?' he taunted.

'I won't go through that 'gate, John. You know that. I'll do everything I can to prevent it.'

Sheppard kept watch on her down his sight, lining up a shot that would stop her in her tracks if she showed any sign of moving. 'You still really don't get this, do you?' he scoffed. 'If you stop it from happening, all this just starts again.'

'We shall see.'

They maintained their awkward stand-off until another jumper joined them at the scene. Jeffries and his team disembarked followed by Elizabeth, Drs Beckett and Heightmeyer and Alishia, who looked rather unsteady as she stepped down to solid ground. That had to have been the first flight she'd ever taken from the severity of her reaction.

She soon found her feet and her confidence again when her eyes fell on Sarayah and Sheppard, who was still holding the Medulsan at bay with the threat of another bullet.

'Sarayah! How did you get here? Where is your mother?'

Beckett tried to approach the downed Medulsan, but she bared her teeth like an angry dog and he backed off, hands raised, heading for Sheppard instead.

'If you're referring to that treacherous creature who forced me out into this world, I left her behind,' she sneered, fixing the woman with her most ferocious stare.

Alishia looked uncomfortable, but didn't back down from their exchange.' Is she harmed?'

The question met with a shrug of indifference. 'I'm sure she will wake eventually...it makes little difference to me if she doesn't.'

With the others now there, and Beckett at his side offering assistance to get him to his feet, Sheppard relinquished the responsibility of holding Sarayah at gunpoint to his troops. His legs were still almost completely numb, and it soon became clear Beckett alone couldn't support his weight, so Elizabeth wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and supported him too.

Sheppard couldn't imagine feeling no emotional connection to his mother. The relationship seemed wasted on Sarayah; she felt no warmth or loyalty to the woman, even though she had saved her life many years before. Sparing her had been done for her own purposes, not because she considered her life precious in any way.

'How could you do that to you own kin, Sarayah?' Alishia sighed, shaking her head. 'To hurt those who would come here to harm us is one thing, but to hurt your own mother, the woman who has taken care of you all of your life...'

Sarayah yawned and blinked back at her. 'I tire of you, Alishia. Be on your way.'

Clearly prickling at that slight, Alishia drew herself up to her considerable height. 'I no longer take direction from you, Sarayah. It has been decided that you are not fit to guide the peoples of Medulsa.'

'About time,' Sheppard muttered, wincing as his legs buckled and his two human crutches struggled to hold him up.

'So he has convinced you to turn against me, just as I said he would,' Sarayah hissed, blood still dripping steadily from her injured hand. 'Don't you see where this is all leading?'

Mouth dropping, Alishia looked uncertainly from her to Sheppard and then back again. 'Both he and his people have been nothing but reasonable...they want to save us from the Wraith Hive ship heading this way.'

'And you think they will do this at no cost to our world?'

Again, Alishia slid her gaze in Sheppard's direction. 'No price can possibly be as high as that of a Wraith culling.'

Figuring this was as good a point as any to reveal their terms, Sheppard lifted his chin and delivered the conditions of his rescue plan. 'It isn't. I'll fix that protection device if you agree to let the men and boys of this planet live freely amongst you.'

Alishia's brow puckered at the request, and Sarayah blurted out, 'You see. I warned you that this one would be the death of our society.'

Alishia blinked slowly, an exaggerated motion, as she allowed Sarayah's words to sink in. Then, a deep frown scoring her forehead, she turned to face Sarayah where she sat. 'This is what you meant all those times you told us this man would be our destruction?'

'Medulsa is a matriarchal society. He is killing that as surely as if he took a knife to each of our throats,' she growled. 'If you set the men, free in only a few years we will be at their beck and call, heavy with their children and feeding their expanding waistlines.' She finally rose to her feet, taking a few steps toward Sheppard until the click of several weapons forced her to reconsider. 'You may have convinced these weak-minded idiots to do your will, but I will never bend so easily.'

'This is not the death of Medulsa. It's a new beginning...a chance to live without fear, and chance for life to be complete for all of us. This could be a good thing, do you not see that?' Alishia asked her. 'And it seems we have little choice if we want to live.'

'Good for who?' Sarayah yelled, turning on her fellow Medulsan with such ferocity even she, with her Amazonian physique, drew back a pace. 'I don't want this. I refuse to live amongst those stinking, wretched, pathetic creatures.' She turned now to Sheppard, a glint dancing in her eyes. 'Perhaps I should seek refuge with the Atlanteans since they have made my position untenable.'

'Sure, you can have refuge with us...when hell freezes over,' Sheppard grunted.

'Stranger things have happened,' she purred. 'I do feel a distinct chill in the air.'

'That's otherwise known as rejection. You should try getting used to it.'

'You need me, John,' she countered, grinning. 'Whatever you think of me, you know our paths have to cross again. This oafish woman might have usurped my power on Medulsa, but I'm still important to you.'

After a moment or two of stunned silence, Alishia simply shook her head. Then, without another word to Sarayah, she turned back to Sheppard. 'I accept the terms of your assistance, Major Sheppard. The men will be freed this very morning, once the machine is fixed, just as our laws were originally written. But there is sickness in the camp, so until that has run its course, they cannot truly become part of our village. I would welcome any help you could give us to cure them and speed the process. And I also accept your offer of medical assistance for Sarayah, Dr Weir. I believe that will be most practical considering her obviously fragile state of mind.'

Sarayah flew at her, but Jeffries and another member of his team intervened, pulling Sarayah clear and restraining her as she cursed and spat at her once loyal right-hand woman.

'I think it might be best if we get that device fixed, then we'll talk about medical intervention for the men and how best to implement the changes once they're well,' Elizabeth suggested, barely able to hold back her smile. 'This type of social restructuring is going to be difficult, but we'll help with the adjustments in any way we can.'

Elizabeth and Carson began to walk toward the jumper, and Sheppard found he could move his legs enough to keep pace with their slow progress, even if he couldn't feel the ground beneath the soles of his boots. He glanced Sarayah's way just briefly as he passed her, glad the rage clearly visible on her face wouldn't be directed at him this time. He would get that machine fixed and he'd be out of there. And no way would he set foot in this place again until he absolutely had to, which was pretty much how he'd felt the last time he'd given the Medulsan men their deliverance.

* * *

**A/N: Sheppard's ordeal is over for now, but this story still has a long way to go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As ever, thanks to everyone who has left reviews. It a makes the effort worthwhile. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

With the ordeal on Medulsa over, the next few months rushed by in a whirl of missions and battles that Sheppard manoeuvred his way through with a constant and nagging sense of déjà vu. The hope that had been awoken with the discovery of the Wraith repelling sickness on Medulsa amounted to nothing, Carson simply unable to recreate the effect for any meaningful length of time. It seemed to be something particular to the peoples of Medulsa, and when the sickness was made safe to introduce to the human body, its repellent qualities lost most of their potency.

Though he was glad about the fact he'd seen the mission on Medulsa through in its entirety, an effective method of fighting off the Wraith would have been a richly deserved bonus, and Sheppard was disappointed that it didn't work out. It would have at least made up in some part for the deaths of Allanae and Balfor, but he supposed it just wasn't to be. In truth, a discovery like that would have made a major change to the timeline; perhaps it had been destined never to work for that reason alone.

Over the following weeks faces, all familiar, came and went in his life, some of whom he desperately tried to help change their futures, but nothing he did seemed to make a difference. Just as Sarayah's attempts to change Medulsa's future had failed, so it seemed would any attempt to change the fates of those members of the Atlantis expedition who had been lost on his first time through this life.

When the Wraith attacked the city he was able to forewarn Elizabeth of the assault and give tactical advice to his officers, but despite his best attempts to save lives, those he lost the first time around still met their deaths. Markham, Grodin, and Ford were all lost to him in those weeks in their various ways, and he felt their loss keenly. He'd known it was coming, not clearly until only a short time before their deaths, but he'd sensed it for much longer. His inability to understand his dreams sooner and act to prevent their futures playing out left him frustrated and angry with himself. Sarayah had saved her mother and sister, so why couldn't he spare a few lives too? At times it was hard not to sink under waves of depression that seemed to constantly lap around him, but he just about managed to keep his head above water. There were still too many other people to protect to allow his self-pity to consume him.

Once communications were established with Earth, their work supporting Medulsa was called to an abrupt halt. Following 'due consideration', members of the IOA announced it important that all contact between Atlantis and Medulsa cease since that was what had happened the first time around, and no amount of negotiation and protestation on Elizabeth's part could persuade them otherwise. With a swiftly made up apology, all support was withdrawn and Atlantis left Medulsa to its own devices, the IOA blindly hoping things would continue as they should with little concern to the natives of the planet.

With Sarayah now more than aware of their futures, Sheppard feared for how she could use that knowledge to twist things. So, he approached Elizabeth quietly and suggested a secret mission, strictly off the IOA and SGC radars, to retrieve the device at Guedeseo and work on it, that way keeping it safe until the time came to send Sarayah through it. On that basis, one more trip was made to Medulsa, Teyla and Beckett heading out with a final supply run of medicines and a request for Alishia to give them the 'gate symbols for Guedeseo, asking her not to tell anyone, not even her most trusted helpers, that she had told them of its whereabouts. The woman had been reluctant to cooperate, but only because she thought it a place of no return. When they explained they had a way off the planet should that turn out to be true, she had given them the symbols all Medulsans knew to prevent them from dialling them mistakenly, and wished them luck.

But the mission to Guedeseo had been a bust. They'd gone through in a jumper with the idea they could download the database of information before dismantling the device, disabling the DHD to keep the planet secure and then returning home without anyone in the refuge having to see them. Yet when they'd got to the Ancient facility housing the 'gate technology, the place had been wrecked, or butchered as McKay chose to screech several times right in Sheppard's ear. Sheppard himself had wandered around the facility in a daze...the experimental 'gate generation device was gone, and they didn't know who the hell had taken it. Certainly this was beyond anything Sarayah could have done alone. If the thing had been smashed to pieces, then yes, perhaps it could have been her work, but much as McKay might have claimed the work was butchery, he could see there was some finesse behind the removal...a basic understanding of the tech they were dealing with. So someone else had done this, maybe under her instruction, but she had been closely monitored the whole time they had been helping Medulsa with their social restructuring. She hadn't gone off world once.

Something nagged at the periphery of his recall, and Sheppard knew his nightmares held the key to the devices whereabouts. But the images they fed to him were vague, the information hazy...no clear names of faces right now, just feelings and future echoes of pain and desperation. He had nothing concrete to work on. He knew they were an advanced race, perhaps not unlike the Genii, and they had a specific interest in Ancient tech, hence why they'd taken him prisoner, but that was as much as he could get a fix on, even with assistance from Dr Heightmeyer. In the end she'd had to declare him resistant to her techniques and they'd found themselves right back at square one...minus the experimental gate and with no clue where to start looking for it.

With no other leads, Rodney had simply spent every free moment he had trawling through the Atlantis database for any mentions of advanced civilisations that might be worth checking out. But the database was vast and complicated...not to mention ten thousand years out of date; it amounted to nothing short of looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack. And as time passed, with everyone on board the city lurching from one calamity to another as they explored their vast and sometimes dangerous home and the various new worlds they contacted throughout the galaxy, Rodney's free moments became fewer and their chances of success dwindled.

Sheppard himself just bided his time, knowing contact with the probable culprits would come eventually. It might happen differently, he couldn't know for sure, but if they were busy collecting up Ancient tech as had been the case in his dreams, they would definitely need someone to activate it this time, too. He very much doubted that Sarayah would be able to resist utilising that need to get to him.

Eventually, some two years after he'd first stepped through the Medulsan 'gate, Sheppard exited the Stargate to another planet that presented him with a chilling prickle of familiarity. The 'gate was situated on a stone plinth in the middle of a marshland, one where the water level reached his knees the moment he walked down into it. The cold water quickly soaked through his BDUs and crept up his thighs, making him shiver as Rodney started his scans still standing back on the drier steps.

'Okay, the power source is this way,' he said, gesturing to two o'clock from their current bearing. Then he frowned. 'No...hold on...it's this way,' he revised, pointing to eleven o'clock.

'Make up your mind. Which way is it?' Ronon grunted, wading a few steps back toward him.

Sheppard reached into his tac-vest pocket and pulled out his compass, watching as the needle lurched one way and then another. 'Forget it, McKay. Your equipment's useless.' He showed him the compass face.

'High magnetism? Great! I guess that means we'll just have to hunt this thing down the old fashioned way.' He fastened his computer tablet back into his backpack and stepped down the stone stairs, grimacing as the water seeped into his boots and clothes.

'Which is?' Ronon asked.

'I believe he means looking around,' Teyla clarified as the cloud coverage darkening the sky decided to dump its contents all over them with a vengeance.

Sheppard headed over to the DHD as the others watched him. 'And just where are you going?' McKay called as he dialled. 'Heading back for an umbrella?'

'I need to make a quick call home,' Sheppard told him, punching in the symbols for Atlantis and waiting for the wormhole to connect.

'We only just left. I think it's a little early to check in,' McKay pointed out.

Sheppard ignored him and continued to dial.

'Colonel...is something wrong?' Teyla asked him.

'Not yet. Ask me again tomorrow,' he told her as the event horizon fired into life. 'Atlantis, this is Sheppard. Are you there, Elizabeth?'

_'I'm here, John. What is it?'_ she responded.

'You might wanna give Lorne the instruction to make contact while on his recon mission to Medulsa.'

A moment of silence passed before she asked, _'It's time?'_

'Yeah...it's time,' he told her.

_'Understood. Atlantis out.' _

He turned now as the wormhole shutdown behind him. 'So, who's up for a few hours of pointless trekking?' he asked, forcing on a smile.

Rodney instantly deflated. 'So we don't find this thing?

'Nope.'

'And it's time to face Sarayah again?'

'Yep.'

'Who's Sarayah?' Ronon grunted, waiting for Sheppard to rejoin them and take up point.

'It's a long story, buddy, but since we have a few hours to kill, I guess I might as well fill you in.'

'Yes, because traipsing through soaking marshlands in the pouring rain isn't nearly miserable enough without that,' McKay whimpered. 'How can you be so upbeat about all this?'

'Because soon I'll get kidnapped and then we're another step closer to finding that experimental 'gate of yours,' Sheppard reminded him, unclipping his P-90 and starting out. 'I thought you'd be excited about that.'

'Yes, I would be, only we're four years down the line from trapping Sarayah in Afghanistan and the scientists at the SGC are still no closer to separating her from it.'

Sheppard stopped and faced him. 'Hey, you're the one who's always insisting we have to do everything according to the timeline, McKay. So...what? You wanna call it quits now?'

'No...no...I wasn't saying that.'

'Okay, so let's get going. There's some higher ground to the north-east and the sun comes out later. We can wait it out there. At least we'll be drier. '

'And which way is north-east?' McKay asked, looking around with a slightly confused frown.

'This way...I think,' Sheppard told him, taking point. He started out again, masking the sense of dread brooding inside him as he began to recount the complicated story of Sarayah to his mountainous friend.

The story didn't feel any less ominous for the retelling.

oooOOOooo

Later that day when they finally returned from their washout of a mission, Elizabeth immediately called Sheppard up to her office.

Telling the others he would rejoin them in the infirmary for their post mission check-ups, he trudged up the steps to the upper level where Elizabeth worked and headed into her office. As he'd expected, Major Lorne was already sitting there waiting for him.

'Take a seat, John,' she told him, her brow puckering a little as she watched his boots squelch across her floor, leaving a soggy trail behind him.

He sat down, trying his best to ignore the uncomfortable sensation of his wet clothes sticking to his butt as he did. 'So, how are the Medulsans these days?' he asked as casually as he could.

Elizabeth's expression remained as it had looked when she'd called him up to see her...pinched and without a hint of the humour that usually sparkled in her eyes. 'I'll let Major Lorne fill you in on the details.'

'We headed down to Medulsa, cloaked at first to see how things were going, then once it seemed like things were settled down there we decloaked and let them see us.'

That all sounded refreshingly familiar. 'And how did that go down with them?'

'They all got pretty excited and waved us down to join them in the village,' Lorne told him, just as he'd hoped they would.

The churning in his gut that had troubled him all day settled just a little. 'So, you talked to them?'

'Yes, Sir. They told us that, after experiencing a rocky time in the early stages after we left, things were vastly improved between the men and women of the village, and they now work side-by-side on all the projects the men used to manage in their enforced labour. They're even voluntarily having children...of both genders.'

'That's great. So at least this part of the time line is going to plan. I should go get my check-up.'

Elizabeth held up a hand as Sheppard tried to stand. 'You might want to wait before you go, John.'

Why had he allowed himself to believe it would be that easy? 'Go on,' he sighed.

'The Medulsans told us they're very grateful for the part you played in reuniting their society and fixing the weapon that protects their planet. They want to begin trade with us as a demonstration of mutual trust and friendship,' she explained.

'I'm guessing that's the good news, so what's the bad?' he asked.

Elizabeth shared an uncomfortable look with Major Lorne, then said. 'Perhaps you should tell him, Major.'

'Yes, Ma'am.' He turned in his seat a little so he was facing toward Sheppard as he spoke. 'We stayed in Medulsa for a while, took a look at the set up and met up with some of the men who told us how life has changed for them...everything checked out with what you told Dr Weir we would find from your recent visions. Except for one thing.'

A creeping sense of impending doom chilled him as he asked, 'What _one thing_?'

Lorne took a deep breath, then announced, 'Sarayah is still living there.'

Sheppard blinked back at him. He'd known this "one thing" would be to do with her, so Lorne's explanation didn't come entirely as a surprise. 'Okay...and...'

'And...apparently she's a fully fledged member of the new Medulsan society. She even has a partner and kid in tow.'

Sheppard arched an eyebrow at that. 'A kid?'

'Yeah, a daughter.'

'That figures,' Sheppard grumbled. He wondered if she would have been so content to keep it if it had been a boy like the first time round.

'Yeah, that's pretty much what I thought, too, Sir. Anyway, we ran into her, but she barely gave us a second look. Seems she's settled and playing an active role in the village. Everyone was at ease around her, so I don't think it was a front.'

Okay, that wasn't what he'd expected Lorne to say. Even if they'd met Sarayah there he'd thought she would still be ranting about the injustice of what had happened and demanding retribution. The fact she wasn't was downright weird.

'Okaaay...'

'And just to add to your...joy at that news, Alishia has invited you to a celebration. They want to thank you in person for the kick start you gave to reform on their planet...just like you said they would.'

'Not just like I said. Sarayah's not supposed to be there,' he pointed out.

'Well, there's that,' Elizabeth conceded. She watched him a while as if trying to read what he wasn't putting into words, then she flicked her gaze to Lorne and asked, 'Would you mind giving us a moment, Major?'

'Of course. I'm ready for something to eat right about now anyway,' he smiled, dipping his head respectfully to Sheppard as he took his leave.

With the two of them now alone, Elizabeth again took a few moments to regard him. Then she asked, 'What are you thinking, John?'

He shrugged, then quipped, 'That Heightmeyer's one helluva psychologist if she turned her around that quickly.'

She smirked, nodding. 'Yeah...I'm not buying it either. Kate barely worked with her for four months before the IOA put an end to her therapy sessions, and from what she reported, Sarayah was showing little, if any, signs of improvement.'

'So this change of heart is all Sarayah's doing? Now I'm even less convinced,' he muttered, folding his arms over his chest and instantly regretting it as the movement tightened his soaking wet clothing against him.

The smile his words had evoked gradually slipped from Elizabeth's face. 'But what if it's true?'

'It isn't,' he assured her.

'Just for a moment let's forget about what we know Sarayah was destined to do to you and look at the facts. The major traumatic event in her life that formed her intense hatred of men never happened this time around...What if it is actually possible that meeting you and finding out she still couldn't form any kind of satisfying relationship with you has helped her...get over it.'

He arched an eyebrow. 'That would be...convenient.'

'Not from our point of view,' Elizabeth sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead as if this scenario was giving her a migraine. 'If she really has moved on and started a new life for herself, our future plans for her will leave a young child without a mother and her partner without his loved one. I can't say I'm entirely comfortable with that.'

Thoughts like that didn't make the job ahead any easier for Sheppard, so he refused to think about it. Sarayah was bad through-and-through, that was one thing he was certain of. If they did this and rid this continuing timeline of her once and for all, he was doing the Pegasus Galaxy a favour, daughter and partner or not. But still, a tiny grain of guilt had been sewn with Lorne's revelation, and now Elizabeth had mentioned it he also found himself wondering if it could possibly be true that she had started over and was happy at last. So much for not thinking about it.

'Are you saying we shouldn't go ahead with this?' he asked, almost hoping Elizabeth would take the burden of responsibility away from him.

She leaned forward on her desk, bunching her slim shoulders and sighing heavily. 'I wish it was that simple a decision. The IOA and the SGC say it's vital for us to continue on this course.' She looked at him earnestly. Her huge, anxious eyes showed just how uncomfortable this was making her, a far cry from his memories of the first time they'd discussed his return to Medulsa. 'I won't make you do this, John,' she told him. 'I don't care what the consequences are, no one should be forced to face a woman like Sarayah more than once.'

He let his head fall back against his chair, exhaustion from his failed mission finally overriding the adrenalin of the moment. This was completely different to how their meeting had gone the first time around. Then, he'd desperately wanted an escape route and she'd rightly insisted he go. Military personnel weren't allowed to pick and choose their missions because of bad experiences, and he'd needed her to give him a shove to force him to face his demons...even though it hadn't turned out too well. Now she'd handed his escape route to him...not that he would take it. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to go check things out,' he replied, thinking that might have been an unfortunate choice of words.

'You're sure you want to do that?'

He lifted his head and gazed back at her, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. 'Actually, I'm sure I _don't_ want to, but what choice do I have? If I do or not I'm just gonna end up sitting here having this conversation with you again some time.'

'Please...I'm getting a headache just thinking about that,' Elizabeth responded, then she gave him a sad sort of smile. 'Would you like me to go with you?'

'You can't make it 'cos you have to speak to General Landry about the time we have to depart,' he corrected.

'I do?'

'Yeah. Apparently you get a message tomorrow to arrange it, although I get the impression I wasn't sure whether that was just an excuse for getting out of going to the celebration or not last time round.'

She frowned, then quirked an eyebrow. 'I have to admit, I find this ability of yours to predict the future a little...unnerving.'

'You're not the only one,' he confessed, pushing up from his seat and tugging his uniform away from his skin where it clung to him. 'I've almost forgotten what it feels like to be surprised.'

'I can't imagine how difficult it's been,' she sympathised as she walked to the door and out onto the balcony with him. 'But I want you to know that I for one appreciate all you're doing to try to make this happen.'

He held her earnest gaze, a growing sense of foreboding welling inside him. His ability to predict the future of events on Atlantis only became crystal clear a very short time before events played out, but over the past few weeks whenever he was close to Elizabeth he felt a sense of sadness. They'd spent a lot of time together over the years, amicably discussing some matters and butting heads over others, but he'd never felt anything other than comfortable with her. Now...now, with each passing day he felt the urge to keep a distance between them in order to avoid some kind of hurt. And Elizabeth wasn't the only one who provoked that sense of unease. Lately, whenever he had a post mission check-up with Carson the dark feelings prevailed, only stronger, leaving him compelled to make his excuses to leave as soon as was deemed appropriate.

Feeling a now familiar chill prickle up his spine as he looked back at her, Sheppard shrugged off her thanks. 'It's not like I have much of a choice. You mind if I go now...? I really need to get cleaned up,' he asked, thumbing back over his shoulder in the general direction of the transporter.

'Of course. We'll talk again tomorrow before you head out for Medulsa.'

He turned away from her, and thought for a second he heard her shout the word, _'Go!' _at his retreating back. But the sound was distorted, distant somehow...like a memory or an echo. The chill spread from his spine out throughout his whole body as he kept walking, determined to run from that feeling of dread for as long as he could.

oooOOOooo

Sheppard landed the jumper at the tree line behind some houses on the outskirts of the Medulsan village the following evening, allowing himself a few moments to just take in the sight of the fire-lit celebrations, which were already in full swing. It was such a familiar vision, one he'd revisited many times in his numerous nightmares, that it felt like only yesterday he'd done this very same thing. Last time he'd been taken from the village by force and tortured for information, all part of Sarayah's little scheme to trap him and leave him with no choice but to rely on her for help. What would she do to him this time? Would her then allies still figure in her plans?

His lack of movement or comment obviously worried Teyla, and he felt her hand come to rest on his shoulder, bringing his thoughts back to the present. 'Are you all right, John?'

'Yeah, never better,' he lied, levering himself out of the pilot's seat with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. 'I guess we'd better go show our faces.'

He strode past both Teyla and Ronon to the rear hatch, ignoring their quizzical expressions. He imagined they'd been waiting for a few tips on what might happen, what they should and shouldn't do, but he figured the best way to proceed was to let things pan out organically, and see what cropped up, though it wasn't as if things hadn't changed already. In truth, he had no more idea what to expect of the evening than anyone else had. This was one of those moments he'd been hoping for...something unpredictable. It was ironic that the woman who had elicited his innate ability to see the future was the one person he now couldn't predict.

As the hatch gently lowered to the ground and he and his two colleagues disembarked, they were almost immediately met by Alishia and a couple of other members of her village.

The greetings were just as he remembered – questions about Ford and a noticeable glint in Alishia's eyes when she looked Ronon's way. Not that the big guy spotted it, but it was even more obvious to Sheppard this second time around. Teyla politely engaged Alishia in small talk since she was much better at that kind of thing than either Sheppard or Ronon professed to be, and as the two women caught up on events over the past two years, they all ambled their way over to join the thrum of the party being thrown in Sheppard's honour.

The music and celebrations bombarded Sheppard's senses with their eerily familiar sights, sounds and smells, the smoke from the camp fire and the aromas of delicious foods seeming to trigger the strongest memories of the first time this event had played out. Sheppard took up the same seat he had then, figuring he should play his role as accurately as he could, but mostly because it made him feel more in control. Just as he recalled, Teyla was swiped from their company to dance with one of the local men, but John could see she wasn't enjoying it, not as she had in his memories. All the time her eyes were on him as if she thought if she looked away for a moment something terrible would happen. But that was pretty much whole point of his being there – something terrible was supposed to happen, so she wasn't allowed to step in and help even if she wanted to.

Ronon sat unmoving beside him. Sheppard sensed he was as tense as a coiled spring, ready to pounce at the first sign of trouble. For the first time ever Sheppard regretted having them with him, because he knew the two of them would find it hard not to intervene should things turn sour just as he wouldn't be able to stand back if either of them was in the line of fire. That just wasn't how teams worked.

As he watched Teyla glide past one more time, Sheppard got an all too familiar prickle in the hairs on the back of his neck. Through the undulating flames of the camp fire he saw her now, Sarayah, holding a baby and talking with a man who presently had his back to him. She didn't look Sheppard's way at all, so he took the opportunity to watch her unnoticed, gauging her body language and the way she interacted with those around her. From this distance she actually appeared to be completely...normal. In fact in the firelight, with her appearance tamed and a warm smile touching on her lips she was quite beautiful. It made him a little wistful for his own lost opportunities with Nancy...

Apparently spotting the change in his expression, Teyla came to a halt now, pulling free of her dance partner and following Sheppard's gaze. He noted her concern, but couldn't help returning his attention to the woman on the other side of those flames. She still didn't look his way, talking to the young girl-child perched on her hip while wearing a look of genuine maternal affection. She was captivating.

His throat dried. In a little over a year he was supposed to put that woman into an experimental Stargate and set her on a journey that would mean she would never see her child again...a child younger than he had been when he'd lost his own mother. He'd got through the past day by imagining he'd be doing the kid a favour getting rid if her, convincing himself she would be better off not ever existing than growing up with Sarayah's influence in her life. But now he'd seen them together...

'You okay?' he heard Ronon grunt.

'Ask me again later,' Sheppard replied, aware his answer was enigmatic, but unable to really assess how he felt right at that very moment.

A young woman danced by and tried to top up Sheppard's cup of wine, but he covered the rim to signal he didn't need any more. Ronon, too, refused, something quite out of character as the big man was fond of a drink, and it took much more than a glass or two of mead to cloud his judgement and slow his reflexes. Although Sarayah was nothing more than stories told by the rest of the crew to the Satedan, he was clearly taking the threat she represented very seriously.

The girl with the pitcher moved on, and now his view was clear again Sheppard realised he couldn't see Sarayah anymore. Her partner, Talsan he now realised as the man turned toward him, a young man whom Sheppard had met at the prison camp on his first imprisonment on Medulsa, stood cradling his daughter, watching the feverish dancing and jiggling his child as if they were joining in. Immediately alert, Sheppard straightened up on his cushion, scanning the clearing and each small group of Medulsans enjoying the festivities and the free-flowing alcohol. Sarayah was not with any of them.

It took only a few seconds longer for him to realise someone was now standing to his right, hanging back just behind his shoulder.

'Would you dance with me, John?' Sarayah asked before he'd even acknowledged her presence.

She'd snuck right up on him without any one of them noticing. How the hell did she do that? He raised his head and glared up at her. 'Uh, thanks for the offer, but I don't think so.'

'A gesture of friendship...forgiveness even,' she pressed, her stare now increasingly intense.

'He said no,' Ronon growled, lips twitching up into a snarl. He'd never even seen Sarayah, but he'd clearly picked up on Sheppard's sudden animosity and made the obvious connection.

Without looking at him, Sarayah replied, 'It's sweet that you want to protect him, Ronon, but there really is no need. All I want is one dance to prove there are no hard feelings between us.'

Ronon narrowed his eyes at the use of his name, clearly uncomfortable with the fact she potentially knew more about him than he did about her. It gave her an advantage. Ronon didn't play the role of underdog too well.

Sheppard studied her face as she spoke to him. Though her gaze was unwavering, it held none of the glimmers of deceit and cruelty he'd come to expect from her. That still didn't mean he harboured no hard feelings about their previous encounter...or those supposedly still to come.

'I don't dance,' he grunted, hoping that would be the end of their conversation and she would move on back to her family.

'Then allow me to teach you...as a gesture of goodwill,' she offered, reaching her hand out to him.

He stared at her palm, extended toward him in a so-called offer of friendship, but couldn't stomach the thought of reaching out to take hold of it. 'If you wanna make a goodwill gesture, you could take the hint and move on,' he told her, holding up his balled fist as he sensed rather than saw the Satedan beside him reach for his particle magnum.

'Perhaps a handshake would be a satisfactory compromise for both of you,' Teyla suggested, having now completely abandoned her dance partner and joined them.

_Thanks for that, Teyla,_ he thought, still reluctant to actually touch the woman.

'A handshake? Oh, yes. An Earth custom.' Sarayah angled her hand differently now and waited for him to reciprocate. 'A handshake would be a good beginning for us. Perhaps we can build to more from there.'

A small crowd had gathered, including Alishia, who looked eager for Sheppard to put the past behind him. He swept his gaze across them all, and, not wanting to appear the bad guy, pushed his hand into Sarayah's and gave it a firm shake. Her palm was clammy, belying the calm exterior she projected. It took all of his will-power not to wipe his hand clean on his jacket as soon as he extricated it from her grip.

Her face broke out in a broad smile at what she clearly perceived to be some kind of breakthrough. 'I'm glad to have this opportunity to make amends, John. I look forward to seeing you here on Medulsa again in the future.'

Across the clearing, the sound of a baby wailing carried even over the noise of the pipe and drum music.

'Selenah needs her mother. You should go to her, Sarayah,' Alishia said softly but firmly, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that she considered their reconciliation dealt with.

Sarayah glanced back over her shoulder to where they could just make out Talsan trying to calm the child, then with one final smile and a dip of her head she was gone.

Sheppard stared after her, trying to make sense of the myriad of emotions all vying for centre stage. She seemed so...so normal, even loving he realised as he watched her take the infant from Talsan and calm her in a matter of seconds. And he was going to take her away from all this so she could never return...

'She's a different person now,' he heard a familiar voice tell him. It was Kaymah approaching, and she made no attempt to pretend to like him any more than she had the last time they'd met. 'She has different priorities, different values. She has work and a family and friends instead of people who are loyal because they fear her. Don't ruin this for her.' Then, as an afterthought, she added, 'Please.'

The expression she wore melted from anger to something more like anxiety, and he realised his presence there had Kaymah worried Sarayah would revert to form, like an addict offered the temptation of a free fix after staying clean for years.

'I'm not here to cause any trouble,' he assured her, and though she looked unsure of that, Kaymah nodded and moved on her way.

'You'll have to forgive her,' Alishia said by way of an apology. 'Kaymah and Sarayah have been getting along better than they ever have in their lives this past two years. Their mother's unexpected death brought them closer. After that the pregnancy, then the arrival of Selenah, bonded them in a way I had never thought possible. She's afraid of losing that connection since she has no other family now.'

Sheppard nodded his understanding, as did Teyla, though Ronon remained his usual inscrutable self. Alishia moved on to play her part in the celebrations, leaving the trio alone with the opportunity to discuss what to do next.

'Things certainly seem different now for Sarayah,' Teyla observed as she watched the woman and her husband head inside a house with the now settled child. 'Perhaps it is possible that her obsession with you has dwindled.'

'Yeah...perhaps,' Sheppard muttered, though his gut was telling his otherwise.

'But you do not think so?' Teyla asked, as if sensing his doubt.

'I dunno. It all just seems too...'

'Easy?' Ronon finished for him, his eyebrows lifting as Sheppard looked his way.

'Yeah...I guess that was the word I was going for.'

'Motherhood can change a person,' Teyla said a little dreamily, raising her eyes to the stars. 'I have seen the greatest warriors of my people change overnight with the arrival of their firstborn. Focus shifts...needs change...'

'I know...you're probably right,' Sheppard sighed, his head aching from over analysing the scenario. 'I'm gonna go contact Atlantis...see what Elizabeth thinks we should do now.'

'I'll go with you,' Ronon offered, starting to push up from his embroidered cushion.

'No need, Chewy. The whole idea is to put the next stage of this timeline in motion, so you have to stay here. Sit tight...who knows, I might be right back.'

He trudged away, ignoring the feel of both Ronon and Teyla's gaze following him. This was most likely a pointless re-enactment based on what he'd seen tonight, but he had orders from the SGC and the IOA and he meant to follow them through. At least this time he was only putting himself at risk...he hoped.

oooOOOooo

In near total darkness save for the thin beam of illumination from the flashlight he carried, Sheppard crossed the open land behind the houses, heading for the jumper. He deliberately slowed his pace there, anticipating an ambush that didn't materialise, not that he was surprised. He stopped at the spot he knew had been his original point of capture and listened.

He heard nothing.

He saw nothing.

The moonlight briefly broke free of its cloud cover, illuminating the ground surrounding him. The Atrascans weren't there. No one was there except him and his wishful thinking. Of course Sarayah wouldn't play this the way he'd been expecting. Why had he even clung to the slim hope she might? He scanned the land ahead of him one more time, squinting into the darkness to detect any hint of movement. There was nothing out there, not even any wildlife. The noise from the party had probably scared it all away. With a sigh, he decided to continue with his plan to contact Elizabeth and get further orders. It seemed like tonight had been a total waste of time. They were no closer to finding the experimental 'gate after all.

'They're not coming, John.'

The hairs on the back of his neck bristled again at the sound of Sarayah's voice only a few feet behind him. Even though he'd been listening out for his would-be attackers he hadn't heard her approach. She was like a ghost forever haunting him...

'So, it's just you this time, huh?' he asked, turning to face her. He could barely see her features out here as the moon lost itself among the clouds again, but he could still tell her stare had lost none of its intensity. 'Come to kidnap me...again?'

He could just make out her head-shake. 'No, not even I plan to stop you returning to Atlantis.'

His hand slipped down to his side arm, an instinctive move even though he knew he shouldn't defend himself. 'Right...so, no kidnapping?'

'I have a life here now, John, or hadn't you noticed?'

He narrowed his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 'Oh, I noticed, I'm just not sure how convinced I am about it.'

She walked a few steps closer while he backed up, keeping a safe distance between them. 'I have a daughter. It doesn't get much more real than that.'

'I don't doubt the kid's real, it's your commitment to this so called _new life_ I'm finding a little harder to believe.'

'Ahh, you think my obsession with you must outweigh my love for my beautiful daughter?' she surmised, chuckling. 'You're wrong, John. Selenah is special to me. I love her.'

'Well, at least she wasn't a boy...' he drawled, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels. He didn't know why he was doing this, winding her up this way. He just couldn't help himself. She wasn't the woman who'd shot his wife...yet...but he still couldn't separate the two of them in his mind. The nightmare of watching her put a bullet into Nancy in that warehouse still recurred almost nightly to this day, along with so many other nightmarish and torturous encounters that were yet to come...perhaps. 'Okay, well, if you're not going to drug me and drag me away I guess I should just go pick up Ronon and Teyla and head on home...carry on looking for that experimental 'gate you've got hidden away somewhere,' he chirped, striking out for the houses.

She caught hold of his arm as he tried to pass her. 'What 'gate? The one from Guedeseo? Is it gone?'

He froze the instant she touched him, glaring at the offending point of contact. 'Let. Go.'

She released him. 'Is the 'gate on Guedeseo gone?' she asked again.

'You know it is,' he snapped. 'You hid it so we can't use it against you. Well, it won't work; we're close to tracking it down even as we speak. So if you don't mind, I'll get back to working on that and you can go back to your beautiful daughter and her doting father...until you get bored with that game.'

The coolness of his response didn't deter her, in fact it seemed to have the opposite effect. Her eyes sparked with that recognisable interest. Sarayah was no more over him than she was in love with her so-called partner. 'Won't you stay and talk a while? It's been almost two years – we have a lot to catch up on.'

He had her worried, he could see that now. She'd thought the 'gate was safe, and now he'd told her it wasn't she was sucking up again; he'd called her bluff. He eyed her with disdain, shaking his head. 'I have absolutely nothing to say to you...unless you want to save me some time and tell me where that 'gate device is.' She looked blankly at him and said nothing, choosing to carry on with her charade of innocence. 'No? I didn't think so.'

He tried to walk away again, but she planted herself in front of him, stopping him this time with a hand to his chest. Again, he glared down at the spot where she touched him. 'Move. It.'

She snatched her hand back, giving a pretty good impression of being embarrassed. 'Come now, John. If our peoples are to be friends and trade we're bound to see more of each other. Don't you think it would be wise to put our former disagreement behind us?'

'I have no intention of being the liaison between our peoples. Trust me, if we _never_ see each other again it'll be too soon,' he growled. 'Now move aside.'

'Please, John. I just want to talk,' she insisted, again positioning herself in his path. 'There's no harm in that, is there?'

Begging? She was begging now? He scrutinized her face, angrily jutting his jaw as he tried to read her expression. 'I don't know, Sarayah. You tell me. You say you're over me because you have this new life now, then when I wish you luck and try to leave, you won't let me go. What am I supposed to think?'

'I just want to talk...to find some kind of resolution to all this anger between us,' she said, repeating it as if she were a looped recording.

'There's only one way to resolve this and you won't help with it. So step aside. Now.'

She let him pass, whispering something under her breath that he didn't catch and didn't care enough to ask her to repeat. This discussion was over. He was out of there. But before he'd taken much more than a few paces, he felt her grasp his shoulder, spinning him round and catching hold of his jacket. Then she rammed his back into the nearest tree bole, winding him with the force of the collision.

'I want us to be friends, John...' she rasped, pressing into him. 'Close friends. It really would be in your best interests.'

This was a song he knew she'd sung before. He tried to prise her fingers off of him, her ability to maintain her grip despite his best efforts to peel her fingers off his clothes chillingly reminiscent of the Sarayah he'd encountered back at the SGC. 'Why? Why is it so important to you if you're happy now?'

Her expression softened some. 'Talsan...he is...he is not you. Selenah and I could be happier...safer...with a man like you to protect us.'

He stared at her, frowned as he tried to comprehend her words, then laughed an almost hysterical chuckle. 'You want me to play happy families with you and your daughter? And I thought you were insane last time...'

'The life I have here...it just isn't enough for me. Please consider it, John. I know we could make it work...You're lonely, I've felt that, but you don't have to be.'

The thought she knew how he felt set his skin crawling. He didn't want her to have any inroad into his psyche, no clue of what made him vulnerable. Loneliness was something he felt very keenly these days. It had been years since he'd had any kind of connection with a woman that really meant something to them both. Still, Sarayah might feel they had some kind of universal bond drawing them together, but all he saw was a serious case of psychosis.

He glared at her, silently fuming about the raw nerve she'd touched. Again she looked ashamed and let go of his jacket, smoothing out the wrinkles in some symbolic act of reparation. He slapped her hands away, shuddering with revulsion.

'This conversation is over,' he told her, pushing her back so hard this time that he planted her right on her butt. He kind of regretted it, but there was no way to take it back now. For a second or two she just stared up at him, as if she couldn't quite believe he'd lashed out that way. Then she actually looked as if she might be on the brink of tears. Rolling his eyes, Sheppard stalked right by her, refusing to give her even one more second of his time or energy.

'I'm sorry, John,' she called after him.

He stopped short again, his logical mind telling him not to take the bait and be drawn into further conversation. Unfortunately, his angry, festering hatred was in charge at that moment, and he immediately acted against his better judgement. 'You're apologising? This is your new ploy? You think you can say sorry for what you've done and that makes up for it all?' he demanded, rounding on her.

'No,' she corrected, her voice and mood instantly calmer. 'I'm sorry for what your decision will bring down on you. I'm sorry for what's to come.'

He suspected it was another way to reel him into talking, but he couldn't be sure. It might be a genuine threat. Something inside him snapped and he grabbed the front of her dress hauling her up to her feet and shaking her hard as he yelled, 'What the hell is that supposed to mean? Tell me!'

She just smiled, a mere flicker at the corner of her lips for a start, then it broadened into a full grin. She'd got a reaction, and that was clearly what she'd wanted all along. 'Time will tell, John...time will tell.'

'Tell. Me. NOW!'

He shook her harder, but she just grinned at him, enjoying the fact she had once again got deep under his skin. Despite all his promises to himself that he wouldn't, here he was once again playing her game. Thankfully, someone chose that moment to break up the exchange, and he felt hands on his, pulling them free of her clothing before he could do something he might really regret...if that were even possible.

'Let go of her...can't you see she is defenceless?'

It was Talsan, her so-called life partner, little more than a youth compared to Sarayah herself. Sheppard took a couple of steps back, distancing himself from her before even bothering to answer. 'Trust me, I don't want any piece of her,' he assured the young man who was now gathering a shaking Sarayah up in his arms. 'She's all yours, buddy, and good luck to you. Believe me, you're gonna need it!'

That said he walked away again, this time without stopping to look back.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this part took a little longer to post than anticipated, I decided to shuffle some things around and do some re-writing and only just got it finished. I hope you all enjoy it. And as ever, thanks to those of you still reading and reviewing. Your support is very much appreciated. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Ronon rose to his feet the moment Sheppard re-entered the village, evidently sensing something was wrong, though undoubtedly his current foul mood had to be written all over his face. Teyla, too, seemed instantly aware of the tension now knotting his whole body, and both she and the Satedan wasted no time in covering the ground between them.

'Is everything all right?' she asked, as they all came to a halt at the edge of the proceedings.

'We're leaving,' he grunted. 'Let's find Alishia, thank her for the hospitality, and get the hell outta here.'

Unsatisfied with his answer, Teyla's eyes scoured his face as if searching for clues to what had angered him so much. 'Has something happened?' she pressed, encouraging him to speak.

He sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the question. It had to be obvious something had occurred, but he really didn't feel like getting into it right now. 'No, and I doubt anything will tonight. Let's stop wasting our time and go home,' he snapped, acutely aware of just how curt that had sounded. It was too late to take it back now, though.

He spotted Alishia in the midst of some dancers and, brushing Teyla aside, strode his way over to her to make their excuses to leave.

'Alishia, this has all been...great,' he called to her over the din of the music as she stumbled to a stop and caught her breath, 'but we really have to be going now. Lots to do tomorrow...early start...'

She looked a little disappointed, but smiled and walked away with him as they began to retreat from the throng.

'I'm sorry you have to leave so soon, but we are honoured that you agreed to share your evening with us. We hope to see you all again soon to establish our trade.'

Sheppard gave her his own tight smile, uncomfortable with the level of reluctance to return he felt when she so clearly hoped he had been impressed with the evening's celebrations. 'Yeah...well... I'm sure someone will be by real soon to set that up.'

His footing faltered momentarily as Sarayah and Talsan came into view, although after only the briefest of exchanged glances, Sarayah ducked away from the festivities and headed toward her home. When Sheppard looked Alishia's way, she seemed to have noticed something pass between them, but she was tactful enough not to directly address the issue, instead pulling him into a near bone crushing hug. 'I hope you will not allow past transgressions to dissuade you from enjoying our company again, Colonel Sheppard. You and your team will always be welcome here.' She released him and gave Ronon an especially broad smile at that point, the Satedan's eyebrows inching up just a fraction in response. Thankfully she didn't try to hug him too. Sheppard really wasn't sure how his friend would have responded to that.

Teyla could barely contain the amusement Ronon's expression gave her. 'We have greatly enjoyed our time with you this evening, Alishia. I hope it is not long before trade is established between our peoples and we once again have reason to celebrate,' she beamed, her words smoothing away any discernible tension.

Good old Teyla. She always knew just what to say. She allowed Alishia to hug her, then reciprocated with her own sign of camaraderie, guiding Alishia on how to give the somewhat gentler Athosian head touch they shared with their friends and family.

After exchanging their final farewells with Alishia, the group made their way back to the jumper where they had left it at the edge of the tree line beyond the village. The metal exterior glowed welcomingly in the moonlight, a haven from the madness of the evening Sheppard had been dreading for the past two years. Nothing had turned out the way it was supposed to, and part of him was relieved about that. Knowing what was supposed to happen to people was steadily driving him to distraction, too much of his time consumed by trying to find ways to save friends and colleagues that the universe had clearly decided couldn't or shouldn't be saved. His old grandpa had always said 'When it's your time, it's your time,' a sentiment the universe apparently shared. Perhaps he should just relinquish all responsibility and let fate play out as was intended...Yeah...right...like he was ever going to let that happen without trying to change things the next time the Grim Reaper came knocking for one of his friends.

They boarded the ship and Sheppard closed the rear hatch behind them, starting the craft and checking a few readings before setting them in motion.

'You didn't answer my question earlier,' Teyla said from the co-pilot seat.

He didn't look at her but could tell she was staring at him in that unflinchingly penetrating way she always adopted when she knew he was keeping something from her. 'What question?' he asked, pretending to check the controls one last time before take-off.

Ever patient, Teyla helpfully reminded him. 'I asked if something had happened when you left to contact Atlantis.'

'Oh...nothing much,' he mumbled, but from the way her eyes still burned into him he could tell she wasn't going to accept that as an answer. He sat back with a sigh, figuring this wasn't going away until he tossed her a bone. 'Sarayah approached me to tell me I wasn't going to be kidnapped, which was what was supposed to happen. Nothing worth worrying about.'

'And that is all?' Teyla asked, with more than a hint of doubt.

He cringed at the thought of divulging any more details of the exchange. The whole incident made his skin crawl whenever he recalled it. 'You mind if we talk about this tomorrow?' he asked her. 'I'm kinda tired and I just wanna go home.'

'Very well,' Teyla replied, also sighing now as she leaned back in her seat and turned to look out of the windshield. 'I will ask you again in the morning.'

'Yes...I'm sure you will.' He paused, taking one last look at the houses silhouetted against the orange glow of the village campfire, then set their craft in motion, raising them up and turning the craft one hundred and eighty degrees to take them back across the treetops toward the Stargate. It felt good to be leaving Sarayah and her insanity behind him.

'So what now?' Ronon asked from his seat behind Teyla's.

That was definitely the $64,000 question. 'Now we go back to Atlantis, then I take a shower and hit the hay,' he quipped.

'Not what I meant.'

Sheppard smiled ruefully. How could he answer that question? He had no idea what was to come, and even though he'd hated having to pass through his time in Atlantis with an ever present sense of déjà vu hanging over him, not knowing what Sarayah was up to gave him the creeps. Her apology repeated over in his head; it seemed even more ominous now with the calming of his mood. At the time he'd thought it a laughable, even pitiful attempt to blackmail him into talking with her – now it felt more like a threat of punishment to come. He really hoped he was wrong.

'I wish I knew, buddy,' he said earnestly as the Stargate came into view ahead of them. 'I guess we just have to sit tight and wait for Sarayah to make her next move...whatever that may be.'

'What makes you believe she will make a _next move_?' Teyla asked, scrutinising him from the co-pilot seat. 'She appears happy and settled in her new life. Why would she wish to destabilise what she has made for herself here?'

'Because it's all a lie,' he told her, matter-of-fact. 'She said as much.' Okay...that was more detail than he'd planned to give tonight. He realised there was no way he was getting away with keeping it to himself until morning now.

'The kid looked real enough to me,' Ronon grunted in return, ever the one to state the obvious.

'Well, yeah the kid's real,' Sheppard conceded, 'but the partnership with Talsan...not so much. She's just using him instead of partnering up with...the Atrascans! Crap! Why couldn't I remember that name before?'

'That is the name of the people you believe stole the 'gate device?' Teyla asked.

He nodded, clamping his mouth shut to hold back the stream of expletives he felt like spewing. 'Yeah, they were supposed to kidnap me tonight, but it seems like they had somewhere else to be.' He thumped the heel of his hand against the controls. 'I've been dreaming about them for years – just vague images and voices...Dammit, what use is being able to see the future if the important stuff only comes to me a few hours or days before it happens?'

'It is not your fault, Colonel,' Teyla soothed. 'Sometimes it seems this ability the other Sarayah granted you is more of a curse than a help. I cannot imagine how difficult it has been for you.'

'It's not a curse for her, though,' he grunted bitterly. 'Sarayah knows everything way in advance. I bet she was able to tip the Atrascans off even before we showed up on Medulsa this time...it has to be them who have the gate...they're obsessed with collecting Ancient tech.'

'So let's get back to Atlantis and find out where they are,' Ronon suggested, not paying any noticed to his self loathing.

'I bet she had a life all set up with them from the start, and then once we left Medulsa she was free to see them again.'

'So where are they?' Teyla asked. 'If she is in touch with them now, surely they would have attempted to abduct you again?'

'Not necessarily now –'

'But this had to be their best opportunity...Sarayah knew exactly where you would be.'

'She always knows where I'll be,' he pointed out, giving himself a serious case of the creeps. 'They don't have to try to kidnap me right now.'

'Is it not possible that she simply no longer has any contact with the Atrascans and that is why they have not come for you? We have to consider the idea that she is satisfied with her life here on Medulsa now. She has a partner and child...she seems to be content.'

'No...she isn't, Teyla. You didn't see her back there. She was all over me...told me she wanted us to be close friends...'

He glanced across at Teyla, seeing the doubt that had crept into her expression. She clearly thought he was being paranoid even though she didn't say it. Maybe he was. Had he misread what Sarayah had said? No, she'd made her intentions toward him pretty clear...and the fact that her _happy families_ act was a sham. His head pulsed with a burgeoning migraine. Why did he feel like he was the one who had to defend himself here? Had Sarayah really pulled the wool over Teyla's eyes, too?

'I'm only repeating what she told me...anyway I thought we'd agreed to discuss this tomorrow,' he countered, bringing the conversation to a halt.

'Of course,' Teyla purred, her voice velvety soft with tiredness as she relaxed into her seat. 'I must admit I am also ready to retire to my bed. It has been a long evening and I need some rest if we are to investigate this Atrasca soon.'

'Looked like you were enjoying yourself,' Ronon chimed in. Sheppard could feel the accompanying grin without being able to see it.

'The dancing was somewhat more...vigorous than I was expecting,' she smiled back at him, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 'Had I known, I would have cut short my sparring this morn –'

A thump and a jolt silenced Teyla before she could finish her sentence. All power to the jumper died instantly. They were plunged into darkness.

'What was that?' Ronon demanded.

'Were we struck by something?' Teyla asked, her tone shrill with panic.

But Sheppard didn't answer either of them. He was concentrating all his efforts on trying to locate the controls to restart things in the scant moonlight entering their windshield. But it was no use, he couldn't get a single system to respond and they were falling like a stone.

'Brace yourselves...we're going in!' he yelled as the ground rose up to meet them at an alarming rate. All the time he kept trying to get something from their craft, a flicker, any sign of even the slightest spark of life. It was dead, and nothing he did made any difference. He jammed his hand against the control panel and locked his elbow joint to try to lessen the effect in his body when they hit and waited for the inevitable collision.

The jumper slammed into the ground, ploughing up soil and grass as it went. His ears were filled with the sounds of metal twisting and crumpling as they impacted, his arm immediately buckling under the force of the shock so his head collided with the controls in front of him. He held out a second or two longer as they skidded to a halt and then everything went black...

oooOOOooo

The craft came down with a resounding smash that made the ground shake beneath her feet, but she didn't stop running. With luck, it would be a while before anyone in the village realised what had happened. At this distance, the crash would have been greatly muted, perhaps not even audible above the music. And the vibrations through the earth would have barely registered, if at all. For all intents and purposes it might have been nothing more than thunder, or one of the mild tremors Medulsa experienced from time to time. There was no reason for the villagers to know anything was amiss just yet, so if they moved quickly enough, Atlantis would be unprepared.

Sarayah ran to the top of the rise before the ground fell away toward the Stargate, spotting the smoking, crumpled craft where it had fallen and slid, driving itself into the ground before the 'gate itself. Her heart felt as if it lodged in her throat. The jumper looked worse than she'd imagined it would, the sight of its battered corpse starkly highlighted by the moon's brief emergence momentarily taking her breath away. Thin wisps of smoke curled out of various buckled metal seams, warning of the necessity to remove the occupants as soon as possible. The pulse had cut power temporarily, but systems were clearly kicking in again and damaged circuits posed a significant fire risk. Smoke was a bad sign. Already, some of her associates were moving in, trying to lever open the rear hatch. She had to reach it quickly. If they couldn't get it open and get the Atlanteans out she would prise that rear hatch open with her bare hands if necessary. Sheppard could not be allowed to die...not now she had at last been reunited with him.

She was about to continue when she heard a sound in the trees behind her. She spun round, gun drawn.

It was Kaymah.

'Sarayah, what's happening? I heard a terrible noise. Did their craft crash?' she asked. She darted forward a few more steps and stumbled to a stop, looking past Sarayah at the damaged craft and the dozens of people already encircling it. Her face first registered shock, then confusion. 'Who are those people? Did they shoot down the Atlantean ship?'

The Stargate flashed into life and an enormous machine came through the event horizon, its engines droning as it worked hard to pull its heavy weight across plinth, the tracks supporting it allowing the vehicle to negotiate the steps lead down to the dusty Medulsan ground.

'You shouldn't be here, Kaymah. Go home,' Sarayah told her, pushing her back so she was at least out of sight.

Kaymah watched the strangers a while longer, then slowly slid her gaze toward her sister. 'Why are _you_ out here?

There was nothing Sarayah could say, no excuse she could give that would make any sense. 'I could ask you the same thing,' she countered, turning the question back on her.

'I saw you leave the your house...I followed you...Is this your doing? It's because of Sheppard, isn't it?'

'I don't expect you to understand.' Sarayah turned her back on Kaymah and began to walk towards the downed jumper. 'Just don't tell anyone you saw me here.'

'Where are you going?' her sister called after her.

Sarayah stopped and sighed out, 'I have work to do with those people. I'm leaving.'

She made it only a few more steps before Kaymah caught her arm and turned her back again. 'Leaving? When will you be back?'

Sarayah knew her sister wasn't stupid. One look was enough to give her the answer she sought.

'But...but what of Talsan? What of Selenah? You can't leave them without saying a single word!'

Inside Sarayah a fire ignited, and a voice hissed, _She will try to stop you_. _You don't have time for this_. 'Shut up!' she barked, trying to silence it.

Kaymah looked enraged. 'I will not shut up. I deserve an answer.'

'Not you...I...I wasn't talking to you,' Sarayah tried to explain.

Kaymah looked about her. 'I'm the only one here. Who else would you be talking to?'

'Just go Kaymah, please!'

'I will not _just go_. You have people here who care for you. Do you think so little of them you would leave without a word?'

_She will not let you leave. Get rid of her._

Sarayah closed her eyes and tried to quell the flames burning inside her...the same flames she had allowed to consume her with their rage when her mother had realised she was not truly satisfied with her life...and that a monster still dwelled within her.

Catching her arm again, Kaymah forced Sarayah to open her eyes and face her. 'I will not let you simply walk away from your family! How can you even think of leaving them for a man who hates you so?'

The battle lost, the flames inside reached Sarayah's mind, bringing her ire to its peak. _Do it now!_

Sarayah fixed her sister with a cold, hard stare. 'They have served their purpose...and so have you.'

Kaymah looked genuinely shocked when the bullet tore through her abdomen and out her back from point blank range. She really didn't understand...and now she never would. She dropped to the forest floor, mouth gaping in shock, eyes filled with fear, and gasped out her last.

With the monster now in control and without a single second of remorse, Sarayah began to sprint down the steep descent ahead of her, giving no regard to the dangerous terrain. She swiftly covered the rest of the distance that lay between her and the fallen jumper, her urgent need to retrieve Sheppard driving her on. There was a chance he could be seriously hurt; her heart sank at the thought of how seriously. He had to survive. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him now, and Kaymah had already delayed her long enough.

As she approached the craft one of the men watching the efforts to open it turned to face her. 'Ah, Sarayah! You made good time.'

'I had great motivation to keep me moving,' she replied, her breathing hard from the strenuous run. 'Are we anywhere near gaining entry?'

'We believe so,' he nodded. 'It appears to use some form of hydraulics. It will take some considerable brute force, but it should certainly give way.'

'Work faster!' Sarayah snapped at the small troop currently labouring with various forms of lever. 'We can't delay this any further or we'll lose the element of surprise.'

'Calm yourself, Sarayah. They will have it open very soon.' Parhaadon grasped her upper arms and planted a kiss on her forehead, one she struggled with the urge to wipe away as she freed herself from his grip.

'I know...but this has been so long in the planning. I would hate for it to go wrong now.'

'No matter whether this plan succeeds or not, there is no need for you to return to the banal life you have been leading with your treacherous people. You are welcome to return with me to Atrasca and continue in your role with us.'

Sarayah forced a smile on her face as he stroked her long hair back. Though the thought of leaving Talsan and her daughter behind had little emotional impact, the thought of cosying up to Parhaadon for a moment longer than necessary made her shudder. The man she was interested in lay inside that craft, and she was keen to ensure his wellbeing. The smell of smoke was strong down here, and it did nothing to sooth the panic building within her. Smoke could kill, just as surely as fire itself.

As she watched on, the giant weapon the Atrascans had earlier sent through the Stargate manoeuvred into position before the plinth, its barrel pointing toward the ring. It ground to a halt, the driver waiting for further instructions.

'The crash had more impetus than I had imagined it would,' she confessed, feeling a swell of relief as the jumper's hatch now gave way a little under duress. A puff of smoke was released as clean air rushed in through the gap and forced it out. 'I hope the occupants aren't too severely damaged.'

'I'm sure they survived,' he told her. 'The craft is sturdy and they were approaching the Stargate, so were at a relatively low altitude when they plummeted. Ah...it seems we will now see for ourselves!'

The rear hatch gave up its fight to keep them out with a final defiant hiss. Sarayah rushed forward through the smoke and the jumble of items that had fallen from the overhead compartments jarred open by the impact. Stumbling past the slumped Satedan, she reached the pilot seat, dragging Sheppard away from the controls he lay sprawled across. He fell limply back in his seat, a substantial cut bleeding out above his left eye. He showed no signs of regaining consciousness, something that worried her though she couldn't let the others see how much. She checked for a pulse; it was there and thankfully beating strong against her fingertips. Just a little of that fear subsided now. He was alive; she just had to make sure he stayed that way.

'Is this the one we need?'Parhaadon asked as he reached her side.

'Yes, but he's out cold.'

The Atrascan pushed an Ancient device into Sheppard's hand and it lit up the instant it came into contact with his skin. 'Well, even out cold he shows more control of Lantean technology than anyone I've ever seen before. You've done well, Sarayah. Perhaps his capture has taken longer to achieve than we'd first hoped, but our patience has paid off at last. He and his city will make wonderful additions to the treasures you have already helped us amass.'

'Not if he doesn't wake up again,' she muttered, feeling a little apprehensive as she studied Sheppard's pale complexion. Had she gone too far this time? He looked worryingly fragile slumped in that pilot seat without any signs of animation at all. She reached out to stroke his cheek, then thought better of it, slapping him instead. He didn't even flinch.

'He'll come to eventually,' Parhaadon assured her. 'He's taken quite a blow to his head, but it's probably no more than a concussion.'

'Are you sure? I'd hate for Supreme Commander Danteeras to lose his prize.' she replied, masking her true concern with a show of bravado.

Parhaadon took Sheppard's pulse, checked his eyes, and nodded. 'I'm sure. His pulse is good and strong, his pupils are responsive, and he's young and fit. I have no doubt he'll make a full recovery. I'll fix him up once we get to Atlantis. Here.'

He tossed something toward her, which her quick reflexes enabled her to catch easily. It was a long slim metallic object, flat on one end and domed on the other. 'What's this?'

'Twist the rounded end.'

It began to beep slowly.

'Run the flat end up his arm where you think his subcutaneous implant resides.' She nodded, wrestling Sheppard's left arm out of his jacket and sliding the flat surface up from the elbow toward his shoulder. Just a little higher than the hem of his T-shirt sleeve, the beeping became a constant tone.

'That's it,' Parhaadon called over from beside Teyla's seat. 'Now depress the rounded end.'

She did as instructed, hearing the smallest of hisses. 'Is it done?'

'It is. Now inject him with this.' He threw a syringe of luminous green liquid her way, and again she skilfully caught it and manoeuvred it into a useful position one-handed without dropping it, injecting the solution it contained into the main vein in Sheppard's arm, just as Parhaadon had trained her to do.

Throughout all this, Sheppard remain unconscious. 'It's all done, but he's no use to us like this if we can't get him to dial Atlantis and have them lower their 'gate shield,' she called to Parhaadon.

The Atrascan eased in front of her and tried to rouse Sheppard, pricking him hard several times with the empty syringe he claimed back from her. Despite that and several hard slaps Sheppard still didn't move. Time was running out. If they didn't dial through to Atlantis soon, they might send someone to look for them.

Behind her, Sarayah heard a soft groan, and she peered over her shoulder to see Teyla beginning to awaken.

'Ah, perhaps this pretty little one can give us the help we need for now,' Parhaadon smiled, setting down the pack he carried on his back and preparing another syringe. 'Don't worry. Your man will come into his own once we've taken the city.'

Sarayah watched Parhaadon plunge the syringe into a vein inside Teyla's elbow joint. She struggled as the tip pierced her skin, feeling the pain at some subconscious level, but then she quickly succumbed to the drugs now in her system without ever fully regaining her senses. 'All right, but we should restrain these other two to ensure they can't take action if they wake.'

'Sheppard has a head injury and is drugged. He won't be giving us any trouble.'

Sarayah fixed his with a hard stare. 'Don't underestimate him, Parhaadon. That could prove a fatal mistake for you.'

Suddenly more sombre, Parhaadon called for help. Soon four other troops were there lifting Sheppard and Ronon from their seats and onto the floor at the rear of the jumper, where they lay them on their fronts and began tying their hands behind their backs.

'So, who would you like to play in our little charade? Sheppard or Dex?' Parhaadon asked her with a grin.

She looked down at Sheppard, flashes of recall of a time on a distant planet when her former self had _been_ John Sheppard filling her with a deep yearning for closeness she couldn't satiate. 'You be Dex and let me do most of the talking. Anything else would make her suspicious.'

'As you wish,' he smiled, sitting down in the seat Ronon had just been removed from. 'I'll just grunt in the appropriate places, shall I? It might be fun to play dumb for a while.'

She smiled while trying to ignore just how much Parhaadon's smugness irritated her. To get this plan to take shape she had forged alliances with people she wouldn't have normally wasted the energy to even spit on, alliances that had required levels of intimacy that made her sick to the pit of her stomach if she actually thought about what she'd done. Parhaadon was one of those intimate alliances, and with typical male egotism he had convinced himself he was her one true soul mate. He had no idea of how much she despised him...just as she despised Danteeras and Talsan and any other man who had laid hands on her. All of her life she had dreamed of physically uniting with the man now lying bound and gagged at her feet, and it sickened her that she had allowed others to violate what she had been yearning to share with him. But it had been necessary, and now he was within her grasp again. Having the opportunity to persuade Sheppard to be with her would make all those other unions worthwhile. All she wanted was him...all she'd ever wanted was him. Having to wit this long had almost driven her insane, but now the Atrascans were ready to take the city, and if Atlantis fell, who was left to come and take Sheppard from her?

She looked around at the scene, the smoking, sparking equipment, the injured people, the troops doing her will. This all had an eerie familiarity. It wasn't all that dissimilar to the pandemonium caused by her other self that her dreams had shown her. But she shut those thoughts away. This wasn't the same; her motivations were different. She wasn't the person she had been in their previous lives. She just had to make Sheppard see that too. They were meant to be together, the universe had told her that. All she had to do now was convince him of that fact.

Helping the Atrascans would provide her with the opportunity to do just that. It would work this time. This time she would prove her love for John Sheppard and he would no longer feel any doubt about it...what she'd done today would make sure of it.

oooOOOooo

_Teyla awoke to the smell of burning. She lifted her head, seeing the chaos of twisted metal and smoke billowing out from the damaged control panel. To her left, Sheppard lay slumped across the controls, engulfed in the acrid fumes. Behind her, Ronon groaned and began to stir._

_She called to him first; he grunted and gave a dismissive wave that told her he was fine and should stop worrying about him. He had several minor cuts and abrasions to his face, but was soon fully alert and seemed otherwise unharmed, just as she was. After rotating her aching neck she willed herself out of her seat and across to John, grasping his arm and calling his name. Sheppard took longer to than Ronon had to react. It took the two of them shaking him firmly and yelling his name to finally break through his stupor and gain a response._

_'Colonel, we have been in an accident and need to get out of the jumper. Can you move?' she asked, her voice quaking with the shock she was battling to keep at bay._

_His eyelids fluttered slightly, so she shook him once more and repeated his name. This time his lids snapped open. 'I smell smoke!'_

_He still looked utterly daze as she caught hold of his face and turned it toward her. 'Colonel, it is me, Teyla. There has been an accident. Our jumper crashed and you were injured. Do you think you can move?'_

_He stared at her a while, frowning while he tried to make sense of his situation. It eventually appeared to sink in. 'Uh? Uhhh, yeah, I think –' But as soon as he tried to move he hissed, the pain registering on his face. 'Actually no...maybe not.' His face screwed up and he fell back in his seat, panting for breath._

_'We are only a short distance from the Stargate. If you are able to stand I will help you –'_

_'Sorry, Teyla. No...can do,' he told her between snatched breaths. He reached his hand up under his jacket and then withdrew it again, his fingers now viscous with blood. 'You're...gonna have to...go back to Atlantis...tell them...we need a medical team.'_

_'Yes...of course.'_

_She tried depressing the buttons in the jumper, but found them unresponsive. Whatever had caused them to crash had left their systems useless. So, ordering Ronon to take care of Sheppard she clambered to the back of the jumper, then opened the rear hatch and headed out to the Medulsan DHD. She hit the symbols as quickly as she could, sending the signal from her GDO that would let Atlantis know it was safe to let her enter the wormhole._

_She got the signal back that told her to go ahead, but before she could take a step someone caught hold of her wrist and said, 'Thank you, Miss Emmagan. You have been most helpful.'_

_ It was a man she had never seen before, dressed in an unfamiliar uniform and with hair pulled back in a severe plait that only accentuated his cruel smile as he restrained her and prevented her from moving. For just a few seconds she thought she was back in the jumper...the man baring in on her as she tried to struggle from his grip, but then the images blurred and became too hard to focus on, leaving her nauseous and weak as a new born._

_After that she fell into darkness..._

* * *

**_A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuh! That's just a little cliffhanger music for you. So you now have a little glimpse of the way Sarayah's mind is working right now. And no...it's not good! _**

**_Thanks once again to those of you leaving reviews. Please keep them coming! :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The sensation of fingers gently sweeping down his cheek came as welcome relief amidst the knife-like stabbing pains of his current headache. They repeated the motion a few more times before moving on to the more sensitive areas on the side of his neck, something that made his skin tingle with pleasure despite his current pain. He couldn't think beyond those sensations...at least not until he heard Carson's protestations.

'Would you mind not man-handling my patient that way, lass? I hardly think it's appropriate. He's a very sick man thanks to you and your friends.'

The contact was immediately withdrawn as another voice replied, 'Actually, Dr Beckett, I think you'll find this man is officially my patient. I am merely using your knowledge of the available equipment here to support his treatment.'

Now that was a voice he knew he knew from somewhere, but right at that moment Sheppard couldn't dredge up the recollection of where he'd heard it before. He forced his reluctant lids apart to put a face to the sound, finding Sarayah the first thing that came into focus.

He jerked, instantly feeling the bite of cuffs at his wrists and ankles. 'Now why am I not surprised to see you here?' he croaked.

'Easy, Colonel. You have a nasty head injury. Don't stress yourself,' Carson told him, hurrying to his bedside.

Don't stress himself? He almost laughed out loud at that one. Had Carson noticed what was going on? The room was filled with alien yet vaguely familiar faces, he was completely restrained and Sarayah was standing only inches away from him. This was pretty much as stressful as things got outside of a Wraith sucking the life out of you. He knew that from personal experience.

'Where's the rest of my team?' he demanded, his voice still cracking with lack of water.

'Dr McKay is currently updating our scientists on the basics of how your beautiful city works,' the man standing beside Sarayah told him with a smug smile he would have happily slapped right off his face. 'As for Dex and Emmagan, they were treated for relatively minor injuries and sent off world with the majority of the Atlantis crew.'

Sheppard's eyes darted to Carson, who nodded to confirm what the man had said was true.

'What about Dr Weir?' he asked.

'Oh, we have Dr Weir held securely,' Sarayah took great pleasure in telling him. 'We realise she might be valuable to our plans, for the time being.'

Plans? What plans? What was it with this woman and plans?

'You see, Colonel Sheppard, we like to acquire advanced technologies, and this city is one of the most advanced things I have ever seen,' the man smirked, gesturing around at the elegant and angular architecture of the infirmary.

'You're not taking the city from us...I won't let you,' Sheppard threatened, pulling against his restraints until he was forced to fall back against the bed by a wave of dizziness. Staying very still seemed to be his only hope of silencing the brass band that had decided to strike up in his head, Sheppard recognised the after effects of some kind of drugs. Oh, yeah. These guys had done a real job on him.

'You talk as if you have a choice.' The man leaned over him, smirking that slappable smirk again. 'We have ways of ensuring you'll comply, Colonel Sheppard. There is far too much at stake for us to let you refuse.'

'Get the hell outta my face,' Sheppard warned, quite prepared to butt him if he didn't, head injury or not.

He straightened up instantly, then covered his reaction with a laugh. 'Isn't he the fiery one, Sarayah? We'll have to see what we can do about that.'

'If you've hurt anyone in this city there isn't going to be a damn thing you can do about it,' Sheppard assured him, fixing him with a hateful glare. It was as much as he could do right now.

'All right, you people. I'm going to have to insist you allow the colonel some time to heal. He's not helping you with anything until he's clear of his concussion,' Carson intervened, pushing in front of the uniformed man with the slicked-back pony-tail hairdo and helping Sheppard to take a few sips of water from a glass he held for him. 'He's in no fit state for this stand-off, even if he believes he is.'

'Of course, we _do_ still have Dr McKay and yourself who are capable of activating Lantean technology. Perhaps we don't need Colonel Sheppard at all.' The man pulled a gun and pushed the barrel against Sheppard's forehead, making Carson instantly withdraw. But Sarayah was quick to pull his arm away.

'Don't be too hasty about disposing of this one, Parhaadon. If you want someone who can move this city safely, Sheppard's the one you need.'

Parhaadon. That name was definitely familiar. He guessed the concussion was making it hard for the memories to surface right now, but the name and the face both awoke some inkling of recollection, and some definite bad feelings.

'If you insist,' Parhaadon grumbled, snatching the glass of water from the medic's hand. 'Sarayah, test this would you?'

She took the glass and sipped from it, shrugging. 'It tastes normal to me.' She tilted it to Sheppard's lips and helped him to a few more sips herself. 'I believe Dr Beckett is right that we should let him have some time to recover before we over exert him. I'm sure Supreme Commander Danteeras would prefer to receive this city in good condition rather than have it crash land because Sheppard passed out from the strain.'

Sarayah was being uncommonly nice, Sheppard noticed as he allowed the water to fill his parched mouth. There had to be an ulterior motive. There always was. 'I don't need you to stand up for me,' he grunted.

'Oh, but you do, Colonel Sheppard,' her smarmy companion assured him. 'And since Sarayah insists we need you when I'm not convinced, I really wouldn't reject her help so readily.' He began filling his syringe with a vivid green liquid that made Sheppard think of the Incredible Hulk. Then another memory fought its way through. Nancy...but it wasn't Nancy. He'd wanted to believe it, allowed himself to believe it for a while...but it hadn't been her. The stuff in the syringe had made him think Nancy was in danger and Sarayah had taken advantage of him...quite literally. Not that it had been him...none of that had happened to _him_ exactly. But the vision told him he didn't want that crap anywhere near him while she was lurking in his vicinity. 'You put that needle in me and so help me I'll –'

'Do what?' Parhaadon chuckled. 'What are _you_ going to do, Sheppard?'

Carson thankfully leapt to his defence. 'What exactly is that stuff? This man's sick. I'd prefer it if you didn't introduce a foreign substance into his system that could slow his recovery or make him feel worse.'

'Well of course you'd prefer that, Doctor. But –'

'Another dose of your medication so soon might not be advisable, Parhaadon. Dr Beckett might feel better sedating Sheppard with his own medicines,' Sarayah suggested.

Sheppard exchanged a quick, pleading glance with Carson, silently begging him not to put him out.

'No, I bloody well would not. He has a severe concussion. I need to observe him to make sure he's recovering as he should be and I can't do that if –'

Parhaadon rounded on him, forcing the Scot to back off a few paces. Behind him, a couple of bulky looking uniformed specimens also squared up to Carson, adding their size and the weapons they bore, Earth weapons Sheppard now noticed, to Parhaadon's implied threat. 'I strongly suggest you do as Sarayah suggests, Dr Beckett, or Sheppard here won't be the only one in need of medical care.'

Carson swallowed hard, looking from one to the other of them. 'Well, threatening sick men and medics might make you feel like quite the big man, but I will not allow you to bully me into administering a treatment that could be detrimental to Colonel Sheppard's health. He needs to remain conscious for monitoring and that's my final word on the matter.'

He folded his arms for emphasis and set his jaw, making Sheppard proud. The man wasn't violent or combative by nature, but he could certainly dig his heels in when the situation called for it. The timid medic had really come into his own in this galaxy...he only wished he didn't have the constant nagging feeling that something bad was looming in the doctor's future.

'Your drugs or mine, Dr Beckett?' Parhaadon growled, angered by the insult. 'Your choice.'

'Perhaps there's no need for either,' Sarayah interrupted. 'He's restrained and we have plenty of people here to guard him. The drugs most likely aren't necessary.'

'If I leave this room, I want to be certain this one will be exactly where I left him,' Parhaadon told her, jabbing his finger in Sheppard's direction.

Sarayah made a big show of pulling up a stool beside the bed, and freeing the gun from the holster she now wore before perching herself on it. 'He's not going anywhere while I'm keeping watch. Now why don't you go and check on Dr McKay and see what progress is being made in the control room?'

The man looked far from pleased to be dictated to that way. 'Bear in mind who is in charge of this operation, Sarayah,' he responded through clenched teeth. 'Danteeras put me in command, remember? You answer to me.'

Sheppard saw the faintest tell in her expression, just the merest hint of annoyance being reined in. 'I know that, Parhaadon,' she smiled sweetly. 'So let me assist with this while you do what _you_ do best and figure out how this city works. Sheppard's not going anywhere, you have my word.'

Parhaadon shifted his gaze to Sheppard, letting it linger there a while, burning into him with intent. This man wanted to hurt him for whatever reasons he had, Sheppard could feel that. His brain fed him the image of a poker, Parhaadon using it to stoke up a fire though his real intentions were clear and not so innocent. But that scene was swiftly replaced by the recurring nightmare of Sarayah torturing him with a white hot poker before breaking his arm on Guedeseo, overriding everything else. His throat tightened at the vision – at the pain that might yet be to come.

Perhaps Parhaadon and his drugs weren't so bad after all...

'You two – do not leave this room,' Parhaadon ordered the two thugs at his shoulder.

They acknowledged the order, twitching their guns while they took up positions at the foot of Sheppard's bed, as if it were their presence and not the restraints keeping him there.

Then, after a lingering look and a gentle touch to her shoulder the man departed, leaving Sarayah to her watch.

Now Sarayah gave her full attention to Sheppard, a vague smile touching on her lips. 'Please guard the door to ensure no one comes in or out,' she told the two remaining Atrascans.

They hesitated, as if about to refuse and keep the post Parhaadon had given them, then she turned and glared for just a couple of seconds and their resolve seemed to crumble. They nodded their acceptance of the order and headed to the infirmary doorway, staying just inside it. He figured they saw that as not disobeying either order. Hopefully that fence they'd just perched on wasn't too narrow for them to keep their balance.

Sheppard glowered at Sarayah now with as much venom as he could muster. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to sit there and smile at him after this...no...scratch that...he could believe it, but it seriously pissed him off regardless of that fact.

'Don't look at me like that, John,' she pouted. She holstered her gun and lifted his head again, pouring a little more water past his lips. Though he felt like spitting it in her face, he realised it would do him more good to swallow it, light-headed as he still felt.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Am I upsetting you?' he asked once the glass was withdrawn. 'And here I am feeling so happy with the current situation!' He ripped his gaze away, staring up at the ceiling instead.

'You left me no choice, John...' she insisted.

He couldn't help but laugh at that, sending a spike of pain through his skull. 'No choice other than launching a full scale invasion of Atlantis with an advanced alien army? _Really_?'

'All right you two. Why don't we break this up before Colonel Sheppard bursts a blood vessel?' Carson interjected, bodily forcing her back by pushing in between them.

Sarayah shot Carson a look that made even the gutsy medic back down, especially since it was accompanied by the withdrawal of her gun from its holster again. Actually, no, that was his gun...his P-14 in all its glory. Way to rub it in.

'Why don't you give John and I some space, Dr Beckett?' she suggested, taking the safety off. 'I'm sure we can work this out amicably.'

'I'll be just the other side of the curtain readying sutures for that head of yours, Colonel,' Carson told him without acknowledging the comment, slowly drawing the divide across. 'And then I'll be right back.'

'Thanks, Carson,' he called to the man's retreating back, his eyes then meeting Sarayah's again.

'Now we're alone there are a few things we need to talk about,' Sarayah told him, barely flinching at the lethal look he cast her.

'I thought I'd made it clear I have absolutely nothing to say to you,' he hissed, testing his restraints again. No use – they were still holding.

She rested her hand on his chest. He twisted his body but couldn't shake it off. 'Yes, you did. But there's no point in being angry with me. What's done is done. You left me with no choice. I just want you to see I'm different now and since you wouldn't stay and talk with me on Medulsa –'

'You thought you'd crash my jumper and bring an invasion force into Atlantis. Oh yeah, I can totally see the sense in that progression,' he snapped, cutting her off mid-sentence. 'Different, my ass!'

She paused, then said again, 'You left me no choice.'

'So you keep saying,' he snorted. 'I guess believing that helps you sleep at night, does it?'

Though her expression was now decidedly pinched, she kept her words sweet. 'The only thing that gives me trouble sleeping at night is being away from you.'

'Yeah...well...you'd better find some way of getting used to it 'cos...'cos...first chance I get I'm kicking your ass straight back out of this city,' he stammered, faltering a little with embarrassment.

Thankfully, Sarayah mistook it for a sign he was thirsty again, and gave him another drink.

'All I want is a chance to prove to you that I'm different from the...the creature in your memories. That woman had been twisted by her experiences as a child on Medulsa. But those things never happened to me, which meant I could view our encounters without the blinkered hatred her trauma left her with. I realised what an honourable man you are...what a good, kind man she tried to twist and crush...I knew before you even set foot on Medulsa that I could never hurt you the way she did.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Oh, please!'

'It's true. I know we parted on bad terms when you stopped the Wraith attack on my planet, and I realise my mistake in trying to steal you from your people. I don't know what came over me. Now I just want to prove to you that I mean you no harm.'

He blinked back at her, trying to work out if this was some kind of joke. 'And you chose to prove that by first handing a dangerous piece of Ancient 'gate technology to the Atrascan army and then leading them into Atlantis!'

'I told you, you left me no choice!'

This time, he snapped. 'Do NOT put this on me!'

A pulse of pain shot through his head again and left Sheppard hissing. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth until the worst of it passed, which it thankfully did pretty quickly. It instead resolved into a lingering woolliness and dull pulse and stayed that way refusing to budge.

The sensation of a cold, damp cloth being applied to his forehead did bring some unexpected relief. Apparently, even Sarayah could put her crazies aside long enough to show compassion now and again. Unfortunately, just as he was allowing himself to enjoy the cooling sensation, the feeling of warm breath close to his mouth chased that brief pleasantness right out of there.

He snapped his eyes open to find Sarayah moving in for a kiss. 'Whoa! What the hell d'you think you're doing?'

'I...I've missed you...'

'Well...that's as maybe, but I'm not about to make nice with you so back it up!'

Carson reacted to that particular outburst instantly, ripping the curtain aside. 'You can wave that gun at me as much as you like, Missy, but you two clearly need a chaperone and I'm it.'

Sheppard squinted up at him. 'Yeah...a chaperone...that's just what we need.'

'That or a referee,' Carson muttered, pulling his medical trolley up beside the bed. 'I need to get this head wound stitched.' He passed Sarayah a pair of scissors. 'If you're going to insist on staying here, you might as well make yourself useful.'

Sheppard instantly reacted. 'Carson, I –'

'Now, Colonel. This procedure will be over a lot quicker if I have someone to help me...besides, it'll keep her hands busy.'

Carson began to fill a syringe and a flash of recall, the eerie whisper, _'Ever go hunting in the dark, Sheppard?'_ fired up in Sheppard's mind unbidden. He recoiled instinctively.

'Easy, Colonel,' Carson soothed. 'It's not like you to be squeamish when it comes to needles.'

'It's not the needle...it's the company,' he explained, flinching as Carson took hold of his head to hold it still, then inserted the needle point in the tender skin around the injury he was carrying.

'It's just a local to keep you pain free while I do the suturing,' Carson explained. 'I'm not about to go knocking you out and leaving you in this one's clutches while you're feeling unwell.'

'Careful, Dr Beckett. My change of heart only extends as far as John. You, I could happily dispose of,' Sarayah growled.

'Charming as ever,' the doctor mumbled, dismissing her threat as if it were nothing more than someone complaining that their food was cold.

'I know you think my actions were extreme, John, but I had to allow the Atrascans to invade to gain access to you,' Sarayah explained to Sheppard as Carson began to work. 'After our last encounter I knew there was no way you would return to Medulsa, so I had to come to you.'

Sheppard slid his gaze in her direction, ignoring the vague tugging sensation in his forehead. 'Damn right I wouldn't have. But now you've handed a greedy, violent race not only the technology to one day move wherever they please in this galaxy and others, but also the keys to a city they will use to pillage and oppress other peoples in Pegasus at the very least while they work on how to get the experimental 'gate up and running. You know how dangerous they are! Why would you do that?'

'Steady...' Carson said, trying to calm him.

Finally, Sarayah admitted to her part in the raid on Guedeseo. 'The 'gate was a gift to win me their acceptance because I knew I would need their help at some point in time. There's no way they will ever make it operational...they're simply not intelligent enough. And I brought them here to Atlantis to give me my way in. Now I'll get rid of them again,' she assured him, keeping her voice low as she glanced over at the two men currently guarding the doorway.

'You and whose bloody army?' Carson snorted. 'Cut.'

Sarayah did as instructed, snipping through the fine surgical thread and watching Beckett pierce Sheppard's skin for the second stitch with an eerie fascination.

'Oh, she doesn't need an army,' Sheppard told the Scot. 'Sarayah and her psychosis are more than a match for the Atrascan forces.'

He saw it then, the familiar flash of anger that had haunted his dreams for the past several years since their time in Afghanistan. She seemed to realise her mistake, almost instantly masking it with a strained smile. 'I told you, I'm not sick like the Sarayah you knew before...my life this time was very different, and Dr Heightmeyer showed me the error of my ways...There is no psychosis.'

Her clammy hand wrapped around his where it sat cuffed to the bed and he instantly tensed again. 'Let go.'

To his surprise she did as he asked. 'I'm sorry. I was forgetting about the emotional scars left behind by that awful Senator Laurel. What he tried to do to you as a chi –'

'Shut up!'

Carson, to his credit, hesitated only briefly, before pretending not to pick up on what Sarayah had said. But Sheppard knew he'd heard the insinuation, and resigned himself to the fact that one was bound to come back and bite him on the butt some time. Carson was a patient man; he could wait until the timing was better, but he would never let that one slide.

'So, how exactly do you intend to get these Atrascans out of here, young lady?' the doctor asked, seamlessly glossing over the comment.

'John and I will find a way,' she said simply, smiling down at Sheppard.

'You want _me _work with _you_?' Sheppard asked incredulously. 'Not gonna happen!'

'Not even if it means saving your precious city?' she asked.

That successfully cut his rebellion short. That might just be enough to make him consider it. 'What do you have in mind?' he asked, swallowing his pride.

'I'm not entirely sure yet, but after several years of observing how they operate, I'm certain I can exploit their weaknesses.'

'Cut,' Carson barked, and she cut the suture line again as if it were a perfectly normal part of any conversation.

'But there is a condition,' she added now, dropping that proverbial bombshell.

'Do I wanna hear it?' Sheppard asked, narrowing his eyes. In his nightmares Sarayah had set him so many conditions, most of them suggesting he hand himself over to her unsavoury attentions, that he was pretty sure he didn't.

'I want asylum. I want to live here amongst your people. That way you can get to know me somewhere you feel safe and on your terms.'

Carson professionally masked the near choke that one dragged out of him.

Sheppard just blinked back at her, pleasantly surprised that she hadn't demanded something more personal. Things were looking up. Maybe there was hope for her yet...then he wondered if he'd really just thought that. 'You want to live here...With us...?' he repeated for clarification.

'That's right.'

He shifted his gaze up to Carson, who gave him only the briefest of wary glances before saying. 'Cut,' once again. She cut the thread, then Carson set his things down, satisfied with the job. 'You've got a bloody nerve, woman.'

'All I want is a chance to live alongside John...in harmony with him.'

Sheppard wondered for a moment if he was being too suspicious of the woman. She had kept him alive and comparatively unscathed on Medulsa two years ago, although what she lacked in violence she'd certainly made up for in lust. In fact, if he hadn't insisted on running he might not have got hurt at all. But if it was true and she was a different person, was she capable of taking down the Atrascans this time? It had been her sheer determination to reclaim him from their clutches and her absolute disregard for their lives that had given her the edge over them before. A weird, creeping sense of dread encroached as his mind conjured up the moment of trying desperately to hide from an advancing Sarayah on Karafus as she'd picked off the Atrascans standing between them one by one. She'd been beaten and drugged, but had still been possessed of the single-mindedness required to track him down and get rid of the obstructions that stood in her path to him. He allowed his eyes to drift over her, taking in her physique. She was just as toned and strong as she'd ever been, but her eyes...maybe they were a little softer now? Had she lost her edge?

With his head pounding, that was as hard as he could bear to think about it all. 'Okay...' he agreed, willing to string her along for now. This was the opportunity to do exactly what he'd suggested to McKay after their last run in with her – throw her in the brig and keep her there until it was time to thrown her through that damned 'gate. 'I guess that's a reasonable request in return for getting the city back. But_ I_ can't grant you asylum. That doesn't fall within the remit of my job description.'

She arched an eyebrow at him. 'You're the military lea—'

'Military leader, yeah, that's right. But that doesn't give me overall command of this city. The only person who can agree to your terms is Dr Weir. You want asylum, let me go see her and plead your case.'

Sarayah tossed the surgical scissors she'd still been holding back onto Carson's trolley of medical delights, never taking her eyes from Sheppard's. She was gauging him, so he held her gaze without wavering. What he really wanted was a chance to get a look around, get a feel for the numbers involved in this invasion and check everyone still here and on his side was okay. Hopefully she was about to give him that opportunity.

Eventually, she raised her chin and announced, 'We'll go see her together. Much as I appreciate your offer, I'd feel better pleading my own case.'

He couldn't stop a crooked smile breaking out at that one. 'What's up? Don't you trust me?'

'I think your view of me is heavily coloured by your encounters with the other creature that bore my face. I need Dr Weir to see the real me and make her own judgement.'

That made him smile even more. 'And you think that'll help?'

'I think I only have myself to blame if it doesn't,' she asserted. 'Dr Beckett, remove his cuffs. I'll take him there now.'

'You must be joking. He's in no fit state to get out of this bed!' Carson protested, but this time Sheppard stepped in so there was no need for coercion.

'It's okay, Carson. I can do this,' he insisted. Carson clearly wasn't happy, but began to undo his cuffs and loaned him a sturdy arm to pull himself up with.

Sheppard sat up and jumped off the bed with an over-confident spring, almost dropping straight down on his face if it hadn't been for the speedy reflexes of his two companions. He allowed them to stabilise him, giving his legs a chance to find their strength and balance and his brain the time to equalise, then Carson carefully let go.

'Oh, aye. I can see that, son,' the Scot drawled. Then he added to Sarayah, 'You make sure you take care of him...and that that Parhaadon fellow knows moving him from the infirmary was_ your_ idea, not mine or his. I don't want him getting into any trouble he can't handle.'

'Parhaadon will give us no trouble. I'll take full responsibility,' Sarayah assured the medic. She zip tied Sheppard's wrists in front of him, and began to guide him from the infirmary.

Their journey didn't last long before Sheppard faltered to a halt, noticing someone lying in one of the beds on the opposite side of the ward. Though she was on a ventilator and connected to various machines, Sheppard recognised Katie Brown from the few times he's shared dinner with both her and McKay over the past couple of months...well, rather he'd interrupted their dinner to give McKay grief and embarrass him, but it wasn't like McKay wouldn't have done the same thing if in his shoes.

'What happened to Katie?' he called back to Carson, staring in horror at the various machines apparently keeping her alive.

'We met some resistance when we took the city,' Sarayah helpfully explained, her tone completely devoid of emotion. 'A few people roused before we were able to remove them from the city and they began to fight back. There were casualties as a result of it.'

Sheppard looked around now, spotting a number of other familiar faces in the beds surrounding the one he'd vacated. 'You have sonic pulse weaponry...some of these people have taken fire.'

'The sonic cannon disrupted a lot of your Earth equipment,' Sarayah told him, matter-of-fact. 'Only anything turned off at the time is still functional, so Parhaadon insisted we switch to your projectile weapons to avoid any further damage. Considering the resistance they put up, I think casualties were relatively light.'

'Oh, you think so,' Carson growled, now seething with anger. 'I have a full to bursting mortuary a couple of floors down that begs to differ.'

'Dead? You killed our people?' Sheppard breathed, his attempts to play it cool and keep her on side close to falling apart.

She shook her head. 'I never pulled a single trigger, John. I swear to you. If there had been any other way...'

He fought to control his emotions as he looked at Katie, lying tiny and frail on those pale green infirmary sheets. 'How's Rodney coping?' he asked the doctor.

'I wish I knew. I haven't seen him since they set him to work,' Carson said softly, coming to stand beside him.

'But he knows she's here?' Sheppard asked him, turning his way.

The Scot's face reflected his anguish before he even answered. 'Oh, aye. He knows. Not that any of these buggers care.'

Sheppard nodded, looking back at Katie now. His own feelings as he'd watched Sarayah shoot Nancy right on front of him threatened to overwhelm his enforced calm. So, he focused his thoughts on Rodney and how terrible he must be feeling not knowing how Katie was. 'Is she gonna make it?'

'Hard to say, but she took a bullet to the temple that's currently lodged in her brain. I can't operate on her without assistance and these...people won't bring any of my nursing staff back. I expect it's only a matter of time before...' His voice trailed off, but Carson didn't have to actually say the words for Sheppard to know what he meant.

He turned on Sarayah now. 'How hard could she have resisted? She wasn't armed, she's a botanist. What did she do, throw a cactus at them?'

Sarayah barely reacted to his shout, totally unmoved by the situation. 'As I told you, I wasn't involved. I have no idea what happened during the exchange.'

He eyed her with suspicion. Was that the truth? Had she really had no hand in the casualties? It was possible; the Atrascans were ruthless enough on their own without needing any encouragement from her.

Sarayah met his scrutiny head on, straightening herself up. Then, she pulled back her shoulders and announced, 'Time to go see Dr Weir.'

She caught his arm and pulled him along with her, barking at the guards to get their carcasses out of her way as if they were completely inconsequential to her.

In truth, they probably were. They certainly knew better than to put up an argument.

oooOOOooo

Ronon picked up a stone and threw it so hard it shattered as it struck a huge boulder twenty yards away, making many of the gathered people flinch and duck from the fragments. When he was angry he needed to hit things; it vented some of that undirected rage. With nothing else around to punish he picked up another stone and threw it even harder, once again sending shards of splintered rock flying in every direction.

'Ronon...that is not helping!' Teyla chided, understanding his need to find a release for his fury, but also acutely aware of how much that process frightened the non-military members of the Atlantis crew stranded there with them, not to mention some of the newest military arrivals, too. They all eyed the big man warily now, no doubt afraid that any sudden moves on their part might redirect his anger toward them. But Teyla knew that wasn't the case. He was angry, but he would never willingly hurt one of their own...at least not an innocent in all this.

All around her, people sat in various states of shock and agitation; marines, scientists, technicians, medical staff, all of them having woken on this strange world with no real clue how they had got there. All Teyla herself recalled was an accident, the jumper's power failing and leaving her team plummeting toward the ground. That explained the various bumps and bruises on her body, and the nauseous ache in her neck. Ronon too was battered black and blue, his condition surely adding to his anger. And, like her, he was no doubt worried about the wellbeing of the other person who had been in that craft with them.

But Colonel Sheppard wasn't here.

They had woken in this alien land, abandoned on a damp shoreline with waves breaking some half a mile from their position and grey clouds rolling in overhead and the Stargate sitting on a raised stone plinth not far behind them. After a headcount, they had realised that the colonel wasn't the only person missing and so Teyla and Ronon, along with a few military personnel, had begun an investigation of the world they now found themselves on, checking that no more people were there with them, lying injured and as yet undiscovered.

After only a short time exploring they had discovered they weren't able to go more than a mile in any direction. They were marooned on a desolate island, the Stargate their only visible means off it. She was grateful for that much at least. If the DHD at this side had been damaged they would have been unable to leave the planet at all. She supposed that many thousands of years ago this piece of land might have been attached to the others she had seen off in the distance from the shorelines when they'd reached them. None were far away, but the weather was inclement and growing more so all the time. The sea itself was wild, the waves crashing onto the shore in raging rolls of white foam. A storm was coming, and there was nowhere here to even shelter from the mounting winds.

They had returned to their friends and colleagues with no new clues as to what had happened to them or the people who remained missing. All they knew for certain was that they had no weapons, no technology, no medical supplies, and nothing with which to send an IDC to Atlantis.

Out of options, and with the weather quickly worsening, Teyla now approached the young female medic who had taken charge of treating the injured members of the Atlantis crew abandoned there with them, hoping to hurry her along. 'Dr Keller...is there anything I can do to help?'

'No,' Dr Keller snapped, her expression pinched and betraying just how overwhelmed she felt . Then she managed to crack a strained smile. 'No...thank you. I think I have everything in hand right now. Thankfully no one here is severely injured.'

'I have noticed that also. In that respect we have been most fortunate,' Teyla agreed, casting her gaze across the dozens of people clustered there near the gate. 'I am not entirely familiar with all the military personnel, but Major Lorne tells me that ten troops are missing, including Colonel Sheppard, along with some members of different science teams...'

'And then there's Dr Beckett, hence why I'm so busy here. I'm really not experienced in taking a lead in these kinds of circumstances...'

'You have done admirably,' Teyla assured her, feeling the woman's confidence needed the boost. 'Everyone is well, Dr Keller, even the injured. And that is all thanks to you.'

'Oh, I don't know about that,' she mumbled, looking embarrassed. 'I would never have managed without the rest of the medical team.'

'Has anyone remembered anything yet about what happened on Atlantis that would explain our being here?' Teyla ventured hopefully.

Dr Keller shook her head and gave her and apologetically grim look. 'No – sorry. No one remembers a thing about it, including me. All I know it that one minute I was examining some scans in my office, the next I woke up here.' She rubbed her arms against the chill air blowing in around them. 'Wherever here is.'

No one recognised the place they'd found themselves in, not even Ronon. He'd travelled to many planets in his time as a runner, but this one was not familiar to him. It was a barren landscape on a most likely uninhabited planet, at least not inhabited by humans, and there was usually a good reason that planets were not being colonised by humans. She had learned that much in their futile attempts to find a new Alpha site after abandoning the last one to Michael and the other Wraith they had transformed.

'I fear there is a storm coming,' Teyla breathed, watching the bulbous grey clouds sweeping in from the north, bringing with them the cold wind that was increasing in speed all the time. All the signs foretold that things were soon going to get far worse for them.

'Teyla!' Ronon called, gesturing for her to join him at the Stargate.

She smiled at the young doctor and jogged over to where he stood. He pointed to the Stargate at a level just above his head. Teyla squinted up at the spot he was drawing her attention to, seeing something that looked like a cluster of gramarrens. She recalled that Rodney had called them barnacles when they had seen them once on another mission. But whatever they chose to call them, the fact they were there so high up on the Stargate was not a good sign. She drew in a breath and looked at Ronon.

'They're on the DHD and all over that boulder, too,' he told her. 'I get the feeling the tides rises pretty high here. Pretty soon there's not gonna be any land for us to stand on, and I don't think we can keep swimming for that long.'

She nodded. 'I will speak to Dr Keller and suggest we move everyone to another planet as soon as is feasible. I do not think we need to alarm anyone with this discovery.'

'Not as long as we're out of here real soon,' he rumbled, casting his gaze out towards the ocean.

She strolled back to the doctor now, trying not to show the concern Ronon's discovery had ignited in her.

'Have you done as much as you can for those who were injured, Dr Keller?' she asked casually.

The young woman pushed a stray tendril of hair behind her ear, as she squatted beside a rock pool washing her hands. 'Yeah. Everyone's injuries are dressed or splinted as well as we can out here, but branches and torn up clothes are far from ideal supports or bandages. '

'Then it might be best if we find cover from the approaching weather front.'

'Well, it's not my decision to make, but now we have everyone in a fit condition to travel, I think we should definitely find somewhere safer to stay. A place where we can at least make a better job of treating these people and keep them warm and dry,' Jennifer told her.

'That seems wise,' Teyla nodded. 'I will speak with Major Lorne to organise the move.'

Lorne was squatted down chatting to one of his injured colleagues when Teyla approached him. Most of them were merely bruised or cut, possibly from falling as they all told the same tale of one moment being engaged in various activities, the next losing consciousness. But one or two of them had taken fire, mostly minor wounds to limbs. Teyla grimly hoped those who were missing hadn't been more gravely injured.

'Major Lorne. Dr Keller thinks she has stabilised everyone enough for them to now be moved, with your agreement.'

He stood, straightening out his jacket. 'Sure. You have any suggestions for a safe place to go? Since we're locked out of Atlantis I'm open to suggestions.'

'There are a number of planets I am aware of that could offer refuge, but many of the villages will struggle to take so many of us.' As she spoke, large spots of rain began to fall, and the wind picked up. She hunched her shoulders against the worsening weather. 'Perhaps for now we could simply travel to Medulsa. They were most hospitable last night, and they might be able to give us some idea of who removed you all from Atlantis.'

'Medulsa?' Lorne didn't look too sure. 'Wasn't that the last place you guys were before all this happened?'

She nodded. 'Yes, and although I have no doubt Sarayah will be at the root of all this somehow, I doubt the others had any idea of her intentions.'

The major still didn't look convinced. He rubbed the back of his neck as he considered her opinion. 'I dunno...it just seems like a big risk to take.'

'The Medulsans don't have what it takes to get us all out of Atlantis,' Ronon told him, adding his own support to Teyla's argument. 'If what everyone here says is true, you were all knocked out in one go...that's some pretty advanced weaponry.'

'Yeah...you have a point.'

'And the Medulsans are already keen to begin their alliance with us,' Teyla added. 'This would help them strengthen their place as an ally.'

Lorne patted the air, breaking out into a smile. 'Okay, okay...I get it. You two think it's a good place to go. Teyla, how about you and I go on ahead and clear it with them?'

'I'm comin' too,' Ronon rumbled.

'Very well. Alishia did seem quite taken with you, after all,' Teyla smiled, making the Satedan roll his eyes. 'Though it might be wise if we all go through the 'gate together,' Teyla suggested as the weather continued to worsen. 'The climate there is more temperate, and at least we will not be separated should anything unexpected happen.'

'I thought you didn't think there'd be any trouble?' Lorne asked.

'I do not, but I think it is always best to be prepared,' she told him.

Lorne nodded, seeing the wisdom of her words. 'Okay, we'll all go through and then the others can wait at the 'gate while we seek refuge with the Medulsans,' he said, gesturing toward the DHD. 'Dial her up and I'll get everybody moving.'

Teyla trotted over to the device and began hitting the sequence of symbols for Medulsa. As she did it, a vague flash of déjà vu hit her, her hand hesitating for just a moment, hovering over the central dome used to set the co-ordinates and send the instruction through to the 'gate. She saw herself dialling Atlantis and sending her signal, but being prevented from going through by a man she did not recognise. Had she been part of a method used to invade the city? She closed her eyes, forced the thought down, and finalised the dialling sequence. If she had been used there was nothing she could do to change that now. All she could do was try everything in her power to find a way back into the city to help those left behind. She had the feeling Colonel Sheppard was relying on them. And if Sarayah was in any way behind this business, there could be little doubt that he was.

* * *

**A/N: Not good, huh? They have an uphill battle ahead to win back Atlantis. Thanks for all the support I've received so far, and if you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to let me know. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Elizabeth sat on her bed, gazing out to the ocean view beyond her window. This room, filled with mementos of meetings with new cultures and a few home comforts, had always been her sanctuary on Atlantis, somewhere she could come at night and gain a few hours of peace and solitude after the many, many stressful and hectic days.

Today it had become her prison.

Other than occasional sounds of shuffling outside her door, she could have been in that city entirely alone. It seemed terribly quiet, like a ghost city. For a moment she supposed she felt almost as her aged counterpart had felt, emerging from stasis every three thousand years or so to rotate the ZPMs to keep the city alive and save their current expedition from certain doom. But it wasn't quite the same, because she wasn't completely alone. Some as yet unseen foe lurked beyond her doors, keeping her in there. But for what purpose?

Her thinking was interrupted by more footfalls outside her room. She turned toward the door, seeing vague shadows moving through the thick, tinted glass of her door, and this time someone deactivated the locking mechanism.

She stood the instant her door opened, relief mixing with anguish as she found a dishevelled and battered looking Sheppard standing in the opening. She was about to speak to him when she saw who now stepped in behind him. She'd been confined to quarters for the past several hours, and had only seen two of her captors in all that time. Still, it came as no real surprise to see the woman now entering her room, not that that made it any easier to swallow.

'Sarayah. I might have guessed you would be behind this,' she growled, folding her arms across herself.

'Oh, none of this is her fault. Apparently I left her no choice,' Sheppard piped up, earning a harsh stare for his trouble. The colonel instantly dropped his gaze to his boots and rocked on his heels, biting his lip as if he feared he might say something else he would regret if he didn't.

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. 'Really? How so?'

'I hadn't intended to bring the Atrascans into your city,' Sarayah told her, meeting her dubious gaze. 'All I wanted was an opportunity to make up for my past transgressions. But to get close to John, I had to come here, and for that I needed their help.'

Sheppard huffed a laugh into his chest, then muttered an apology and chewed his lip some more. Elizabeth herself fought with the urge to comment on Sarayah's honesty, but realised this wasn't the best time to call the woman on it. If she'd brought Sheppard to her room they were no doubt here for a reason. 'Well, unfortunately you _have_ brought the Atrascans to our city, which leaves us with something of a problem,' she pointed out, narrowing her eyes. 'I don't suppose you can persuade them to leave now?'

Sarayah stared back at her, and Elizabeth felt as if the woman could see right into her mind. Her feelings probably weren't all that difficult to read, truth be told. 'I could be convinced,' she slowly nodded, 'If the recompense was to my satisfaction.'

Cold tingled through Elizabeth at the sound of those words. Sheppard had only told her a little about the woman, but she had also read the files the SGC had furnished her with, and one thing that figured loud and clear in both Sheppard's accounts and the information from the files was that Sarayah was big on recompense and atonement. Her eyes shifted to Sheppard now, who looked wobbly and pale standing there beside the woman. She hoped this recompense didn't involve him.

'What is it you want?' she demanded, seeing no point in staying civil with her.

'Asylum...here, on Atlantis.'

Elizabeth gave an exaggerated blink, allowing that one to sink in while she tried to figure out Sarayah's agenda. She'd expected her to ask for John on a platter in exchange for ridding the city of the invaders. It hadn't even crossed her mind that she would ask to remain among them. 'Excuse me?'

Sheppard instantly lifted his head. 'Sarayah wants the opportunity to prove what an upstanding citizen she is these days,' he quipped, his bravado impressive considering how shaken this whole episode must have left him. He was clearly injured, a sutured cut above his left eyebrow only the worst of the bruises and contusions visible on his face and the exposed flesh of his arms.

'Well, you picked one helluva way to start,' Elizabeth growled, raising her chin. 'What made you think this invasion would sell the idea to me?'

Sarayah shrugged, giving Sheppard a sidelong glance. 'This wasn't my original plan. I had hoped to do things more peacefully, but John's fear of facing me on any other territory drove me to take these drastic measures.'

The use of the word fear clearly drove Sheppard nuts, but he kept a lid on it all the same. 'Like I said before...I left her no choice,' Sheppard sneered. 'She came onto me on Medulsa, and when I didn't immediately forgive everything she's ever done and agree to go steady, she got a little pissed.'

'Careful, John,' Sarayah warned, but Sheppard just flashed her a challenging look before continuing.

'Then she made our jumper crash and figured some way to get the Atrascans through the 'gate. I'm guessing they used Parhaadon's hallucinogenic drugs on one of the three of us in the jumper and tricked us into thinking we were dialling Atlantis to get help after the crash. Correct me if I'm getting any of this wrong, Sarayah, it's just that you're so predictable I feel like I can answer this for you.'

Sarayah looked away, shrugging.

'Once the 'gate shield was down I figure they came though firing their sonic weaponry and took you all down –'

'Actually no,' Elizabeth interrupted him now. She knew she hadn't seen any armed strangers come through the 'gate. 'We passed out before anyone came through.'

'It was a sonic cannon,' Sarayah told them, matter-of-fact. 'We fired it through the wormhole and it knocked out everyone in the city before we even set foot in Atlantis.'

'A sonic cannon?' Sheppard echoed, looking surprised. Well, he had said he missed being surprised these days. It looked like someone had finally managed to do it. Still, Elizabeth could tell the military part of Sheppard was impressed by the strength of the weapon used. He was no doubt considering how useful such a weapon would be for them right now.

'That's right. Unpredictable enough for you?' Sarayah sneered.

Sheppard pouted and refused to answer.

'After your people abandoned Medulsa, I was able to re-establish contact with the Atrascans. Their planet was my intended destination for us when you first came to my home world,' she told him. 'They promised me safe harbour in return for favours, including handing you over to them.' She glanced back over her shoulder, checking the door was closed and then lowered her voice. 'I wasn't going to stay with them. I just needed somewhere to hide out until I was certain your people were no longer looking for you. They have the most amazing underground world –'

'Yeah...I know,' Sheppard grumbled, interrupting her flow.

'Of course you do,' she conceded. 'All I really wanted was time for you to get to know me. Atrasca was a step on that road, that's all. When I was free to contact them again, we changed our plans instead to include taking over Atlantis. I gave them your location and estimated the size of your city and they developed the cannon to ensure the invasion would be easy.'

'I'm surprised they didn't just use the experimental 'gate you handed them. That would have made it real easy,' Sheppard drawled.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. 'So Colonel Sheppard was right? You actually gave these people the 'gate technology?'

Sarayah just shrugged again, looking unconcerned. 'They're not as advanced as you...they'll never make it work. You have nothing to fear.'

'I'll remember you said that if they ever make it to Earth,' Elizabeth quipped, but she wasn't really joking.

'I wouldn't have let this happen if John had been more open-minded.'

'I think the word you're looking for is gullible,' the colonel grunted, flicking her a condescending smile. 'And since you'd already set up a link with the Atrascans before I got to Medulsa, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and call that a damned lie.'

Elizabeth had to admire his spirit despite his current predicament. Sarayah looked as though she might be about to punch him, but surprisingly she didn't. 'So, Dr Weir,' she said, still glowering the colonel's way. 'Do I get asylum or not?'

'No,' Elizabeth replied without hesitation.

'Actually...let's not be too hasty, Elizabeth,' Sheppard suddenly piped up.

Elizabeth felt her jaw drop again. 'John?'

'Sarayah, could Elizabeth and I have a moment?' he asked.

Sarayah raised her eyebrows. 'I don't think so.'

He sighed. 'I'm not asking you to leave the room...just...just wait near the door and let us discuss your request.'

'You can discuss it in front of me.'

'Fine,' he huffed, then he turned his back to her, planting himself between the woman and Elizabeth, who couldn't help but feel surprised he would turn his back on her that way. 'I think we should seriously consider accepting her terms.'

Elizabeth frowned. 'You do?'

'Yeah, I mean there are only four –' he looked back over his shoulder at Sarayah, 'There's only four of us, right?'

'Still standing,' she agreed.

'There are only four of us left to mount any kind of resistance, and there are,' he peered back at her again. 'How many Atrascans?'

Sarayah paused. 'Do I look that foolish?'

'Mind if I don't answer that?'

Her mouth tightened to a thin line. 'If I give you that information, you'll work out a plan to beat them yourself.'

He turned back to Elizabeth. 'Let's just say there are a lot of Atrascans. We need someone on the other side to help us get them out. Unfortunately for us, Sarayah is it.'

Elizabeth had been there when Sheppard had single-handedly rid them of a Genii invasion. She knew he was capable of forming an effective resistance alone if necessary. Of course, he hadn't been imprisoned himself that time, which had given him the element of surprise. No such luck this time, but even so, she found it hard to believe he really thought relying on Sarayah was a sound option.

'So, you've heard John's point of view, Elizabeth. What do you think?' Sarayah asked, walking over to her nightstand and picking up the ornamental clock standing there.

'I think he may have lost his mind. John?'

Sheppard fixed Elizabeth with the kind of stare that told her it was really important she agree to this. It was the same look she'd seen once before, the one he'd given her as he'd bolted for the jumper bay to fly out and deliver a nuclear bomb into one of the Wraith ships attempting to cull Atlantis and she'd wanted to stop him. Back then he had needed her to make a life and death decision. Was that what this was too? 'We don't have a choice. It's let her stay and get some help or lose the city to the Atrascans.'

'And after that, what next? We let her join your team?' Elizabeth asked.

Sarayah immediately perked up at those words. 'We could fight Wraith together, John. You could teach me everything you know.'

The pained looked that evoked on the colonel's face said just how he felt about that idea. He held up his hands, patting the air. 'Whoa, there. How about we don't try to run before we can walk!' he told her. 'Let's just see how things pan out. Okay?'

What was he playing at? This had to be part of a plan, and maybe if she wasn't still suffering the after effects of the sonic cannon she would be able to figure it out. Eventually, seeing no other choice, Elizabeth shrugged too, placing her trust in her military commander. 'All right, Sarayah. If Colonel Sheppard has no objections –'

Sarayah's expression melted into a grin of utter delight, and she flung her arms around Sheppard's neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. 'You will not regret this!'

Sheppard peeled her off. 'Don't thank me yet. We still have to get rid of the Atrascans or you're getting nothing.'

'My apologies,' she smirked. 'Should I ask for Elizabeth's permission first before I thank you?'

Elizabeth gaped, confused by the woman's sudden change of mood. 'Ask all you want, you won't get it...' she told her. 'And I'd prefer it if you called me Dr Weir.'

'It's probably best not to get hung up on such insignificant details,' Sarayah mused, getting right up into her face and toying with the collar of Elizabeth's dark red shirt. 'I like this colour. I think it would suit me, don't you?'

Sheppard rolled his eyes. 'Play nice, Sarayah. When someone invites you to stay with them, that doesn't mean you can take their stuff.'

'No?' She cast him another smile, this one more worryingly seductive. 'But there are so many pretty things here I'd like to take.'

She sauntered back toward him, heading for the door. 'Since we've decided I'll be staying I think I'll choose a room. How about you give me a personal tour, John?'

As she drew level with him, she stroked the backs of her fingers down his cheek and on down his neck, making him flinch away. He stared at Elizabeth, his complexion turning crimson, and she stared back at him, totally at a loss for words. Why wasn't he railing at the woman? He hated her; even this morning the very mention of her name had made him visibly cringe. How was he being so calm around her?

'Guess I'll go give her that tour then,' he eventually announced, rubbing the back of his neck. 'You stay here and let us fix this.'

Us? As if they were already some kind of team? She nodded, non-plussed, and as he turned to follow Sarayah, the only words that would come to her were, 'John...be careful.'

'How touching,' Sarayah sneered, banging on the door to order the guards posted outside to open it. 'Don't worry, _Dr Weir_, I promise to take _very_ good care of him.'

Again, Sheppard's only reaction was to look embarrassed, and again Elizabeth wondered why he would agree to keeping this woman aboard Atlantis when he'd previously found her so repulsive. But since she had little choice other than to go with his judgement she had to hope he knew what he was doing. If anyone could save Atlantis from the Atrascans it was her commanding military officer. He had a remarkable knack for pulling off miracles just when they needed them...and they sure as hell needed one now.

oooOOOooo

It was mid-morning on Medulsa, and the warmth from their sun made a welcome change to the all-pervading chill the Atlantis crew had endured for the past couple of hours.

The first thing Teyla spotted was the jumper, battered and still smoking some several yards from the Stargate, the back hatch laying wide open like the gaping mouth of a slaughtered animal, hunted down and killed where it fell. She felt another flash of recall as her gaze drifted to the DHD, but again she pushed it aside. This was no time for self-recriminations. It would help no one. She would never have willingly given away Atlantis' location and codes. She had been tricked, but she would rectify the mistake as soon as she could. That was what she had to concentrate on doing now.

'That explains a few things,' Lorne said as he approached the craft, peering in through the hatch and carrying out a swift visual risk assessment before venturing inside. 'We got a signal from your GDO to say you were coming through, Teyla, but then you didn't appear. That was right about the time we all lost consciousness. I'm guessing you were ambushed before you could make it through.'

'It would seem that way,' Teyla said quietly, though she knew it didn't quite ring true with what her own recollections were showing her. There would be time to analyse exactly what had happened later. Right now they had more pressing matters to deal with.

'Figures,' she heard Lorne call from inside the vessel, his voice echoing around its metal innards. 'The weapons are gone.'

'That is a pity, but I am sure the Medulsans would be happy to help us in that regard. We should go and speak with Alishia.'

Lorne re-emerged, slipping off his jacket and tying it at his waist. 'Okay. Lead the way.'

Once they were certain everyone was accounted for and settled, Teyla, Lorne and Ronon struck out across the open land surrounding the 'gate toward the tree line ahead of them. She was fairly certain of the direction they should head in to find the village, having travelled to it by jumper several times in the months they were allowed to spend helping the Medulsans adjust to their new society. It was a few miles, and she was tired and shaky, but she was determined to make the trip.

They didn't get far into the woodland before they became aware of voices. Someone was there amongst the trees. They moved carefully, not wishing to be seen until they could be sure whoever it was was not a potential threat. Someone had attacked the jumper last night, someone with technologies beyond that possessed by the Medulsans, and some of their number might still be lurking here on the planet yet. As they moved, they each armed themselves with fallen branches, Teyla feeling better for carrying something she could use for defence should they be ambushed again. Eventually they traced the source of the voices to a small gathering of Medulsan men and women who were crowded around the foot of a large tree.

Teyla recognised one of them and addressed her by name. 'Indarah. We come to you for help. May we approach?'

The group of seven turned as one, surprise and concern etched into their faces. 'What are you doing back here?' Indarah asked, taking a few steps towards them, but not getting too close.

'There has been...an incident,' Teyla explained, dropping the branch she bore to the ground and walking forward too. Indarah watched her warily, so she did not close the distance between them down entirely. 'Last night, after we left the celebrations, our vessel was attacked and it crashed near the Stargate. We awoke to find ourselves cast out of our home and stranded on an inhospitable planet. We come to you seeking help with our plight.'

Indarah frowned, looking back at the others. 'Yes, we saw your craft lying damaged at the Ring of the Ancestors. Alishia will see you, I'm sure, but we have a duty to carry out here before we can return to the village.'

'Can we help?' Teyla offered.

Indarah looked at the group again, then twitched her head as a sign that they should move aside. They did, giving Teyla and her companions a clear view of what they had been surrounding. Kaymah lay dead and cold on the forest floor, a blanket rolled up beside her.

'We need to carry her back to the village where we can perform the rights and bury her in sacred ground.'

'What happened?' Teyla gasped. Her clothes were stained with dark blood, now dried, at her middle. It was apparent from the complexion of her body that Kaymah had been there several hours, and it immediately occurred to Teyla that her death could have coincided with their ambush.

'She has been shot,' one of the men explained, and Teyla recognised him now as the enthusiastic soul she had spent the evening dancing with. Greedor, she believed his name to be. 'There is no sign that she fought with anyone prior to the shooting. We think she was either surprised or –'

'She knew her killer,' Ronon finished for him.

Greedor simply nodded.

Teyla instinctively knew what both of her companions were thinking, and so worded her next question carefully. 'Does Sarayah know what has happened to her sister?'

Looks were exchanged, and Teyla guessed why before Indarah answered. 'Sarayah is missing. Talsan raised the alarm this morning. She had told him she was returning to the celebration and left him to care for Selenah last night. But when he woke this morning she was not in his house. She was not anywhere in the village.'

Teyla sighed. She had been almost certain that the accident might be something to do with Sarayah – her disappearance now made it all the more likely.

'Let us help you with that,' Lorne suggested. He and Ronon cautiously approached the group, allowing them time to move aside and accept their offer. They carefully lifted Kaymah's body, now stiffening due to rigor, and allowed the others to spread the blanket on the forest floor. Then they lowered the girl down and allowed the Medulsans to gently and respectfully wrap her body in the decorative blanket before Ronon scooped her up in his arms and offered to carry her back to the village. The shaken Medulsans seemed thankful for the offer. Though violence marred their history, Teyla had learned last night that they had lived in relative peace for some time now. This death seemed to have truly affected them.

The journey was made in contemplative silence. When they arrived in the village, the Medulsans already there stopped and dipped their heads as they passed. Moments later Alishia appeared before them, her sad gaze fixed on Ronon's cargo. A table had already been set out at the centre of the village and she guided Ronon to it, where he carefully set Kaymah's body down and stepped back to let the villagers gather around her.

Alishia left the rights in the hand of an elderly woman, who began to sprinkle scented waters over the body and speak words of passage to the next life.

She guided Teyla, Lorne and Ronon into a house away from the gathering where they could speak without disturbing the proceedings.

'I am glad to see you well, my friends. We discovered your craft crashed at the Stargate when we were out searching for Sarayah and Kaymah. We saw blood inside it and feared the worst.' She stopped, her gaze shifting from one to the other of them, then asked, 'Where is Colonel Sheppard?'

'We are not certain,' Teyla confessed. 'We tried to return to Atlantis after leaving the celebration and were attacked. When we awoke, we and most of the other inhabitants of our city had been moved to another planet, and now we cannot return to Atlantis.'

Alishia was clearly stunned by the news. 'You have lost your home?'

'For the moment. We just have to solve the mystery of what exactly happened to fathom a way to win the city back. '

'This is Sarayah's work,' Alishia hissed, her hand clenching and unclenching into a fist on the tabletop. 'Kaymah said she felt inviting Colonel Sheppard here was a bad idea, but I wouldn't listen. I was too enamoured with the idea of renewing our connection to you all. Now the poor girl is dead and Sarayah has taken your city. This is my fault. I should never have been naive enough to fall for her charade of contentment.'

Teyla reached over the table and grasped the woman's hand in hers as best she could. 'She fooled us all, Alishia. I too believed she was happy with Talsan and Selenah. Only Colonel Sheppard refused to believe she had changed. It seems he was right to doubt her. '

'But how can she be so duplicitous? How could she live a lie for so long and not one of us realise that was all it was?' Alishia was struggling to hold back tears now, turning her gaze to the window from where the ceremony could be seen still going on.

'My understanding is she has a sickness,' Lorne explained. 'She's unable to feel any empathy for anyone else, and she can manipulate situations and people to get what she wants with no feelings of guilt or remorse. She didn't really love her family because she's not capable of loving anyone.'

'Not even her child?' Alishia gasped.

'Sadly not,' Teyla said quietly. 'Selenah was most likely a means to an end...a way to make it look like she was happy and fitting in with your new way of life while she made other plans.'

At that moment the door flew open and Talsan rushed in, carrying a sobbing Selenah with him. 'Have you seen Sarayah? Is she with you?' he demanded of the three Atlanteans.

Teyla's heart ached for the man. Whatever Sarayah's motivations might have been, this man clearly cared deeply for both her and their daughter. The woman had used him and now he would be crushed to know the truth. She approached them both and placed her hand on his daughter's head, stroking the soft, black, downy hair. 'I am sorry. We do not know where she is at this point. But we will find her.'

'I am afraid that whoever killed Kaymah will also harm my Sarayah. Who would do such a thing?' he asked, his eyes moist and the grip on his daughter so tight it made the child squeal with distress.

'Talsan...we don't –'

'There are some that still harbour ill-will toward her from her time as village leader. Perhaps Kaymah was trying to defend her...Only last week Brufan called her heartless. She was upset that he thought so badly of her. I should speak with him...find out where he was last night...'

Alisha rose and took the child from him. 'These accusations are unfounded, Talsan. You cannot question everyone. Let me take care of Selenah for a while. You clearly need to be elsewhere helping with the search. Only that will settle your mind.'

'Thank you. I will search the Wailing Woods again. Sarayah could be out there injured and unable to return to us. Selenah cannot be without her mother!'

He ran out as fast as he had entered. Teyla slowly and quietly closed the door behind him so she didn't disturb the continuing ceremony in the centre of the village.

'The poor boy,' Alishia sighed as she sat at the table again, cuddling the already calming child. 'Selenah will be well cared for, I will see to it, but I fear he may never recover from this betrayal. He is fortunate he didn't stand in Sarayah's way himself or it might have been _his_ body we discovered in the woods this morning.'

'It is hard to believe that Sarayah could kill her own sister...' Teyla mused. On Athos, family was everything. Such murders were unheard of.

'Sadly, I fear Sarayah feels nothing for family or friends. She admitted to killing her grandmother's sister to gain her position. Then, only a month after you left our planet to give us space to find our way her mother was taken gravely ill and died. Sarayah attributed it to the sickness that had decimated the men of our encampment, but the symptoms differed, and it did not respond to the treatment Dr Beckett gave us. I always suspected she had a hand in it, but I could never prove anything...'

'But even Sarayah couldn't have taken Atlantis alone,' Lorne said, looking to the others for agreement. 'Someone helped her because whatever happened, it took us all down at once. I mean no disrespect, Alishia, but whatever kind of weaponry was used to do that, we're pretty sure it wasn't developed here on Medulsa.'

Alishia's brow puckered into a frown, as the child on her knee now burbled and played with her beaded necklace. 'No, we are a simple people; what weapons we have are basic and projectile in mature. We do not have the knowledge required to master such weaponry.'

'Don't suppose you have any idea who does?' Lorne asked hopefully.

She shook her head. 'We have no need of such things. We only trade for what we require; food, fabrics, medicine, farming equipment and feed for our cattle, nothing such as that.'

'Did Sarayah go off-world much?' Ronon asked now, breaking his silence on the matter.

'Everyone on Medulsa is free to travel. She did leave more often than most, but she had many contacts from her time as leader. She said she had associations she wished to maintain as we could never know when we might need them.'

'That sounds wise, but it seems she kept up those contacts for very different reasons,' Teyla sighed. 'Did she ever discuss any of these _associations _with you?'

'Some, but she never mentioned anyone with an interest in such technologies.'

'What about the Genii...did she ever mention them?' Ronon asked.

Teyla saw the shock and realisation hit Lorne as hard as it had hit her. 'You think they're involved in this?' Lorne asked.

'They've tried to take the city before, right?' the Satedan said, matter of fact.

'They are capable of these advances?' Alishia asked. 'We have met with them here on Medulsa, even imprisoned a few in our dark past, but I confess to never having travelled to their world.'

'They are technologically advanced compared to many people in this galaxy,' Teyla nodded. 'But I am not sure they would dare to do this now we have reached an...understanding. I think it is most likely the Atrascans...the race Colonel Sheppard fears have taken the device from Guedeseo.'

'I dunno. The Genii are greedy and power hungry...they'll do whatever it takes to improve their standing in Pegasus,' Ronon told her. 'I've known a lot of people like Kolya and Radim. We had them on Sateda too. They'll crush anyone to get what they want. Maybe they found the device on Guedeseo, too. If Sarayah knows about the future, she'll know all about the Genii and how useful an ally they can be.'

Cold surged through Teyla's veins as a terrifying thought struck her. 'What if she has led Kolya to the city? He would be happy for an opportunity to take revenge after failing to force us to turn Ladon over to him.'

'Or maybe she helped Radim to take the city himself. He might say all the right things, but there's no way he'd pass up an opportunity like that.'

'What if the Genii and Atrascans have formed an alliance?' Lorne threw in. 'That would produce a big enough army to easily infiltrate the city.'

'You believe you know who has taken Atlantis then?' Alishia asked, interrupting their brain storming.

Lorne stood now, tugging his jacket down. 'Well, it's a starting point. I think we should go call on Ladon Radim and see what he has to say for himself.'

'That sounds dangerous...I will supply you with weapons you can conceal about you. You cannot head into such a place without a means of protection,' Alishia insisted.

'You are kind to give us your assistance, Alishia,' Teyla said as she stood. 'Our people are waiting for us at your Stargate. Some of them are injured and we have nowhere else to go. I know it is a lot to ask, especially at this time, but could they stay with you for a while? We will repay the favour when we can.'

Alishia held up a hand to stop her. 'You owe us nothing, Teyla. Your people are welcome here. We will do what we can to make them comfortable.'

Teyla smiled warmly, gripping the woman's arm. 'Thank you. This will not be forgotten.' They headed for the door to return to the gate and their people.

'Teyla,' Alishia called after her, carrying Selenah on her hip. 'When you find Sarayah I only ask that you return her to us for a time so that she can explain herself to Talsan. She owes him that much.'

'I will do what I can,' Teyla promised, but she already doubted it would happen. The Satedan at her side had a murderous glint in his eye. She suspected if he found the woman she would not last long enough to explain herself to anyone. They left Alishia's home just as the ceremony was ending and Kaymah's body was lifted from the table to be taken for burial.

'We will be ready for your people when they get here,' Alishia assured them. 'I have to lead the burial, but it will not take long.'

Teyla thanked her again, then she and her friends struck out for the Stargate, Teyla now pondering the fact that Selenah was the only family who would be present for Kaymah's burial, and she was too young to understand. It was a sad end to any life, especially one that had so much time still ahead of it...a fact made all the more acutely wrong by the fact it had ended at the hand of the one person she no doubt felt closest to in all the galaxy.

oooOOOooo

Sheppard walked on ahead of Sarayah as he'd been ordered too, feeling tired and ready for sleep. It seemed Carson hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said he shouldn't leave the infirmary yet. He managed a few more steps before dizziness overwhelmed him and he stumbled against the wall, allowing it to support him.

A moment later, Sarayah was grasping his upper arms and lowering him gently to the floor. 'You're feeling unwell?'

'I assume from that question you've been fortunate enough never to suffer a concussion,' he huffed, rubbing his aching forehead.

'Then this is not a ruse?'

'No, it's not a ruse!' he snapped, immediately regretting it when the pain peaked and he almost hurled.

'You need air,' she told him. 'We'll head back to the door for the west pier we passed a short way back.'

She hauled him to his feet and he didn't argue; fresh air sounded like just what he needed. When the doors pulled back they revealed the boundless stretches of indigo skies he had enjoyed watching on so many previous evenings. Sarayah steadied him as he wobbled his way along to the end of the pier and sat down, dangling his feet over the edge. She took a seat beside him.

There was a stiff breeze blowing, carrying with it the salty scent of the ocean and sound of the waves lapping at the city. Other than that, all was silent. It seemed Atlantis was holding its breath, waiting to see what would happen next.

At his side, he heard Sarayah sigh deeply. 'What a beautiful view,' she whispered. 'I have never seen such an expanse of water.'

It was indeed beautiful as the moonlight caught the tip of each tiny ripple in the ocean's surface. But the view was limited by the darkness. 'You think it's good now, you should see it in the daylight,' he said, an automatic response to her comment, but one he wished hadn't sounded quite so much like an invitation.

'I look forward to it.'

They sat a while in silence, the air and the lulling sounds of the ocean making his headache ease, though not completely dissipate. He still felt groggy, as if his brain was wrapped in cotton wool and events around him were having trouble sinking through it. As he drank in the peace and relative quiet, he finally asked the question that had been nagging at him since they'd left the infirmary.

'How many dead?'

From the corner of his eye he saw her turn to look at him. 'I...I didn't count...maybe twelve, maybe a few more.'

He closed his eyes briefly, imagining the condolence letters he would have to write if they got through this. _When_ they got through this; he refused to let go of that hope yet. He'd written a few letters over the years, it was all part and parcel of the job out here, but never so many at once. A deep sigh involuntarily left his lips. He really wasn't sure any advances the experimental 'gate might eventually bring if they retrieved it were worth this much heartache. If the folks over at the IOA had any hearts themselves they might actually realise that.

A gentle touch on his jaw turned his head Sarayah's way. 'I know this will be of little consolation, but I _am_ sorry anyone had to die. Your people are a valiant race, prepared to give up their lives rather than let this city fall.'

'And Katie?'

Her dark orbs held his questioning gaze, and for once he saw no anger rising from his indirect accusation. 'I suspect she was simply caught in the crossfire. An unfortunate accident. Like I said, I wasn't there. I wish I could be of more help.'

He turned away and gazed out across the waters, allowing the breeze to refresh him as tension knotted his guts. 'And the others...they're really safe?'

'We sent them all to a planet that could sustain human life. They can travel somewhere else if they wish, but they can't return here.'

'So they're _safe_?' he asked again, since she hadn't answered the question.

'They were when we left them, yes.'

He figured that was as good an answer as he was likely to get to that question. And right now he had to hope it was the truth and focus on the people still here on Atlantis. 'I need to see Rodney.'

She didn't reply at first, in fact, she didn't even move. Only a stray tendril of hair that had worked loose from the plait she wore it in moved in the breeze. 'I know you do...but not tonight.'

'So, when?'

'Perhaps tomorrow, when you're feeling stronger.'

'He'll need support. With Katie so sick he'll be going out of his mind with worry –'

'Then I'll arrange for him to see Dr Beckett, but not you. You need rest. Adding his anguish to your own problems won't help your recovery.'

She reached out to stroke his cheek, but he snapped away from her touch, shaking his head. 'Must be nice to be so clinical...never giving a damn about how anyone else is.'

'I care about you.'

She caught his face in her hands and kissed him, and he let her, too tired and dizzy to fight this time. It was just a kiss. It didn't have to be a big deal, did it? He would just let her get it out of her system and then it would be done with.

When they parted she was frowning, clearly confused by his lack of refusal. 'You were okay with that?'

'Does it matter if I wasn't?'

'I'd just like to know the truth.'

'All right. The truth is I'm not happy about it, but I'm trying to keep you sweet because I want my home back.'

It wasn't clear how she would take that for a start, then a smile split her face and she nodded her approval. 'Honesty. I've always admired your candour, John. I'll try not to push for too much too soon, but I confess I find it hard to resist.' She stared intensely at him a while, passion burning bright in her glowing complexion. 'I should very much like to see your quarters.'

'My...quarters?' He swallowed deeply, looking out across the waters again to break the intimacy of the moment. 'I think that would fall into the "pushing for too much" category.'

'I only want to see where you sleep, nothing more,' she assured him, standing up and extending her hand to help him to his feet. 'I can see you're tired. We need to get you to bed soon – alone.'

That was uncommonly sweet of her. A little voice at the back of his mind asked if perhaps he'd been too harsh in judging her previously, that if perhaps he hadn't railed against both her and her _plan _on Medulsa things could have turned out very differently, but something more deeply rooted told him he was being naïve to even consider that as a possibility. He had to approach this with the belief she was playing him, and in return he would play her, right up until the point he could reclaim the city and the experimental 'gate from her friends. Which was right about when he would through her devious ass in the brig. That was the penalty for seeking refuge with them.

He grasped her wrist and allowed her to drag him up, but insisted he could walk when she tried to wrap her arm around his waist for added support. A kiss he might be able to cope with for the sake of the city, but having her arms around him felt too much like being trapped.

After a brief trip in a transporter, Sheppard picked a room to take her to, but not his own. He hoped Private Matthews wouldn't mind, but he really didn't feel ready to disclose his own room to Sarayah. That was too personal for comfort.

As the door slid back she guided him, the lights brightening at his entrance. 'Did you do that?' she asked.

'Yeah...the city can kind of connect with me. It senses my needs.'

'Amazing,' she breathed, walking further into the room and looking around. 'And that is because of your blood connection to the Ancestors?'

'That's right.'

The décor inside really wasn't to his taste, especially the couple of pictures of scantily clad women adorning the inside of the closet door when she tugged it open to check the contents. Definitely awkward. She peered back over her shoulder at him and arched an eyebrow. He just shrugged and looked at his boots.

The reading material on the nightstand wasn't much better. She picked it up and leafed through it before tossing it back in place and wiping her hands on her uniform. He was starting to regret having picked this room. It was always the quiet ones...

She headed into the bathroom, and he loitered in the main bedroom, figuring it was better to be out there than crammed in a bathroom with her. She was partial to cleaning him, after all. No need to give her any ideas.

After a minute or so, she ambled back out into the bedroom, folding her arms. 'Well, it's a nice room in its way...but it isn't yours.'

Busted.

'Uhh, no...no, it isn't, but it has a great view of the mainland...I thought it might be a good room for you to have while you stay here,' he covered.

Her eyes immediately narrowed. 'You remember I said I admired your candour...?'

He chewed his lip, annoyed at himself for spoiling the truce so soon. 'Okay, I'm sorry,' he apologised, thinking quickly. 'It's just...everything I have in Pegasus is in my room, and some of it's private.'

She tilted her head as she scrutinised him. 'You have things you wish to keep from me?'

'Not just from you...there are things in there even my friends haven't seen. You understand, right?' he asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes and appealing to her new, supposedly softer side.

Her hard eyes pinned him, the jut of her jaw telling him she was angry that he'd tried to deceive her. But she forced on a smile all the same. 'Yes, I understand, John. I understand completely. But I would still like to see your room. Your secrets will be safe with me.'

Realising this was an argument he couldn't win, he wordlessly turned around and headed back to the door. A short trip in a transporter later and this time they were entering his real room. The lighting brightened just as it had before, but the change in Sarayah was far more drastic. She gasped as if she'd stumbled across one of the seven wonders, moving about the room and touching everything within reach. 'It's just as I saw it in my dreams!'

Yeah, of course it was. Why hadn't he thought of that before taking her to Matthews' room? Sheppard chewed on his lip and watched her go, flitting from one item to another, stopping at his surfboard and stroking it as if it were an extension of him. He really didn't like the way she was touching it...

'This place throbs with your energies,' she breathed, sitting on his bed and staring up at the Johnny Cash poster looming over the headboard. 'Is this man someone important to you?'

He shrugged. 'Kinda.'

She nodded, then patted the bed beside her. 'Come, sit down. You looked fit to collapse again.'

He did as she told him, leaving a decent space between them. She reached over and picked up the book on his nightstand. 'What does this say?' she asked, holding up the cover toward him.

'War and Peace.'

Her eyebrows twitched up and her fingers traced the slightly raised text. 'Appropriate.'

He shrugged again. 'We weren't allowed to bring much with us when we first came to Atlantis. I wanted a book that would last a while...turns out I'm too busy to read most of the time anyway.'

Her smile warmed at that piece of trivia. He had to wonder why was he telling her all this? He never imagined he would be making small talk with Sarayah. Still, if the end result was that she helped him get the city back he could spare her a minute or two before throwing her in a cell.

'I have an idea,' she suddenly announced, back on her feet now and examining the other items lying around his quarters. 'I'll choose this room for my own, that way you won't have any of those greedy Atrascans poring through your belongings.'

He looked around the room. Everything that mattered to him was here. His surfboard, skateboard, comic books, photographs, music...the list went on. He wasn't sure he wanted even the new improved Sarayah handling his property just yet. 'And that's supposed to be a better option?'

'Do you want somebody as devious as Parhaadon looking through everything you own to find out what drives you?'

No, he didn't. But he wasn't sure he wanted her looking through his stuff and figuring that out, either.

She picked up the framed photograph of him as a child with Evel Kneivel and examined it. 'Is this you?'

'Yeah,' he confessed, taking it back from her possessively. 'If it's okay with you, I might just keep that one myself.'

'How would it look if I allow you to take personal belongings to what will effectively be a prison cell?' she asked with a slight smirk. 'We wouldn't want Parhaadon realising I favour you.'

He undid the back of the frame and slid the photo out, folding it and slipping it into the back pocket of his BDU's. 'He doesn't have to know.'

Though she didn't look entirely happy, she conceded. 'As long as it doesn't draw attention to our relationship, I suppose I can allow it.' She stood, pushing her flask into his chest, silently offering him a drink. 'Now let's get you into a room of your own...one near Elizabeth's perhaps to save on manpower guarding you all.'

He gulped down a couple of mouthfuls of water to prepare himself for the walk. He was ready for bed now, so wouldn't argue. Tomorrow he'd have his fight back and then he'd tell her a thing or two about their alliance she probably wouldn't find so pleasing. No way would he allow her to call all the shots. This was his home, and if she wanted to stay here, she needed to learn to compromise, and fast.

oooOOOooo

A melodic chime heralded the arrival of someone at his chosen room. Parhaadon set down the computer tablet he'd confiscated from McKay's lab and opened the door, finding a rather smug looking Sarayah standing in its wake.

'It's working already,' she announced, pushing past him and into the room without invitation.

'I told you it would,' he replied, the door sliding shut as he followed her. She sat in a chair, her face flushed with excitement. She looked beautiful, and it took all of his will power not to pull her into his arms and let her know just how beautiful. But he wanted information, anything else could wait a moment or two. 'How does he seem?'

'Calm...distrustful, but calm. But even over the past hour I have noticed the change. It's subtle, but definitely there.'

'Good, then it's working exactly as we need it to. Anything more rapid would be suspicious...to him and the others.'

'The city responds to him,' she told him, her eyes bright with enthusiasm. 'They have a connection. He is definitely the one to take Atlantis to Danteeras. And with him at the helm, you could conquer anyone, I'm certain.'

'Not everyone,' Parhaadon corrected. 'If it were that simple the Lanteans would have wiped out the Wraith thousands of years ago.'

'But the city didn't have us controlling it then,' she grinned. 'And Wraith numbers are depleted since their early awakening from hibernation. This is a chance to rid the galaxy of them once and for all.'

He nodded, his grin now matching hers. 'Perhaps you're right, Sarayah. And even if we can't completely rid ourselves of them, perhaps we can kill enough of their race to drive them into retreat. Then we can enjoy galactic dominance. The treasures of Pegasus will be ours for the taking.'

A dreamy look entered Sarayah's normally sharp focus. He wondered what she was thinking of, what treasure she might be imagining could be hers. Unable to resist the urge, he cupped her face in his hand and bent down to kiss her, feeling her melt into his embrace.

'Is it too early to begin our celebrations?' he whispered, trailing kisses down her neck.

'Perhaps we should wait just a little longer,' she breathed. 'We wouldn't want to curse our hoped for success.'

He pulled back, straightening his jacket as she stood and sauntered back toward his door. 'No, we wouldn't. Good night, Sarayah. Rest well. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow.'

'Yes...we have,' she smiled, departing as quickly as she had arrived.

He stared at the now closed door and mourned a lost opportunity for pleasure. Still, a good night's sleep might be just what they needed, and in a few days, with Atlantis residing in one of the great lakes of Atrasca, he and Sarayah would be free to celebrate to their hearts' content.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, all very suspicious that conversation between Parhaadon and Sarayah. So what are they up to? You'll have to keep reading and find out. :D** **And as always, thanks for all your reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was cold and wet, and not for the first time Teyla wished she'd had the chance to collect her warm coat before being thrown out of Atlantis. All she had was the clothes on her back - the traditional Athosian dress she'd worn to the celebration the previous night - and in these conditions it wasn't nearly enough to provide protection from the elements. Beside her, Ronon was just as ill prepared for the weather, but he showed no sign of the chill that had to be permeating through to his bones by now. Ronon was angry, and nothing else mattered once he was in that mood.

'The Genii are masters at hiding. We could spend days wandering around this mud hole and never find them,' he grunted, squinting into the lashing torrent. 'The rain's washing away any trails I could follow.'

Teyla knew he was right, but they had no other choice that she could think of. The Genii were one of the most advanced civilisations in the Pegasus Galaxy. There was a chance they were ones who had taken Atlantis. If they had, she could only hope that appealing to their better judgement and reminding them of the alliance they were risking would persuade them to hand it back. If they weren't involved, they might know who else had the means to carry out such an attack on the city. It was a slim hope, but at least if they found out who had invaded they would know who they were up against and perhaps a plan to regain Atlantis would form over time.

'Gotta love a good storm,' Lorne griped, pulling his collar up higher in a vain attempt to stop the rain pouring down the back of his neck. 'Sure as hell washes the cobwebs away after that stunning I took.'

'I do not love this,' Teyla muttered, wrapping her arms around herself for protection.

'I'd offer you my jacket,' he called over the howling wind, 'but it'd probably just make you wetter!'

She smiled at the joke despite her misery. 'Still, as Colonel Sheppard would say, it is the thought that counts.'

'And while we all freeze out here that slimy little space slug, Radim, is probably enjoying the high life in Atlantis,' Ronon rumbled, jaw clenched, though whether through annoyance or cold wasn't clear.

'That is no way to speak about a man on his own planet,' a voice quipped from behind them.

In a frenzied whirl of activity, Ronon instantly had Ladon by the throat, his feet dangling above the ground, and it took the strength of both Teyla and Lorne combined to make him loosen his grip.

'Ronon, stop! We need to talk to him. That is why we came here,' Teyla insisted, clawing at his thick fingers until she finally felt them slacken from around Ladon's neck.

The wiry Genii's feet dropped to the ground, and he staggered a little as he battled to bring his choking cough under control. 'It's nice to see you again too, Ronon!' he half-laughed, forcing on a smile. 'That's quite the handshake you have, my friend.'

'Not your friend,' Ronon snarled, as Lorne stepped between them and did his utmost to hold him back again.

'So what brings you to my world in such inclement weather when you could have simply sent a message?' the Genii asked, squinting from one to the other of them through the driving rain.

'We had to come in person. We were not able to contact you any other way,' Teyla began, only for him to interrupt.

'Why? Is the great city of Atlantis experiencing communication problems?' he grinned, then, realising his humour was not appreciated he let his smile fall away. 'I'm sorry, Teyla. Please go on.'

'We are unable to reach Atlantis,' she told him. 'Someone has taken the city.'

Genuine shock registered in Ladon's expression, swiftly followed by cynical realisation. 'And of course you assume the Genii are behind it.'

'It's not like you haven't tried before.'

Ladon glared at the Satedan who had growled that accusation, eventually grinning and shaking his head. 'I realise that you do not think much of me after what happened to Colonel Sheppard at Kolya's hands, but I do not have to take these insults from you in my own home.'

He attempted to walk away, but Ronon caught hold of him, grasping his jacket front and slamming him into the trunk of a tree. 'We're not done with you yet.'

'But_ I_ am done with _you_. If I had taken your city from you, do you think I would be seeking you out in this storm and talking to you?'

'You might...if you wanted to fool us,' Ronon growled, still gripping his jacket. 'You've tricked us before.'

'I assure you I had nothing to do with whatever has happened to your city,' Ladon said, his voice cracking with force and most likely a good measure of fear. 'I give you my word.'

'Not good enough.'

But something about the man's demeanour convinced Teyla he was being honest. 'Ronon!' she intervened again, pushing back against her friend until he eventually let go. Then she turned to Ladon. 'Your word is good enough for me,' she told him, much to Ronon's obvious disgust when he stalked away muttering curses under his breath.

'So, if not you, perhaps some other faction of the Genii?' Lorne asked.

Ladon huffed out a laugh. 'You're thinking of Kolya?'

Lorne shrugged. 'The thought crossed my mind.'

'Trust me, I make it a priority to track the movements of Acastus Kolya wherever possible these days. My life depends on it. He's currently setting up a base on Predalas and seeking out new recruits to his cause. Thankfully, he's not had a great deal of success and his numbers are few. The rest of the Genii are also accounted for. If any of them had successfully taken Atlantis, I would at least know of it.'

Lorne brushed his hand down his face, swiping away the rain running into his eyes. 'Okay, so not the Genii, but who else could have launched that kind of invasion?'

Ladon looked at them a long time, then he thankfully conceded to answer that in the way Teyla had hoped he would. 'I am not sure, but I have people I can ask. Come, let's get you all inside and dry, then we can discuss this further.'

Ladon slipped and slid away across the slick mud and Teyla and Lorne followed. Ronon watched for a few seconds, exchanging an angry glance with Teyla as she passed him, but she merely sent him one of her own that warned him not to cause any trouble. In truth, Ronon's aggression and Ladon's absolute insistence that he had done no wrong in the face of it had convinced her the Genii were not at fault, but now she had settled her mind on that she needed Ronon to rein in his frustration and trust the man too.

Out here, without the protection of Atlantis, they were reliant on the kindness of the friends they had made. Without people like Ladon, there was little hope of ever returning to their home.

OooOOOooo

The smell of food woke Sheppard, pulling him out of deep, no doubt concussion-induced, slumbers. He blinked his eyes open to see a tray of various pastries and cookies being gently waved under his nose.

'Good morning, John,' Sarayah trilled. 'I brought you some breakfast.'

'So I see,' he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose to ease the aching around his eyes. His head still felt distinctly odd, reminding him of the kind of lingering head cold that would have had McKay wearing a filtration mask in his vicinity. Maybe that was all it was. There had been a virus going round the city recently.

A sudden piercing alarm made him instantly switch into military mode, leaping up from his bed before Sarayah could catch hold of him at the locked door. 'It's the fire alarm!' he told her as she guided him back to his bed. 'You need to respond.'

'It's nothing to concern yourself with. The Atrascans are simply having a little trouble mastering your kitchen facilities. It's the food that's burning, not the city.'

'Ah, right.' That explained the choice of breakfast. Nothing that needed to be cooked. He picked up the plainest cookie he could see and nibbled at it, hoping it would take the edge off the nausea niggling in his stomach.

While he ate that, she set down the plate and poured him a glass of water from a pitcher on his night stand. 'You must eat and build your strength. Parhaadon expects to put you to work today, '

'Yeah...I'm sure he does. And we wouldn't want to disappoint him, would we?'

The smile that had adorned her face since he'd woken slipped a little. 'You should be careful around him, John. He's vicious; he'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants.'

He looked up to see genuine concern in her expression. A crooked smile broke out in response to it. 'And I'll do anything to protect this city. I guess he's met his match.'

She slammed down the pitcher and grabbed both of his arms, her grip painfully tight. 'This is not a joke, John. He could seriously hurt you. All I need is a little more time to figure out how to get them out of the city. Just give him enough to placate him and keep yourself safe until I solve this.'

'So, I have to be good until you can put your plan into action?' he clarified. 'Sounds strangely familiar.'

'Perhaps this time you will do as I say?'

He drank in her apparently earnest worry, but he wasn't ready to promise that much yet. 'Perhaps.'

She let go, clearly pleased that he hadn't disagreed. 'I'll do what I can to slow Parhaadon down. If I can make him believe it would be too dangerous for you to move the city just yet, he might go easier on you.'

'You think he'll buy that?'

She shrugged. 'I'll speak with Dr Beckett and ask him to tell Parhaadon you can't do anything too strenuous until you're more recovered. It may buy us another day or two at most, but I doubt his patience will stretch to any more than that. He's eager to get back to Atrasca and boast of his conquest. '

'Well, hopefully we'll have something figured out before he gets the chance,' he mumbled around another mouthful of cookie. He was actually starting to feel a little better, so he picked up another, swilling the first one down before tackling the second.

'I'll visit Dr Beckett now and leave you to your meal,' she smiled, stroking his cheek before standing and leaving him where he sat.

Chewing slowly on the cookie, Sheppard couldn't help but marvel at the change in her. This time, she really did seem to want to keep him safe. Her warning appeared to be sincere, and she'd brought him food and water to make sure he would be strong enough to face the day ahead, though calling it a meal was a stretch. This really did seem to be a new Sarayah. If circumstances had been different on Medulsa, and Kaymah hadn't interfered with Sarayah's plan, maybe he would have got out of there without coming to much harm. For now he would give her a chance. For the sake of the city he hoped she wouldn't let him down.

OooOOOooo

Sarayah found Beckett asleep on one of the beds in the infirmary, having refused to leave his patients alone with only invading soldiers for company.

She strode up to his bedside, then thumped the heel of her hand into his left upper arm, waking him instantly.

'Ow! What the bloody hell was that for, you wee galla?' he asked, almost falling from his resting place.

'I need to talk to you,' she grunted. 'I need you to listen and I need you to do as you're told. Do you think you can do that?'

He rolled out of bed and straightened himself out, clearly flustered by the suddenness of his wake-up call. 'Don't you patronise me, you cheeky little –'

She grabbed his face and squeezed it hard, keeping her voice low so that the ever-present guards at the door wouldn't overhear her. 'Parhaadon wants you to come to the chair room with the other prisoners. I need you to tell him John isn't fit to fly the city.'

'He isn't...'

'Good, then I'm not asking you to do anything you wouldn't willingly do anyway,' she smiled, playfully slapping his cheek. 'But I need you to emphasise just how unfit for the challenge he is. I need you to convince him that John will be unable to make the flight for several days yet. Can you do that for me?'

'Aye, I can do that,' he replied, regarding her shrewdly. 'So, where exactly does Parhaadon want him to take the city?'

'Atrasca, of course.'

'Of course.' The man stared at her as if trying to work something out. 'And you're saying all this because you're trying to help us?'

She narrowed her eyes. This man knew her previous incarnation well; it seemed he could read that her intentions were not as pure as she portrayed them. 'Why else?'

The medic chewed thoughtfully at the inside of his mouth as he regarded her a while longer, then said, 'It's just that I'm hearing a lot about what _you _need. What about what Colonel Sheppard needs?'

'He needs what I'm asking for...you all do. Bear that in mind before you treat me like a liar again, Dr Beckett.'

His bright blue eyes held her gaze, though a little warily. But he didn't back down, and for that reason she felt just a tiny germ of admiration. Atlantis certainly had more than its fair share of spirited men. 'We have a saying back on Earth,' he told her, brushing himself down. 'A leopard never changes its spots. I think that's particularly pertinent in your case.'

'You know, of course, that your little saying means nothing to me,' she said, unable to repress a smirk.

'Aye...I realise that,' he nodded.

'I suppose that's a good thing?'

Now he smirked at her, raking his fingers back though his hair to make himself presentable. 'That would be telling, wouldn't it? Lead the way...'

She allowed him that small victory. Whatever it meant it was only words, and words couldn't hurt her. She knew the truth – the fact that in only a few short months this man would no longer draw breath. So she could be patient with him...allow him his ineffectual jibes and insults. Soon he would be dead and none of this would matter. Right now, she needed Beckett's help and that was the only reason he was still breathing. Once he'd served his purpose that did not have to remain the case, and whether his death came as a result of his predestined fate or at her own hands for the sheer pleasure of it, was of no consequence at all.

oooOOOooo

When Sheppard's guards escorted him to the control chair, there was already a significant group of people gathered there, including Elizabeth and Rodney. Though both looked tired and careworn, Rodney was the one that gave him the most cause for concern. The scientist looked terrible, and appeared to be bordering on tears.

'Rodney – how're you holding up?'

Rodney's head snapped his way, as if he hadn't even realised Sheppard was there until he spoke. 'Oh...Sheppard...I'm...I'm pretty good, considering...' he stammered, reaching out and grasping his hand, shaking it.

Sheppard thought it an odd gesture for Rodney, who never really touched anyone, but when he felt the pressure of something small and round in his hand, he realised there had been a reason for the contact. But what had he passed to him?

When Rodney let go of his hand, Sheppard immediately put both hands in his pockets, feigning casual indifference to his situation while also hiding whatever it was he'd been given. Examining it would have to wait until later.

'Ah, Colonel Sheppard. The man himself is here at last,' Parhaadon sneered, walking along the line of gathered Atlanteans, then stopping in front of Sheppard with his hands clasped behind his back. 'I trust you are feeling sufficiently rested?'

Sheppard shrugged, tilting his head as he responded. 'Well, I could have used another hour...'

Parhaadon didn't show a flicker of amusement. Neither did any of his henchmen. _Tough crowd!_

'Then it's probably best that I've been advised not to push you too hard today,' Parhaadon mused, walking back along the line until he came to a halt in front of Carson now. 'Your Dr Beckett tells me the blow to your head gave your brain quite the shaking.'

'Aye,' the Scot piped up, fixing him with his cool blue gaze. 'You're bloody lucky you didn't kill him bringing his jumper down like that!'

'We'll see how lucky we were, shall we? Would you sit in the chair for us please, Colonel?'

Sheppard left his hands in his pockets, still fiddling with whatever it was Rodney had handed on to him. 'Why? 'Cos you asked so nicely?'

'And because if you don't I'll be forced to do this.' He jabbed something into Elizabeth's side and she immediately crumpled to the floor.

The rest of them all leapt to her aid, Carson looking up with true vehemence. 'What on Earth did you do to her, you vicious bugger?'

Elizabeth was thankfully already rallying, and grasped his arm to calm him. 'I'm all right, Carson. It was just some kind of shock.'

'A sonic pulse, actually – relatively harmless when used sparingly.'

Sheppard helped Elizabeth back to her feet. 'I'm sorry...'

'No, John. Don't apologise,' Elizabeth insisted, straightening herself out and pushing a stray wisp of hair behind her ear as if even that was a show of weakness. 'This wasn't your fault.'

Parhaadon actually had the nerve to laugh out loud at that. 'Of course it was his fault. If he'd sat down into the chair I wouldn't have needed to hurt you. He understands that, don't you Sheppard?'

Out of the blue, Rodney was suddenly up in his face and furious. 'Or maybe it's just that you enjoy hurting women, huh?'

Parhaadon pulled a pistol, US military issue, and pressed it to the centre of McKay's forehead. 'Not _just _women, no.'

Sheppard darted forward and got hold of his friend, pulling him back. 'C'mon, Rodney. Getting yourself killed isn't gonna help Katie.'

With perfect timing Sarayah arrived, faltering slightly as she took in the scene before her. 'Did I miss something?'

'The Atlantis boys decided to test their boundaries. I think they've learned their lesson.'

The chair room was unnaturally quiet as Rodney finally relaxed into Sheppard's restraining grip, but still Parhaadon didn't lower his weapon. Sheppard glanced at Sarayah, trying to communicate that if she was really on their side, they could use some intervention right about now.

She sauntered over to Parhaadon's side. 'I'm sure they have been flexing their muscles; it's only natural since you've taken their territory from them. But I think we would all do well to remember we need these "Atlantis boys" alive if we want to fly the city across Pegasus to Atrasca.' She lay her hand gently on top of the gun barrel, and Parhaadon allowed her to guide it down.

'A good point, Sarayah. Besides, we have other ways of persuading them to cooperate. Colonel Sheppard...the chair, please.' Sheppard slowly released his hold on McKay, patting his friend's shoulder as he walked forward and mounted the chair. As usual, it instantly reacted to his touch, tipping him back and glowing into life.

Several of the Atrascan troops started at the movement, training their guns on him. 'Easy, fellas! Remember we need the chair alive, too,' Sheppard warned them.

'Lower your weapons,' a gruff voice grunted. Sheppard hadn't noticed him before, but at that moment spotted Solvaat in amongst the gathered enemy personnel. So he was still around. He couldn't be happy about taking orders from Parhaadon...no happier than he had been taking orders from Sarayah the first time round.

'Wise words, Sub-commander,' Parhaadon nodded. 'Over-zealous soldiers ending our experiments too soon wouldn't sit well with Danteeras. We don't fire on the chair, understood?'

Sheppard's eyes met Rodney's in a true Eureka moment. That might be something he could use in the future; they wouldn't fire on the chair for fear of breaking it...worth remembering.

Rodney tapped his ear.

It didn't really sink in with Sheppard the first time, but then, when he did it again, he made note of the movement. Was Rodney really freaking out about an earache right now? When he did it a third time, the proverbial light bulb switched on for him. The thing Rodney had handed him was an earpiece. McKay had been reporting for months about requisitioning new earpieces that would be tiny and un-noticeable to wear off world, one that wouldn't easily be found if they were taken by enemy troops, but he'd never actually mentioned that they'd arrived. Not unless that piece of information had been lost in a great long soliloquy of techno babble he'd phased out through.

'So, Colonel Sheppard. Why don't you show us exactly what this chair can do?'

Having absolutely no intention of showing him everything, Sheppard started small, picturing their current planet and its position in its solar system. The intricate holographic representation of his thoughts fired up in front of them all, rotating above his chair.

A collective murmur of awe spread through the gathered troops, Parhaadon stepping forward to get a closer look at the projection as it moved in all its 3-dimentional glory. 'What is this?'

'You're looking at the solar system you're currently tainting,' McKay grouched. 'If you don't even recognise it, perhaps you shouldn't be here.'

'Rodney...' Elizabeth said, her tone a mixture of warning and concern.

'So this chair helps with guidance and navigation?'

'Yeah, that's pretty much it,' Sheppard said, watching the display.

'And it powers the engines?'

'No,' McKay interrupted. 'The chair is simply a neural interface from which functions like flight and navigation can be controlled. But unlike the chair itself, which draws very little power to carry out its functions, flight takes an immense amount of energy. Much more than our current ZedPM holds.'

'Really?' Parhaadon exchanged an amused glance with Sarayah, who couldn't suppress a smile. 'You wouldn't be trying to deter us from moving the city, would you, Dr McKay?'

'Oh, you can move it, if you insist. I'd just prefer not to be on it when you do.'

With an angry tilt of his jaw, McKay left that comment hanging for them to consider.

Parhaadon didn't look terribly shocked by McKay's words, holding the man's gaze confidently before replying, 'I'm sure that can be arranged.'

Rodney's mouth opened just a fraction, his eyes bulging in horror. He clearly thought he had just sealed his fate with that challenge...perhaps he had.

'For now, we'll limit our tests to discovering just what this chair can do.' Parhaadon turned his steely gaze back to Sheppard, who returned it with an icy glare of his own. 'Start the engines.'

'We don't have 'engines' per se,' Sheppard told him, 'we have a Star Drive, and I can't fire it up unless you want me to deplete the last ZPM we have powering the city. Not sure your boss would be too happy if you broke his new toy.'

Parhaadon leaned in, putting his face right into Sheppard's, resting the sonic torture implement on his shoulder as he pressed in on him. 'Why don't you let me worry about that, Colonel Sheppard?'

The implied threat was clear enough. Fire up the Star Drive or he would feel the pulse. Clearly this guy had never been fed on by a Wraith. The pain of that experience was still fresh, and he knew the sonic weapons these people possessed didn't even come close to the agony and the fear he'd felt in that warehouse while in Kolya's clutches.

'You sound like you think he might be lying,' Sarayah said, really not helping the situation. 'I'm sure he wouldn't do that, not when it's not only _his_ life at stake.'

Great. He'd just got the bastard focused on him and now he was eyeing Elizabeth and Rodney like they were his meal-ticket to fame and fortune back on Atrasca. Sheppard threw her a look that told her to keep out of it; she just quirked an eyebrow as if completely unaware of what she'd done wrong.

'I'm sure you're right, Sarayah,' Parhaadon joined in, still in far too close proximity for comfort. 'Perhaps I am being too sceptical.' He straightened up and wandered over to Sheppard's three colleagues, each of them nervously watching the device clasped in his eager hand. 'Am I, Colonel Sheppard?'

As Parhaadon lifted his little torture implement towards Carson, Sheppard blurted, 'Okay...fine. I'll fire it up. But don't blame me if we have even less juice left to get her to Atrasca.'

He closed his eyes and thought about awakening the city, felt the connections racing to respond and a surge of power ripple through him as the city did his bidding. With a resounding thrum that echoed through his mind, the city's Star Drive burst into life, the vibrations obvious to all gathered in that room, and probably throughout Atlantis.

'Wonderful!' Parhaadon gasped.

Sheppard kept his eyes shut, concentrating on holding the power levels low. He didn't want them to feel the full force of the Star Drive. If these guys got real evidence of how much power this city had, they could do bad things with it and he didn't want to feel responsible in any way for that.

'So what else can you do from here, Colonel Sheppard? Can you control other aspects of the city?'

'We have a control room for that,' Rodney spat. 'The chair just takes care of flight. It's the pilot seat, that's all.'

'What about weapons?'

'Weapons?' Rodney voice suddenly lost its strength.

Sheppard ordered the Star Drive to shut down and flipped the seat back into its upright position. 'The city doesn't have any weapons.'

Rodney looked immensely relieved that Sheppard had fielded that question. Elizabeth and Carson just looked tense. Not exactly supportive of the position he'd taken.

Parhaadon rounded on him now. 'Surely you don't expect me to believe a city as great as this would not be weaponised?'

'There are other means of defence rather than attack,' Elizabeth chipped in. 'Not that I would expect a military nation to understand that.'

'But your smaller ships have weapons, why wouldn't Atlantis possess them?'

Sheppard glared at Sarayah as she waited for an answer to her question. If she genuinely thought she was helping with comments like that, she had a thing or two to learn about being part of an Atlantis team.

'Because we have the smaller ships to fight with. Atlantis has other defences,' Elizabeth replied, thankfully without missing a beat.

'Such as?' Parhaadon pressed.

'Shields and cloaks,' Sheppard replied, drawing the man's attention back to him again.

For a few seconds, Parhaadon actually looked impressed. He nodded his approval, pacing up and down in front of the others as he mulled it all over. 'Can you demonstrate those for us?'

'Not from here,' Sheppard reiterated. 'We have a control room for that.'

'If I set my people to researching this place, is that what I'll find...that this chair only activates flight? It seems to me to be quite a creation for such a simple function.'

Sheppard merely stared at him, giving nothing away.

'Dr McKay?' the Atrascan asked, walking Rodney's way now. 'Is that what we'll find?' He slammed his hand down on Rodney's left shoulder, the sonic pulse device still clutched in it. 'Or is there more to this city than you're letting on? You are the expert, aren't you?'

Rodney swallowed hard, his eyes huge. He was already going through enough; Sheppard couldn't let him take physical punishment, too. Besides, Rodney and physical pain were two things that when combined rarely ended well.

'You're asking the wrong person, buddy,' he called to the man's back. 'You wanna know what the pilot seat does, you talk to the pilot. McKay's never used this seat, but I have. I know exactly what systems it connects to.'

That seemed to have the desired effect. Parhaadon slowly turned his way. 'Is that so?' He strolled back up to the chair and stepped up onto the dais it stood on, leaning his hands on the arms as he loomed over Sheppard. 'What a pity you can't be relied on to give me the information I need. Still...with a little prompting, I believe even you can be persuaded.' He straightened up and slipped his free hand into his pocket, pulling out one of his toxic syringes. 'Sarayah...would you do me the honour?'

Sarayah stepped forward without even a hint of hesitation, snatching up the syringe from the open, upheld palm of Parhaadon's hand and plunging it into Sheppard's upper arm. He understood she had to keep up the appearance of being on Parhaadon's side, but he couldn't help thinking she could have been a little gentler about it as his lids grew heavy...and his head lolled down toward his chest...

_'We have Wraith hive ships moving in on our position. Four of them just dropped out of hyperspace and they're maintaining geosynchronous orbit.'_

_'Is the cloak holding?' Sheppard asked, his hands resting on the gel pads of the command chair. _

_'The cloak is functioning at optimum levels and holding,' Rodney replied. 'We just have to hope they didn't make our position before we had the chance to raise it.'_

_It was always tricky choosing between the shield and the cloak when defending the city. The Wraith believed Atlantis to be lost some time ago, and they had to maintain that illusion, so the cloak was the natural choice when dealing with Hive ships._

_'Keep me posted,' Sheppard responded._

_'Standby, John. We may need you yet,' he heard Elizabeth order. _

_Sheppard did all he could, asking the chair to bring up a scan of the planet's airspace above the city. At first he saw nothing, but from the corner of his eye he thought he saw movement. Checking, he found himself alone in that room, and now the scan was showing four Wraith ships, just as Rodney had said. Maybe his tension had caused the delay in displaying them. _

_The four ships were most definitely converging on their position. Almost no one was supposed to know they were there. How had this information been leaked to the Wraith? The Genii?_

_'They're powering weapons. We need to fire on them,' he heard McKay shriek in his ear._

_But something told Sheppard he wasn't supposed to fire...he wasn't even supposed to talk about the weapons. Where had that come from?_

_'Don't panic, McKay. The shields will hold...we know that,' he said, again experiencing the eerie sensation that there was someone in that room with him. In fact, not just someone, but lots of someones. There were whispers, snippets of conversation, flickers of movement all around him. The Wraith. They had to be in the city and projecting their phantoms._

_'Teyla...are you sensing anything?'_

_'I...I am not sure...what is it you think I should sense, John?'_

_He frowned, not answering, how could Teyla not know what he meant? Wasn't it obvious?_

_A huge thump shook the city. He gripped the arms of the chair as the reverberations rippled through him._

_'They've hit the city. The cloak is failing!' Elizabeth reported. 'John, I need you to fire those weapons. We have to take those ships down before they destroy us!'_

_That couldn't be right. They'd managed to hit the power systems with their first shot even though they couldn't see them? He mentally asked the display to show him the condition of the cloak –their final defence fell away in front of his eyes._

_'No!' he breathed. He was about to launch the drones when he caught himself. No...firing the drones was bad...if only he could remember why._

_'Sheppard, the cloak has lost integrity. If you're gonna fire those weapons, now would be a good time!' McKay wailed. The city shook with another bombardment. Sparks illuminated the corridor outside the chair room. The lights briefly dimmed then glowed back into life again. The city was crumbling. Why? Why was he allowing this to happen?_

_'Push him harder,' a voice whispered from nowhere. He felt he should recognise it, but it was out of place, it shouldn't be there on Atlantis. Sheppard screwed his eyes shut for a couple of seconds, then told himself to focus. The display flashed up again. No Wraith ships...at least for a few seconds, then they appeared on it again. They were either there or they weren't. What the hell was happening?_

_'John...what's wrong? Why aren't you firing?' Elizabeth screamed over the din of another explosion. 'John...John!'_

_He spread his fingers out across the gel pad controls, about to release some drones. Then he stopped himself. This wasn't right. Something was definitely off._

_'Why isn't he powering their weapons?' a voice hissed._

_'Perhaps he was telling the truth,' another answered._

_Who was saying that? He looked around – vague shadows shimmered around him. People...but not quite. He blinked furiously to clear his vision. They shifted in and out of focus, always remaining too faint to see clearly. They had to be phantoms...right?_

_'Teyla...you sure you're not picking anything up?' he asked, his body tensing involuntarily with his rising anxiety._

_'I am uncertain what you mean, John? Can you be more specific?'_

_All right, something was definitely hinkey here. Why couldn't Teyla feel the Wraith when he could see the phantoms right in front of him? His body jerked, fingers digging into the gel pads, but still he withheld the command._

_'Fire the weapons, John, before it's too late! That's an order!' Elizabeth yelled over the growing cacophony of Wraith darts and weapons' fire._

_'I...I...' He stopped, just on the brink of releasing a barrage of drones. Screwing his eyes shut and his hands into balls he concentrated...hard...asking Atlantis for help to clarify one last time what exactly was happening. Somehow, the city took over his body, firing his fight or flight response into overdrive. A surge of adrenalin washed through him..._

...and when he opened his eyes he saw clearly. He was in the chair with an audience of strangers who dearly wanted him to fire those weapons. And he'd just about come up with a witty put down to drive their failure home when his body jerked again, then again, the room around him greying out and slipping back out of view...

* * *

**A/N: Uh, Oh. Shep's in trouble again. So...what's new? :) Thanks to those of you still following the story and sharing your thoughts. It makes all the hard work worth it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

'She's been in there a long time.'

'Yes, she has.'

'What do you think she's doing in there?'

'I'm sure I don't know.'

'He's very handsome...perhaps she is –'

'Enough, Teelac!' Solvaat ordered, silencing his young comrade before she could make him blush. 'I have no idea what Sarayah is doing in there with the prisoner, and I really don't care to know.'

Teelac looked shame-faced. The young woman clearly wanted to say more, but now didn't dare. Keeping her face rigid, she looked off into the distance and stayed silent.

Solvaat sighed. He hadn't meant to be so harsh. He was Teelac's senior officer, but he liked her, and she was only as curious as anyone else would be about what was going on behind those closed doors. It did seem rather odd for a captor to be lavishing so much time and attention on a prisoner while he was unconscious.

'I suspect Parhaadon wouldn't be happy if he knew how much time and care his little helper was spending on our prisoner,' he said by way of a peace offering.

Clearly cheered by his continuation of their conversation, an impish grin spread across her face. 'No, I suspect not. She is his sleep companion, after all.'

The seasoned soldier shuddered involuntarily at the pictures that conjured in his mind. 'I'm sure sleeping has little to do with it,' he muttered.

Sarayah had been coming and going to Atrasca for many years now, ingratiating herself amongst the higher ranking members of the military in such a way he was surprised she hadn't been granted commander status herself. In fact, rumours were rife that she had turned it down and that was the only reason Parhaadon now held the post. Solvaat himself had been hopeful, but he just couldn't bring himself to bow and scrape as much as the upper echelons of the Atrascan military hierarchy required for such promotions. No, a sub-commander he was, and a sub-commander he would always remain. He would rather die with his dignity intact than with a higher rank gained through such demeaning behaviours.

Teelac leaned in, pressing her ear to the door. 'I think he's awake. I hear talking.'

'Teelac!'

'I'm just ensuring Sarayah is unharmed,' she lied, snapping to an upright position again. Then, after a pause, she added, 'What do you think they're talking about?'

'Probably nothing that makes any sense,' Solvaat grunted. 'They pumped enough of Parhaadon's drugs into the man to keep him delusional for quite a while yet.'

Another shudder passed through him. The thought of lying vulnerable in Sarayah's presence was something that made him nauseous, and whether the man beyond that door was a prisoner or not, he couldn't help but feel he should be protected from her. Sarayah unsettled him in a way no one had ever done before. With her, there was always the sense that trouble flowed just beneath the surface of her outward composure. She might say and do the right things, but he had no doubt that she was evil. He'd encountered such malevolence a few times before and he could recognise it even when it was so skilfully masked.

After a few seconds of unusual silence he glanced Teelac's way to find her watching him. He frowned. 'What? Do I have something on my face?' he asked, scrubbing his cheek.

'No, Sub-commander. I just realised...you don't think much of Sarayah, do you?'

'It's not my place to judge the choices made by Supreme Commander Danteeras,' he said, reluctant to question his superior's choice of personnel in front of a subordinate.

'But I can tell you don't like her.'

He took a deep breath. The youngster clearly wasn't going to drop the matter without some input from him, so he would concede to that much. His dislike of her was not something he'd ever tried to hide. 'We...rarely see eye-to-eye.'

She nodded, then after a pause said, 'I'm not sure I trust her.'

Hearing his own true thoughts voiced by someone else surprised him. Now his interest was well and truly piqued. 'You don't?'

The girl shook her head. 'Call it intuition, but I can't help feeling her interest in this man is based on more than just his...tactical worth.'

The knot of anxiety that had formed in his stomach loosened off a little and he smiled. 'So because you are attracted to this man, you believe Sarayah also has to be,' he laughed. 'That is the sole basis for your mistrust?'

Her face flushed. 'That's not what I said. Besides, I'm not the only one who thinks she has more than a passing interest in Sheppard. Didn't you see the way she looked at him when they attempted to fool him in the chair room?'

'I saw the way you looked at him, too,' he teased, arching an eyebrow. 'Don't allow a handsome face to make you forget your loyalties.'

'It _was_ impressive how he controlled things with such ease...' she said dreamily. Then she checked herself, her cheeks flushing an even warmer shade of pink. 'But my loyalties are sound. I will always do what is in Atrasca's best interests.'

He nodded. 'I'm glad to hear that. I just wish everyone here felt as you do.'

'You mean Sarayah...?'

'Her...and others. Some people have forgotten that what we do is supposed to be for the good of Atrasca, not just for personal gain.'

Teelac fell silent, pondering that, then she looked at him, worry puckering her youthful brow. 'Sub-commander...we are still on the side of good, aren't we?'

To be honest, he didn't know how to answer that question. The idea of taking possession of a city that could give them an effective defence against the Wraith should they arrive at Atrasca had initially filled him with drive to see the mission through, so much so he hadn't thought about what that actually meant for the people living in that city until they'd acquired their target. Watching them dumped on another planet like so much rubbish had left him feeling ashamed...as had the experiment with Sheppard. He wanted his family on Atrasca to be safe, but not at the expense of the other innocents living here in Pegasus.

'I'm not sure, Teelac,' he admitted. 'After recent events I'm actually wondering the very same thing myself.'

oooOOOooo

The gentle dabbing at his forehead that woke him would have been more welcome had it not been accompanied by a steady, pulsating throb that pounded right through to the back of his skull.

For a few minutes Sheppard kept his eyes closed, knowing that opening them would just make matters worse. It was only when he heard Sarayah ask, 'How do you feel?' that he actually decided opening them might be a good idea after all.

The lights were far too bright for his condition, just as he'd feared they might be, and he silently asked them to dim when pain speared from his eyes into his already aching brain. 'Like someone's been using my head for baseball practice.'

'Baseball?'

He really didn't have the energy to explain, so mumbled 'Never mind', and hoped that would placate her.

'It's amazing the control you have over this place,' Sarayah sighed, dabbing his forehead again, making him wince when she caught the cut she'd helped suture.

'Yeah...I used to have a lot more before you brought your Atrascan friends along for the ride,' he grumbled, swiping her hand aside and pushing up against his pillows. Even that small movement left his brain reeling. She helped to prop him up then sat back, watching him. He peered back at her, allowing the nauseous aching in his body to pass before asking, 'I take it that was Parhaadon's mind bending potion you gave me?'

She straightened his blankets, fussing over him. 'Better that than the sonic pulse device.'

'That's up for debate...' he grumbled, rubbing his temples.

'Well...it should have been, but you had an adverse reaction to the drugs. Dr Beckett believes it was most likely due to the pre-existing concussion you're suffering from,' she explained, holding the backs of her fingers to his forehead.

'Yeah, most likely...'

'You feel hot...you might be getting a fever.'

He turned his head away, breaking the contact with her hand. 'I'm fine.'

She sighed, dropping her hands into her lap. 'I didn't think the drugs would do any harm. I was more worried the pulse would be bad for you...that was why I redirected his attention to your fellow prisoners when he threatened you with it.'

His gaze flicked up to hers at that memory, but he saw no malice there, only apparently genuine concern. 'About that...' he drawled, picking his words carefully. 'Next time, I'd be happier if you let Parhaadon focus on me.'

'But I was worried for you!'

Her protest seemed genuine, and he reminded himself that she was apparently on their side. 'Yeah, I know. But part of my job here on Atlantis is protecting the people who work here. I was right in the middle of doing that when you interfered.'

She looked embarrassed, dropping her gaze to the damp cloth she still clutched in her hands. 'Oh...I'm sorry.'

'And it's not just that...these people are my friends...people I care about. When they get hurt, it hurts me.'

She tilted her head, clearly puzzled by that. 'You feel their pain?'

'Well, not their _actual_ pain, but...well...you know what I mean.' He watched her expression growing ever more puzzled. 'Or maybe not...' He'd never thought explaining friendship could be this tricky.

'I'm trying to understand...'

'Yeah, it's not easy to grasp how it feels when you've never had a friend...or feelings...'

She actually looked hurt by that quip. 'I've had friends...'

He chewed his lip for a moment, pondering her childlike confusion. It was almost sweet. Almost... 'Just to clarify, friends aren't people who do what you say because they're scared not to.'

She looked like that struck a chord of some kind, and she nodded, tossing the cloth onto his night stand to reach for his glass of water and hand it to him. 'Perhaps you're right. I suppose I never have had a real friend, but I'd like that to change.'

He took the glass from her and sipped at it, watching her over the rim. This was beyond weird. Everything about the Sarayah sitting with him, showing him kindness and talking quite rationally, was in complete contrast to what he knew of her. Her expression was soft, her olive skin, pulled-back hair and smart uniform giving her the appearance of someone healthy in both body and mind. Even their conversation had seemed normal...kind of. 'Well, getting the Atrascans out of Atlantis would be a good start. Any more thoughts on how to do that?'

'Actually...yes.' She stood and wandered over to the window, looking out across the ocean. 'Both you and Dr McKay gave me the idea. If you keep trying to convince Parhaadon that the city won't reach Atrasca without more power...more ZedPMs...he's going to want to find more. So we send him and a large contingent off-world to steal one, and while they're gone, we take out the rest of them.'

'How many?'

'That will depend on how many Parhaadon takes with him.'

'And what about when Parhaadon and his men come back empty handed?'

She turned, her face changing to something much more familiar in its harshness. 'They won't come back, John. If you tell me to go ahead with this plan, we'll send them to a planet rife with Wraith and they'll be killed. I don't know any other way of preventing their return, do you?'

'Yeah, I do. Lock out their codes; stop the shield from letting them through. They won't get a chance to enter.'

'Like you did with the Genii?'

A slight swell of nausea hit him in the gut. It freaked him out that she knew so much about stuff she had no right to know. And if he was honest with himself, which he wasn't too often because it made carrying out actions necessary to preserving the lives of his people that much harder, he felt bad about killing enemy soldiers who were just doing their jobs.

'At least they didn't know anything about it,' he muttered, rubbing his chest. The wound from Kolya's chosen torture method ached whenever he thought of the Genii...particularly anything to do with Kolya. It had been hard to set himself up like that to take his punishment, but knowing he would come out of it alive had made it somehow bearable.

'It still troubles you, doesn't it?' she asked, returning to the seat beside him. 'I think I understand what you mean about feeling a friend's pain. When that monster was draining the life from you –' She stopped short when he flashed a confused look her way. 'I mean, when I _think_ of that monster draining your life, it leaves me feeling sick deep down inside.'

'Well, I didn't feel too hot myself,' he quipped, following her gaze, which had now fixed on the patch of his T-shirt covering where his feeding scar lay fading. 'And yeah, that is what I meant. Maybe you'll turn out to be human yet!'

She looked hurt again, and for some reason he experienced a pang of guilt. It took him by surprise. 'That was a joke,' he mumbled, feeling cruddy. Why did he even care enough to explain?

'So you would prefer them to die while travelling through the Stargate than at the hands of the Wraith?' she clarified without acknowledging his poor attempt at an apology.

'Yeah...trust me, it's better that way.'

She nodded. 'All right. But that relies on Dr McKay being able to lock out their codes before they return. Parhaadon has already forced McKay to program an override to ensure the gate shield will not engage if a new Atrascan code is entered. '

'He can undo that kind of thing with his eyes closed. It won't be a problem.'

Sarayah nodded again, thinking the plan through quickly and calculating what would need to be done. 'Give me some more time and a chance to speak to Dr McKay about your idea. I want you to keep emphasising the need for more power whenever you can, and then I can suggest an off world mission without it seeming too sudden.' Pushing up from her chair she ran a hand gently back over his hair. 'Get some rest now, John. I'm sure Parhaadon will have more work for you soon.'

'I'm sure he will.'

He watched her go, waiting until the door had closed before standing up to rummage in his pocket and check for what Rodney had given him earlier. Thankfully, it was still there although the sudden change in position left him swaying, and he was forced to steady himself against his nightstand. He carefully sat down again while he pushed the tiny device into his ear to receive an instant tirade of screeches from McKay.

_'Sheppard...Sheppard! Where the hell are you? You should be awake by now! Sheppard!'_

The pitch set his already aching brain rattling with nauseating vibrations. 'Okay, Rodney. I hear you!'

_'Oh, thank God! Why didn't you answer before?'_

'I had company.'

_'Sarayah?'_ another voice cut in.

'Elizabeth?'

_'Yes. Rodney got the earpieces to all of us when they took us to the chair room. Are you all right?'_

'Yeah...I'm good...aside from having the headache from hell,' he admitted as his discomfort settled into a steady pulse again.

_'Did she hurt you?' _Elizabeth asked.

'No, actually she was taking care of me.'

A lengthy silence followed, which McKay finally broke with,_ 'Really?'_

Sheppard rubbed his temples, closing his eyes. 'Yeah, and I know this may be hard to believe, but she's being really reasonable. I actually think she's really planning to help us.'

_'You do?' _

He could hear the doubt in Elizabeth's voice as plain as day, and he understood her concerns – he'd told her this woman was an absolute psychopath – but he'd been wrong. Right here...right now...she was as gentle as a lamb, and he found himself trusting her, something that went against everything he'd believed for the past several years. It didn't make sense to him, so he knew it wouldn't to anyone else. 'Yes, I do. And she has a plan I think could work...she just needs a little more time to get everything in place.'

_'And then what? Is she expecting us to be grateful? It's her fault these Neanderthals are here in the first place,' Rodney huffed. _

'I dunno. Maybe if I'd just given her a chance to talk while we were back on Medulsa we might have avoided all this trouble,' he sighed, running his hand down over his face as he recalled the sight of Katie attached to the various machines keeping her alive in the infirmary. Perhaps all this _was_ his fault...

_'You're not telling me you agree with all that, "You left me no choice" crap she's been spouting?' _he heard Carson grunt now_. 'Colonel, I don't care if you told her exactly where to shove her conversation, there is no excuse for this.'_

'She says she gets that now,' he agreed. 'I think she's sorry.'

_'You "think" she's sorry?'_ Elizabeth echoed. _'Are you sure you're feeling okay?'_

'Yeah, like I said...I'm good. I'll feel a lot better once she helps me get these bastards outta here, but right now I'm feeling more confident she'll help us to do that than I was when I woke up this morning.'

There was another definite pause. Sheppard read it as a sign that the others didn't share his optimism. But why should they? They hadn't seen her here in this room looking contrite and rationally discussing his feelings and preferences regarding the eradication of their enemy.

_'I hope you're right,' _Elizabeth eventually said, her voice thick with weariness. _'But do me a favour and don't mention the earpieces to her.'_

That annoyed him, but again, he supposed he couldn't blame them for wanting to keep something from their Medulsan ally. 'You know, if we're gonna work with her to get out of this we may all need to be honest with one another at some point.'

_'I'd just like to be more certain that Sarayah understands that before we give away all of our advantages,' _Elizabeth insisted.

Sheppard felt certain this could backfire, but his loyalties remained with Elizabeth, his colleagues and the city. He would just have to convince them that Sarayah could also be a valuable asset. 'Okay...I'll withhold that information for now until you guys have warmed up to her.'

McKay let out an almost hysterical chuckle, accompanied by another deep sigh from Elizabeth. Carson just said, _'Get some rest, Colonel. I think those drugs might still be in your system.'_

'Will do, Doc. Anything to get rid of this damned headache!'

He took out his earpiece and popped it back into his pocket, knowing Rodney's incessant rambling about how screwed they were would most likely make his headache worse. Sarayah would come through; she wanted rid of the Atrascans as much as he did. Then McKay would see her in her true light...hopefully they all would.

oooOOOooo

Sarayah rifled through Sheppard's closet, examining the various items of clothing hanging in there. She loved this room; even without him being there it smelled of him and tasted of him and every item he possessed seemed to hold his essence. Tugging a shirt free of its hanger, she crushed it to her face and breathed in the aroma of cleanliness that somehow still managed to smell uniquely of him. These were sights and sensations that had bombarded her dreams for as long as she could remember. Now, she was actually here amongst them, and the reality of it was almost overwhelming. _Keep your head, Sarayah. Do not let the man and his city seduce you._

She was interrupted in her reverie by someone announcing their presence at the door. She tossed the shirt into the bottom of the closet and closed it before quickly crossing the room to open it.

Parhaadon leaned casually on the door frame, and she successfully hid her revulsion at finding him there. 'I thought you were busy working on the database,' she said, stepping back to let him pass.

'I've left Romaaden in charge of that. It will take some time to decipher things and find the information we need. How is Sheppard?'

'He's awake, but he gave nothing away while he was unconscious. We're still none the wiser about what weapons this city does or does not house.'

He looked mildly angered by that news, but didn't otherwise react. He wandered around the room, picking up and touching several of Sheppard's possessions. Sarayah felt her insides knot. She hated the fact he was tainting Sheppard's belongings with his clammy fingers. She satisfied her need to stop him by imagining cutting them off, one by one.

'This is his room, isn't it?' he asked, stopping at Sheppard's surf board and giving it an odd look. She knew what it was for, but he clearly had no idea. 'Have you found anything of pertinence in here so far?'

'No, it's just his personal items...there's nothing of strategic value.'

'Hmm...well, keep looking. You may yet discover something with which to weaken his resolve.'

She snorted out a laugh. 'I doubt that. Sheppard is a very private man; he's hardly likely to leave notes laying around about what drives him or this city.'

Parhaadon shrugged, picking up the empty picture frame lying face down on the night stand. He eyed it curiously, apparently clueless as to its purpose. That was lucky otherwise he might have asked where the picture was. 'People are complex, Sarayah. He may have secrets you know nothing about hidden away in here.'

Of course, there were no secrets at all in that room. She knew and recognised every item, right down to the contents of his small cooler and the box of photographs of his family he kept on top of his closet, right at the back where no one could see it unless they deliberately searched up there.

'I will be sure to keep checking,' she told him, knowing that would be enough to placate him for now. 'But if you really want to get to our dear colonel, the only way is through the others. Sheppard is stubborn, he'll take whatever punishment you hand him and more. But if you threaten his colleagues, that may well loosen his tongue.'

Parhaadon just stared back at her for a while, but then began to slowly nod. 'Yes...I suspect you're right about that. A man like him, trained military, would see protecting others as his responsibility, but would view himself as dispensable. The loss of his life is nothing more than collateral damage. Soldiers are expected to die. And he's right...we do have other gene bearers who could take his place if necessary.'

She forced on a faint smile, trying to show her agreement, though the thought of his death made her sick deep inside. Parhaadon and his cronies were soldiers and when they were gone she would have no trouble seeing them as collateral damage, but Sheppard was different. He was hers to keep. She had to keep him alive long enough to get him out of there. She had to steer his attention toward someone else.

'Don't get rid of him too quickly, Parhaadon. We still need a skilled pilot to move this city to Atrasca. But actually, now I think about it, there was something he said while he was under the influence of your drugs that might be worth investigating,' she mused, trying not to shudder as Parhaadon closed the gap between them, listening eagerly. 'I thought nothing of it at the time, but with hindsight...'

'What was it?'

'I remember him saying Dr Beckett's name a few times...a lot of his speech was garbled, but I heard that quite clearly. Then he said something about _gene therapy_ and not letting us find out about it.' She gazed into Parhaadon's eyes, watching his face crumple in thought as he tried to fathom that out. To be certain he would realise the importance of the crumbs she was scattering, she added, 'Since Sheppard's ability to control Ancient technology comes from his genes, perhaps it means Dr Beckett has found some way to replicate that. Just think how useful it would be if we could discover that. You'll still need Sheppard to fly the city to Atrasca, but after that he really would be disposable.'

His eyes slowly widening, the gravity of what she was suggesting gradually sank in. 'You might be right, Sarayah. I think I just may have to pay a visit to the good doctor. I'm sure if properly motivated he could be persuaded to share his secrets.'

He breezed out and left her standing alone amongst Sheppard's things once again. His stench lingered, polluting everything, and she slumped down onto the bed, rolling onto her face and losing herself in the scent that clung to the woven threads of the bedding. As she did, she allowed the fatigue that she had fought against all night to claim her and pull her into sleep...a sleep filled with dreams of a life she had never lived, a life where she took immense pleasure from torturing Sheppard mercilessly and his screams were like the sweetest music to her ears. A life in which she now languished in a box on his home world as penance for her crimes...

Her eyes snapped open, her breathing little more than strangled sobs. She wouldn't let things end that way this time. She wasn't that person...he had to see now that she'd changed. But even as she tried to convince herself of the truth of that she felt excitement fluttering away inside her as the memory of his agonised cries played over in her mind once more. _He deserves what she did to him...what you should do to him_, a voice inside told her.

No, that wasn't true she told the voice. He had committed no real offence...although his arrogant belief that he had to change everything he saw as unjust could still be considered a flaw. The old Sarayah would have punished him for not believing her in this scenario...worryingly, that thought gave her an immense amount of pleasure.

oooOOOooo

In his delegated prison room Rodney fidgeted, unable to keep still. Everything had gone horribly wrong. His girlfriend was lying half dead in the infirmary, Atlantis was swarming with enemy troops, and now Sheppard...

He stopped fidgeting and ran over their earlier conversation again, line by each perfectly memorised line. He might not always be the first to pick up moods and changes in other people's body language, but something about Sheppard's take on things seemed decidedly off. His words just didn't compute, and Rodney knew he wouldn't be able to settle until he'd got things straightened out in his mind.

'Sheppard?' No reply. 'Sheppard?'

_'I believe he may be sleeping it off, Rodney...at least he will be if you keep your bloody voice down,'_ came Carson's somewhat terse response.

'Well, pardon me for worrying about him!' Rodney protested, instantly prickling. 'I just wanted to talk to him...maybe figure out a few things.'

_'I have to admit he has me worried, too,'_ Elizabeth chimed in now_. 'Did anyone else notice the distinctly pro-Sarayah stance he's taking with our escape plans?'_

_'Aye, you'd have to be deaf or stupid to miss that,'_ Carson agreed_. 'But with so few of us left to defend the city, he might be right that we need to rely on her help.'_

'But we can't _trust_ her!' Rodney blustered, pacing again. 'The first chance she gets she'll be mauling him again.'

_'You know, his attitude toward her has warmed considerably since they first came to see me about Sarayah's asylum here on Atlantis,'_ he heard Elizabeth muse.

'Asylum? Here? You're kidding? Whose idea was that?' Rodney squeaked, feeling a cold sweat break out all over him at the mere thought of it.

_'Hers, of course,'_ Elizabeth replied_. The way he looked at me at the time made me think he had some kind of plan in mind to trick her...'_

'Now you think he's changed his mind?' Rodney finished for her.

There was a paused before Elizabeth answered. _'Well, he does seem suddenly more trusting.'_

Rodney felt a cold rush of panic pass through him, from the top of his head right down to his toes. They needed Sheppard, but it looked like they couldn't rely on him. 'Carson, could this be down to his concussion?' he asked hopefully.

_'I suppose so,'_ he heard the Scot sigh. _'He did take quite a knock to his head, but he'd need a complete loss of memory to forget what Sarayah is capable of.'_

So not likely down to the concussion. Rodney paced again, suddenly stopping in his tracks and clicking his fingers. 'The drugs...the...the...the stuff Parhaadon injected him with. Maybe that's affecting his judgement.'

_'Aye...that's possible,'_ Carson agreed_. 'And if that's the case his thinking should clear up once they've fully left his system. We'll know when we speak to him again later.'_

_'In the meantime, Carson, do you think it might be worth rechecking any scans you ran when they brought him in...just to be sure you didn't miss anything serious that could be causing this change in him?' _Elizabeth suggested.

_'That's not a bad idea. I'll get right on –'_

Carson stopped in mid-answer. Rodney waited for him to say something else, and when he didn't felt his fear step up a gear. 'Carson...Carson?'

_'Ah...and what can I do for you gentlemen?_' he heard the doctor ask. Apparently, Carson was no longer alone.

_'Maintain radio silence, Rodney,_' he heard Elizabeth whisper, and he nodded, even though she couldn't see him. He figured she'd realise he'd followed her instruction from his lack of answer anyway.

An oddly disjointed conversation followed, with only Carson's side of things available to them. From what Rodney overheard, it seemed whoever Carson was talking to was asking about the gene therapy.

A tremble set in throughout his body. If these invading troops got their hands on the gene therapy and it worked on some of them, they wouldn't need Sheppard any more. Worse than that, they might not need him either. They had to have heard about it from Sarayah, but why would she pass on a piece of information that made them, in particular Sheppard, dispensable? She had to have a reason, but he couldn't figure it out right now.

_'You do know the real reason why she's here, don't you?_' he heard Carson challenge whoever was there with him. _'It's Colonel Sheppard she wants. She doesn't care about helping you.'_

The cry that followed told Rodney Carson's present company hadn't appreciated him voicing his opinion that way. A few more angry exchanges took place, followed by more pained cries from the doctor, but still the Scot admitted nothing about the gene therapy. A swell of admiration threatened to choke Rodney up, then he remembered that that minor victory gave them very little advantage, and that it was only a matter of time before the Atrascans finished the translation programme they were working on to decode everything in their databases. They would have information about the gene therapy and just about everything else they needed to know to keep the city running once that was done.

They weren't getting out of this easily. He had to think of something to tip the balance of power in their favour. He racked his considerable brain while trying to block out his friend's torment.

The Daedalus!

Of course, the ship was scheduled to arrive in around four days. If they could hold out, the Daedalus would bring much needed reinforcements. Elizabeth had made contact with them in case the anticipated mission to rescue Sheppard after his abduction from Medulsa went wrong and thankfully they had been only those few days away. So all they had to do was keep making believable excuses for the next four days...and find a way to forewarn Colonel Caldwell that the Atrascans had taken the city. But that was okay. He'd think of something. Thinking of something was what he did best and this time he had a whole four days to do it.

* * *

**A/N: Ah...a plan is forming. But Sarayah has plans of her own. Who will make their plan work? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. :) as ever, thanks for the support and reviews. It means a lot to have your thoughts on the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sheppard was rudely awakened by Solvaat and a female Atrascan soldier dragging him from his bed and out into the corridor before he was awake enough for his legs to support his weight. Eventually though, they got with the programme and he began to keep pace with the both of them.

'Don't suppose you feel like telling me where we're going?' he croaked, his voice still thick with sleep.

'Don't suppose I do,' Solvaat replied. Though the man's voice was decidedly gruff and his face showed the lines and scars of an experienced soldier, Sheppard sensed the innate good in him, a man just here to do his job and follow orders because that was what he had trained to do. The young girl to his left bore no genuine malice toward him either, taking a better hold of him when he stumbled rather than letting him face-plant and humiliate himself in front of them. That showed compassion, which, in turn, showed promise.

'There's going to be a meeting. Parhaadon wants to clear a few things up with you and your people,' she told him, lifting his arm around her shoulders to give him additional support.

'Teelac...' Solvaat warned, though there was no real anger behind the word.

'I'm not telling him anything he won't find out in a little while,' the young woman responded, giving Sheppard a warm smile when he glanced her way.

'Feel free to keep talking,' he invited, making her giggle. A firm tug on his right arm told him Solvaat didn't find him quite so amusing.

He looked the man's way now, taking in his fixed expression – professional to a fault. 'So...Solvaat isn't it?' he asked.

The man looked momentarily surprised, but then masked it. 'How do you know that?'

'I overheard someone speaking to you. Listen, you seem like a reasonable kind of guy, probably got a family back home praying that you get back safely, why would you want to make enemies out of people like us when we can retaliate and kill you all if we want to?'

Solvaat huffed out a laugh, not convinced by his bravado. 'Seems to me you would have great difficulty doing that with only four of you left standing in this city.'

'But we're not the only ones with access to this city.' We have other people, troops who travel by ships...big powerful ships that could attack your planet and bring you to your knees.'

'Really?' The girl at his left sounded worried, but Solvaat showed no flicker of reaction.

'There's no need to take Atlantis by force and risk it being seen as an act of war. We could form an alliance.'

'And why would a race as supposedly powerful as yours wish to ally itself with the likes of us?' Solvaat grunted, guiding him toward a set of stairs and starting to mount them alongside him.

'Because you have knowledge of this galaxy that we might find useful in our fight against the Wraith and other potential enemies.'

That seemed to reach the man at some level. He stopped, Teelac and Sheppard forced to halt along with him. 'And that's all you would seek in return for your protection and friendship...knowledge?'

'Come on, Solvaat. You're a smart man...I can tell that. You know the key to any successful military operation is accurate intelligence pertaining to your enemy. You and numerous other societies in this galaxy can supply us with that. In return, we'll share our skills and weapons...and when the time comes to fight you could join us.'

Solvaat looked at him a while longer in silence, then began to mount the stairs again, pulling Sheppard along with him. 'Well, you can tell Parhaadon all that when you speak with him...but I doubt he'll be impressed with your offer.'

'An alliance might be a good thing for Atrasca,' Teelac piped up now, clearly buying into the idea. 'These people have a lot of experience in facing the Wraith and surviving – Sarayah told us so. I'm sure they could teach us a thing or two.'

Sheppard watched Solvaat try to keep up the facade of loyal soldier, but he wasn't fooling anyone. 'Well, that might be true, but there's really no point in me talking to Parhaadon about it. There's only one person here who holds any sway with him these days, and since she apparently has your ear too, Sheppard, I'm not entirely convinced I can trust what you say.'

That immediately sobered Sheppard. Solvaat was a good man, and a sound judge of character, that much he knew instinctively from his memories. And he didn't trust Sarayah. Was he giving her too much credit himself? Why had he been so willing to believe her?

Eventually, their trek took them to the conference room, the doors automatically opening at his approach. His friends were already there, seated beside each other on one side of the table, Parhaadon and Sarayah facing them with a handful of armed soldiers dotted around the room's perimeter to keep them in line.

'Ah, our main asset has arrived at last. Have a seat, Sheppard,' Parhaadon gloated, watching him closely all the way as he rounded the table and sat down next to Elizabeth.

She reached over and gently touched his forearm as he settled into his chair. 'Are you all right? You look pale.'

'I'm feeling kinda strung out, but I'll live,' he confessed, feeling bad when her brow furrowed with concern. He hadn't given it much thought until now, but he still didn't feel quite like he'd woken up yet. His foggy brain ached with a penetrating dull thump that rhythmically pounded away in the back of his skull like someone keeping stroke on a galley ship. He could ignore it for now, sort of, but he really hoped this concussion wore off soon. A glance Carson's way told him the doctor was worried too...come to think of it, even McKay was looking at him oddly...

'Now you're all here, I think it's time we clarified a few points where our opinions seem to...differ,' Parhaadon announced, with the kind of cold smile Sheppard remembered his 10th grade math teacher wearing just before planting a calculus pop quiz paper on his desk. 'Atlantis is now under my control. You people are outnumbered and out-gunned. It would be in everyone's best interests to just keep quiet and cooperate as best you can. Is that understood?'

'I'm sorry,' Sheppard quipped, unable to resist. 'I'm having a hard time hearing you. I think it may be my concussion...'

Parhaadon took a deep breath, then pulled one of his sonic pulse devices from the breast pocket of his uniform, holding it up. 'Solvaat...would you be so kind.'

Sheppard caught sight of the brief flash of contempt that crossed the soldier's face as he stepped forward and took the proffered weapon, a wry smile creeping onto Sheppard's face as Solvaat walked his way and then jabbed it into his side. He felt Elizabeth jump along with him as the pulse passed through his kidney, taking his breath away.

'I'm sure Colonel Sheppard understands,' Sarayah intervened, casting him a warning look across the table. 'This is just his sense of humour, Parhaadon. You'll get used to it.'

'I doubt that,' the Atrascan muttered, drumming his fingers on the tabletop impatiently as Sheppard straightened up and forced on his game face.

'I wouldn't worry,' he grunted. 'Most people never do.'

Behind him, Solvaat snorted a stifled chuckle, one that earned him a disparaging glare from the chairman of this _meeting_. Then, Parhaadon returned his attention to Sheppard. 'I suppose you think because you play such a vital role in our plans for this city that you will be spared my wrath. Let me warn you, we know about your gene therapy and it's only a matter of time before we find the information we need regarding it. Then every one of you is dispensable.'

Sheppard threw a look Carson's way, surprised that the doctor would cave and give up such vital information so quickly.

'I've told them it's nonsense,' the doctor was quick to assure him, ruling out the theory that Carson had spilled the beans.

'We heard it from you yourself, Sheppard,' Parhaadon sneered, suddenly resting his hand on Sarayah's thigh where she sat beside him. 'Apparently you talk in your sleep.'

Sarayah? She looked uncomfortable and couldn't meet his gaze. She'd betrayed them. The gene therapy did make them all dispensable. Why would she have told Parhaadon about the therapy if she was on their side?

To his right, he sensed McKay's seething anger bubbling up. He knew how that had sounded to the others, but he didn't think he'd said anything about gene therapy, in his sleep or any other time. He'd been trained to withstand interrogations, even with mind altering drugs involved. He'd never given away classified information before, and he doubted now was any different.

'Well,' he drawled, leaning casually back in his seat. 'I can't say I know anything about any gene therapy myself, but if you people wanna waste time trying to find something I conjured up while under the influence of your loopy juice, you just go right ahead. You won't hear me complaining.'

At a nod from Parhaadon, Solvaat stuck him with the pulse device again.

He cried out, biting back the list of expletives teetering on the tip of his tongue. 'Okay, you won't hear me complaining much!' he revised, much to Solvaat's obvious amusement once again.

'Let me make this clear for you all just one more time,' Parhaadon growled standing up and parading in front of them like a preening peacock. 'Atlantis is under Atrascan control. You will do as I say or you will pay the price.'

'If we tell you everything we know about the city you'll kill us anyway,' Rodney spat. 'What incentive do we have to cooperate? We're damned if we do and damned if we don't.'

'If you help me get this city to Atrasca, I could be persuaded to assign our best surgeons to remove the bullet from your female's head,' Parhaadon taunted, pressing the one button he clearly knew would get a reaction from McKay.

Silence descended. Eyes huge and brimming, McKay squeaked, 'Really?'

'No, Rodney. Not really,' Sheppard told him, trying to bring him back to them. 'They have no use for Katie. They're not gonna waste time on saving her.'

Another zap, this time a little longer, had him slumping on the table, cracking his forehead on the surface as he dropped. Once it was over, he felt a comforting arm wrap around him and Elizabeth's voice asking, 'Is that really necessary?'

'No, not entirely, but it amuses me,' Parhaadon replied. Sheppard raised his head from the table top, his headache now magnified by a matching throb in the front of his skull. Sensing someone behind him, he found Parhaadon leaning on the back of his chair, grinning. 'And I think Colonel Sheppard is still in need of some persuasion of our superiority.'

'Good luck with that,' he grunted, feeling Elizabeth's grip on him tighten in warning.

Thankfully, Sarayah once again intervened. 'I think it would be unwise to _persuade _him any further today, Parhaadon. He still remains the only person capable of competently taking this city to Supreme Commander Danteeras, remember?'

Sheppard watched the man's smile slowly droop into a scowl. 'Unfortunately, that's true...though I am beginning to doubt whether he could be convinced to do that.'

'Violence isn't the only way to seek cooperation,' she demurred, giving him a sultry smile. 'I've known these people far longer than you have. Give me a few moments alone with them and I'm certain I can persuade them to give you the help you need.'

The doubt Parhaadon felt was plain for anyone to see. But what did he doubt? Her ability to persuade them, or her loyalties? 'I'm not comfortable with leaving you here alone. You are but one...'

'That's right, I am but one, so if anything happens you still have enough manpower to remain in control of this city.' He still remained unconvinced, Sheppard could see it from his body language and his reluctance to leave. Sarayah rolled her eyes, then laid a hand on his shoulder. 'Leave your people posted outside the door... everyone you currently have in here if it pleases you. Should anything go wrong I will scream for help in the very first instance...you have my word on that.'

After a pause to consider her suggestion, Parhaadon slowly nodded. 'Very well, I will leave six men posted at the door until you have finished with them.' He walked around the table until he arrived behind Sheppard's chair, spinning it to face him. 'If any one of you lays as much as one finger on her, you will regret the day you ever set eyes on me, Sheppard. Is that clear?'

'Believe me, I already do,' Sheppard assured him, not backing down from the challenge.

The man loomed over him a few seconds longer, then drew back, pulling Sarayah into a lingering kiss before departing with his troops close on his heels.

Sarayah smiled until the doors closed, then immediately scrubbed the after taste of him from her lips. 'Despicable man,' she muttered as she turned to face them all now.

'The two of you are a good match then,' McKay sneered, folding his arms tight across him.

'McKay!' Sheppard warned, but that was as far as he got before Rodney let him have it.

'What, Sheppard? Are you gonna tell me I'm being unfair to her, is that it? She brought the Atrascans here and now most of our friends and colleagues have been dumped God-knows-where with no hope of getting back to us. Call me cynical, but right now I'm not feeling the love!'

'Just hear her out, McKay –'

'It's all right, John,' she interrupted, stopping him in mid sentence. 'Dr McKay's animosity is completely understandable considering his previous encounter with my other self.'

'And considering the fact you handed our city to a power hungry race of egotists!' he yelled, his face now puce with anger. 'How could you do something this reckless just to get to _him_?'

'Rodney!' It was Elizabeth who stepped in now. 'Let's keep things calm, shall we?'

'Calm? What's to be calm about? We're being held prisoner, and once they figure out how to work this place themselves we're all dead!' the scientist squeaked, his eyes huge with fear and frustration. 'Her ridiculous obsession with Sheppard means we're all gonna die!'

'No, Dr McKay, because with a little luck we will get the Atrascans back out of your city before anyone else is killed,' Sarayah said, calmly pulling forward her plait of hair and playing with it.

'And how exactly do you plan to do that?' Carson asked.

'We're planning to convince them to go off world, at least a large number of them, in search of ZPMs. Then we'll get Rodney to override their codes and lock them out while Sarayah and I take care of the remaining invasion troops,' Sheppard explained.

The three of them looked slightly aghast as he glanced from one to the other of them.

'You two have already been planning this?' Elizabeth finally said, quirking one quizzical eyebrow.

'Yeah, we just need Rodney to do his thing and we'll take care of the rest,' he nodded, Sarayah smiling at him as if this shared secret brought them somehow closer than the others to one another.

'That simple, huh?' Rodney asked, grinning inanely. 'I can only think of one flaw in that plan.'

'Which is?' Sheppard drawled, imagining McKay was about to give him earache over the time constraints their plan would put him under.

'You're relying on the psycho bitch from hell to help you when she would kill every one of us without missing a beat if she thought it could get her into your pants!'

In a second, Sarayah was across the table, grasping the front of Rodney's jacket and hauling his face up into hers. 'You know nothing about me, Dr McKay. How dare you slur my character that way?'

Sheppard was on his feet and pulling her off him before she could finish that sentence. 'He didn't mean it, Sarayah. Like you said, it's understandable that he doesn't trust you considering what happened back on Earth.'

'Oh, I meant it,' Rodney assured him, even as Sheppard continued to try to prise her fingers loose. 'I don't know what kind of black magic mumbo jumbo she's worked on you but she is exactly the same merciless bitch she has always been. She brought these murderers into our city!'

'_Your_ city?' Sarayah let go so suddenly that both Sheppard and McKay fell back, Rodney fortunate enough to land in his seat, while Sheppard who was competing with extra dizziness spilled to the floor. She resumed her own seat while Sheppard pulled himself back up using the table for leverage. '_Your_ city?' She laughed, shaking her head. 'The saddest thing is that you actually believe you have that claim to it.'

Elizabeth raised her chin, refusing to show how unsettled that sudden burst of activity had mostly likely left her. 'I suppose you think we have none?'

Even Sheppard felt a little fearful as he saw the hardness that had now crept into Sarayah's dark eyes. 'Your people have come here from far away, from a place where the Wraith have never even set foot, and their actions are nothing more than the shady horrors of children's nightmares. Yet you believe an ancient blood link gives you the right to take over the most powerful weapon in our galaxy available for fighting them.'

'I think that gives us more right than most, yes,' Elizabeth charged, clearly annoyed by the suggestion they'd overstepped some unseen boundary.

Sarayah sucked in her cheeks and looked around at them all, even him, with disgust. A jug of water sat at the centre of the table, and she reached for it now, slowly, deliberately pouring herself a drink. Then after sipping it she set it down, shaking her head again. 'We have faced the terror of the Wraith in this galaxy for millennia. We have waged our fight for survival day after day with virtually nothing more than our bare hands and crudely crafted weapons. So when you're fortunate enough to stumble across a lost city and awaken it, you immediately assume we are too stupid to possibly know how to use it effectively.'

'We've been studying the Ancient language and technologies –' Elizabeth began, but was cut off.

'And we have lived in a galaxy surrounded by their legacy all our lives. Did you ever consider that we might be able to teach _you_ something?' Sarayah demanded.

'We feel a sense of responsibility to you folks,' Sheppard intervened, trying to smooth over the cracks already deepening in their supposed alliance. 'It's our fault the Wraith woke up early, so we're doing what we can to help contain the situation.'

Her gaze softened a little as it turned to him, her smile like that of a patient parent. 'And that sentiment is an admirable one, John. But you assume you and your people know more than the people of Pegasus. You think you can walk in here and tell us all how to do things better.' She suddenly slapped her palm down on the tabletop, making them all start. 'I learned from what I saw of our future, John, and I am doing my very best to change. You people...you people have learned nothing.'

The force and anger behind her words shook him. And she was right. He had been shown the future, given a chance not to make the same mistakes they had made the first time they had travelled to Pegasus, and instead they had chosen to repeat everything as closely to the original run through as possible. Maybe Sarayah _had_ learned and grown in a way they hadn't allowed themselves to. And if she_ had_ changed, maybe she was right about them having no real rights to Atlantis.

'She has a point,' he heard himself say, without really thinking it through.

'No, she does not!' Rodney screeched. 'We_ have_ learned...we've learned about a Stargate so potentially dangerous we have to remain aware of its existence no matter how hard she wants to stop us getting our hands on it.'

'That's not what she meant –'

'I know, but the day I start taking advice on personal growth from that crazy bitch is the day I blow up the experimental 'gate myself.'

Once again, Sarayah shook her head. 'The experimental Stargate...yet another piece of technology you feel you are the only people worthy to possess.'

'Well, since I'm the foremost authority in Stargate technology out here...yes!' McKay ranted back at her.

Absolutely unfazed, the woman simply leaned forward on her elbows and stated. 'In your opinion. And you have the audacity to call the Atrascans egotists.'

Before Rodney could begin to defend himself, Sheppard clapped a hand over his mouth. 'I think it's time that we all consider the fact Sarayah might be right.'

Elizabeth's pinched expression wasn't exactly the support he'd been hoping for. 'Right in what way?' she asked, her eyes narrowing.

'Well, we have just kinda charged into things out here without considering that there might be people in Pegasus with a better idea how to go about wiping out the Wraith than we do. Maybe we shouldn't keep Atlantis all to ourselves...maybe someone out there could do a better job than we have of keeping the Wraith in check if we showed them what this place can do. We're looking for people to play a supporting role to us...but maybe that's a role we're better suited to.'

'I can't believe I'm hearing this!' McKay ranted, pushing out of his seat and backing away from him as if he thought he had something contagious. 'So who should we give the keys to, hmmm? The Genii, we know they'd be pleased to have them...or the Asurans to help them fulfil their programming. No...I know, we should just hand the city over to Michael as an apology for wrecking his life with another of our reckless and ill thought out attempts to fix the Wraith mess we created...actually, what's this 'we'? As I recall, _you_ woke them up on one of your crazy crusades!'

'Rodney!' Elizabeth raised her voice and instantly brought his tirade to an end. That's enough!'

The scientist looked first irate, then embarrassed, then forlorn, all in quick succession. He flung himself back into his seat and appeared to whisper under his breath. He was cracking. The situation with Katie had clearly hit him hard and now he was buckling.

'I'm not suggesting we hand the city over to just anyone, but maybe with the right training we can let the people of Pegasus defend themselves,' Sheppard explained. 'What's that saying? Give a man a fish –'

'This is hardly the same thing, John!' Elizabeth exclaimed. 'You're talking about handing over a weapon of mass destruction to people who could use it for their own nefarious purposes.'

'And we are simply to trust you will not do the same?' Sarayah asked innocently, blinking her long eyelashes sweetly.

Tired of the arguments, Sheppard stood now and drew up to his full, rather unstable, height. 'Just hold on. We're all supposed to be on the same side. Maybe we should just...just figure a way out of this mess first, then we can play the blame game.'

Sarayah's angry gaze gradually cooled as she looked up at him. 'On that point at least we can agree, John. What do you need me to do?'

'I need you to convince Parhaadon of how vital each of us is to his success with this mission.'

McKay blurted out a near-hysterical laugh. 'Well, that's saved your ass, but there's no way she'll protect the rest of us!'

Though clearly annoyed by his outburst, Sarayah maintained her composure, even forcing on a smile. 'There's no need to worry, Dr McKay. John and I have spoken about the importance of friendship, and I understand that to become part of your society I need to protect those close to him. It won't be difficult to convince Parhaadon of _your_ usefulness, nor that of John, and I dare say a medic is always useful no matter where he was trained.' Then she hesitated, her gaze slowly shifting to Elizabeth. 'Unfortunately, I'm not sure how I can convince him of our need for another leader. I doubt he will see your presence as anything but a threat to his fragile position in the Atrascan hierarchy.'

Sheppard saw Elizabeth tense, and she raised her chin high and proud. 'Don't worry about it. I'd rather fight my own corner than rely on you to do it for me.'

Icy didn't describe it. The atmosphere in the room instantly plummeted several degrees between the two women and Sheppard wondered why it was so difficult for his friends to see how hard this was for Sarayah to pull off. At least she was offering to help them...she didn't owe them anything after how they'd treated her.

Sarayah's manner fired into a hostile mode to match Elizabeth's. 'Parhaadon will hardly listen to you. I'll do my best, you have my promise, but if I fail I suppose there is some comfort in knowing nothing much is lost since you're soon to meet your death anyway.'

Every iota of colour drained from Elizabeth's face. 'What?'

Sheppard felt like he'd been stabbed right through his heart. He hadn't wanted Elizabeth to know about the darkness he'd sensed surrounding her future. He'd been desperately hoping it could be avoided. Sarayah had saved her mother and sister so it had to be possible, even if any attempts he'd made had failed before. Elizabeth looked his way, her shoulders dropping. He couldn't speak. What could he say?

The shock Elizabeth clearly felt seeped into even Sarayah now. She nervously licked her lips, looking his way and then back to the woman she had so affected. 'I apologise, Dr Weir. I thought John would have told you...I didn't realise he hadn't shared your fate with you.'

Elizabeth swallowed deeply, while the other two just sat at that table looking horrified by the news. Carson reached over and took Elizabeth's hand in his.

'You knew he wouldn't tell her,' Rodney growled, his face turning purple with barely contained rage. 'You did that just to get back at her...It's...it's probably a lie anyway!'

Each of them looked hopefully at Sheppard, and his heart thumped with the anticipation of the truth he would have to deliver. 'I...I don't know how it happens...I've just had flashes...'

Elizabeth closed her eyes. Carson looked pained, possibly for both of them. Rodney just gaped, his mouth flapping with no sounds coming out, something totally uncharacteristic for him. Sheppard hadn't even thought it possible to leave him lost for words.

Sheppard dropped his gaze to the floor, reaching for the right words. 'I think it has something to do with –'

'Stop!' Elizabeth fixed him with an earnest stare. 'You were right not to tell me, John, because...honestly...I don't want to know how it ends. Let's keep that bit a surprise.' She smiled, a strained effort that did little to divert his attention from the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

A lump rose in his throat, one he struggled to swallow down. He nodded, unable to answer.

The moment was broken by Sarayah, and he was actually grateful that she chose to speak this time. 'I swear I will do all I can to keep your friends safe, John. You have my word on that.'

'Your word means nothing!' Rodney spat. 'I don't know what the hell kind of brainwashing game you're playing on Sheppard, but you don't fool me.'

'I think it might be for the best if we end this meeting now,' Sheppard said quietly, finding the whole situation a little overwhelming now.

Thankfully, Sarayah agreed. She called for the guards who had been loitering outside waiting for instructions and soon his three friends were being escorted from the room.

When only he remained, Sarayah approached him, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. 'I'll take you back to your room. You look tired.'

Beyond her, he could see Solvaat peering around the doorway, waiting for him. 'I'd prefer if you didn't,' he muttered.

Her face dropped instantly, and she looked away. 'Solvaat...instead of lurking back there why don't you make yourself useful?'

In response, Solvaat stepped inside the confines of the room and waited for Sheppard to head his way, following him out when he walked out through the door.

'I don't know what you said to her, but judging by her expression I really wouldn't want to be in your shoes,' Solvaat quipped.

A shiver of cold ran the full length of Sheppard's spine. Maybe that_ had_ been a mistake when they needed her to get them through this. He hoped he wouldn't come to regret that moment of refusal.

oooOOOooo

Ronon paced. He didn't like waiting. He liked waiting for Ladon to get back with some useful information even less. Patience just wasn't his thing.

The Genii leader had been generous enough to find them a warm room to wait in, one with a stove, a good supply of warm drinks and food and a heavy, rough-hewn table and chairs for them to sit at while they took their fill and waited for news. Not that he could sit right now. He was too busy being impatient to rest his legs. Anger made him want to fight, but with an unknown enemy, he had no one to do battle with. He hated that fact even more than he hated waiting.

When eventually the skinny Genii officer returned to them Ronon turned on him so suddenly that he reared back in genuine fear.

'What took you so long?' Ronon demanded, his lip curling into a snarl as he snatched up the man's jacket in his fist.

Ladon tugged himself free and gave him a wide berth as he edged further into the room. 'I have many contacts on many worlds. Getting information to and from all of them takes time, my friend. You will have to learn some patience.'

Ronon growled under his breath, leaving Ladon looking shaken, then returned to the table where the others were gathered. 'Just tell us what you know.'

'Not much...at least not yet,' Ladon confessed, seating himself at the furthest point on the table from him as if he feared for his safety if he sat any closer. 'My contacts said they were aware of vague mentions of people travelling to planets and showing an interest in Lantean technology, but as yet they haven't put a name to the race making those enquiries. They'll put out feelers, ask questions, and when they have something worth reporting they will get back to me. Until then, you are welcome to stay and keep warm. I'm having another meal prepared for you as we speak.'

'That is kind of you, Ladon, but we have people we need to return to...' Teyla began to explain. Ladon shook his head, determined not to listen to her excuses.

'The planet the rest of your people are on is safe, yes?'

'I believe so,' Teyla nodded.

'Then you should remain here for now. The sooner we can discuss any information I receive, the sooner we can act upon it. Any unnecessary delay could work against you.'

Much as he knew Ladon made a good point, the thought of remaining in a Genii base made Ronon edgy. Weir might have come to some kind of agreement with them that she was happy with, but this was the Genii. Satedans had long spoken of their duplicity; it was legendary. It was rumoured they would kill their own mothers to gain rank and privilege amongst their kind. Whether it was true or not hardly mattered anymore. The Atlanteans had a saying that summed it up nicely – no smoke without fire. Even if such practices were less common now, talk such as that didn't exactly inspire trust.

He realised then that Ladon's gaze had come to rest on him. 'I know what you're thinking, Ronon. I see that you don't trust me to help you, and I can understand that after recent events. But, believe me, I know that I owe the people of Atlantis a debt of gratitude. If I can help you reclaim your home, I will.'

'Sure you will,' he rumbled, sneering at the Genii leader. 'You want us back in Atlantis because at least while we're there you know exactly who you're dealing with. Whoever's in there now is unknown – you can't get a measure of them.'

A smile slowly broadened on the pale man's face. 'You clearly understand far more than you let on, Ronon. The Genii have long considered themselves the most advanced race in Pegasus. And then your friends came to Atlantis and awakened the lost city of the ancestors, forcing us to rethink our position. I freely admit we covet what you have, but we have come to accept that you are the best people to possess such technologies since you have no desire to rule. The idea that such power now lies in the hand of an unknown quantity scares me just as much as it must scare you.'

Ronon felt his lips quiver up into a vicious grin. 'I'm not scared...I'm angry.'

'Of course,' Ladon immediately conceded. 'I meant no offence' He crossed to the stove where a kettle of water was kept constantly warming on the heated metal plates, making himself a cup of the strong tea his three guests had drunk to stave off the chill of the storm they'd forged their way through. 'And you're angry with good cause.'

He turned, facing them, and for once there was no evidence of the smugness that usually characterised their exchanges. 'What Dr Weir and Colonel Sheppard did for me when Kolya demanded you turn me over was no small thing. Sheppard was willing to give his life to sustain our alliance.' His gaze dropped to the floor, and he shook his head as if amazed by the words he had just spoken. Then he looked up again, meeting Ronon's fierce gaze. 'I'm not sure even one of my own would have held out against Kolya the way he did. I owe Colonel Sheppard my life, so if I can help you now, I absolutely will.'

Ronon knew he could be judgemental, and that he often bore a grudge way beyond what others believed necessary, but those feelings had kept him alive for seven long, lonely years while on the run from the Wraith. It was hard to go against his instincts now, but he could see Teyla silently begging him to play along and keep Ladon sweet, so he set his true feelings aside for once.

'All right. I'll stay,' he grunted, knowing the others would be keen to check on their people.

'We will both stay,' Teyla amended. 'If that is all right, Major?'

'Sure...but I should go back to Medulsa to check on our people...see what their searches are turning up.'

'I will have someone escort you back to the Stargate,' Ladon offered, and the two of them walked out together, Lorne exchanging a meaningful glance with them that told them to watch their backs.

'I believe he is telling the truth,' Teyla said as soon as they were gone.

Much as he didn't always agree with Teyla's non-confrontational approach, her judgement was almost always sound...unlike his, so Ronon decided to keep the peace.

'I'll give him a chance,' he growled, heading to the stove to refill his cup. 'But the first sign of anything that doesn't look or smell right, I'll snap his scrawny neck.'

'You will have to wait until I have finished with him for that,' she told him, then broke out into a smile.

He grinned now too, the first time since they'd awoken after their untimely eviction. Much as it galled him to rely on the Genii, he knew it was essential in their current situation. He just hoped the missing personnel were doing okay back on Atlantis, and there wasn't a more sinister reason for their absence. If Sheppard wasn't waiting for them when they took the city back, Radim wasn't the only one in danger of having his neck snapped.

OooOOOooo

_'She's not going to help us!'_ Rodney ranted in Sheppard's ear for the...actually, he'd lost count of how many times he'd said that now.

'She_ will_ help, Rodney. She's on our side,' he drawled again, trying to assuage his friend's fears. He pushed the sheers aside from his window and watched the ocean, letting the muted sound of the waves keep him calm while his friend continued to rail.

_'On your side, maybe,'_ Rodney squawked. _'But trust me, the only helping she intends to do is helping herself to you.'_

_'Rodney –'_ Carson warned.

_'What? I'm only saying what you're all thinking.'_

'She promised to convince Parhaadon to let you all live. What more do you want from her?' Sheppard asked McKay.

His answer came in the form of a shriek of insane laughter. Sheppard flinched at the annoying pitch it hit, wondering if these earpieces were such a good idea after all.

After a small pause, Elizabeth asked, _'John...are you feeling all right?'_

He thought it odd she should be asking him that question after the bombshell she'd just had dropped on her. 'Yes...I'm sure. How're you?'

She didn't answer his question, just kept the attention on him_. 'Are you sure? No headaches...dizziness?'_

'Only every second since I woke up yesterday...why do you keep asking me if I'm okay anyway?'

_'It's just that...'_ Carson, having picked up the baton, now faltered_. 'Well...you seem to be very accepting of Sarayah's stance on all this.'_

Sheppard knew an accusation when he heard one, no matter how inoffensively it was fielded. He let the sheers drop across the view, all hope of staying calm now lost. 'Meaning?' he demanded.

_'Meaning since when did you join the Medulsan Maniac Appreciation Society?_' Rodney snarled in answer.

Sheppard sat down on the bed now and rubbed his aching forehead. Why couldn't they just put the past behind them and see Sarayah for what she was? He needed them onside if they were all going to get out of this alive. 'I haven't...'

_'No? Then how come you were agreeing that we should hand the city over to someone else?'_

Sheppard frowned, glad Rodney couldn't see how pissed he was at his questions. 'She has a point, Rodney –'

_'You see? The Sheppard I know would never agree with that.'_

Sheppard ordered the lights to dim until they were barely on. His headache was getting worse and he doubted this conversation was going to do a thing to ease it. He lay back on the unfamiliar sheets and closed his eyes. 'Maybe you're right...maybe I was a little hasty agreeing to that. But she makes a valid argument –'

_'Stop...just stop would you?'_ Rodney protested. Then, more quietly, he added_, 'I can't stand it anymore.'_

_'Rodney...think of your blood pressure,'_ Carson soothed. _'Try to stay calm.'_

_'How am I supposed to do that when every time he opens his mouth all I hear is Sarayah speaking?'_ McKay whimpered. _'Sheppard...we need you. Please don't go dark-side on us.' _

The plea was shockingly pitiful, and it sank like a concrete weight in Sheppard's stomach, pinning him to that bed. He didn't agree so whole-heartedly with Sarayah now he was alone again with his thoughts. Maybe they could hand over Atlantis to Pegasus natives one day, but that was a day a long way from now. 'I'm not going dark-side, McKay. Right now Sarayah is our best chance of getting the Atrascans out of here, that's all. The first sign I get that she's playing us, I'll send her through the nearest space 'gate myself.'

The scientist huffed. _'Well, since we still need her alive to see this timeline through we can't actually do that, but thanks anyway.'_

A period of silence descended, just a few seconds of blissful, pin-dropping quiet. Sheppard revelled in the relief it brought to his aching brain. Sadly, the hush didn't last long.

_'Carson...that job you were going to do..._' Elizabeth said enigmatically, not elaborating any further.

_'Yes, I'll get started right away,'_ the medic immediately responded.

'What job? What don't I know about?' Sheppard demanded, his head now throbbing again.

_'Oh, it's just a conversation we had while you were sleeping earlier, Colonel,_' Carson explained. _'I'm going to run some more scans on Katie to see if there's anything else I can do for her.'_

Sheppard wondered why Elizabeth had broached the subject in such a cagey way if that was all it was. But he was sure Carson wouldn't lie...he had no reason to. He rubbed circles on his throbbing temples. If only his headache would clear up all this stuff wouldn't be so difficult to work out.

'I think I'm gonna go take a shower, see if I can't shake off this fog in my head,' he told them.

_'I'm not sure how medically sound your theory is, but it won't do you any harm,'_ he heard Carson respond, right before he took out his earpiece and slipped it into his pocket.

He wandered to his bathroom, feeling unsteady and exhausted. One look in the mirror told him he looked every bit as bad as he felt, the dark circles under his eyes deeply etched into his unusually pale complexion. This felt wrong. He'd had concussions before, but it had never felt this bad for this long. It was as though his brain had turned to mush and was trying to seep out of his ear. God, he hoped he was wrong about that!

He scrubbed his hand down his chin. He was ready for a shave with two days worth of growth now heavily shading his chin. When he'd been young being the first kid in his class to shave had been a big deal. He'd been the envy of every boy in his grade...and some even older. Nowadays he could really do without the whole being hirsute thing. Still, he figured cleaning up might make him feel better, so he rummaged through Private Matthews' supplies until he located foam and a razor. A wet shave man. It wasn't his method of choice since the Pegasus Galaxy rarely provided him with the luxury of that much time, but it would do on this occasion. Right now he apparently had plenty of it.

Putting them down on the basin, he set the shower running. Once it was warm he stepped in and let the water work its magic on his aching body and head. He'd not taken much time to examine himself since the accident, but his torso was littered with bruising that became more than apparent as he washed himself. His ribs and collar bone on his right side were tender to the touch, something he hadn't noticed until now because his damned head had been so painful, and there were numerous scratches on his arms, maybe from a broken windshield, or even from colliding with the control consul during the impact. Even though the water made him sting he stayed in there a while and enjoyed the comforting warmth and solitude, trying to get his thinking straightened out. And yes, here now, alone, he realised how absurd it was that they were relying on Sarayah to rescue them. He seriously hoped either he or McKay could come up with an alternative option soon in case she let them down.

When he'd finished he wrapped a towel around his hips and set to ridding himself of his facial growth. As he did it, a flash of recall came to him – the memory Sarayah shaving him in Senator Laurel's bathroom, preparing him for a night of humiliation that thankfully never came to fruition. His skin instantly reacted to the feelings that recollection evoked, goose bumps raising all over it. Realising such thoughts weren't helping his mood, he tried convincing himself he had nothing to worry about in that regard with this version of his intergalactic stalker. She'd shown no real signs of wanting to jump his bones...except that kiss when she'd had him chained up in her house on Medulsa...and that frighteningly narrow escape he'd had in the pit under her kitchen when she'd almost...The Goosebumps, which had been subsiding, returned with a vengeance. Oh, yes, that had felt distinctly like she wanted to jump his bones. Maybe he was being a little naive...

He carried on shaving, all the time trying to tell himself he was wrong about that and she'd seen the errors of her ways. But if he was honest with himself, he wasn't totally buying it. And as he swilled the remnants of the shaving foam from his face he realised why.

From the corner of his eye he caught sight of someone sitting on his bed. He turned slowly toward the doorway, hoping his eyes were just playing tricks on him, but no. Sarayah was sitting there watching him, slouching back slightly as if relaxed, but with the blankets bunched up in her hands as if that were the only thing holding her back.

For a few seconds he just stood there in shocked silence, deciding whether or not to move. Then she stood up and closed the gap between them, leaving him with no option but to stay where he was.

'Did Parhaadon send you to make sure I'm still willing to co operate?' he asked, taking a step back as she crossed the threshold.

She seemed to interpret that movement in the way he'd hoped she would, halting her advance. 'No. I...I just didn't want to leave things like that between us. You seemed so angry –'

'Damn right I'm angry,' he snapped. 'You told Elizabeth she's gonna die. What the hell were you thinking?'

'I...I was thinking that if I were going to die soon I would want to know...'

'Bullshit! You were angry and you lashed out.'

She dropped her gaze to the floor, he face flushing with colour. Oh, yeah. He'd hit the nail on the head, all right. 'Your friends don't trust me. They hate me. They want to turn you against me when all I'm trying to do is help.'

'Trust me, acting like that isn't gonna win them over...or me.' He had every intention of letting her have it with both barrels, but the slump of her shoulders and her obvious embarrassment instantly took the wind out of his sails. He sighed, scratching at his wet hair. 'Maybe I'm expecting too much from you too soon. This being part of a team is still kinda new to you...'

For a second she looked angry, as if she was about to yell at him, then her face brightened and she gave him a weak smile. 'So, I'm forgiven?'

He chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. 'You are if you can keep Parhaadon convinced that he needs us...all of us.'

'It won't be hard. He believes everything I say,' she boasted, leaning on the door frame as if this were just some casual chat. Her eyes drifted slowly over his body, taking in every contour, and he suddenly felt acutely aware of just how underdressed he was for this situation. His own gaze darted toward his pile of clothes over by the shower, but Sarayah showed no sign of noticing or of leaving to allow him to put them on. 'You have nothing to worry about, John. You're a vital component in Atrasca's plans for this city. Your survival is more guaranteed than mine.'

'As long as you remember the others are vital too if you want asylum here,' he reminded her.

'I know. I will do everything I can. You believe me, don't you?'

Her dark eyes drilled into his, holding his gaze so earnestly he found he couldn't help but believe. 'Yeah...sure...I believe you.'

'Good, because your trust is very important to me.' She reached out and snatched his hand up from his side, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles as if the repeated pressure would reassure him. 'We've come a long way over this past couple of days, don't you think?'

'Yeah...yeah, we have,' he agreed as she closed up the gap between them still further. And they really had. Sarayah had shown she was capable of behaving like a normal human being...almost...and he'd set aside his preconceptions long enough to notice it.

She pushed her heavy Atrascan uniform against his damp skin and got up on her tip-toes, pressing her lips to his. The contact was gentle...warm...pleasant, so he returned the kiss. Hell, who was he to say no when they were getting along so well?

Her free hand snaked up to the back of his neck and stayed there, not that he was trying to pull away. He felt her groan against his mouth, biting down on his lip, and that slight nip brought him to his senses. This couldn't happen...not here...not now. If anyone found them like this their plan would fall apart.

He slid his hands up her arms and grasped her shoulders, easing her back from him. Again, a flicker of annoyance lit her eyes, swiftly replaced by disappointment. 'What's wrong?'

'Sarayah...this...this can't happen. What if Parhaadon comes looking for me and finds us here like this? You have to leave before this goes any further.'

Her face flushed, and she let out the slightest of sighs. Then she smiled. 'We'll revisit this at a better time.'

'Count on it.'

She gave him one last peck, then turned and headed for his door. 'I'll talk to Parhaadon...do what I can for your friends.'

'Thanks.'

She gave him one last look-over, her smile broadening, then she was gone. As she departed he caught a glimpse of Solvaat looking in on him, his eyebrow twitching up at his state of undress. He would have been worried about it had he not known the man held little regard for his commander. As it was, he doubted Solvaat would pass this piece of gossip on.

He stood a while, motionless, going over what had happened. Why was it that whenever he was near Sarayah all his doubts seemed to evaporate? Only minutes earlier his skin had been crawling at the thought of her touches and now...the gooseflesh raised all over him again. Why had he let her kiss him like that? He was acting like a sex-starved frat boy.

Feeling suddenly cold, he headed back to his bathroom to dry off and dress, pushing the earpiece back in to hear the immediate and urgent calls of McKay.

_'Sheppard...Sheppard,_' he rasped. _'How long does it take him to shower for pity's sakes?'_

'I'm here, Rodney.'

_'Oh, thank God!'_ The relief was genuine, but was soon followed by McKay's usual abuse_. 'Are you trying to give me a coronary? Things aren't bad enough already without you scaring me like that?'_

'I'm sorry...someone else was here,' he explained, rubbing water from his hair until it stood up in its usual style.

_'Who?'_ Elizabeth and Carson chorused in unison.

'Sarayah.'

_'I suppose she apologised and has you wrapped around her little finger again?'_ Rodney sneered.

Sheppard ran a hand down his face, the dull thumping in his head no better for the therapeutic drumming of the water. 'No she hasn't...but I wish you guys would give her a chance. It's no wonder she gets pissed with you sniping at her all the time.'

_'So this is our fault now?_' Elizabeth asked, her tone a mixture of annoyance and surprise.

He had no idea now why he had even suggested that might be the case. None of them were responsible for the situation they now found themselves in. Where was his head at? 'I didn't say that,' he sighed, tired of trying to keep everyone happy.

_'Well...whatever...but you might be interested to know that I have a plan,' _Rodney now interrupted.

Sheppard's heart skipped with anticipation. 'That's good to hear, McKay. What is it?' A lengthy pause followed. Sheppard's temper frayed. 'What is it Rodney? Don't you trust me?'

_'Just...just promise you won't tell Sarayah any of what I'm about to tell you.'_

Sheppard rolled his eyes, thankful that the others couldn't see him. 'I won't tell her, Rodney.'

_'Well, it's just that...you and she seem to be...you know...chummy...'_

'Rodney...the plan!' he snapped, feeling an involuntary shudder of embarrassment at the memory of what had just passed between the two of them.

_'The Daedalus...it's due to turn up in a few days.'_

The seemed like the perfect solution, just for a moment. Of course, the Daedalus would be no help to them at all if they flew right into a trap. 'How does that help us exactly?' he asked.

_'Right now, it doesn't. But if we can get a message to them before they reach us, give them a heads-up, they might be able to beam troops into the city who can help take down the Atrascans.'_

'Nice,' Sheppard breathed, seeing a realistic chance to regain power for the first time since he'd woken up in the infirmary. 'So how do we do that?'

_'I'm gonna re-route communications to the chair. Since the interface there has a mental element, if I get it right you should be able to send them a message just by thinking it.'_

'So next time they put me in the chair I can send out a warning?'

_'Well, that depends how soon they put you in the chair, but theoretically...yes.'_

_'But you need to gain access to the controls to do that,'_ Carson reminded him, pointing out the one fault with his plan.

_'Not a problem. In fact, last time they asked for my help I set in place a little distraction that should have the Atrascans calling for my help, right about...now.'_

The power throughout Atlantis died. The continual background hum that accompanied Sheppard's every waking moment in the city fell silent.

'McKay?'

_'Don't worry. I just encrypted a power down sequence. It should keep them guessing long enough for them to decide they need my genius to fix things.'_

_'Good work, Rodney,'_ Elizabeth called to him_. 'Fingers crossed this gets you the access you need. If we can't get a message to the Daedalus, we could lose our only possible advantage.'_

_'Thanks, Elizabeth. I really needed to be reminded of that,'_ McKay replied, sounding suddenly deflated. After a pause he spoke again. _'Carson...how's Katie doing?'_

Sheppard rose and paced, chewing his lip as he listened to Carson report that there was no change in Katie's condition, then insist that could be interpreted as a good sign for now. Carson was wrapping it up in a bow, but the truth was if they didn't resolve this situation soon, Katie wouldn't make it. He didn't like to think about what affect that would have on his friend. He could clearly hear a shudder as Rodney drew in a breath.

_'Okay...I guess that's good news.'_

_'It is, Rodney,'_ Elizabeth agreed_. 'It means she's fighting, and if you can make your plan work, we have a real chance to save her.'_

_'Huh! No pressure then.'_

'C'mon, Rodney. This is great for you,' Sheppard encouraged. 'You get to play hero and save the girl. That has to score you some serious points with Katie.'

_'That's true,_' his friend replied, perking up a little.

_'Right,'_ Carson announced, changing the subject. _'If you don't mind, I'm going to take out my earpiece and get down to some work. Not that I'm not enjoying this conversation, but I really do need to concentrate.'_

_'Go ahead, Carson. But report in every hour just to let us know you're okay,' _Elizabeth told him.

_'Aye, I will.'_

As Carson went silent, Rodney began to babble, his nerves driving his mouth on ever faster as he recalled the last conversation he and Katie had shared before the attack on their city.

Sheppard walked over to the bed and sat down, looking around at his drab surroundings, finding nothing of comfort in the sparse decorations the young marine whose room this was had brought from Earth. He missed his own room, he missed his things, and now his head was filled with thoughts of Sarayah in his room, with his things. His stomach churned. He doubted she was looking after his stuff, more likely pawing them and choosing the best items to keep as a souvenir. And if he could understand that so clearly now, why did he lose his senses whenever he was around her and let her convince him that she was trying to do the right thing? His head was constantly swimming with conflicting thoughts, but his instincts were usually so sharp. There had to be more to this than a concussion...maybe some deeper, insidious brain injury that had not shown up on Carson's initial scan. Either that or he was losing it...

...and now he was sounding as paranoid as Rodney, who had suddenly gone quiet on them.

'Rodney?'

No answer.

_'I think they came for him,'_ Elizabeth told him_. 'Let's hope he can do what he plans to do without anyone realising.'_

'Yeah...let's hope,' he agreed, and he truly meant it because no matter what she promised him, right here,  
right now, he doubted Sarayah would actually deliver on any of her promises.

* * *

**A/N: So is Sheppard going 'dark side'? You'll have to keep on reading to find out. The answers will come. :) Thanks for those of you still reading and passing on your thoughts. It's so helpful because as a writer, it's hard to know if you're getting things right without feedback. :S**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Having completed all the routine checks on his patients, Carson returned to his office and called up the files he'd been scouring earlier. He'd gone over Colonel Sheppard's initial brain scans a dozen times already and hadn't spotted anything he'd missed the first time. All of which left him concerned that whatever was troubling his friend had kicked in as a delayed result of the impact – swelling that hadn't previously reached its peak, or even a brain bleed from a minor vessel that had ruptured after the tests. If either of those things were the case he couldn't know until he'd examined the colonel again. Sadly, he doubted the Atrascans would be sympathetic to Sheppard's headaches and allow him another check-up without his condition worsening first. They would just imagine it was some kind of trick. He needed another reason to get him into the infirmary.

Carson yawned, swiping a hand over his face to try to liven himself up. He was tired, no, scratch that, he was exhausted, and the regular doses of Thorazine he'd been popping to counteract anything nasty Parhaadon might try injecting him with meant staying awake was even harder. But stay awake he would until he had settled his mind that there was nothing physically wrong with the colonel. On checking his watch he found it was time for another pill, and, ensuring no one was watching him, he popped one from the blister pack he'd hidden in his underwear earlier and swallowed it down with a good mouthful of water. It wasn't exactly the cool, dry place he was supposed to store the medication, but any port in a storm as the old saying went. He couldn't risk them being found and confiscated. He'd only just managed to grab them before the Atrascans had decided to stand a security team at the medical supplies and keep tabs on everything he took out. He'd secreted enough on his person to treat himself for a few more days. With luck and a stiff wind behind them, they might just have this all resolved by then...although, if they were counting on Sarayah to help them, he wasn't so sure it would turn out that well.

Voices approaching his room made him snap his laptop lid shut. He watched the doorway, recognising the conversation was between Parhaadon and Sarayah before they even reached his office. The tone was heated. He had to wonder if they were arguing over what he'd told Parhaadon about Sarayah's motivations. If things were getting a little uncomfortable for her he was glad he had.

He rose to his feet as they entered. 'Can I help you?'

'We're here to see if you have a better recollection of the gene therapy Colonel Sheppard mentioned yet,' Parhaadon said, straight to the point.

Carson didn't react in any way that would have been discernible to his two companions, even though his insides did a nervous flip at the repeat of that line of questioning. 'We've already told you that was just a figment of his imagination. That's what you get for using mind-bending drugs on people.'

'My drugs are not _mind-bending_,' Parhaadon huffed, obviously offended by the insinuation. 'They are finely balanced to produce hallucinations that extract truths from the recipient.'

'Aye...if you say so,' Carson replied, matter-of-fact. He'd met a lot of people like Parhaadon in his time serving in the medical profession. And what he'd learned over the years was that there were always exceptions to the rules, no matter how often a drug was tested.

'You're questioning my skills?' Parhaadon asked, leaning on his knuckles on the other side of Carson's desk.

Carson blinked, still refusing to show any kind of nerves. 'I wouldn't dream of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have patients to treat.'

He rounded his desk and attempted to pass them, but a hand on his chest stopped him in his tracks. 'Just so that we're all perfectly clear on this...we know you're lying,' Sarayah said, giving him a little shove as she pulled her hand back.

Carson caught the look in her eye. She might have Sheppard convinced she was planning to help, but he knew otherwise. This woman was as evil as ever. 'I'm sorry you feel that way, Sarayah, but it won't change my answer.'

He tried to pass again, but in an instant he suddenly found himself pinned to his desk, his cheek rammed into his laptop lid and his arm twisted up high behind his back.

'Let's see if this changes it then, shall we?' he heard Parhaadon say as a needle pierced his skin and delivered a dose of his crazy truth serum.

The cool liquid slithered through his veins, sending him a little dizzy. But though it was normally quick to act, Carson remained in control of his faculties.

'A Wraith attack is taking place on the city,' Parhaadon said quietly in his ear. 'Their ships are approaching fast.'

Sarayah leaned in close now too, pressing against his back. 'Carson, this is Dr Weir...we're going to need more pilots. You have to give the gene therapy to more people.'

'Elizabeth?' he slurred, using his feigned stupor to convince them he was under the influence.

'Yes, Carson. It's me. I need you to bring the gene therapy to the jumper bay and inject some more people so they can fly the ships. We don't have enough pilots to form an effective defence.'

'I wish I could oblige, but I have no idea what you're talking about. What gene therapy?'

He heard Sarayah huff impatiently. 'The gene therapy that gives people what they need to fly those ships! Carson, we don't have time for this. Hurry!'

Carson guessed he should be looking out of the windows, seeing hundreds of darts heading their way and feeling terrified, but all he actually felt was his sore arm and a touch of heartburn from his hurriedly swallowed pill. Then an idea popped into his head. One that might just work in their favour. 'You mean the ATA treatment? But I told you it wasn't finished yet! There are still months of testing to do. I haven't had a single successful –'

'The therapy's not ready yet?' Parhaadon asked his companion. 'Then it's no use to us...at least not yet. We'll keep this doctor around until he finishes it, then he's surplus to requirements.'

'What? Rodney...is that you, you cheeky bugger?' Carson croaked, keeping up the pretence.

Sarayah let go of her hold on him and he listened as the two of them moved way. To make his act look all the more convincing, he slumped to the floor, ending up slouched with his back to the desk. 'Elizabeth! Get the shield up! Keep those bloody Wraith out of here!'

'We're wasting our time here,' Parhaadon grunted. 'I have better things to do than this.'

'Sheppard made it sound like the gene therapy was finished already,' Sarayah protested to her arrogant friend. 'We should press him further.'

Carson let his head fall back with a thump as if it was too heavy for his neck, copying many of the physical characteristics of the drug's influence he'd seen Sheppard exhibit in the chair room.

'You must be mistaken,' Parhaadon snapped.

'Or your drugs are less effective than you're willing to admit,' Sarayah countered.

'They work perfectly,' he insisted.

She sighed, but seemed unwilling to argue that point. 'Well, since we aren't going to have an army ready to fly this city quite as quickly as you'd hoped, perhaps you should go and speak nicely to Sheppard again...try to persuade him of your people's worth.'

The silence that followed almost made Carson forget to groan and ramble. Eventually, Parhaadon replied, '_My_ people? I thought they were _our _people now.'

Carson braved a look and for the first time saw what appeared to be embarrassment colouring Sarayah's cheeks. 'You know what I meant. Do you really intend to stand here trading words with me when there is so much work to do?'

'Once again, I feel you are forgetting who is in charge here, Sarayah. You know how much I value your input and your...' the man nudged up her chin and gazed into her eyes, 'companionship, but please do not abuse the favours I award you.'

They were either the bravest or the most foolish words Carson had ever heard anyone say to her, and he got the creeping feeling that the man had just made a fatal error in judgement.

'I'm sorry, Parhaadon,' Sarayah practically hissed through gritted teeth. 'You're right; you should only speak to Sheppard if you feel it's the right move at this point.'

The smugness of Parhaadon's response only secured his fate. 'Of course I think it is the right move, but I don't need you to point it out to me.' He paused, then forced on a smile. 'I'm feeling rather peckish. I'll eat first, then I might be ready to face what I'm sure will be a difficult conversation to master.'

Sarayah turned her head Carson's way, and he instantly snapped his eyes shut, listing a little for added effect. 'Perhaps not. His thinking is definitely a little more malleable these days,' she told him.

'That's good. I'll test that for myself once I've dined. Won't you join me?'

The man walked away at that point, Carson could tell it was him from the weight of the steps traversing his infirmary floor. At first, Sarayah didn't move, leaving the medic fearful for his own safety. Then, thankfully, she followed Parhaadon out, leaving him alone.

Once he was sure they were gone, Carson got back into his chair and opened up his laptop again, determined to finish the job he'd started earlier. Of course, the chances were that the colonel's odd behaviour and somewhat confused frame of mind were down to a mixture of Parhaadon's drugs and a lingering concussion. But he wouldn't be able to rest until he was certain nothing else was amiss...no matter how tired his defences against Parhaadon's drugs had left him.

oooOOOooo

Sarayah trailed Parhaadon out to the corridor outside of the infirmary and just a few steps more before deciding on a new course of action. Something about the medic's reactions to Parhaadon's drugs didn't quite ring true with her, and for her own peace of mind she decided to check out her instincts.

'Parhaadon...I have headache...I'm going back to the infirmary to try to find something to treat it. I'll meet up with you again later.'

He frowned, stroking his fingertips along her hairline. 'Be careful. I would hate for you to take anything harmful.'

'I picked up some of their language in the few months they spent on my planet helping us to adapt to our new way of life. I believe they call their headache pills Tylenol and I can recognise their alphabet enough to read that.'

'Well, if you're sure,' he smiled sympathetically. 'Feel better, my love.'

He planted a kiss on her forehead, and she tried not to make the shudder that passed through her too obvious.

She returned to the infirmary and slid through the door, peering toward Beckett's office. She was not entirely surprised to find the doctor had already returned to his desk seat and was working at his laptop. For the moment she let that slide because she needed him there. Instead, she headed away from his room and out to where she knew he kept the medical supplies...a series of glass fronted cabinets.

There were a couple of Parhaadon's troops posted there, but they were no obstacle to her. They were only there to prevent the doctor himself taking drugs he might be able to use against them. She jabbed out her hand toward the one on the left who didn't even ask what she needed it for, just placed the key he kept concealed in her waiting palm and continued to stand guard.

She perused the cabinets looking for something...anything...that might be what she was looking for. Most of the labels were meaningless to her, a jumble of letters that she had taken the time to learn while the Atlanteans had been helping out on Medulsa, but in orders that made no sense. She was looking for a particular set of letters, simple to recognise and understand, but they weren't readily apparent anywhere on those shelves. It was then she spotted a silver coloured case on the very top shelf. She stretched up for it and carried it away from the two guards, setting it down on a counter and flipping open the lid. Inside were dozens of little glass vials, and when she lifted one out she finally saw the combinations of letters she'd been looking for.

ATA.

She had no idea what any of the other words said, but Beckett had said the letters ATA and she could read those clearly on the neatly printed white label. She hid one in her pocket and closed the box up, returning it to the cupboard while also slipping a syringe up her sleeve to use with the contents of the concealed bottle. Then she made a bigger show of taking a packet of pills from another shelf, and expressing her relief that she'd finally found the treatment for her headache, not that the guards looked in the least bit interested. Still, it helped to cover her tracks because she knew even the most indifferent idiot could have hidden depths.

And then she returned her attention to the devious doctor.

Treading carefully, she crept to the office and found him still beavering away on his laptop, deeply engrossed in whatever he was working on. It was only when she stepped inside the office that he realised she was there. The shock made his jaw drop, and his eyes darted to the screen in front of him.

'Ahhh, Sarayah...'

'I knew you were faking. Very impressive, Dr Beckett. How did you withstand the drugs?'

'Natural resistance,' he lied poorly. But she let it slide. She wasn't all that interested.

'What are you working on?'

His face instantly coloured up. 'I'm just studying some scans for a patient. They're not responding to treatment as well as I would have expected and I'm worried I missed something.'

She nodded, rounding his desk to look over his shoulder at the images on his screen. He tried his best to move it just a little, but as it re-aligned she spotted the letters 'S H E P' before they slid down out of view. She'd seen John's dog tags, both on Medulsa and in her dreams. She knew that was how his familial name began.

'Is there anything I can do to help?' she asked, hoping he would share his concerns.

He eyed her dubiously, then said, 'Leave me alone so I can get my work done.'

His tone angered her instantly, the suggestion that he wanted nothing to do with her more than apparent in his pitch and choice of words. Dr Beckett clearly didn't believe she was on their side, and she doubted he was likely to change his mind without the kind of 'help' she'd given Sheppard_. He deserves to be punished. He is part of the reason the other you suffers back on Earth._

'Dr Beckett, I understand that you're wary,' she said as sweetly as she could, 'but if there is something wrong with any of your people I'm sure I could be of some basic assistance to you.'

'I wouldn't have trusted you to take care of my wee terrapins, God love 'em. Now if you don't mind...' he replied, evidently impatient for her to leave.

'Have it your way, Dr Beckett,' she snapped, walking away, but only as far as the door. 'I've tried to be a friend because John asked that of me, but if you refuse to trust me I cannot guarantee your safety.' He pouted, and looked about to say something back, but she cut him down before he could. 'Of course, since your life is due to end even sooner than Dr Weir's, whether I save you now or not is of little consequence.'

Beckett tried to mask the horror her comment caused him, but she could see he was shaken. Well, that didn't worry her. Sheppard's friends meant nothing to her, and once she'd found a way to remove Sheppard from the city and leave these Atrascan fools behind they could all...what was that term Sheppard was so fond of? Oh yes, they could all go to hell.

oooOOOooo

A couple of hours had passed since he'd lain down and a nagging queasiness had settled in now, his guts churning worse than a washing machine on its final spin. So, Sheppard really could have done without Parhaadon deciding to pay him a visit right at that moment. But visit him he did, the smugness simply oozing out of his self-righteous pores as he stepped through the door and looked down on him where he remained reclined.

'Sheppard...I think it's time you and I talk...man to man.'

Though reluctant to move, Sheppard swung his legs off the bed and sat up, waiting for the surge of bile in his throat to settle before he answered. 'I suppose this would be one of those man-to-man talks where _you_ talk and_ I_ listen,' he croaked, trying to ignore the crazy, haphazard tilting of the room around him.

Parhaadon frowned. 'You look sick.'

'You say the nicest things...'

'No, I'm not insulting you. You really do look sick,' Parhaadon insisted, handing him the glass of water from his nightstand.

Sheppard looked at it, but even the thought of drinking it made his stomach heave. 'I think I'll pass,' he told him with a dismissive wave.

The Atrascan set the glass down again, his brow still furrowed with concern. 'When we're finished here, I'll take you to Beckett – have him check you out.'

'Yeah...that might be an idea.'

Parhaadon sat down at the end of Sheppard's bed without invitation. He didn't like it, but figured it really wasn't worth making a fuss about considering his current delicate state.

'You and I are both military men, Sheppard,' the Atrascan began, sounding like a slick politician canvassing for votes. 'We would both do anything to keep our people safe.'

'Yeah...we're like two peas in a pod,' Sheppard grumbled, wincing as a spike of pain lanced through his eyes and into the back of his skull. his breath caught, and he felt like he couldn't regain it again.

'So you understand why we're here then...why we're taking over this city? No one knows this galaxy better than we do. We have travelled extensively, gathering Ancient technology and trying to ascertain its purpose and how it works. And now we have you – the missing piece of the puzzle.'

Sheppard took a deep breath as another wave of nausea rose, waiting until he was sure he wouldn't heave if he opened his mouth. 'Why don't...you get to the point?' he panted.

'My point is, we make quite a team, you and I. And if you agree to work with me, we could rid the galaxy of the Wraith once and for all and restore control where currently only chaos exists.'

'Meaning... you want to run...the galaxy,' Sheppard huffed. 'And there...our similarities end.'

Parhaadon scrutinised him. 'Really? Your people have come to Pegasus and deemed that only your kind are capable of fighting the battle against the Wraith. You may not have officially declared your position, but you people think you are the only ones who can teach us how to live our lives to the full. Look at what you did on Sarayah's planet. You changed their whole society.'

Now Sheppard found himself once again on the defensive about his role in all that. 'They were murdering...children. In their case..there _was_ a better way to live.'

'And that was your decision to make?'

Sheppard rolled his eyes, regretting it when the spike of pain repeated. 'They didn't know...how to get out...of the situation they were in. We showed them. You know...I think I've sat through this lecture...too many times already. You mind if we cut it short?' His chest was constricting to the point it made talking near impossible. He really didn't want to waste any more breath on this.

'I only wanted to point out that our agendas are not so different,' Parhaadon schmoozed, pulling a small tin of something from his top pocket and taking a pinch of it, popping it in his mouth to chew. He offered the tin to Sheppard, who barely controlled the huge retch the pungent smell of its contents brought on. It reeked of a mixture of ginger and Old Spice. How anyone could put the stuff in their mouth was beyond him. 'There are many, many worlds out there all in need of guidance,' Parhaadon told him, thankfully returning the tin to his pocket. 'The Wraith have prevented technological advancement on most of the worlds in Pegasus. On some planets the indigenous populations are little more than primitives. They need assistance to begin their journeys to a better way of life.'

'And you, the people who invaded our city, killed and injured...over a dozen people...and dumped the rest of the crew...who-knows-where are the people to do that?' Sheppard huffed, shaking his head. 'This isn't about...helping people. This is about controlling them. And _you_ have the nerve...to bring up Medulsa...'

'So join us, Sheppard. Be our moral compass. There is a place for you on Atrasca, a valued position. You are the one person who can bring all our plans to life.'

Sheppard quirked an eyebrow. A moral compass? It sounded appealing since the Atrascans were clearly an advanced race the Atlantis expedition could use all the help they could get in the fight against the Wraith, so much so he had to remind himself these people had taken over his home. Maybe Parhaadon made a good point. Perhaps an alliance led by someone with greater knowledge of Pegasus was the way to go. A bout of dizziness hit and he had to steady himself against the nightstand, even though he was only sitting. 'You know, I'm really not in the best shape...for discussing this...' he sighed, feeling like he really needed to sleep some more.

'Just tell me you'll at least think about my suggestion. That will satisfy me for now.'

With his head pounding and his stomach threatening to rebel, Sheppard was ready to say anything to get this man to take him to the infirmary. 'Yeah, sure. I'll give it some thought.' There, it was said...he hadn't really committed to anything, although that was something more resembling consent than he would normally have considered giving.

'Good, now I will have one of my people escort you to the infirmary. Solvaat!' The door opened and Solvaat stepped inside, awaiting instruction. 'Take Colonel Sheppard to the infirmary, would you? He isn't feeling well.' Then Parhaadon turned to Sheppard and gave him a genuine smile. 'I feel we have made progress today. I look forward to discussing this further when you are recovered.'

He patted Sheppard on the back more in self-congratulation than any real sense of thanks. Sheppard returned the gesture by puking on his boots right before he folded to the floor unconscious.

oooOOOooo

Carson's heart almost dropped out through his own boots when he saw Solvaat and Teelac carrying Sheppard into the infirmary. He steered them swiftly to the nearest free bed, where they dumped their cargo and stood back to let the doctor do his work.

Parhaadon followed on, for once actually looking concerned. The man had vomit on his boots, and it didn't take a genius to work out how it had come to be there.

'What the bloody hell have you done to him now?' Carson demanded, feeling Sheppard's pulse. Thankfully, he found it to be keeping a strong, steady pace. He was merely unconscious for the moment.

'I assure you I did nothing, Dr Beckett. One moment we were talking quite calmly, the next he vomited and passed out...as you can see.'

He gestured to his filthy footwear. Carson felt little sympathy, returning his attention to his patient, checking his eyes for pupil response. 'Well, he seems all right...other than being unconscious. It's hopefully just part of the concussion. I insist he stays here where I can keep a closer eye on him and he can get some proper rest.'

'Very well, Doctor Beckett, but _I_ insist he be restrained for the duration of his stay. I have no doubt that even a sick Sheppard can be a dangerous one.'

'Look at the state of him!' Carson immediately protested. 'He's not even conscious!'

'This is a condition of his staying here, and is not up for debate. Solvaat, persuade Dr Beckett to provide you with the necessary equipment to restrain Sheppard. I need to get cleaned up.' And with that he swept out, seemingly confident of Solvaat's loyalty.

Solvaat turned toward Carson now, his expression actually showing some level of empathy. 'Dr Beckett...please. I have no desire to hurt you.'

Seeing genuine regret in the man's eyes Carson sighed and collected the restraints from a drawer, tossing them to him. 'Do your worst. At least he can't feel it at the moment.'

'Will he be all right, Doctor?' the young woman asked as she helped the man secure the ailing colonel. Solvaat cast her a look that suggested she shouldn't be asking that question, and she quickly added, 'I only ask because Supreme Commander Danteeras will be furious if we...lose him.'

'Well, he's not critically ill right now, but I fear he might continue to deteriorate if I can't find the source of the problem soon,' Carson explained, stepping forward to continue his examination of Sheppard once they had carried out their orders.

'How bad could this get?' Solvaat asked.

Carson drew some blood from the still unconscious man, worried by the uncharacteristic pallor of his clammy skin. 'It's hard to say when I don't know what the cause is.'

'Is it his head injury?' Teelac pressed.

Though he really just wanted to get on with helping Sheppard, Carson found their interest and concern refreshing. It certainly wouldn't go against him to encourage it. 'Not that I'm aware of. I've checked his scans, and other than a concussion he shouldn't be suffering from any other ill effects. To be honest, the severity of his symptoms has me worried.' Solvaat and Teelac exchanged a glance that clearly meant something to the two of them. They were keeping something from him. 'If either of you knows anything about why Colonel Sheppard is getting sicker by the hour it would be better to tell me now rather than later. We wouldn't want Supreme Commander Danteeras to be furious now, would we?'

They looked at each other again, and Carson watched the man's expression change as he came to a decision. 'They did something to him,' he grunted 'Parhaadon and Sarayah. I'm not sure what, but they injected him with something before they brought him through to Atlantis.'

'You mean Parhaadon's drugs?' Carson asked, not sure that should be the cause of such a deterioration in Sheppard's condition.

'No, Sarayah injected him with something else before that, in the top of his arm.' Teelac demonstrated by pointing to the top of her left arm. 'They didn't do it to either of the others in the craft. I heard them saying something about him waking up more compliant when we carried him out of there.'

'Maybe it's the combination of whatever they gave him that's making him so sick,' Carson mused, looking at the syringe full of Sheppard's blood he'd just drawn. I'll do some analysis on his blood and check toxicology.'

'Is there anything we can do to assist?' Solvaat asked, looking keen to help.

At that point Sheppard began to stir, his face crumpling in pain. 'When he wakes, do what you can to explain why he's here and keep him calm. I need to get to work or I'd do it myself.'

'Of course,' the man nodded, Teelac already laying a reassuring hand on Sheppard's forearm as he tugged against his restraints in dazed confusion.

Carson hurried away to begin his tests. Much as he knew Sheppard would probably prefer to see a familiar face when he awoke in the infirmary, he couldn't waste any time on good bedside manner right now. The man was sick and needed him to figure this out. The niceties of patient care would just have to fall to those two seemingly helpful invaders until he could spare the time.

oooOOOooo

That evening, Sarayah lay curled up alongside Parhaadon in Sheppard's narrow bed, the scent of Sheppard on the sheets making the intimacy a shade more tolerable. She had stayed away from Sheppard for the rest of the day, not wishing to arouse Parhaadon's suspicions about her interest in him any further. So far, only Beckett had said anything to insinuate her attraction to him, so she could pass that off as troublemaking and keep her current bed mate in the dark a while longer.

She gazed out of the window at the breathtaking number of stars in view, imagining there was someone else in that bed with her enjoying her company and her caresses...

'This truly is a remarkable city,' Parhaadon sighed, spoiling her fantasy and agitating her skin with his continual stroking. 'Danteeras is growing impatient to see it. He's even talking of travelling here himself.'

'There's no need for that,' she replied with as much good humour as she could muster. 'The city will be his in only a few days.'

'Hmmm, I'm not so certain of that.'

Sarayah lifted her head from his chest and frowned at him. 'Why not?'

'Sheppard is sick. He fell unconscious earlier and I had to send him back to the infirmary.'

Sheppard sick? Rage bubbled inside her. 'Why didn't you mention it to me?' she asked, trying to keep the anger from her voice.

'I'm mentioning it now,' he pointed out. 'Besides, he is in the capable hands of Dr Beckett, so everything is being done to ensure his recovery.'

She lay her head down on the pillow now and breathed Sheppard in to calm herself.

'I'm worried our device is having an adverse affect on him,' Parhaadon mused as he stared up at the ornate architecture of the ceiling. 'Perhaps we should remove it.'

'But it's working!' she pointed out, alarmed by the thought of losing her one advantage over the colonel. 'He can be persuaded of the worth of our cause far more easily than he would be without it.'

Parhaadon chewed his lip thoughtfully, rubbing her arm some more with his thumb, setting her teeth on edge. 'We'll give it another day. If I see no improvement in his condition by then I will be forced to deactivate it. I would rather coerce him against his will than kill him in the process of gaining his unwitting agreement.'

This was not going according to plan. She needed that device in place at least until she removed Sheppard from the city, preferably longer. 'Could you not adjust the implant to have a less detrimental effect on his health?' she queried, trying desperately to find a solution that worked for her.

'I could,' he mused, 'but adjusting it without making it obvious something is amiss would be very difficult, and dialling back the power might also render it useless. This is complicated technology, Sarayah, not something to be tinkered with on a whim.'

Her brain raced for more suggestions. 'But we can just assure him we are running our own medical tests for his well-being. The device will help him to believe that.'

'Hmmm...perhaps. But forcing him to help might be less time consuming and ultimately more satisfying. I don't like the idea of working in harmony with someone who doesn't actually share my ideals.'

She sat up, snatching articles of her uniform from the floor and beginning to dress.

'Where are you going?' he asked, leaning up on his elbow behind her.

'The infirmary,' she muttered, not bothering to look at him. 'I should make sure Sheppard is still where you left him.'

'I ordered Solvaat to ensure he was restrained, and there are guards there at all times. He'll still be there. Now come back to bed.'

_Beckett will discover what you've done,_ a voiced hissed in her head. _You have to get Sheppard out of the city._ 'I will not sleep until I have ensured he is still captive, Parhaadon. You don't know him as I do.'

'And how well _do_ you know him, Sarayah?' Parhaadon demanded, his tone now suddenly sharper. 'Perhaps there is more to the accusation Beckett made than you let on? Perhaps you _are_ obsessed with the man.'

_He suspects. Make him feel foolish for suggesting it. She_ whirled as she buttoned her jacket, unable to contain her temper any longer. 'Oh grow up, Parhaadon. Sheppard is dangerous. You cannot turn your back on him for a moment. Don't you understand that?'

His jaw dropped. 'I'm sorry, my love. I did not mean to offend you...'

'Well you did, so in future keep your childish accusations to yourself!'

As she reached the door he called after her. 'Oh...I have some other news I meant to give you, good news this time.'

She took a deep breath and turned to listen, forcing herself to look interested.

'My team of scientists back on Atrasca have finally finished reassembling the device you led us to on Guedeseo. With any luck we'll soon figure out exactly how it works and the galaxy is ours for the taking...once Sheppard gets it working.'

Her heart missed a beat. She had handed the Atrascans the location of the experimental 'gate believing they would keep it hidden from the crew of Atlantis while never being able to get it operational. But it seemed Parhaadon's scientists were smarter than she'd given them credit for. And now they planned to take Sheppard right to it. _You can't allow that to happen_.

Forcing on a smile, she waved her hand at the door control to open it behind her. 'That's wonderful news, Parhaadon,' she replied, a slight quake to her voice as she reversed from the room. 'I'll return as soon as I can.'

'I'll be waiting,' she heard him say as the door slid shut. Her skin crawled at the thought of him touching her again that night, but there was no way that would happen. Once she had visited Sheppard she would figure out a way to ensure he and that 'gate never came together. Parhaadon had had as much of her time as she would spare him. Tonight he would sleep alone.

oooOOOooo

Sleep had come in only short bursts, but Teyla was still grateful for the couch and thick blanket Ladon had made available to her. Ronon slumbered in a chair nearby, snoring softly. Unlike her, the Satedan had the ability to sleep anywhere, but Teyla, with so much on her mind, found it hard to stay asleep for long at all.

When the door of the room creaked slowly open, she immediately sat up and watched to see who would enter. It was Ladon, and he smiled apologetically as Ronon also stirred, straightening up in his seat.

'I'm sorry to wake you. I hadn't intended to. I have news, but it could have waited until morning.'

'If you have anything for us, we are glad to be woken,' Teyla assured him, throwing aside the blanket and sitting up to face him straight on. 'What have you found?'

'We have collated all the information gathered from our various outposts and one race's name keeps coming up again and again. Atrasca.'

'Atrasca?' Teyla realised she'd heard the name before. 'I have heard Colonel Sheppard mention that place. He believed them responsible for taking –'

Ronon cleared his throat loudly, stopping her before she could say too much. Clearly Ronon felt the Genii were not the best people to find out about the experimental 'gate.

'They have taken something from you before?' Ladon asked, clearly intrigued by their exchange.

Teyla smiled sweetly. 'Not from us, no. They took something from some people we met a while back...it's not important now.'

He nodded, accepting her account. 'We have heard of them before, but our paths haven't crossed in centuries. It seems they are a society much like the Genii,' he explained. 'On the surface of their planet they have a simple village way of life, but underground the real work is undertaken. These are the people who have been gathering Lantean technology. And they will do it by any means. There have been reports of people being killed trying to protect the gifts the Ancestors left for them. These Atrascans will stop at nothing in their attempts to amass weapons and technology to themselves. I take it this is what they took from the people you spoke of?'

Before Teyla answered, Ronon stepped in, apparently unwilling to give him any more information on that subject. 'Sounds like the kind of people who would take over Atlantis,' Ronon rumbled, diverting Ladon's attention away from his question.

'But why gather these things?' Teyla asked. 'They are useless to those without a blood link to the Ancestors.'

'Which is, I believe, why some of your personnel are missing.' He took a seat, shuffling it in closer to them. 'They have Dr Weir, who will possess all your most important command codes, Dr McKay, a man with the keenest understanding of Lantean technology I have ever seen, and Sheppard, the man with the most natural ability to use said technology. Not only that, but he is also a skilled pilot...'

He gazed at her, his eyebrows lifting as if she should see something important in what he'd just said. She made the connection just as he spoke again to fill in the gaps.

'We know the history of Atlantis. It is a city ship capable of flight. I think they're planning to move the city.'

'Of course,' she nodded, the whole thing making complete sense when taken into account with Ladon's intelligence reports. 'They are gathering together Ancient weaponry and technology to use in the fight against the Wraith. What greater example of that is there than Atlantis?'

'If they're gonna move the city we have to get back in there before they do and we can't find it,' Ronon growled.

Ladon nodded. 'Although I believe they will first take it to their home world, it would be easier to reclaim it if we did so while they are still on Lantea. They are an advanced race...perhaps even more so than we Genii. If they take it to their world and work on it, you may never be able to gain access to it again.'

'So what's the plan?' Ronon asked, already on his feet and poised to act.

'I have their Stargate address,' Ladon told him. 'We should go and talk to them and ask them to give you your city back.'

'You think we should offer them trade?' Teyla asked, thinking that would be a hard negotiation to succeed with.

Ladon laughed, giving her a lop-sided grin. 'No offence, Teyla, but I doubt there is anything you have at this current moment that would persuade them to make a trade for your great city.' He crossed to the stove and loaded it with more wood to keep it burning as he spoke. 'No, what we need to do is make them afraid; fear is the only leverage that will be useful in this situation.'

'I'm all for that. Just gimme a gun,' Ronon grinned fiercely, his enthusiasm suddenly sparked.

Again, Ladon chuckled. 'Intimidating as you undoubtedly are, Ronon, I fear even you could not take on the might of the Atrascan military alone and win.'

'Then what?' Teyla asked. 'What is it that will strike enough fear into them to force them to hand Atlantis back to us?'

'What is it that strikes fear into the hearts of anyone living here in Pegasus?' he asked them, his smile now more smug than amused.

'The Wraith,' Ronon replied, matter-of-fact.

'Exactly.'

Teyla waited for him to expand on that, and when he didn't do so quickly found her patience stretched to its limits. 'And how does this help us?' she snapped, gaining a wary glance from the Genii officer.

'We threaten to bring the Wraith down upon them if they do not surrender the city.'

The plan undoubtedly had merit, but Teyla was still struggling to see how they could make that work.

'We don't exactly have a pet Wraith we can call on,' Ronon pointed out, highlighting the plan's obvious flaw.

'No indeed, and a single Wraith wouldn't have quite the effect I'm thinking of,' Ladon agreed. 'What we need to do is convince them we have a way of luring a Wraith Hive ship to their planet.'

'I see,' Teyla nodded. 'And in what way would we lure them?'

Ladon smirked as if he was particularly proud of that particular part of the plan. 'What is the one thing sure to draw the Wraith's interest in a planet?'

'Humans,' Ronon grunted.

Ladon looked suddenly less arrogant. 'Well...yes...but aside from humans, what is the other thing the Wraith are interested in?'

'Technology,' Teyla realised. The Wraith were afraid to let any race advance enough to pose a threat to them, after all.

'Precisely. So we go to Atrasca and tell them that if they don't give you back your city, you'll use advanced technology to call the Wraith down upon them and guide them to their hiding place.'

Teyla glanced Ronon's way and could see from the eager glint in his eye that he approved of Ladon's idea. 'And you have the technology to call the Wraith to Atrasca?'

Ladon's smile faltered a little at her question. 'No, but the Atrascans don't have to know that. All we need is a signal...some kind of beacon powerful enough to emit an energy burst beyond the planet's atmosphere where it could be potentially picked up by the Wraith. Now, we have equipment and we have many components, but we would need assistance to boost a transmission to the strength required. If Dr McKay were with you –'

'We have others who can help,' Teyla assured him, feeling a smile creeping onto her own face for the first time in a while now. 'I will go back to Medulsa and return with Dr Zelenka...I have no doubt he will be able to carry out the work required.'

'We'll need troops,' Ronon told her. 'Tell Lorne...he'll put together a team. I'll stay here and wait for you.'

He held her gaze in a way that told her there was more to his words than he was saying, and Teyla knew what it was. Ronon feared that the Genii, despite Ladon's words of assurance, would use the invasion of Atlantis to their advantage. He wanted her to bring back armed reinforcements before they let Zelenka build their bargaining piece.

'Very well,' she agreed, holding his gaze in the hope he would realise she understood the inference. She was pleased Ronon was for once holding back on voicing his mistrust. They needed Ladon and his people to get through this, and their alliance was fragile at best. It might take only one more nudge to tip the balance out of their favour. 'I will return as quickly as I can so we can begin work.'

'I will get you some suitable clothing and escort you to the Stargate myself,' Ladon offered.

'I'll come too,' Ronon immediately chimed in.

Clearly his trust only went so far, but Teyla did not refuse the offer.

* * *

**A/N: So we know a little more about what's causing Sheppard's weird behaviour, but will Carson be able to figure it out and help before Parhaadon starts interfering? **

**As ever, thanks to those of you leaving your thoughts on the story. It is always very much appreciated. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

There was a distinct smell about the infirmary that always let Sheppard know exactly where he was without the need for any visual or audio cues. He breathed in the sterile air steadily and allowed himself to slowly come back to full consciousness...which unfortunately brought with it the sensation of cuffs at his wrists.

He snapped his eyes open and wrenched against them before realising it was futile. They were strong and he was about as weak as he'd felt since the invasion began. He became aware of Teelac, who gently pushed him back down against the bed. 'Rest, Sheppard. You'll only make yourself feel worse,' she told him.

That was hard to imagine. His head felt like it might be about to explode and his guts too, come to think about it. It was all he could manage to turn his head away from her and hurl in the other direction...narrowly missing Solvaat who, he now discovered, was standing on the other side of him.

Thankfully, by the time he'd finished retching, a familiar figure had joined them. 'Easy, Colonel. I'm just going to give you something for that nausea.'

Sheppard made no complaint as he felt a needle shaft penetrate his vein and release the anti-nausea medication into his system. He had no intention of doing anything until it had kicked in. Actually, intention had nothing to do with it, he just didn't have the ability to do anything but submit to the treatment.

That done, Carson began running cursory checks, the penlight he shone in Sheppard's eyes making him groan as it sent a surge of pain through his brain. 'I take it the headache hasn't improved?'

'You really need me to answer that?'

Carson gave him a sympathetic smile. 'Let's consider that one rhetorical.'

Sheppard couldn't hold back his sigh of relief at not having to form an answer, just closing his eyes and listening as Teelac asked Carson if his tests had uncovered anything.

'Not as yet, and if you two don't mind, I could do with getting back to my work so I can get to the bottom of this. Oh. And you –' Sheppard cracked one eye open to see he was addressing Solvaat. 'You can make yourself useful and clean this mess up. I'll show you where I keep the cleaning supplies.'

Though his jaw dropped at the order, Solvaat sidled away, following Carson. Sheppard shifted his pained gaze to Teelac, finding her smiling as she looked down on him.

'Has that medicine made you feel better?'

'A little,' he admitted, the churning of his stomach slightly reduced already.

'That's good. I'm sure your doctor will figure this out for you soon. He seems very competent.'

'He is...and he'd probably have already fixed this if he wasn't working alone in here,' Sheppard grunted, closing his eyes again when the aching from the lights became unbearable. He wanted to dim them, but since the infirmary was a shared area it didn't seem fair to plunge everyone else into shadow.

Teelac didn't have to voice her embarrassment at his jibe; he could feel it oozing out of her as she loitered by his side.

'I take it the cuffs were Parhaadon's idea,' he said to fill the awkward silence.

'Yes...you should be flattered. He thinks you're dangerous even when you're this sick.'

He huffed out a laugh. 'Yeah...flattered. That's just how I feel.' He actually felt exhausted and weary in a way he had never experienced before...except for when Kolya had fed him to his pet Wraith, of course...and on his torturous walk to find help after Sarayah had abandoned him in Afghanistan. Okay...maybe it was time to admit his life had handed him several moments like this...maybe rather more similar moments than could be considered good for his health.

Unfortunately, rapidly approaching footsteps heralded what he felt certain would be another of those painful incidents.

'Teelac...what's happening here?' Sarayah demanded, practically shouldering the young woman aside to reach him.

'He's sick. Dr Beckett is trying to find the cause.'

Sarayah's gaze met his and fixed on it, unwavering. He couldn't read her expression. It seemed to constantly shift through several undetermined emotions. 'Does he have any clue what it is?'

'Not yet, but he is still working on it.'

'And yet he doesn't attend his patient?'

'He's left us in charge of observing him,' Solvaat told her, reappearing with his cleaning supplies.

'And he gave you cleaning detail, I see,' she scoffed. 'Why are you letting him order you around, _Sub-Commander_?'

'He needs to work on helping Sheppard...someone has to clean up the mess,' Solvaat replied without any hint of churlishness.

'If he's helping Sheppard, why isn't he here?' she demanded, the volume of her question making Sheppard's head pound.

'He_ is_ here,' Carson responded, returning to the ward. 'Kindly keep your voice down in my infirmary. I have a lot of sick people trying to get some rest.'

'If you're treating Sheppard, why weren't you here when I arrived?' she growled, making her accusation once again.

Carson didn't allow her obvious annoyance to intimidate him in any way. 'Treatment doesn't only include sticking in syringes and dosing up with medicines. Part of the treatment requires me to check test results, research other instances of people suffering from similar symptoms. Then I need to factor in possible environmental influences –'

'So you're not working on Sheppard himself?' she asked, leaning casually on the mattress beside him. Though her pose was supposedly relaxed, Sheppard sensed tension beneath that surface veneer.

'Not at this moment, no,' Carson conceded.

'Then you won't mind if I move him back to his room,' she concluded.

All three of the others instantly protested, Carson's, 'Yes I bloody well would!' ringing out louder than the others and leaving Sheppard's aching brain thumping again.

'Why are you two so worried about moving him?' she demanded of the two Atrascans.

'Parhaadon ordered us to bring him here because he was concerned about his health. Nothing in his condition has improved to warrant removing him,' Solvaat calmly informed her.

'The commander was naive to have you bring him here.' Sarayah began unbuckling the cuff on his right wrist, her movements as short and aggressive as her tone. 'These two cannot be allowed to be together to conspire against us.'

'Does he look in any fit state to conspire against anyone?' Carson snorted, gesturing Sheppard's way.

Sheppard just pulled a pillow over his face with his now free hand and tried his best to shut out the argument.

It continued on while Sarayah loosened off the cuffs at his ankles and the other wrist, the raised voices and jostling finally becoming too much for him.

'Will you all just stop!' he yelled, ripping the pillow away and then waiting a few seconds for his head to stop spinning, before adding more quietly, 'Don't I get any say in this?'

Sarayah looked down on him with what he could only describe as utter contempt. 'Of course not...you're a prisoner.'

So much for appealing to her conscience. He'd hoped she might take that as a sign he wasn't happy with being moved without having to say it outright in front of the two Atrascans present, but she was too busy playing the role of cruel captor in an all too convincing way to notice. It looked like he needed to be more direct.

'A prisoner who really needs to be in the infirmary,' he ventured, hoping she would take the hint this time.

'All you need to do is rest while you wait for Dr Beckett to run his tests. You can do that more securely in your allocated quarters,' she responded, stretching her hand out to him in an offer to help him rise.

'For the record, I want to state again that I'm absolutely against this!' Carson reiterated, forcing himself between them.

'Please move, Dr Beckett,' Sarayah growled, her fierce gaze burning into him with implied intent.

_'Carson, unless John is in immediate danger I want you to stand down,'_ Sheppard heard Elizabeth say via his earpiece now. _'I'm sorry, John.'_

He wanted to let her know it was okay, but there was no way to do it right at that moment. Instead he watched the conflict playing out on Carson's face. The man was torn between helping his patient, and following Elizabeth's order. Eventually, good sense won out and he backed down.

'All right, just promise me you'll put him straight to bed and let him rest,' he sighed. 'Whether you trust me or not on a personal basis, I need you to value my medical opinion...for the colonel's sake.'

Solvaat clearly wasn't happy with Sarayah forcing the issue. Sheppard could see his face reddening as he rounded the bed to stand between Sarayah and the door. 'The man is sick and we need him to fly the city to Atrasca. He should be here where he can be properly cared for.'

'He'll be fine sleeping in his own bed. Dr Beckett will be granted full access to him when he has some idea of how to treat him.'

'We should clear this with Parhaadon first.'

Sarayah appeared to be battling a sneer from braking out at that one. 'Parhaadon trusts my judgement on matters regarding Sheppard. He'll be fine with this,' she assured him.

'Why don't we just ask him first?' Solvaat challenged, apparently not convinced of that.

The growing animosity between the two had forced Teelac into a minor retreat of a few paces. Sheppard could see she wanted to support Solvaat's stance, but Sarayah had her too scared to do it. Poor kid. She clearly understood that crossing Sarayah was dangerous, even if Solvaat didn't.

'Feel free, Solvaat. I left him sleeping soundly in my quarters. I'm sure he won't mind you disturbing him with more of your distrustful tale-telling,' Sarayah sneered.

The pictures that conjured in Sheppard's mind sent his pain levels rocketing. She'd been with Parhaadon...in his room? He made a mental note to burn his sheets at the first available opportunity.

Solvaat's jaw clenched. These two had clearly clashed many times before.

'If...if the doctor thinks it will be all right, maybe Parhaadon would agree,' Teelac said sheepishly as she waited for her colleague to react. She looked to Carson to intervene, as did Sheppard. Solvaat was putting himself on the line for him. He really didn't want that.

Reading their expressions and the imminent danger to Solvaat, Carson shrugged. 'As long as he goes straight to bed I suppose it'll be fine.'

It was more than apparent that Solvaat hated to give ground to the Medulsan, but he acquiesced all the same, moving aside as he said, 'If anything happens to Sheppard I trust you will tell Parhaadon you were the one who decided to move him?'

Sarayah grabbed hold of Sheppard's forearm now and jerked him up into a sitting position that left his brain reeling. 'Don't be such a coward, Solvaat. He'll be fine.'

She hauled Sheppard off the bed now, unable to catch him as his legs gave way and he crumpled to the floor. Carson helped her scoop him up and supported him until she had wrapped his arm around her shoulder and was using all her strength to prop him up.

'This is a mistake,' Solvaat grumbled, following them as she steered him toward the infirmary door. 'He should be here being monitored by someone who –'

'Yes...thank you, Solvaat. You've made your views abundantly clear. And as I just said, Sheppard will be fine,' she snapped dismissively. And with that final assertion she helped him limp from the room and out down the corridor almost too quickly for him to keep up.

She didn't speak a word as she bustled him down the passageway, struggling to prevent him from slipping from her grip. The speed of their journey brought his nausea back with a vengeance and he soon had to tear himself free so he could drop to his knees and vomit someplace other than down his shirtfront.

Sarayah was a little too quick to gather him up and try to get him moving again for his liking. He wasn't ready yet, and told her so by pushing her away and falling against the wall, sliding down until his butt hit the floor. Atlantis tilted and swung around him in crazy fairground attraction style; each time he thought it was settling it would lurch into yet another spin as if he was riding on a Tilt-A-Whirl.

'John, we really should get you out of the corridor,' Sarayah told him, trying to lift him to his feet again.

Once again he pushed her back. 'No, we...should really have...left me in the...infirmary,' he panted, certain he would only fall again if he even attempted to get up. 'Just...just gimme a minute, would you?'

'Well, now we're out of there we might as well continue...' she babbled. 'Come on – I'll help you.'

Again she grabbed at him, and once again he pushed her back. 'No...I said leave me a minute!'

She sat back and sighed, eyes darting along the corridor in both directions. 'We're almost at the transporter...maybe we could go outside the city...get you some fresh air. A flight...a flight would be good for you...I could clear it with Parhaadon... just us and a handful of his men...'

'I doubt he'd allow that...and I'm not leaving this city...for a second without the others,' he grunted, letting his head fall back against the wall supporting him. He watched her a while, noticing her normal calm was totally missing. 'Something wrong, Sarayah?'

She stopped checking around them and looked back at him, apparently confused. 'Wrong? No, why do you ask?'

'You're acting weird...even for you...like you're paranoid or something.'

A flicker of something unidentifiable passed across her expression. Maybe it was fear, but it was so fleeting he couldn't pin it down. 'I'm not paranoid. I just want you to feel better. If we could go on a flight I could get you away from here. Maybe the stress of the situation is causing your sickness. We could come back for your friends when we have reinforcements.'

'I'm not going anywhere until we reclaim the city. Besides, I'm not sure I could even fly a jumper right now if my life depended on it.'

For a second or two she looked like she was going to say something, perhaps even shake some sense into him, then she smiled and chuckled, 'Of course not...what was I thinking? But maybe we could go to the jumper bay just for a change of scenery... you could show me how the jumpers work...the distraction could take your mind off your sickness.'

He frowned, trying to figure out what was going on in her head. 'Why so interested in the jumpers?' he asked. He knew Sarayah rarely raised a topic without having a good reason.

'I'm not interested...I just thought being around something you love might improve your mood,' she explained, adopting what was clearly meant to be a warm smile. It fell far short of the mark, making him even more suspicious of her motives.

'It's not my mood that needs improving, it's my health,' he assured her, wincing as pain filled his skull again with his growing stress levels. 'You should've left me in the infirmary...I dropped enough hints to tell you that.'

She grasped his upper arms, fixing him with an earnest stare. 'I couldn't leave you there with that doctor...I just couldn't!' She dropped her gaze and looked embarrassed at her display of emotion, releasing him and stepping away.

That intrigued him enough to ask the question, 'Why not?'

'Because he'll poison your mind against me, just as he tried with Parhaadon. He's already sewn seeds of doubt with him about my intentions here. He could ruin everything.'

So that was what it was all about. It really was paranoia after all. He smiled, trying to reassure her. 'Sarayah, I'm a big boy now. I think I'm capable of making my own mind up about you.'

Sarayah didn't look so sure. 'He's cunning...he knows exactly the kind of things to say to make people trust him. That's what doctors do; they lie to you and tell you things are going to be all right when really they know you're about to die –'

'Beckett wouldn't do that,' he told her, but the comment, far from bringing her comfort, seemed to aggravate her even more.

She rushed forward, grasping his arms again. 'He would lie about me,' she insisted. 'He's afraid of me because of what happened in Afghanistan. I suppose I can't blame him, but it's left his thinking on me so rigid he can't see that I'm not a threat this time. I'm really not a threat – you have to trust me.' Her hands suddenly rose to his face, cupping his jaw line. 'It's vital that you say you trust me.'

Though the wild look in her eyes sent a flip of panic through his gut, he realised the only reason she was acting so strangely was because she was afraid he would renege on their deal. He had no intention of doing that, of course. She still remained a pivotal part of their hoped for victory over the Atrascans.

'I trust you, Sarayah. Carson won't change my mind about that.'

Though her grip on him remained tight, her frantic expression slowly relaxed. 'Thank you, John. You don't know how much that means to me.' She planted a kiss on his cheek, and smoothed his hair back from his perspiration-soaked forehead. 'Let's get you to your bed and let you rest. That's the best thing for you for now.'

He nodded, and this time allowed her to pull him to his feet. Though his legs felt weak they held his weight, allowing Sarayah to get into position to act as his crutch and guide him to the transporter. From there it would be only a short walk to his allocated cell and his unfamiliar bed, but at least he could sleep. That was what he needed most until Carson figured out what was wrong. He just hoped he figured it out soon and this nightmare could all be over.

oooOOOoo

'These components...very poor. It will be difficult to make anything powerful enough to send a signal beyond the planet's atmosphere,' Zelenka muttered. He picked up various grubby and well used items, giving them a once over before setting them down on the workstation again with a deep sigh. 'Very difficult.'

Ronon rolled his eyes, wondering if all scientists had this habit of making their work sound impossible so it looked doubly impressive when they actually completed it. 'But not impossible, right?' he asked, leaving the little scientist anxiously licking his lips.

'Hopefully not. I may be able to combine power sources from several of these devices to produce a stronger signal relay, but it will take time.'

'Not too much time, though?' Ronon questioned again.

'Ah...well...hopefully not,' Zelenka croaked, nervously scratching at his hair. 'Maybe a day...maybe little more.'

'Make it less,' Ronon told him, leaning over the Czech. A gentle tug on his arm drew his attention from the slight man quivering before him.

'Ronon, perhaps it would be better if we let Radek and these gentlemen begin their work,' Teyla suggested, pulling more insistently now to remove him from the lab.

He gave in and followed her out of the room, Major Lorne instructing a handful of marines to stay behind and keep an eye on the scientist as he worked before he too followed them out.

As they left the room Ladon walked with them back to the waiting area he had settled them in earlier. 'You did not need to come bearing arms,' he said to Teyla, eyeing the various mismatched weapons the Atlantis military contingent carried. 'We would have happily loaned you guns for the mission.'

'That is kind of you, Ladon,' Teyla replied, adopting that tone she used when telling white lies. 'But we did not wish to burden you further when you were already doing so much for us.'

'Besides,' Lorne chipped in, 'the Medulsans wanted to play some part in helping us. They feel kinda responsible for what happened to Atlantis and this is pretty much the only thing they can do to assist right now.'

Ladon nodded, eyeing the weapons again. 'Well, should you wish to exchange your arms for something more...reliable, let me know.'

'These guns work just fine thanks,' Lorne assured him, prepping his gun to fire. 'We tested them all before we left the planet.'

'Very well, but the offer stands should you change your minds,' the Genii repeated, darting ahead to open the door for Teyla as she reached their accommodation.

Ronon headed on into the room, resuming his seat near the stove as the rest of their troops filed in. It was certainly much cosier with the extra people in place, and there weren't enough seats for them all, so some had to sit on the floor, but Ronon could see from their expressions that each and every one of them felt better for having a purpose to their current actions. These were people after his own heart. They hated to sit by when there was something to be done.

Ladon ensured the stove was well stocked for them before heading for the door. 'Get some rest. I'll return the moment we have any developments in the laboratory,' he promised them, closing the door behind him.

Ronon waited a few moments, then headed to the door himself and opened it, checking Ladon had gone. The passageway beyond it was empty, but he still didn't trust the man. 'I don't like this,' Ronon grumbled, closing it again. 'I don't care what he says, that little creep is up to something.'

'I have no doubt Ladon would like to turn this situation to his advantage, but we have to convince him that helping us would be even more beneficial than any of the plans he is making for himself,' Teyla told him. She fidgeted, pulling the rough fabric of the borrowed Genii uniform away from her neck. 'I wish I had taken the time to acquire fresh clothing from the Medulsans before returning here. This uniform makes me uncomfortable in more ways than one.'

'Yeah, maybe it's because the people who gave you it would stab us in the back the moment we take our eyes off them,' Ronon rumbled. He had refused the offer of such clothes even though he was cold. He would rather face down a whole Wraith Hive ship than wear the clothes of such treacherous people. Plus, he doubted they had anything in his size...

'Then we must stay vigilant,' Teyla said, her voice taking on a far more sombre pitch than was normal for her. 'I have no doubt Ladon and his people plan to use Radek's knowledge and then take the device to blackmail the Atrascans themselves,' Teyla told him. 'We will use this time now to make our own plans, then we will return to the laboratory to help guard Radek. He is truly our only hope of regaining our home.'

Ronon nodded. 'Did you see the look on Radim's face when you walked back in here with armed troops?' He grinned at the memory of how shaken the little man had looked. 'I think you might have spoiled his day.'

'And that's how we need to play this,' Lorne said, polishing the barrel of his gun with his sleeve. 'The Genii can't entirely be trusted. We have to stay one step ahead of them. Especially since we think the Atrascans also have the experimental 'gate. That's not the kind of thing we want falling into Genii hands.'

'Yes...perhaps I could talk tactics with Ladon, find out exactly what he has in mind when we head to Atrasca. At least while he's talking to me he cannot be plotting behind our backs.'

'I'll come with you,' Ronon told her, unwilling to allow Teyla to be alone with any one of these traitorous Genii.

'And we'll go keep an eye on Dr Zelenka...from a discreet distance of course,' Lorne added, giving them a lopsided smile. 'We won't distract him, Ronon, I promise. Wouldn't want to slow him down.'

'Come...we are not prisoners, so I am sure the Genii will not mind us stretching our legs a little,' Teyla smiled, leading the way as they headed back out into the Genii hideout.

'I wouldn't be so sure about that,' Ronon muttered, letting everyone else stride out before him so he could watch their six. He checked his weapon, an antiquated revolver type gun. He would have swapped a hundred of them for his particle magnum any day, but armed with his trusty side arm or not, he relished the opportunity to make the Atrascans pay for what they'd done to them.

oooOOOooo

_'Sheppard! Sheppard! Wake up!'_

Sheppard opened his eyes to the sight of Private Matthew's darkened room, and wondered if he'd dreamt that voice.

_'Sheppard!'_

The shrillness of Rodney's shout made him clutch his head, pressing his temples to try to ease the aching. 'Yeah, Rodney. I hear you.'

_'About time. I've been calling you for ten minutes!'_

'Sorry...I was sleeping,' he mumbled back through a half-stifled yawn. And he really wished he'd stayed that way.

_'How are you feeling, John?'_ Elizabeth now asked, refereeing before an argument could brew.

'Sick,' Sheppard told her, figuring it best to be honest since the weakness of his voice had to be a giveaway.

_'I'm sorry to hear that,_' Elizabeth sighed_. 'Carson is still working on some test results. I'm sure he'll get back to us soon.'_

'Is he okay?' Sheppard asked, noticing now that he was conspicuously absent from the conversation.

_'He's fine. He took out his earpiece to concentrate on his work again. I promised him I would get myself to the infirmary to get a message to him if you gave us any cause for concern. I'm quite the actress when I need to be; you should see my melodramatic migraines. Rodney actually wanted me to get myself there when he couldn't wake you, but then I reminded him that most people sleep more than three hours a day, especially when they feel ill, and he was persuaded to hang on and finish implementing his idea.'_

Sheppard shot up from his pillow, swaying and almost falling back again. 'You got it all done, Rodney?'

_'Yes...yes...if you're still up for it.'_

'Rodney, if I'm breathing I'm up for it. What do you need me to do?'

Sheppard listened as McKay explained what he had done. He'd spent a few hours creating a file that to anyone without the password would appear corrupted, but to anyone who knew how to operate it would send out a data burst on being opened that could be picked up by the Daedalus. It advised Colonel Caldwell of the foothold situation on Atlantis and the dangers posed by Atrascan weaponry. All that was hidden in something McKay would convince them was a database of worlds with Ancient outposts, possibly housing ZPMs. There was no way Parhaadon would be able to resist gaining information on finding an extra power source to ensure the city got to Atrasca. And in insisting they access the data he would inadvertently allow then to send their transmission.

At the end of it all, Rodney asked just one thing of him. _'Sheppard, please don't tell Sarayah what we're gonna do. I know you trust her...and although I don't understand why, I've decided to accept that. The rest of us aren't quite so sure.'_

'Credit me with at least that much sense, Rodney,' Sheppard sighed. 'I think I can judge whether or not to trust her with this.'

_'Actually...that may not be the case, Colonel.'_

Carson's unexpected interruption silenced what had promised to become another tedious bout of bickering over their Medulsan ally.

_'Have you found something, Carson?'_ Sheppard heard Elizabeth ask.

_'Aye...and it took some doing. Even when I did find it I didn't know exactly what I was looking at, but now I've figured it out and, excuse me if I say this, Colonel, but I think our wee Medulsan friend has been playing you for a fool.'_

Sheppard was suddenly struck by an all too familiar sinking feeling. He'd been so certain this time that Sarayah was looking out for him. What could Carson have found to make him so sure she wasn't? 'What is it, Carson?' he asked, not sure he was ready to hear the answer.

_'I had a little help from your guardians here in the infirmary,'_ Carson confessed, as Sheppard swung his legs out of bed and concentrated on his words through his pounding headache. _'They told me they'd seen Sarayah inject you with something before you were removed from your downed jumper, something other than Parhaadon's drugs. At first I thought it would be some other evil brew he'd concocted, some kind of slow release chemical, but when the toxicology came back clear from your latest blood samples I realised I needed to consider other options.'_

Sheppard felt as though his brain was lagging behind a few seconds, always trying to catch up with what Carson was saying. 'Sarayah injected me with something? You're sure it was her and not one of the others?'

_'As sure as I can be,'_ Carson replied. '_The girl who was guarding you...Teelac, I think they call her... she told me as much and she has no reason to lie_.'

_Except she doesn't like Sarayah_, Sheppard thought, already making excuses. His last conversation with Sarayah forced its way to the forefront of his mind. She'd been insistent, frantically so, that he believe her and not trust Carson's opinion of her. Was this the reason why? Had she known the doctor was close to discovering something she didn't want him to know? He stopped himself from mentally defending her and forced himself to listen to what Carson had to say. 'Go on.'

_'I checked the area where she injected you on the full body scan we ran when you were brought through the 'gate, concentrating this time on your upper left arm. Even then I couldn't see anything untoward at first, but then, when I put it on a 3D rotation I spotted it...something sitting directly above your sub-cutaneous transponder. In fact, it appears to have connected itself to it.'_

Without thinking, Sheppard slipped his hand up to the spot, feeling a slight bump raised there, the sort an inoculation might leave. He was so covered in bumps and scrapes he hadn't thought anything of it before. 'What did she put into me?'

_'My first thought was that it might be a tracking device, you know, in case you tried to escape, but I couldn't figure out for the life of me why something like that might make you sick. But since I'd found nothing else amiss, I was certain this implant had to be the cause. And then I thought about the Atrascans...about their use of sonics...and I realised there was one more thing I could check for. And Bingo! The implant is emitting sound waves.'_

_'Sound waves'_ Rodney now spouted. _'So he's fitted with his own sonic torture device?'_

_'In a way. The device is giving off infrasound. That's –'_

_'Infrasound?'_ Rodney squeaked. _'That's bad! Carson – what do we do?'_

_'Wait!'_ Elizabeth ordered. _'Back it up for me, Carson? What exactly is infrasound and what is it doing to John?'_

Sheppard already knew a little something about infrasound. Some jet engines caused it and he knew exposure to even a short burst of it could leave a pilot disoriented. Disoriented...kind of like how he'd been feeling these past few days.

_'Infrasound is any sound registering below 20 Hz, the lowest the human ear can hear. It can occur in nature or be manmade, but prolonged exposure to infrasound can be very dangerous. In short, we need to either deactivate the implant or get it out of him.'_

_'When you say dangerous –' _Elizabeth pressed, looking for more information.

_'Well, depending on the cycles per second and the decibels used, people can experience feelings of fatigue, apathy, and depression, pressure in the ears, loss of concentration, drowsiness, and vibration of internal organs. In addition, it can affect the central nervous system, the cardiovascular system, and the respiratory system.'_

_'That sounds serious.'_

_'It is, which is why we have to stop it as soon as possible,_' Carson agreed. _'My guess is they planned to use the subtler effects of exposure to make the colonel more...malleable. The disorientation alone could help them do that. But I think the frequencies are wrong. Perhaps they miscalculated how inserting it near his current implant would affect the sound waves, or perhaps his connection to Atlantis has caused the adverse effect. I don't really know why, but something has gone wrong and we need to stop the infrasound as soon as we can.'_

_'That'll be why no one's carrying any sonic guns now,_' Rodney suddenly realised. _'It's nothing to do with worrying about hitting us with more sonics. The pulse device is fine because it emits a localised pulse, but they can't risk a shot from one of their guns damaging Sheppard's implant because they need him compliant to fly the city for them. That's what all the lectures about our role in the galaxy have been for – to play on his confusion and persuade him they're right. It all makes sense now!'_

Sheppard listened to Rodney's babbling, trying to untangle it all. He'd felt so certain the Atrascans had made a valid point, that Sarayah was right about their attitudes to the other peoples of Pegasus, he'd actually seen true merit in the idea of handing Atlantis to someone more worthy. He'd even looked forward to that time in a way, anxious for the burden of protecting all the people he'd unleashed the Wraith upon to be lifted from his shoulders. Now...now he didn't know what to think.

_'John...are you all right?'_

With his brain already trying to convince him of Sarayah's innocence in all this, it took a moment or two for Elizabeth's question to register with him. 'Maybe Sarayah didn't know what she was injecting into me,' he mused. 'Maybe Parhaadon told her it was something to help after the accident.'

_'What? Seriously? You're actually going to defend her even after you know all this?_' McKay squawked down his ear.

_'Rodney...remember what I said about the effects. He's disoriented. He doesn't know who or what to believe anymore.'_

'_And Sarayah has been spending a lot of time working on him, convincing him she's on our side. He's bound to wonder who to believe_,' Elizabeth added to support Carson's argument.

_'But we're his friends!_' Rodney squeaked. _'She's...she's just a psycho who's after his body!'_

'Not this time, Rodney. This time she's different,' Sheppard protested. 'This time she wants to help us.'

_'After getting us into trouble in the first place! Sheppard, wake up and smell the coffee already!'_

_'He's right, John. We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for Sarayah,_' Elizabeth added more calmly. _'Think about it. It's her obsession with you that has brought us to this. She'll say and do anything to get close to you...to earn your trust.'_

Sheppard knew, right here, right now, that what they said made perfect sense, but he also knew the moment Sarayah told him they were lying to turn him against her he would see the validity of that viewpoint too. He sighed, dropping his head into his hands. All he really wanted was to know his own mind again. 'How can we get this thing to stop working?' he asked.

_'Well, I haven't had time to give it much thought, but short of surgery, which would be too obvious –'_

_'The EM pulse generator!'_ Rodney shouted, making Sheppard wince_. 'The one we used on Elizabeth's nanites. That might do it.'_

_'Aye, I was thinking the same thing,_' Carson agreed_. 'It should still be operational since it wasn't turned on at the time they fired their sonic cannon. But I might need to modify it to make it a more concentrated pulse to just that area. Next time you have computer access take a look at the colonel's medical file and tell me what you think, Rodney. Then you can talk me through anything I need to do to it.'_

_'Okay, I'll do that,'_ Rodney replied_. 'Look I don't have much time now. I built in a few 'glitches' to Atlantis' systems to make it look like we're about to suffer catastrophic power failure and they should kick in any time. So listen, Sheppard. I'm gonna get them to put you back in the chair by convincing them that's the only system working that can still access Atlantis' databases. Once you're there, I'll tell you to access file 445769, and then you just have to think one, single word – 'Foothold'. You got that?'_

'Yes, Rodney. I think I still have enough unscrambled brain cells to remember _that_ word,' Sheppard sniped, faltering a little as the first stutter hit the constant thrum of Atlantis' connection to him. 'It's starting.'

_'You can feel it?'_ Rodney asked.

'Yeah...the power's fluctuating.

_'I'll be expecting a knock at my door then,'_ the scientist said, pausing before adding_. 'Not that they actually knock.'_

_'Colonel,'_ Carson interrupted, _'I know this is hard for a man like you, but listen to me and always think of what I'm about to say when you're with Sarayah or the others. You can't trust your instincts anymore. We are the only ones who have yours and Atlantis' best interests at heart. No matter what your mind or heart tells you to do, if it doesn't fit with that philosophy, don't do it.'_

'Okay...I guess I can do that,' Sheppard stammered. But he wasn't sure. This was hard...one of the hardest things he'd ever faced. Men like him relied on their instincts, now he had been stripped of that ability completely and had to rely on the words of just one man to get him through. Of course, those words had come from Carson, a man he trusted implicitly, but that didn't make things any easier when his whole being was screaming that he should listen to whoever he was with at the time. He'd even thought Parhaadon made a good point during their last conversation. What the hell was that about?

The buzz of Atlantis glitched again, then dropped to an almost completely muted level. 'I think you'll be getting that call real soon,' Sheppard told McKay.

_'The lights have dulled. Is that part of your plan?'_ Elizabeth asked.

_'Yes. These morons need visual cues to get the hint.'_

_'Of course, working on that EM pulse will be harder without the lights on_,' Carson sighed_. 'Just tell me you haven't cut the power to everything else.'_

_'Well, I'm sorry for not being psychic, but I'm trying to save our asses here!_' McKay all but shrieked. _'You still have power to all the vital medical systems. I figured I could tell the Atrascans that Atlantis is designed to relay power to what are considered the essential systems in times of shortage. Is that good enough?'_

_'It's okay, Rodney. I'm sure we can work around it,'_ Elizabeth soothed.

_'I'll restore as much power as I can to the infirmary when they call me in to help,_' Rodney promised. _'You'll have what you need to fix Sheppard and keep the other patients comfortable.'_

_'Aye? Well, I'll just have a hunt around for the candles while I wait then, shall I?'_

_'Carson!'_ Elizabeth warned_. 'Rodney is working hard for us here. I for one am grateful for everything he's doing.'_

_'So am I,'_ Carson conceded_. 'I'm sorry, Rodney. I don't mean to take it out on you, but these Atrascan buggers have got me a wee bit crabbit.'_

_'Shhh! Someone's coming!_' McKay hissed. _'Remember what you need to do, Sheppard.'_

'I remember, Rodney,' Sheppard assured him.

He listened in to the half-conversation as the Atrascans collected the scientist to help them, laying back down to get some more rest before his role in this whole scheme played out. His mind whirled with the various conversations he'd had with Sarayah over the past couple of days, and the changes to his thinking that had come about so quickly after the jumper crash. The idea of an implant that affected his thinking made perfect sense, but then so did everything else he'd heard in the past forty-eight hours. Hopefully this whole debacle would be over soon, and he could get back to being himself again. Preferably with Sarayah incarcerated and the experimental gate under their control so she could do no more harm in this timeline.

oooOOOooo

He'd obviously fallen asleep some time after Rodney's departure, because the sound of his door opening jarred Sheppard awake with a start.

Before he could come fully to his senses, Sarayah was perched on the mattress beside him, stroking his cheek. 'I'm sorry to wake you, John, but Parhaadon needs your help. Atlantis is suffering some kind of power failure, and Dr McKay is having trouble accessing the database of planets with viable power sources. He needs you to open it via the chair since you have the strongest connection to the city and he thinks that is the only control system still able to access the files we need.'

'Okay,' he sat up and gave himself a few seconds for his brain to settle into its new position. Sarayah handed him the glass of water from his nightstand, helping him hold it and guiding it to his mouth. Her touch was gentle, her expression kind, but Sheppard reminded himself that she herself had implanted him with the device now making him sick and vulnerable and that helped him to stay focused for the moment.

When she took the glass away he told her he was ready and she helped him to his feet. He felt no better than he had when he'd returned to the room, but since the source of his sickness was still lurking within him that was really no surprise. The sensation of her hand snaking around his waist as she supported his attempts to stand made his nausea swell more than just the movement itself should have caused. He finally understood that her obsession with him was as strong this time as it had been the first time around, and her greedy, opportunist approach to getting her hands on him at every given moment now made his skin crawl.

Once he was up and stable he extricated himself from her hold as politely as he could. She looked disappointed, so he covered by saying, 'No offence, but I want Parhaadon to see me walk in there on my own two feet.'

'Of course,' she smiled, then she stood on her toes and kissed him.

A rush of adrenaline filled him, his mind almost overwhelmed by the sweetness of the contact. _She's not on our side, she's not on our side, _he repeated over and over to himself, a mantra to keep his thoughts on track. It was difficult all the same.

When she pulled back she cupped his face in her hands and asked him to look at her, clearly understanding his problems with concentration. 'You can't open that file for Parhaadon, John. If you do, it interferes with my plan to dispatch him to another world while we lock him out.'

'We could still do that if he travels to a world with a ZPM. Have you spoken to McKay about what you have in mind?'

_'She hasn't spoken to me at all,'_ a voice whispered in his ear – McKay answering the question for him.

She shook her head. 'No...not yet. I was busy researching a good planet to send them to.'

'Any planet will do. But you need to give McKay advance notice to work on locking the 'gate behind him.'

'All right...all right...I'll talk to him once this is over...I promise.'

_I promise._ Those words meant nothing, yet they still made him feel guilty that he thought that about her. _Focus, John,_ he told himself. _She's not on our side._

She escorted him to the chair room where an audience awaited him; numerous heavily armed Atrascans plus Beckett and McKay. The scientist looked anxious as his eyes fell on him, as if he thought Sheppard might not have the strength to pull this off. Sheppard straightened himself up and tried to look more in control, though the concern also showing on Carson's face told him he might actually look far worse than he felt. He hadn't even thought that was possible.

Parhaadon's smug smile slipped a little at the sight of him. He turned to McKay. 'Dr McKay...would you care to tell Sheppard what is expected of him, please.'

At the moment his attention was diverted, Sarayah guided Sheppard to the chair. She tapped the gel pad on the arm to instruct him to sit, and the whole thing burst into life for just a fraction of a second, almost too short a time for him to notice. But he felt sure he'd seen it...a spark of power from Sarayah herself. He gaped at her, but she showed no flicker of acknowledging the chair's reaction to her. Maybe it hadn't happened. Maybe this was another symptom of exposure to the infrasound in his implant. Or maybe she didn't want him to see and was hoping for that split second his attention had been elsewhere. No, she didn't have the Ancient gene. He had to have imagined it.

He sat down, these thoughts still racing through his head as one absolute moment of clarity fired one single, terrible realisation forward. If he was wrong and she had somehow treated herself with the gene therapy she could now use Ancient technology. So what would happen if he ever tried to put her in the experimental 'gate?

Whatever colour had been left in his face drained from him; he could feel the cold sweat its departure left behind. Sarayah smiled, a spark in her eyes as she watched the chair light up and tilt back for him, a surge of power humming through the room at his contact with it. The increase of noise in his system did little for Sheppard himself, only increasing his dizziness and disorientation. Pain set in deep within his sternum, making it harder to breathe.

'Sheppard, as you may have noticed, the city is experiencing a power shortage. To ensure we can fly it to Atrasca we need to find another –' Parhaadon looked to McKay for help.

'ZedPM,' McKay grunted.

'Yes, a ZedPM to fuel it. He revealed to us that there is a file with a database of planets on which the Lanteans built several scientific outposts. Any one of them, or perhaps several if we are fortunate, may house a ZedPM. But Dr McKay cannot access the file so we were hoping you would do us the honours.'

Sheppard's gaze slipped to McKay's, then across to Sarayah's. 'This chair controls flight and navigation. It doesn't power those kinds of databases.'

McKay looked aghast, clearly thinking Sheppard was going to refuse. Sarayah, however, looked pleased with his response, and smiled, keeping her back to the Atrascans gathered there so they wouldn't see. She thought he was on board with her plan. There was a way to please both her and McKay in all this if he played it right.

'Not normally, no,' McKay conceded, obviously agitated. 'But since Atlantis is channelling the majority of the remaining power here, I've rerouted control of all other major systems here too. You can open it from the chair now...at least you can try to. Fire it up.'

Sarayah frowned now, trying to reiterate her request to him in a single look. Sheppard ignored the buried fear that expression exposed and thought the display onto life, finding information he wouldn't normally expect to see there flooding through his mind. 'Whoa! You've been busy, McKay.'

'Ask for file 445769,' McKay instructed him.

Sheppard did so, Sarayah slowly approaching him and slipping a hand onto his shoulder as the file number appeared on the display in front of them all. It was no doubt intended as a reminder of her earlier request. He refused to let it distract him, making the file appear on the display, ready for access.

'Okay, now open it.'

Sheppard concentrated on the file, feeling Atlantis push back at him, refusing him access. This first attempt left him breathless and sickened. He could barely control the retching it evoked. As he straightened he felt a warm trickle from his nose run down toward his mouth; when he scrubbed at it with the back of his hand it left a trail of deep crimson on his skin. Now that couldn't be good.

'Maybe I could try this. Clearly Colonel Sheppard is in no fit state –' Carson suggested, looking agitated at the sight of his blood.

'Thank you for your offer, Dr Beckett,' Sarayah called out to him, interrupting his intervention. 'I have every faith that Sheppard can make this work.'

'He's sick and weak. I doubt he even has the strength to fight his way out of a wet paper bag right now.'

Sheppard cringed. 'I can do this,' he growled, unhappy to have Beckett paint him as so pathetic in front of the enemy.

He concentrated again, feeling some give in the file's security. He knew McKay had made it hard to open to conceal the file's contents, but there was hard and there was damn near impossible. This definitely leaned toward the latter. He forced forward with his mind, imagining the file as a barred door. If he pushed hard enough, he might open it a crack, and a crack was all he needed for the data stream to burst free...

The file gave under the onslaught of his continual instruction, and a huge surge of power exploded from it, coursing through his body and out through Sarayah too, knocking her from her feet with a startled yelp.

Sheppard himself slumped, thankful to have the chair beneath him. The blast of energy had taken everything he had to give and now his head was spinning and thumping in unison. He could only hope he'd done what was required of him. A brief glance at McKay's rare smile, quickly smothered, told him he'd successfully fulfilled his role. That made the pain more worthwhile.

'What happened?' Parhaadon demanded. 'Is the file open?'

'No...no it isn't,' McKay mumbled, studying the information being fed back to his data pad from the chair. 'The file was corrupted; I did warn you it might be. When Sheppard tried to force it to open it...it...self-destructed. It's gone.'

For a moment Parhaadon fell silent, staring at the display in horror. Then he lost his barely maintained composure, grabbing McKay by the throat. His data pad clattered to the ground, the sound of it rousing Sheppard from his fugue.

'You did this deliberately...you destroyed the file.'

'No, I didn't,' McKay choked out as Carson tried to help break Parhaadon's grip.

Sarayah picked herself up off the floor, a smirk twisting her features as she saw what was happening to the scientist. She quickly masked it when she realised Sheppard was looking her way.

Without warning, Parhaadon drew a revolver from his holster, ramming it against McKay's temple. 'You are only useful to us if you are helping, McKay. If you're going to sabotage us at every turn I might as well shoot you now.'

Acting on instinct, Sheppard launched himself from the chair now, grasping hold of Parhaadon's wrist and desperately trying to force it down while willing his legs not to fail him. 'He didn't do it...neither of us did. Why would we destroy a file full of information we need ourselves?'

Parhaadon wouldn't lower his weapon, keeping both it and his furious gaze fixed on McKay, who was struggling to breathe now under his grip.

'Atlantis destroyed the file because I tried to force her to open it when it was too corrupted...no one intended for this to happen,' Sheppard tried again, fearful he was about to lose his friend right in front of his eyes. He felt the blood begin to flow from his nose again, but he didn't dare let go to try to stem it. Instead, he threw a look Sarayah's way, silently pleading for her help. Thankfully, she gave it.

'Parhaadon, we still need Dr McKay. If we are ever to get this city to Atrasca, McKay's assistance remains vital.'

Parhaadon quivered with fury, his gun-bearing hand, finger rested on the trigger, shaking so much Sheppard feared he might fire unintentionally. Finally, a few seconds later, he felt Parhaadon's resistance lessen, allowing him to push the gun down.

'All right. You survive...for now. But if I have even the slightest hint that any of you are plotting against us, someone is going to suffer. Get them back to their rooms.'

Parhaadon spun on his heel and departed, ordering a few of the soldiers to leave along with him.

Sheppard stayed upright for the sum total of four seconds longer, before collapsing to the floor, gasping for breath as his blood dripped into a small pool between his hands. The last thing he saw as the darkness closed in on him was Sarayah, promising to take care of him until he came to. That thought brought no comfort to him at all, but despite his best efforts, he couldn't remain conscious.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry posting is a bit slow at the moment, but life is hectic and I'm struggling for time! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**


End file.
